starting new
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to finish her last year without Harry and Ron, Draco just wants a new start with the person he has liked for so long, but with Hermione's eighteenth coming up what will happen when they find out her secret? COMPLETE.
1. going back

**A/N: so this story was posted a long time ago, but I am going through it and correcting any mistakes I can see :)**

**anyway I do not own Harry potter or anything from that series xD and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might pop up, but I'm dyslexic so it's not my fault :)**

**now on with the story :)**

Chapter one – going back

Hermione's POV

It had been three months since the war had ended and he-who-must-not-be-named had fallen, I should feel on top of the world but when I let myself celebrate I remembered I was about to head back to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry without Ron or Harry.

"I don't know if I can do this," I moaned pacing in front of the two.

"Hermione, you can do anything if you put your mind to it; it's not going to be any different from the years before," Harry placed a hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me.

"Yeah it is though, I had the two of you back then!" I nearly screamed.

"We know, but Hermione, we can't turn this down like you did. This is our chance to become aurors, plus you have Ginny remember?" and I did have Ginny, she and I had become so much closer in the past year that she was almost like a sister to me, it did make me feel better about the thought.

"I know, but I heard the Slytherin's are going to be there, after everything I can't go through all the muddblood calling again." I held my right arm remembering the scar that was there now.

"And you won't," Ron said confidently.

"But how do you know that?" I demanded hand on hips like I use to.

"Because at the start of the school year there is a taboo placed on it, no one can say that word without being caught, well only the death eaters that were on trial and pureblooded wizards. Plus you don't look like you use to they can't call you bushy haired anymore," he smiled and I let a small smile fill my face as well.

It was true, I had changed thanks to Ginny, my hair wasn't the bushy mess anymore, it was now straight but to my shoulders. I no longer wore pants – except skinny jeans – and now wore skirts and dresses whenever I could, I wore a light make up but only on the eyes not feeling the need for foundation.

"Right I guess that does make me feel better, but still-"but I was cut off.

"You fought Voldermort, and won Hermione, you're the brightest witch or our age and the next I guess, there is nothing you can't do, and I know you can do this," Harry repeated the words from before.

"I only did all that because I had you guys with me, but I guess I'm just going to miss you both really," I smiled as a small tear slipped down my cheek.

"And where going to miss you too, but this is something we need to do, there are still people out there that can continue what Voldermort started, and we need to stop that."

"I know, I'm just being selfish," I plastered a reassuring smile on my face.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you a second before you go?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence, looking a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Su-"but I wasn't able to finish as Ginny came running down the stairs grabbing my hand.

"Sorry guys me and Hermione have to go, send what you was going to say in a letter Ron, be easier, bye," and before I could even say goodbye we spun on the spot and landed on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Ginny was there any need for that?" I asked a little annoyed at her impenitence.

"Yep, if I didn't do that I think Ron would have pounced on you," she giggled as we made our way towards the compartment.

"What? I asked a little confused at what she meant.

"You will see by tonight, if Harry has anything to do with it," she laughed a little more as we made our way onto the train.


	2. catching up

**A/N so here is the second chapter its longer then the first but once I started I couldn't stop.**

**I will be writing these in both Draco's and Hermione's POV so it's a little different, but I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Harry potter and sadly never will all rights go to J,K Rowling, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter two – catch up

It was weird walking down the train and having people stare at you with their mouths hanging open and eyes almost popping out of their sockets, it was something that I was still finding hard to get use too.

"Told you, you looked hot didn't I?" Ginny asked me smugly as I had denied it since she had made me look like this.

"I guess but it helps being a 'war hero', oh excuse me," I muttered as I had just bumped into two tall figures, almost knocking us all down in the process.

"Watch where you're going," one growled at me while the other muttered "why hello there," looking up I saw the face off someone I never wished to see again, and as I was about to grab Ginny and turn around, I noticed she was no longer there.

"I'm sorry about that, bad time; but it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Malfoy surprised me by asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered confused while raising an eyebrow at him as he held his hand out towards me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

Ah so he didn't know who I was. now it all made sense, I giggled a little at the thought but before I could tell him who I was Blaise spoke up.

"Ginny did it then huh? Got to say Hermione you look fit, but don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me," he smirked and winked at me while I giggled and stepped forward to embrace him.

Since the war had ended Blaise and I had gotten closer, and had gotten to know each other, talking every day and occasionally meeting up, I had to say I was shocked that one of my closest friends happened to be a Slytherin, but it did help though the fact that he fancied Ginny.

"Hey Blaise, and yeah nothing I could do about it, you know Gin once she starts there's no backing out," I smiled back.

"Well she did amazingly" he beamed hooking his arm around my shoulder.

Before I could reply Malfoy had finally found his voice. "What the fuck is going on here?" He spat looking between his best friend and I.

"Language Draco, not in front of a woman such as Hermione" I laughed at that, it would have sound charming from anyone else but this was Zabini, nothing sounded charming from him.

"Why are you calling her Hermione, and why is she hugging you?" He wondered as he glanced between Blaise's arm and me once more.

"Because that's her name my friend and over the past months, she and I have become closer," he smiled and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"So you're saying that this girl is actually the bookworm, mud-Granger?" He corrected himself.

"Nope, I am saying that this women is Hermione," Blaise's eyes glassed over with fury at the word Malfoy was about to use.

"Wow, things changed drastically after the war," he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're telling me" I muttered "but I best go find Luna and Ginny," I smiled at Blaise once more, "see you tomorrow, remember you promised to have breakfast with me, it's been ages since it was just you and I."

"I never forgot, I am looking forward to it," he smirked as I turned to Malfoy.

"And I shall see you around Malfoy." I nodded before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but think how good Malfoy looked after all this time. the last time I had seen him was during the war, back then he looked pale, skinny and dark shadows under his eyes. But now he looked healthy, toned, his hair messy in the bad boy kind of way. if I was being honest with myself he looked good, really good.

Too good really.

No Hermione, keep that thought out of your head, he watched while you were tortured by his mental aunt in his home.

I sighed at the memory before walking right into Neville Longbottom, another person I hadn't seen since the war.

"Oh I'm sorry Neville I have been doing that a lot today, are you okay?" I asked while brushing down my clothes, thankful that I had worn shorts instead of a skirt.

"Erm, yeah I'm sorry are you knew?" He asked a little confused, giving me a once over.

"I don't look like different do I?" I asked looking down with a frown on my face.

"No I'm sorry Hermione I knew it was you, I was just playing" he laughed and I had to join in, and for the first time since leaving the house I felt happy.

"Good, have you seen Gin anywhere?" I asked while following him down the corridor towards a compartment.

"No, not since a few minutes ago, she did tell me to tell you that she is meeting 'him' and will talk to you when we arrive, whatever that means."

She was meeting Blaise of course, "oh right, I will catch her later than," I smiled as we took a seat in an empty compartment.

"So how have you been Hermione?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I've been good" I half lied, It was true I had been good but some nights I couldn't get rid of an odd feeling, or the nightmares.

"You know you can't lie to me Mione, maybe to Harry and Ron but I can tell, and I bet they can too." He smiled and placed his hand on my leg.

"I am fine Neville, just memories that's all," I smiled and placed my hand over his giving it a little squeeze.

"If you're sure."

"Enough about me, how have you been?" I smiled and removed my hand, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Good, I've been good, been dating Luna all summer but it didn't work out," he sighed but kept the smile in place.

"Oh god Neville, are you okay?" I moved to sit next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm fine, we're still friends, and it was a mutual breakup," he hugged me back.

"But still any girl would be lucky to have you," I smiled and released him.

"Thanks Mione," he mumbled as the train came to a stop "We there already?" he asked.

"Yeah apparently after the war, they found a shortcut to the school, so it takes only a few hours now," I smiled as we collected our stuff and exited the train.

"Oh right I guess that's good then," he walked close beside me as we began to our way towards the carriages. "Its weird being back isn't it? After everything that happened here, all the memories," he muttered in a dreamy voice, something he must have picked up from Luna.

"Yeah," I couldn't keep my face the mask it was as all the memories came rushing back, tonks and lupin lying dead on the floor, Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body, the snakes face as I thought it was going to be the end of both Ron and, I then I remembered something.

"Neville I never did thank you," I stated.

"For what?" He glanced my way confused once again.

"Well everyone forgets this, but if it wasn't for you then Voldermort would still be here because of his snake, most people would have died, I would have died so thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome Hermione," he pulled me into a second embrace.

**Please review but be nice as this is still my first multi chapter story :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	3. thinking of you Draco's POV

**A/N so I thought I should write like two chapters Hermione and then two Draco.**

**But I am sorry this one is short, I am still editing the next part which should be up later today :) and again I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**J.K Rowling owns characters I just own the plot.**

****chapter three - thinking of you

Draco's POV

I just couldn't get Granger out of my head.

It had been months since the war ended and I just couldn't stop thinking about her, it was like I wasn't allowed to be happy, because every time I was getting over it or let a smile cross my face she would pop into my mind.

Her and her stupid brown eyes.

It still haunted me the time she was tortured, I had wanted to scream for my aunt Bella to stop to take me instead of her, but I knew my place and I knew I had to stay quiet, or we both would have ended up dead. But that still didn't stop the nightmares or the memories of her screams.

That was the reason I was back this year, to make amends with her, to start again.

And the obvious fact that I was madly in love with her. I had never told anyone that part of me, it was frowned upon during the war. But now I didn't care, I was in love with Hermione Granger and I was planning on getting her no matter what. All I needed to do was to get her to forgive me, see that I had changed.

But when my chance came I had managed to fuck it up by nearly calling her mud- I couldn't even think the stupid word, it was just a habit one I was planning to kill.

It was the shock I guess I could blame it on, the friendship between her and Blaise was something I couldn't get my head around easily, they looked so comfortable together and I wish I could have that with her.

They were joking and touching and after everything she could forgive him that easy, why couldn't she for me? Maybe, my mind whispered, it was the fact that you didn't do anything to show that your worthy of being forgiven, and even if you did, she wouldn't listen.

Well she will have no other choice, I promised myself I would make it up to her, to become her - dare I say it…. friend. And I was going to do everything in my power to do so.

Plus, a little birdy told me it was her eighteenth birthday soon, which means most witch's or wizards come into the inheritance on that day, so whatever she was – if she was anything – I was going to be there for her I was going to be the only one to support her through that.

Or so I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I came closer to a young couple embracing in the middle of the crowd of students. I was about to smirk and walk the other way but then I noticed who it was.

Neville Longbottom and Granger herself.

I felt anger bubble through me as I kept my eyes locked on them "Draco, what are you staring at?" Blaise asked but I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to calm myself down. "Oh I see, you know that they are just friends don't you? I just heard their conversation, she was thanking him for saving her during the war," he shrugged and some of the rage left me.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, plus it's not Neville you need to worry about, I heard from Ginny that Ron is in love with her and planning to tell her tonight," he laughed while walking away, leaving me gasping.

**A/N: Oh so found out yesterday that J.K Rowling herself was planning on putting Draco and Hermione together, why didn't she is beyond me but still.**

**By the way thank you for everyone who added this story rather to their favourites or their alert and to adrainiforever for your review :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. fresh start Draco's POV

**A/N: So second chapter of Draco's POV next is Hermione's.**

The weasel was in love with her? My heart sped up at the though, and if she was in love with him it would make it all the worse.

No I was going to plan and I was going to win, no matter the cost, a Malfoy never gives in.

But how was I meant to do that?

"Hey Granger," I called to her as she pulled away from Longbottom. "Can I talk to you a second please?" I asked as I watched the boy walk away leaving her and I alone.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked, her head crocked to the side, and I had to hold my breath at the beauty of her eyes.

"Just wanted to apologise for what I said before you know, nearly calling you a mud- that word, honestly I didn't mean it force of habit, and for everything in the past," I laughed nervously as her eyes widened in shock, and for the second time in just two hours I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh erm, well I guess that's okay, we all make mistakes right?" she gave me a small smile in return and my heart started to do funny things, if it wasn't for the hardness in her eyes I would have thought that she had truly forgiven me.

"Yeah, just know I truly am sorry, and I plan to show you that." I began to look around nervous when noticed something, perfect, "well shit, we've missed the carriages," I put the best fake annoyed voice on to show that this wasn't my intention.

"Best get walking then Malfoy," she muttered a smirk playing on her lips as she began to walk but instead I pulled her back.

"Don't you think after all this time we should at least attempt to call each other by our first names," deep breath "Hermione?" Her name rolled of my tongue perfectly making me want to grin like a mad man.

"Your right," she sighed like the words pained her "shall we then Draco?" I paused for a moment taking in how utterly beautiful the name sounded from her mouth, like those words were made for her and her alone, but I wasn't going to show that just yet, so instead I turned my face into a mask of disbelief.

"Walk really Gran-Hermione?" I stood my ground and glared half heatedly.

"Yes, how else are we supposed to get there? Magic carpet?" she asked sarcastically.

I had to say I was impressed by her cockiness, an attitude like that could get you a spot in Slytherin.

"I think I will take that as a complement, the impressed part not the other," she smirked and I scolded myself for saying my thoughts out loud.

"Well like I was saying, I'm not walking and if you haven't noticed we have this little thing called magic and we can, oh I don't know apparate there?" I gave her a signature smirk before holding my hand out, "you coming?" I asked as I saw her hesitate.

"Don't make me regret this Malfoy," she whispered as she placed her warm and smooth hand into mine and spun on the spot.

It was such a rush having Hermione's hand in mine, the feel of skin on skin, it almost made me lose focus, but as I felt the pain I snapped back into action - not wanting to splint - and landed outside the school gates with no problem at all.

I felt a little sting of air as her hand left mine, "well that was weird," I heard her mutter.

"What was Hermione, having you hand in a boy's? Or one as superior as me," I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she laughed.

"Still as cocky as ever," at this point we had arrived outside the great hall, "well it was, nice seeing you again I guess, see you around Draco," she smiled a genuine smile at me before moving to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

Sighing to myself I made my way to the opposite side of the room where the green and silver banners hung.

"Draco! I have missed you so, so much!" I heard an annoying voice coo as soon as my arse touched the seat.

"Pansy" I didn't even look at her, because I knew if I did I would regret it.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe we could skip dinner and go upstairs and, christen our new dormitory," she tried to sound seductive but she sounded like a hissing fish.

"No thanks, I'm happy here," I spat back pushing her away from me.

"Come on Drakey, I haven't seen you since well since the war ended, haven't you missed me?" she moved closer once again.

"Honestly pansy," someone called and I recognised the voice to be Blaise. "Can't you get it into that ridiculously sized head of yours, Draco. Is. Not. Interested," he said the words separate to try to make it stick.

"When I hear that from Draco then I will," she purred into my ear licking the tip of it in the proses, making me shiver with disgust.

"Honestly pansy, I have told you seven times already, we are not dating, we were never dating, I like someone else, you need to get over it and stay the hell away from me," I spat losing the final bit of my temper.

"Fine, just could have told me no," she huffed and moved herself to the over end of the table but somehow I knew this wasn't the end.

"I swear that girl gets on my last nerve," I moaned ignoring the sorting.

"I know what you mean, why did you ever go out with her?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I never dated her, just made it look like that cause I thought it would piss a certain someone of the most," I shifted my eyes towards the Gryffindor table so he got the idea.

"Oh I get you now" he smiled and then someone annoyingly cleared their throat at the front of the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," professor - I guess it's headmaster now - McGonagall spoke up stepping in front of the waiting students, "I know that the previous year is still haunting many of your memories, some have lost family, friends and even loved ones," she looked down a frown on her face. "But this year is going to be a new start, this year there is going to be a change," whispers filled the silence "this year there is going to be a new dormitory where students from every house can stay," she smiled at others as they smiled back "a few notices before we start, first the forbidden forest is off-limits to everyone," she gave the Gryffindor's a stern look "next another new rule is that all eighth years are allowed out of Hogwarts at the weekend but must return by seven o'clock each night, unless you have special permission that is, but now in the words of our beloved Dumbledore, let the feast begin!" and that it did.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise spoke up.

"Yeah but which part?" I asked.

"I have a way to spend time with Ginny." He beamed and looked over my shoulder winking as he caught someone's eye, "and if you were as smart as me you would realise it's the perfect place for you to get to know a certain brunette," he whispered and it all clicked.

,I can get to know Hermione just her and me, sort of, then she can see that even around people I would never insult or do half the stuff I use to. I could talk to her finally.

"Blaise this is brilliant!" I almost shouted but he wasn't paying attention to me, as a clumsy owl had just flown in and by the looks of it, flown straight to Hermione.

**A/N I really should start writing a little more but in word it looks a lot more than it does on here.**

**ah well :)**

**jess**

**x**


	5. Ron's letter

**A/N: so, I start college and work again tomorrow which means I am going to have to shorten it down to like one chapter a day so I can write more and also keep up with marking (yeah 17 and dyslexic but still have children's work to mark)**

**But anyway sorry about the delay was cleaning my room: / and sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.**

**But enjoy :)**

**Hermione's POV**

I was far too excited about the new common room that I didn't even notice the owl flying in till it landed with a splash in front of me, instantly I recognised whose it was.

It was Ron's owl.

Sharing a confused look with Neville I slowly took the parchment from its foot and began to read.

_Hermione_

_Well I don't know where to start but, how are you? I hope school is alright this year, and Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's aren't being gits._

_Harry and I have been working hard, we think we have found your parents as well, not sure yet so please don't get your hopes up we will let you know as soon as possible about it though._

_Working at the Ministry is so much different than I would have thought, there are so many people around here that the other day Harry and I got lost and was late that they did what McGonagall threatened to do in our first year, and turned me into a map was so embarrassing, Harry found it funny as hell though._

_We miss you like crazy._

_But the real reason I wrote this is so I could tell you what I was going to say, before Ginny pulled you away._

_I love you Mione, I mean I am IN love with you, and have been for a while now, I know we said we was just going to be friends after the kiss instead of making it complicated but I can't do that, because I love you._

_And to prove it open the envelope that came with this._

Slowly I pulled out the envelope and saw what it was "Oh god, please no," I whispered trying to stand up fast before anyone noticed.

"Look Hermione has a howler" dammit, I though as Seamus Finnegan called over the table and my cheeks flooded red. Looking up I saw everyone watching me as I tried to move faster out of the hall before it started.

**Hermione I lo-** but luckily for me I just made it out of the doors in time so the others could hear the rest. –**ve you I don't care who knows it. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU,I LOVE YOU! Now go back to the letter**.

Oh shit, I left the letter in the hall, how the hell am I meant to go back to all that? About to give up and turn around I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"I'm guessing weasel loves you?" I turned and saw the sarcastic smile of Draco Malfoy as he leaned against the wall a few feet away from me.

"You heard all that?" I asked feeling my cheeks turn redder.

"Yeah, but it was only because I came to bring you this," he held out a piece parchment that looked like my letter. "I didn't read it, but I thought you wouldn't want anyone else to see it, so I brought it to you," he smiled holding it out again.

"Thank you so much Draco," I never thought i would ever say that as I smiled at him before taking it and finishing reading it.

_Does that prove how much I love you? That I would let everyone hear it, so please tell me you love me back._

_Awaiting your letter_

_Ron_

"If I was you, I would give this serious thought Hermione," Draco spoke from beside me.

I hadn't even realised Draco was still stood there till he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked and as I looked up I saw just how close he was, making my pulse pick up to a rapid beat.

"I mean, that is not the way to show the girl you love, that you love them especially if that girl is you," he smiled "you coming back to the great hall?" he asked.

"Yeah," I still stood where I was looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing just normally you would make sure there was so much distance put between us that when we walk near each other it doesn't look like we're walking together, if that makes sense" I started shuffling my feet nervous that I had said something wrong.

"I use to do that, like I said things have changed since the war," when I still didn't move he pulled my arm a little "come on Mione, food's going to get cold, and people are going to think we're up to something." He wiggled his eyebrow's at me suggestively and I giggled a little but walked alongside him to the great hall "You seem different," he mused after a while.

"How so?" I asked back.

"You seem more at ease then you use to be, like now you just laughed when you would have slapped me and made a snappy comment," he smiled to the side at me.

"The war changed me," I shrugged and he dropped the subject as we both walked into the hall "see you later Draco," I smiled at him before turning back towards my table.

"See you Hermione!" he called back a little too loudly making me laugh.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing, he just gave me my letter," I smiled then remembered "Hey Nev do you have any spare parchment and ink?" I asked.

"Erm yeah sure, hold on," and he reached into his bag pulling out scraps for me.

"Thank you," I sighed as I began to write.

**A/N: thank you again to all those who have added this story to their favourites and to those who have alerted also a special thanks to**

**hotttopicgirl**

**Emswarek17**

**adrianiforever**

**for your reviews :)**

**jess**

**x**


	6. the four of us

**A/N: I was planning to put this up tomorrow instead of today but then I was like eh why not xD**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Ron_

_We have been through this again and again I love you, I just can't love you like that, I'm sorry._

_Your letter was so sweet though, well minus the howler but that doesn't matter, soon you are going to make some girl really happy, try Lavender Brown, I know she still likes you and you never know it could lead somewhere this time just give it a chance._

_Now about my parents, Ron if it is them I want you to leave them as they are, I don't want you modifying their memories, all I want to know is if they're safe, they deserve some happiness for a while longer._

_I miss you and Harry also, and good to hear your working hard, keep it up._

_School has changed so much, there is a new dormitory where everyone can go and apparently the year I am in now can wear their own clothes, and leave the school grounds at weekends so I get to see you and Harry more._

_Malfoy isn't Malfoy any more Ron, Draco though has been really nice, we are talking and it's not like Blaise and I but it's getting somewhere, he's changed._

_Stay in touch_

_Hermione_

"Now time for bed" I heard McGonagall's voice from the front once more as everyone stood to leave the hall. "Oh and I almost forgot, Mr Malfoy, Mr Macmillan, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger may I speak to you all before you leave?"

Without a word, the four of us walked forward towards the headmistress.

"Now I needed you four because there is not just one new dormitory there is two, one is for everyone and the second is for you four, there are four rooms connected to this one for each of you, two on one side and two on the other, both linked to a bathroom between the two." She sighed now, "This isn't my idea but Miss Granger you and Mr Malfoy will be sharing one bathroom and Miss Lovegood you and Mr Macmillan will be sharing the other."

We all just nodded in response, "all your belongings are there already, the entrance is on the second floor behind the portrait of Dumbledore, now off you go," she waved us all off and we all rushed towards the door.

"I wonder what it's like," Luna asked.

"I wonder why us four," Ernie muttered walking beside Luna.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I spoke up after much thought.

"What's obvious?" Draco asked.

"It's house unity, someone from each house from as well as different backgrounds, if people see us becoming friends then they will think that, well I haven't worked out that part yet."

"Wow, never would have thought of that, and it makes sense now you say it like that," Draco smiled down at me, as we walked along the second corridor looking for a familiar face.

"Here he is!" Luna shouted from a few paces in front of us.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, Mr Macmillan, Mr Malfoy and oh Hermione how are you all?" Dumbledore asked just as cheery as before and if the others noticed he only called me by my first name, they didn't show it.

"Good," we all answered at the same time beaming at him.

"Now you all have a choice of the password, what will it be?"

Without thinking I answered at the same time as Draco.

"Unity," we both said together before looking at each other and began shaking with laughter.

"That was weird," Draco commented.

"It was, but looks like we're decided," Luna spoke up as Ernie nodded in agreement.

"Unity it is," Dumbledore smiled one of his knowing smiles before swinging open to reveal inside.

It was beautiful, nothing like i would have expected, with the walls a deep purple it almost looked black, white furniture and dark brown flooring, on the left was a small white fireplace and a set of stairs. On the right there was a kitchen and table with four chairs, also another pair of stairs which I guessed lead to the other rooms.

"So which side do you guys want?" Ernie asked a little nervous looking around I answered for the both of us.

"We will take the left, if that's alright with you?" I asked everyone.

"Fine with me," Luna beamed at me.

"And me, always preferred the Right anyway," Ernie shrugged.

"And I'm fine with anything," Draco smiled before we both turned and made our way up the stairs.

**A/N: while writing this I was listening to the midnight beast wands (if you like Harry potter you really should listen to it) makes me laugh every time**

**I noticed the comments on Draco being nice, it had to happen sooner or later and he is trying to get Hermione to see that part of him, but saying that he hasn't completely changed he just needs the right person to take his famous mood out on, might be coming sooner or later :)**

**Again thank you to everyone and a special thanks to**

**KateGoode**

**adrainiforever**

**kermit 304**

**jess**

**x**


	7. time bomb Draco's POV

**A/N: well I am about to go to college so I thought seen as though i am ready to early I would post another chapter, so here it is**

**I don't own anything except the plot everything else sadly belongs to J.K Rowling although I wouldn't complain if she let me borrow Draco for a few hours ;) xD**

**But anyhoooo enjoy :)**

Draco's POV

I couldn't believe my luck, not only did Hermione look put out and a little annoyed at the letter she got of weasel, or the fact that she and I was sort of friendly, no my luck really built when I found out I now got to share a dormitory with her and also a bathroom.

I smiled to myself as I thought about the possibilities of that.

I could accidentally walk in on her having a shower or getting changed make an excuse that I had been shouting her and that she never answered so I got worried, perfect.

"Draco?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as a shock went through me.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I asked which room you would prefer. Apparently we are allowed to change the colour to what we like when we choose," she smiled at me.

"Oh right, I don't mind," I shrugged.

"How about the ones we are stood outside now we will make our own?" she asked moving a little forward to touch the door handle.

"Fine with me," I smiled before stepping into my new room.

I was surprised to say the least, the walls was a metallic green, with black wooden flooring, in the middle of the room against the far wall was a king sized four poster bed, with silver covers and green pillows. Just behind the door was a fire-place like the one downstairs And that was it, so slowly I pulled out my wand and started to flick it in places so a book shelf, table and chair appeared. There that should do.

Sighing I pulled of my clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats, ready to settle in for the night. But once I had finished I became bored.

Now what? It was still early and I was not even tired yet, well I could always go down stairs and make myself a drink, read a book or see if Hermione would like to play a game of god knows what with me. So grinning I walked out of my new room, closing the door firmly behind me, and began to walk towards the door which had music coming out of it.

_**It Was Like a Time Bomb, Set Into Motion**_

_**We Knew That We Were Destined To Explode**_

_**And If I Had To Pull You Out Of the Wreckage**_

_**You Know I'm Never Gonna Let You Go**_

_**We're Like a Time Bomb**_

_**Gonna Lose It, Let's Defuse It**_

_**Baby, we're like a Time Bomb**_

_**But I Need It**_

_**Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**_

"Hermione?" I knocked on the door, opening it a little to peak in.

She was dancing around a beautifully decorated room, - which looked like mine although with light blue walls, white sheets with purple pillows and an egg chair which dangled from the ceiling – while singing along to the strange song until it ended.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice?" I asked leaning against the door frame with a smile on my face at how content she looked. Surprised she turned gasping while I took in the outfit she had changed into. A pair of white incredibly short, shorts and a purple vest top, her hair in a loose pony tail and her cheeks a flushed pink.

"Bloody hell Draco, you scared me to death," she placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry I did shout, but you were too busy with, who was that?" I asked,

"Oh that, it was a muggle band, one of my favourites," she smiled stopping the next song that began playing.

"What are they called? Must say the parts I heard sounded pretty good," I smiled really not that interested, but just wanted to know more about her.

"All time low," she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Cool," was the answer I gave her, before returning to watching her.

"I'm sorry Draco but was there something you wanted?" she asked stepping to the side.

"Oh yeah I was just coming to see if you wanted to do something, I'm bored and it's too early to try to sleep," I shrugged.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to do?" she asked smiling.

"I have no idea you?" I stepped further into the room and closed the door, hovering close by just in case.

"Hm, how about we watch a film?" She offered.

"A what?"

"A film, as in moving pictures, it's a muggle invention come on in and I will get what we need," she waved me further into her room while she started rummaging through her trunk "what do you want to watch anyway, horror, romance, comedy?" she asked.

Romance, romance, romance, my mind chanted but out loud I said "you choose."

"Okay, what about this one?" She held up a rectangle case with a picture of a man and a women embracing with a ship underneath it.

"What is it about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at it a little.

"It's hard to explain, but see these two?" she pointed to the case again so I nodded, " well they are in love and he dies and oh god it's so sad, but it's my favourite move ever, but if you don't want to watch it, I can get another one?" she offered cheeks turning red once more.

"No, if you like it then I'm sure I will love it," I smiled as I took a seat on her bed and watched as she moved her wand muttering a spell even I didn't know.

"It will make the picture bigger so we can watch it on one of the walls," she told me - as if she read my mind - and she took a seat next to me.

"Oh," my heart start to flip as she turned the lights of and music and the film started.

All my life I have never had a chance to use or see muggle creations, father use to tell me how it was a waste of my time to even think about things that filth made, but watching this it made me see that my dad was wrong, that muggle's made some pretty interesting stuff.

I didn't know how long we sat there in silence, must have been an hour or so, but as time carried on I felt Hermione rest her head against my stomach and fall asleep making me smile as I looked down on her.

She looked so peaceful while sleeping, her face softened and a small smile was placed on her lips, making me wonder what she was dreaming about. Slowly I reached out and tucked a peace of hair behind her ear and carried on watching the film she told me was called titanic, but I didn't get to far as I felt my eyes drift and close as I fell asleep on Hermione's bed.

**A/N: seen as though I now have 15 minutes to go catch the train I will just say thank you to those who have reviewed and noticed my spelling mistake, stupid laptop changed them all so say Looner instead of Luna :) really does make my day seeing a message saying someone has reviewed and also makes me update faster xD just saying :P now need to stop babbling like I normally do**

**well must dash**

**jess**

**x**


	8. the dream Draco's POV

**A/N: so I just found out I have finished all my college work which means I don't have college any more! Well till next year when I do the teaching course.**

**Well I don't own anything except the plot all rights go to J.K Rowling**

Draco's POV

**It was dark where I was, there was no light yet the place seemed familiar**

**"Draco, step forward", a dead voice called from in front of me.**

**I can't do this, I can't, I won't I know what he's going to ask, I've been here before and I know what he's going to do.**

**"Draco?" my father called from close, "he told you to do something, now do it!" he roughly shoved me towards the man.**

**"Draco, my dear old friend I have another task for you," the voice I recognised as Lord Voldermort hissed in my ear.**

**"What is it my Lord?" I asked head down hoping that he wouldn't see the shame in my eyes.**

**"I have heard that the boy has help, that there are two others with him, I want you to separate them, I want you to drive a wedge between them."**

**"But how?"**

**"Kill if you must, kill the girl, that will put Potter back a little."**

**"Yes my lord." No, no, no!**

**"Good, now I believe your father requires your assistance."**

**"Yes my lord," I bowed and turned towards the shadow of my father.**

**"Now Draco, I need you to clear up the mess in the dungeons."**

**"But father there are people in there."**

**"Exactly, if you don't I will, and I will take you with them do I make myself clear?" He threatened.**

**"Crystal," I sighed and made my way towards the little patch of light which I knew to be the door.**

**I slowly made my way down the corridor of the house I grew up in, making my way down the stairs until I stopped in front of the doors.**

**Inside was a young couple holding on to each other, and also to the left a small boy around the age of four maybe five.**

**"What are you going to do to us?" the young man asked moving the girl behind him as protection.**

**I didn't answer though, I just stared at the little boy who walked towards me in a confident fashion.**

**"Please don't do this," the women stuttered begging me "Please."**

**"I have to do this, if I don't they'll kill me and I have to protect her," I sobbed letting a few tears escape my eyes at the thought of Hermione.**

**"I understand," a small voice spoke up and I realised it was the little boys, "if it will save your life take mine, but please tell my mum and dad I love them, and tell this girl as well, do you promise?" he smiled such a large trusting smile at me.**

**"I promise," I smiled a little back at him.**

**"Just let me go first, let them say goodbye," he said in such wise voice it staggered me, "I'm ready to die," he stood a little back looking me dead in the eye as I lifted my wand and muttered the words that would silence him forever.**

**"Avada Kedavra."**

As the green jet entered my line of vision my eyes shot open, and I realised I was not at my house, but on a soft bed with arm's wrapped around me.

Arms which happened to belong to one Hermione Granger, feeling all traces of the nightmare leave my head I looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed, letting a smile light my face.

We lay there for a while longer until I felt her stir and knew she was about to awaken to the sight of her and I together, thinking quickly I shifted out of her arms and lay on the floor waiting for her to properly awaken.

"Draco?" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah?" I answered and let the smile grow as I heard her gasp and jump a little.

"You stayed the night?" she asked leaning over the bed to hang above me.

"Yeah, I was too tired to go back to my room after the film, hope you don't mind?" I asked adding the part on the end for good measure.

"No of course not, did you erm did you sleep on the floor?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear, blushing a little.

"For the most part yeah, I waited till you was properly asleep so I didn't wake you," I half lied.

"Oh thank you, do you happen to know the time?" she asked standing up and stretching.

"Twenty minutes till breakfast I think" I answered looking at all her curves as she stretched her body out; thankful that morning hardness hadn't affected me, yet.

"What? Oh god I have to get ready!" She started rushing about pulling clothes and bits from her trunk while waving her wand on her hair, "I'm meant to be meeting Blaise soon, for breakfast before lesson's start ," I watched as her hair began to pull and shorten into loose curls.

"Oh right, well I best go get ready" I stood a little disappointed, I was hoping that she and I could do something together, but decided I best go see the damage at the Slytherin Table.

"I will see you later than," she smiled.

"Hey Hermione," I called back at the door, "do you want to walk down the breakfast with me?" lame my mind screamed at me, smooth Malfoy real smooth might as well ask her to go pick flowers with you how could you be so stupid, of course she is going to say–

"Sure, I would like that," she smiled and began to apply this weird-looking thing to her eyes, "I will meet you down there in say ten minutes?" I took that as a hint to leave.

**A/N: so I was going to add a little smut to this chapter but then I was like it's the second day they're back, they're taking it slow, plus I had an idea!**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, Favorited or alerted this story my hotmail was chocker this morning when I checked :) but I honestly don't care**

**jess**

**x**


	9. the morning after

**A/N: So seen as though I have work tomorrow and it is with children ages 1-3 I will be far too tired to upload, maybe.**

**but I still wanted to get this out as soon as possible cause I have written a lot today because I had the day off which is good :) plus I am in such a good mood as I have just found out Alex from all time low and Taylor from we are the in crowd are actually together! :D face is needed!**

**I don't own anything except the plot everything else belongs to J.K Rowling**

Hermione's POV

It was strange having Malfoy being nice, last night had been a little awkward at first but as soon as the film started, it felt like I was with Harry or Ron except the fact I got tingles every time I was near him.

The weirdest part about last night, was that the nightmares stayed clear and I dreamt about a certain blonde instead. Not that I would admit to the activity in those dreams.

Sighing I walked towards my trunk and began to look for the days outfit, I was told yesterday that it was meant to be the hottest day of the year, so naturally I pulled out a simple white dress, with a red belt and a pair of red flats.

Making sure my hair was still curled I added a little more mascara, eyeliner and blush before walking out of my room and down the stairs to the awaiting malfoy.

"You ready to, holy shit!" Draco muttered his mouth forming and O shape.

"Am I ready to holy shit? I don't believe I am," I laughed as he closed his mouth and blushed.

"No I didn't mean that, I was just saying are you ready to leave, but then you came down and you looked all stunning and I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and I'm sorry if it sounded" I just had to cut him off as he began to babble.

"I thought I would never see the day where I would make Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god," I air quoted, "babble and blush," I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well come down looking like that, and you will probably get more of a babbling sex god," he winked.

"Unbelievable, but to answer your question, yeah I am ready to go," I smiled as I began to walk out the room waiting for Draco to follow, "have you seen Luna and Ernie this morning?" I asked starting a conversation with him.

"No, not this morning, they might have left before we did." He shrugged as we walked down the stairs together, making people turn heads.

"Do you have the feeling that everyone is watching us?" I asked a little self-courteous as I whispered in his ear.

"Of course they are, you happen to be walking with the hottest guy in school," I snorted at that, "and I happen to be walking with a very beautiful girl, what's not to stare at?" he asked playfully as I giggled.

"Or the fact that I Hermione 'muddblood' Granger is walking with Malfoy?" I supplied in suggestion as he winced, (he may not be allowed to say it but I certainly was.)

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why not, I'm proud to be, I'm not ashamed of my parents," I smiled as he gave me a small smile in return as we made our way in the great hall.

"Drakey!" I heard a squeal from the side of me as none other than Pansy Parkinson began making her way towards us, "I'm bored, fancy taking me to that new dorm of yours?" She tried to sound seductive which made me want to barf and laugh, the later actually happened, "who's the trolup?" she turned to glare at me.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," I answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh really, says who?" she approached forward as I stood my ground.

"Me," I spoke while shrugging

"And me," a deep voice answered from behind as I turned slowly I locked eyes with Blaise as he made his way towards us, "Good morning Hermione," he raised my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Hermione, as in dirty-blood Granger?" Pansy asked while letting out a nasty laugh.

"Don't call her that!" both Blaise and Draco snarled.

"Oh don't tell me you are actually friends with this, thing?" she asked in disbelief.

"Jealous much?" I piped up not standing back any more.

"Hardly, you may have them as a friend but I have had them as more," but without a warning she was thrown against the wall as Ginny Weasley came walking towards us.

"And I suggest you never mention that again," she snarled before turning towards us, "good morning guys." She placed a kiss on Blaise's cheek before turning to me, "Hermione can I have a word before you go with Blaise?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled and followed her out the hall and around the corner, "What's up Gin?"

"Two things really, first you have two letters," she handed me to envelopes, "and second Ron sent me a letter this morning saying that you turned him down?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about him."

"I know, why do you think I made him write it in a letter? I knew you would feel guilty but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, he said the reason you turned him down is apparently for Malfoy?" she narrowed her eyes a little.

"What? No of course not, me and Draco are sort of friends now but still, there is nothing going on there," I comforted her while feeling anger rise in me.

"Yeah I guess, but make sure you tell me if anything does okay?" Without another word she moved away and walked back towards the great hall and towards the Gryffindor table as I made my way towards the slytherin table.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing in front of the Slytherin.

"Go? We're already here Mione," Blaise smiled while moving up and patting the seat next to him.

"Sure I'm welcome at the Slytherin table?" I asked as I slowly sank onto the bench picking a piece of toast and ripping it apart.

"You're with me and Malfoy, of course you're welcome," he smiled at me and I noticed he moved a little closer "what do you have there?" He asked noticing the two letters in my hand.

"Have no idea," but as I spoke I began to rip the first open and read.

**A/N: so thank you for everything that reviewed and alerted this story :) this was meant to be so much longer and the next shorter but I split it like I try to do the rest :) but please R&R :)**

**jess**

**x**


	10. meeting with McGonagall

**A/N: so I am not quite sure if anyone else was confused by the last chapter, but if you was then bold and italics mean dream or memory, italic obviously mean letters, and also if you are wondering about Lucia's then I will be bringing him up in a future chapter I am about to write.**

**Hope that clears a little up :)**

**Anyway I don't own anything except the plot, all rights go to J.**

**:)**

_Hermione_

_I know you were probably expecting a letter from Ron, but he is a little busy to write, he has taken your advice and given Lavender a chance to her delight. Even though I suspect he still loves you, guess he can't make you return those feelings though._

_I know you want your parents safe Hermione but shouldn't you give them the chance to choose for themselves? Speaking of your parents though, I' happy to say that it is them and they are safe, though that is all we know so far._

_I miss you too though Hermione, tell Ginny hey for me, and Blaise also, he still owes me a re-match at chess and I am sure this time I will win, been practising in my spare time, just don't tell him that._

_Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I have a surprise for you, you will be seeing me and Ron very soon, sooner than you thought but don't mind that I want you to be shocked when you finally see us._

_As for Malfoy are you sure he has changed? Because I wouldn't want you getting hurt Mione, Ron has been ranting all night about him saying we shouldn't trust him, how he is using you and all that, but ignore him._

_All my love_

_Harry_

I smiled to myself as I read the letter again, Ron was finally moving on and I was going to see Harry very, very soon, life couldn't get better. So with that smile still in place I turned to my second letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_I have received knowledge that it will be your eighteenth birthday soon and I wish to invite you to my office first thing today, you will receive your timetable when you arrive in my office and I will also give you a letter explaining your absence._

_Please come as soon as you have eaten,_

_Professor and headmistress McGonagall._

Confused I began to gather my things and stand, feeling a warm hand being placed around my wrist.

"Where are you going Mione?" Blaise asked his brows crossed together.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to cut this short, McGonagall wants to see me," I smiled leaning down to hug him then turning and walking out of the great hall, towards the headmistress's office.

"Come in," I heard her voice after I knocked three times on the door, she hadn't kept Dumbledore's office, she felt that it should stay as it is to the greatest headmaster this school had ever seen, so she had kept her old office with just a few adjustments.

Slowly I walked into the room and stood in front of her deck, "You wanted to see me miss?" I asked.

"Ah yes Miss Granger, please take a seat I have some news," she placed her quill down and gave me her full attention. "You probably know on a student's eighteenth birthday they may or may not come in to inheritance from family, and as you are muggle born it may not be the case for you, but we still need to be sure as you know," I nodded and she continued. "So as it is only a matter of days before your birthday I wish to perform the test now which will show us what you are, if you are anything like I said," I nodded again slowly as she placed a vile in front of the desk "drink this please," she ordered as I slowly lifted it to my lips and let the liquid slide down my throat.

Within a second I could feel something happen, my inside began to tingle as did my outsides I felt my hand begin to move on its own accord and slide across the parchment with the quill I didn't realise I was holding to write one simple word.

Nymph

"This is impossible, a muggle born has never been a Nymph before, and I assure you not many people are."

"I'm sorry professor but what's a Nymph?" I asked a little confused.

"A nymph Miss Granger, is a being so beautiful its beauty rivals that of a veela, although these two creatures are usually found together, they are truly different, for example a veela has a mate, the nymph does not, a veela can change into a bird, the nymph cannot, though they can grow wings and depending on their eye colour they will also control one of the elements in some cases."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I shrugged not really liking the idea of being anything really, "But what did you mean when you said muggle borns were never known to be a nymph?"

"That part doesn't sound too bad but let me explain the rest to you," she took a deep breath and continued. "A nymph is a treasure of some sort to the magical world, many, many years ago the nymph population was high, but as soon as wizards found out about their pureness in blood, their powers, and also their looks they knew that it could boost their riches, so they all fought for the nymph's hand, doing anything they could to get hold of them, now nymph's are very forgiving people and loving also, they found it hard and sad for the wizards to fight over them, so they took matters into their own hands and unfortunately killed themselves," she frowned and I gasped in horror.

"That's awful!" I felt a tug at my heart for those poor creatures, "but what do you mean pureness of blood?" I asked.

"Ah well you see this is where it confuses me, as all nymph's were pureblood, the purest you could find," she raised one eyebrow.

"That's impossible though," I gasped once more.

"Indeed it is, but Miss Granger I have kept you long enough for now, so here is your timetable, enjoy your first day back, and I shall research more for you."

"Thank you professor," I muttered while looking down and seeing I have defence against the dark arts first.

"Oh and Miss Granger, give this to your professor, although I am sure he won't mind you being late at all," she gave me a secret smile as I walked out of the room and down the corridor towards my class.

**A/N: I was going to make Hermione something completely different but when I was researching what I could change her into I found a nymph and was like hmmm...! so there you go.**

**Also I was on this website called pottermore and you will never guess which house I got sorted into, slytherin hahaha always knew I was a little sly and a bit of a bitch xD but you should see my wand its bloody amazing!**

**But anyway big thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and Favorited :) means a lot.**

**Going to go for a nap now head is killing me**

**jess**

**x**


	11. potter and weasel Draco's POV

**A/N: so i have the day of today and though i would add another chapter :) **

**i don't own anything just the plot all rights go to J.K Rowling and her amazing mind!**

**so enjoy :)**

It had been twenty minutes since Hermione left to go to the Heads office, and I was beginning to impatient but as soon as the bell rang for first lesson I knew she would be already waiting outside, as I had the first lesson with her in defence against the dark arts.

So hurriedly I made my way towards the second floor to find it completely empty except

"Oi potter" I called as none other than the boy-that-would-not-die stood in front of the door along with weasley

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked after a deep sigh

"I was wondering if you've seen Hermione anywhere." I asked approaching them

"No, I thought she had breakfast with Blaise?" he asked giving me his full attention now

"No she left to go see McGonagall before breakfast was over, and she should have been back about now"

"I can't even go look for her" he mumbled

"Why the hell not that's why you're here isn't it?" I snapped

"No well yes, I am actually here to teach till the real professors get here"

"What your teaching?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah Ron and I are" this made me short with laughter

"Ah didn't see you there weasley" I smirked

"Whatever Malfoy, just because Hermione thinks you've changed doesn't mean we're going to trust you right Harry?" he glared while my smirk grew

"I trust Mione, there for I am going to trust you, she was right about Blaise, and so I am going to give you a fresh start"

I was shocked and speechless as Potter held his hand out towards me in a friendly gesture which I was able to turn down but as I was about to tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine I thought about Mione, If I was closer with her friends it would bring me closer to her, she would give me that smile she saves for Blaise and a hug like she gives them all, maybe just maybe she will begin to see the real me like last night.

So when Potter added "what do you say Draco, put the past behind us and start new?" I answered with

"Sure Harry, I would like that" once again my head screamed lame

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked the weasel turning to face him giving me the best opportunity to smile a too sweet smile towards him with an evil glint in my eye

"He can go to hell for all I care, you may forgive but I certainly won't" he snarled and walked into the classroom where students were waiting, making me place my hand on my chest in mock hurt before potter turned and I snapped out of it

"Ignore him; he thinks Hermione turned him down for you, which is completely silly"

"Exactly" I pretended to laugh with him at the idea although I felt a slight thrill at the thought, so Hermione and I being together annoy ginger, even better.

"Shall we go in and wait for her?" he asked after an awkward silence

"Yeah might as well! And with that we walked in together into a classroom which was full of whispers.

"_I heard they're dating" _one whispered as I walked closer I was about to ignore them until I head a familiar name.

"_Who would have thought Hermione Granger would date someone that wasn't Ron weasley" another whispered behind their hands making me stop in shock and wondering who it was she could be talking about._

"_I wonder where she is now" the first said in reply_

"_I bet she's with him, I caught them hugging yesterday outside of the train, they looked so much like a couple"_

That was when my mind started to work again, they were talking about Hermione and Neville, I instantly listened further as I took a seat behind the two and recognised them as the partil twins' parvati and Padma.

"_Well someone told me yesterday, they were holding hands at the table, and spent the entire summer together"_

"_Do you recon we should ask her?"_

"_I do, but not yet, if she helped Harry potter kill Voldermort imagine what she would do if we caught her in a bad mood" _they nodded in agreement before turning to face the two ex-students before us

"Erm so, yeah welcome back" Harry muttered "professor McGonagall asked us to come and teach before your real professors get back, so you all know me and Ron" he scanned the room with a smile on his face at the Gryffindor's "so today we will be starting with-"but he never got to finish as at that exact moment the doors swung open revealing a dazed Hermione who stumbled to the front.

**A/N: thank you once again for all your reviews means a lot, woke up this morning and my hotmail was chocker i was like bloody hell! but it was still amazing and made me smile, that's why i uploaded this earlier then i was planning to (which would of been tonight cause lets be honest i can't hold on to anything) **

**jess **

**x**


	12. Hermione's news Draco's POV

**A/N So I thought I would post this tonight as one of my fav people ever will be reading this :) she knows who she is :)**

**I don't own anything except the plot J.K Rowling owns all :)**

**hope you enjoy :)**

:"Sorry I'm late sir," she muttered before giving Harry a note, and without even giving him a second glance she walked towards me and sat in the empty seat

"Hermione?" I whispered as Harry, Ron and the rest of the class looked at the blank eyes of the girl beside me. "Oh, sorry Draco, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked at the same time the twins muttered "told you so," to each other.

"Of course but it's not that," she gave me a questioning look as Harry approached the table "have you seen who the professor is?" I asked and she turned to look at the green eyes in front of her.

"Oh my god Harry! I am so, so sorry, what are you doing here?" she beamed up at him.

"New professor until the proper one gets here," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Mione are you okay?" concern was written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed at the raised eyebrow "I'll explain later," she smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"Okay I will see you after class then," he chuckled "feels weird saying that to someone when it's normally me that gets it." He turned towards the rest of the class as I continued to look at the confused look on Hermione's face, "so I thought today, seen as though some know how to perform this but some -" he gave a pointed look to the Slytherin's "- don't, I was thinking today we could do the Patronus charm." He beamed at the look of delight that flashed on nearly everyone's face.

"But potter!" Pansy called, "that's advanced magic, and maybe you can do it but not the rest of us."

"Actually, most students in here can do it and even make it look like their animal," he beamed once more. "So there are two types of these but today, I will be showing you the shield."

"Even I have to admit that sounds good," I shouted winking at potter as the rest of the Slytherin's agreed.

"Right, so I want you all to get into pairs to start, those, whoever doesn't know how to perform it with those who do," without even thinking about it I turned to Hermione.

"Want to be my partner?" I asked.

"I thought you would want to work with one of your friends," she narrowed her eyes at me I was a little taken back by the statement, I thought she and I had become friends but according to her apparently not.

"I was under the impression Granger that you and I could be classed as friends now, plus, none of those idiots have a clue how to do this spell and I'm guessing you do?" I spoke my mind even including her last name.

"Well of course we are to me, I just didn't think to you, but never mind I would love to work with you," she smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at me.

"Great because I have no idea what to do either." I whispered stepping closer to her.

"Well it's pretty simple really," she pulled her wand out and I mimicked her "see you just think of a really happy though and let that be the only thing you think of, them mutter the words Expecto Patronum," and as soon as the words left her mouth a blue jet shot from her wand and danced around the room. "Watch it closely Draco," she whispered and I shivered at how close her voice sounded, but I did what I was told. I watched the blue jet which danced and changed into a different form, a form that looked oddly like a,

"Otter," I spoke the last out loud.

"Yeah, it will turn into an animal that represents you the most," she smiled as the jet moved back into her wand.

"Oh, okay" I closed my eyes the same as she did and though about the happiest moment of my life, which happened to be when I knew Hermione was alive after the war. "Expecto Patronum," I muttered as I felt my hand shake along with my wand.

"Very good," I heard her mutter and I took a chance at opening my eyes while seeing to everyone's amusement a blue and silver ferret running around the room.

"Oh my," I heard Hermione chuckle at the sight and even I let out a long laugh with her.

"Go figure, hey ferret," someone spoke behind me and as I turned I saw Harry beam at me like he did when he was talking to anyone else.

"Shut it potter!" I smiled back as the jet came back into my wand.

"Err guys?" Hermione asked "what's going on?"

"Nothing, me and Draco just had words really," Harry answered, standing by her side now.

"And I now know that Harry here isn't as big as a prick that I though he was, can't say the same for weasel though," I shot the ginger a look as he stood glaring at the three of us.

"He'll come round sooner or later," Harry patted me on the back as the bell rang. "You all did really good today, so no homework for now," he beamed before turning to Hermione. "Remember to stay behind, I know you have a free lesson next," he gave her a smug smile while everyone packed their things up and I reluctantly followed.

"Draco, I think you should hear this too," she told me and I sighed with relief.

"Okay," I was a little shocked that she had asked me to stay and listen, but I knew it must be important if she did.

"So Hermione," Ron started till he got a look at me/ "What's he still doing here?" He spat and I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at him, taking a step closer to Hermione as his cheeks flushed.

"Two reasons one he's my friend," she turned and smiled at me, "and second I trust him and he needs to know," she shrugged before turning to Harry and I again. "So as you all know it's my eighteenth birthday in two days," she took a deep breath "so McGonagall wanted to see me to do a test of some sort to see if I would inherit anything, well turns out I do," she smiled at the curious look on all our faces. "Apparently in two days I will become a nymph," she answered then looked down at her feet as she let the news settle in.

**A/N: Stupid thing made me separate it all so if some of the lines when people are talking are together I am so sorry, I think I got them all though :) like I said this is dedicated to Amy :) love you lots!**

**jess**

**x**


	13. reactions

Hermione's POV

It took the whole of five minutes of silence until someone finally spoke.

"A nymph, but that's impossible," Ron almost shouted while looking at me with wide eyes making me look down.

"That's what McGonagall said, but it's true two more days and I will be different and apparently very available and wanted," I sighed at the thought of how bad this would be if it got out.

"Of course you are, every man is going to want you Hermione!" he replied even louder.

"I get that, and don't want it!" I shouted back.

"Erm Hermione, what's a nymph?" Harry asked stepping forward and I remembered he was raised by muggles, like me so he wouldn't know either.

"Remember in defence against the dark arts in second year when Hermione was in the hospital?" Malfoy asked before I could even open my mouth.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember when that idiot of a professor, Lockhart told us about a maiden so beautiful that people hunted them for their own till they went into extension?"

"Yeah I remember but -" he paused for a second and I saw a look cross his face which meant he understood, "Hermione is going to be one of them?" he asked.

"Yep," Draco popped the p before he turned to me "I don't get it though, they were all purebloods and you're, well you're a-"

,"Muggle born" I muttered and nodded as he looked guilty "it's okay you can say it, and I know/" I placed a hand on his shoulder showing him it was alright and that I wasn't upset if he did say it.

"The only way you could be this, is if you were adopted," Ron spat harshly.

"RON!" Harry shouted in disgust.

"What I told it her straight," he shrugged and I felt a familiar sting in my eyes as I knew he was right, I already knew this.

It was last year that I had overheard my parents talking about it.

**"What are we meant to do Robert? She is turning eighteen next year and then she will be leaving to join her world," I heard my mother sigh before a chair scraped out across the floor.**

**"There is nothing we can do darling, we can't tell her the truth, it will crush her." My father answered in a huff.**

**"I know that, but if what this woman says is true then we need to warn her," my mum argued.**

**"We will do it before she returns back to school," he answered giving up.**

**"This is going to turn her whole world upside down."**

But they never got the chance to tell me as that night I left to fight in the war.

I stopped thinking about that moment then feeling the tears fall down my cheek, and turned attention to the argument which was happening between the three boys.

"You could've thought of a nicer way to put it though Ron that's the thing!" Harry shouted pointing at his best friend.

"I know that, but he -" he spat the word, "just makes me so angry I wasn't even thinking," Ron frowned

"Just because you hate me weasel doesn't mean you get to hurt Hermione like that," Draco joined in, obviously taking Harry's side.

"Why you are sticking up for him? I told you Harry there is something going on between them," Ron's cheeks flamed with colour.

"Enough," I whispered but luckily they all heard me, "enough, I can't deal with all you arguing as well." I sobbed as I ran out the room and towards my next lesson which happened to be potions, and was luckily on the same floor.

As I entered the room I caught sight of Blaise and Ginny sitting together, with Neville in front, so slowly I walked over and took a seat placing my head on my arms wiping my eyes quickly.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Neville whispered placing a hand on my shoulder as the door swung open once more revealing professor slughorn.

"Later," I whispered back as slughorn approached the front of the room.

"Welcome back everyone," he smiled at the bored looking faces not knowing the difference "today I have decided that we will start of easily, as I am guessing you are all still worn out after first class," he winked. "So today you will be working in pairs and creating a-"he paused as I heard the door open once more, "ah Mr Malfoy, good of you to join us," I kept my eyes firmly on the table.

"Sorry Sir I was with Potter and Weasley," he answered.

"Right, well take a sit there next to Mr Nott," he turned back to face the rest of us, "so like I was saying, you'll be working in pairs, the one you're sitting next too will do and you will have till the end of the lesson to finish the veriaserum potion, or otherwise known as -" he paused for another moment and I felt his eyes on me, when I looked up he wore a disappointed look "Miss Granger is everything alright?"

"Fine," I muttered back, even to me it sounded harsh.

"Right, well then it is also known as the truth potion," he waved his wand towards the board where a list appeared "this is what you need, now start." He smiled and walked away.

"Want to explain to me what all that was about?" Ginny asked as she came to stand at the side of my desk.

"No, not really I will later though Gin I promise," I smiled at her as she walked to the cupboard to collect her ingredients.

"Do you want to get the cauldron and vials I'll get the ingredients?" Neville asked.

"Sure thanks Nev" I smiled the first time in half hour.

**A/N: So thanks for the reviews, alerts and all the others :) means a lot, I saw that apparently my spelling is wrong and I would like to mention that I am dyslexic so I use word, so if my spelling is wrong blame that :)**

**and well I was thinking about the ending of this story (even though I am nowhere near that yet) and was laughing my head off because an evil Neville came into mind, it's like making chocolate taste like sprouts , not happening but I have an idea of what is going to happen, should find out soon enough :)**

**hope you enjoyed :) once again thanks to my girl for being the best support :) and to everyone else, because honestly if it wasn't for all the reviews, alerts, favourites I get I wouldn't be writing :)**

**jess**

**x**


	14. it's sorted then

**A/N: i don't own anything all rights go to J.K .Rowling**

I spent the rest of the class dodging Draco as much as I could, even though every five minutes I felt his eyes burning a whole into me, I still ignored and refused to turn around as I carried on stirring bats blood into the pot that already contained cat hair, bouncing spider juice a twig from the forbidden tree a cockroach and all that was needed now was a hair from both mine and Neville's head "Ready?" I asked as I pulled one of my own and he did the same, picking up the spoon and stirring it twelve times clockwise until it turned a light shade of blue, just in time for slughorn.

"Ah now let's see," he looked forward and began to let a smile spread his face, "I see you have been practising Mr Longbottom, and with the help of Miss Granger, twenty points each for Gryffindor for a perfect potion." He walked away leaving us to clear up.

But with a quick wave of my wand it was clear and I was left to think once more.

"You know Mione, talking about it sometimes helps," Neville nudged me while moving his chair a little closer to mine.

"I know," I smiled while taking a deep breath "Neville what would you do if you found out your whole life was a lie?" I asked a little nervous.

"I would think back to everything I have accomplished, I would know all those wouldn't have been a lie, but I would also look at it as a new start how come?"

"I just found out that I might be adopted," I whispered.

"Oh Mione," he leaned over and hugged me as a few more tears slipped from my eyes "but how?" he mumbled into my hair.

"In two days I turn eighteen," I whispered "and also on that day I will become a nymph," I placed my head on his chest hiding from the world around me.

"Oh," was all he said but he pulled me closer not bothering if people saw, "it will be okay," he began to stroke my hair until the end of the lesson.

As soon as the bell chimed I was crowded by people I knew while being pulled away from Neville and into the arms of Blaise. "Mione, I've never seen you like this, are you okay?" He asked concern written all over his face as Ginny pulled me towards her and out the classroom towards the great hall for dinner.

"Just received some news," I smiled weakly at them "I'll tell you about it once we've sat down," I muttered as i walked towards the Gryffindor table but felt a hand stop me.

"Hermione," I heard the familiar voice of Draco as he began to plead with me.

"Draco," I answered back pulling my arm out of his grasp a little.

"Please Mione, I am really sorry about arguing with weasley," he dropped his hands to the side with a sigh of defeat.

"It's okay; I guess I was just over reacting huh?"

"Not at all, I would have done the same or something along those lines," he ran his hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

"I guess," I answered before I saw him standing awkwardly in front of the table "oh I'm sorry Draco would you like to join us?"

"I would, but after everything I don't think I'm very welcome here even if it is with Blaise you and Ginny," he motioned to the rows of glaring faces "thank you though," he was about to walk away when a pang of guilt hit me.

"Draco wait," I reached for him "how about I come have lunch with you then?" I offered and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah you made the effort with Harry it's the least I could do, just let me get the other two," I smiled and called over my shoulder, "Hey Gin, Blaise I'm eating with Drake you coming?" with a quick nod from them both, all four of us headed towards the Slytherin table taking a seat near the very end.

"So Hermione, what was this news?" Ginny asked as I started cutting bits of apple of before launching into the story of my chat with McGonagall for the third time that day.

"So how are you going to find out if you really are adopted, and who your birth parents are?" Blaise asked once I had finished my explanation.

"I don't know, I guess this weekend I could go check round my family's home for anything I can find." I shrugged taking another apple and doing the same as the last.

"Shouldn't one of us go with you?" Ginny asked and as I was about to agree with her I remembered.

"No, it's fine you and Blaise are going on a date, I'm not going to stop you from that," I smiled.

"I'm sure Blaise doesn't mind if I cancel for the week," Ginny looked at the disappointed face of her boyfriend before turning to me with confused and debating eyes.

"Ginny you and Blaise need some time alone," Draco then decided to cut in.

"I could always go with you Hermione, I mean if you don't want to go alone that is?" as soon as the idea left his mouth my mind was screaming one word repeatedly, yes! And I even felt my heart begin to flip and do weird little somersaults at the thought of being alone and away from Hogwarts with Draco.

But instead of screaming at him I took a steady breath and answered with a simple.

"I would like that thank you" and gave him a bright smile.

"It's sorted then" he smiled back.

**A/N: so I was reading the reviews (thank you by the way) and thought I should answer in case anyone else was confused as well.**

**So first**

**alicemaybrandonjones - I did explain why they chose them four to live together, there is another reason as well, but that's later. As for the sharing a bathroom? Well I will be explaining that later too, it wasn't McGonagalls choice to do it plus the story is rated M so there has to be little inappropriate moments between them. And don't worry it wasn't rude :) glad you're enjoying it though and as for Draco being able to perform a Patronus straight away well he had to beat harry in some way, plus I read somewhere that if the memory is powerful and you have that object of happiness near you it builds on its strength can't remember where I found that like.**

**Oh and also congrats to sykla-lilly for becoming my fellow Slytherin xD**

**Longest A/N I have done I think but I really hoped you like it, and also I think I might have someone mention why Harry and Ginny broke up, but I will be explaining that soon as well xD**

**So much to explain**

**jess**

x


	15. worried Draco's POV

Draco's POV

Dinner was quite after I'd offered to go with Hermione,

I still couldn't believe that she was going to become a nymph, I mean my father had told me about them before Lockheart, drilling it into my head so that I could remember every word he had told me.

**"I want you to pay attention Draco," he had told me sternly as I entered the door to the family room.**

**"Yes, but father what is this all about?"**

**"Your mother seems to think that I should give you a lesson on what you should be looking for in a wife, although I think it's a waste of our time, she insists."**

**"But if it's about a wife," I snarled the word as it was only during the war I thought about settling down "then shouldn't she be teaching me?"**

**"Try telling her that son," and he had actually laughed a little, "now one of the most important to look for is part, or full nymph." As this was the time they had been a population.**

**"A what?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"A nymph, I know sounds disgusting right?" I had nodded "wrong, these maidens are beautiful, and I mean extremely breath-taking, many have given their lives just to be near one" he sighed "but that isn't the point, they are of greatest, most valuable treasure to the world son, that even being friends with one could lead us to fame, wealth."**

**"I don't understand just for their simple beauty?"**

**"No not just for that."**

**"Then what?"**

**"Not only do they have the purest blood known to wizards, but some are able to control a single element depending on their eye colour."**

**"But if they are this amazing than wont others want them?" I honestly didn't care about these at the time until later on when I had heard how they had wiped out.**

**"Of course, there is nothing known to witch or wizard that can compare to a nymph, do you hear me?"**

**"Yes father."**

"Draco?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Hermione placed her hand on my arm watching me with curiosity.

"Yes?" I shook my head.

"I was just saying, what did you have later this afternoon?" she tilted her head and began to bite her bottom lip.

"Oh right, Defence against the Dark arts again I think," I checked before nodding that I had been right.

"Right, well I have the afternoon free now so I will see you later?" she asked as the bell chimed.

"Yeah, see you later," I smiled before standing and walking to the second floor for the second time that day.

"Draco!" an unfamiliar voice called from behind me as I turned round I saw Harry running towards me.

"Yeah?" I huffed a little not really feeling in the mood for chit-chat.

"Was just wondering have you spoken to Hermione since we last saw her?" He was now stood in front of me, giving me a chance to finally look at him properly.

Before the war had Started Harry had looked skinny, weak and medium height, but now he was tall, nearly as tall as me but not quite there yet, he was more filled out and even though he was still only a few months younger than me he looked older, more wise than I had ever seen him.

"Yeah I just ate lunch with her why?"

"I just wanted to check if she was okay, after the war, and the well you remember the time at your house," I swallowed and flinched "now this, it's going to be even harder for her to cope, plus Ron and I are leaving later as George just owled saying he will be here to teach tomorrow."

"She has no more lessons for the rest of the day, I recon you go see her as soon as your free, by the looks of her eyes she is still in shock." I answered ignoring the fact he had just told me that George Weasley was teaching here – because I was also worried, I had noticed the hard look behind every smile and every word.

"Right thanks, guess she was right about you, so far that is," he smiled as others started to join us and we made our way back into the classroom.

"Right seen as though I did this morning's lesson with most of you, and I have something to do Ron will be doing this one," and without another word or second he gave me a pointed look and left the room leaving weasley alone at the front.

**A/N: I am so glad I have written ahead so it means that when i post some I just have to check it, makes it so much easier to post some every day xD**

**once again thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites means a lot xD and a extra big thank you to one that reviews every chapter xD skyla-lilly :)**

**jess**

**x**


	16. innocent Draco's POV

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot everything else J.K. Rowling owns**

"Thanks Harry," I heard him whisper sarcastically and by the redness of his cheeks I knew that he was nervous but out loud he said, "well I have no idea what to show you, so erm, what do you all want to do?" he asked everyone, "it has to be something to do with Dark arts though apparently."

Quickly a hand shot up and I had to stop a laugh as it reminded me of an eager Hermione.

"Yes Luna?" He smiled a warm smile towards her.

"Well how about you tell us about the war?" she asked like it wasn't a big problem but I saw half the class flinch while the other half leant forward excited.

"Sure what would you like to know?" he asked a little hesitant.

"When you Harry and Hermione was missing, what exactly was it you were doing?" someone asked but I was already too busy forming my own question to bother seeing who had asked.

"Oh well for months we were hunting horcruxes-"he was cut off.

"What?" a Ravenclaw asked as all us Slytherin's knew what they were.

"Well you-know-who he made these, things that you can place part of your soul in, you know so you can never die and that."

"Great explanation Weasel," I let sarcasm drip from my voice, but he ignored me.

"How many did he make?" Luna asked although I thought she already knew.

"Seven I think," and he began muttering to himself although we could all hear his list. "Diary, ring, locket, cup, Diadem, snake and Harry."

"Did you just say Harry?" someone shouted.

"Yeah but that's not my story to explain, now back to the original question, we went hunting for horcruxes while camping and keeping ourselves hidden," at the word camping I remembered something I heard Ginny telling Blaise.

So being the Malfoy and Slytherin I was I stuck my hand in the air and waited for Weasley to notice, he did but once again he ignored him.

I knew he would so letting a grin spread across my face I shouted as loud as I could "but didn't at some point you leave Hermione and Harry to fight by themselves?" my grin grew as I heard whispers and saw the confused and disgusted looks of some around me.

"Yeah, but for good reason," he answered looking down a little.

"Which was?" Blaise called from across the room and I smiled in his direction knowing that he already knew.

"Family," he whispered.

"What was that?" I called not being able to help myself.

"I said family." he shouted glaring at me causing me to chuckle.

"Well that's not how I heard it, is it true sir" I drew the name out making it clear I believed he was far from it, "that it was because Hermione wasn't paying as much attention to you as she was Harry? Seems pretty selfish to me." I demanded loving the fact he looked like a tomato.

"None of your business Malfoy," he spat.

"I was simply just curious to why you left them when they had something dangerous to do," I told him in mock innocence.

"Whatever, ten points from Slytherin," he snarled but I wasn't quite done yet.

"Is that because you know I'm right? The fact that you were too much of a coward, I mean did they even miss you?" I whispered the last part, so only he could hear, raising an eyebrow as he was now stood in front of my desk.

"Shut up Malfoy," he didn't answer my question.

"But I for one am curious, it's an innocent question, aren't the rest of you?" I asked the rest of the class having each one nod at me, with a few smirks from the rest of my house.

"Fine!" he shouted, "yes I left them, yes I was mad because she liked him more than me, and yes I was scared, happy now?!" he screamed.

"Not exactly, it's just nice seeing the war from another's point of view really," I made my voice sound like I was talking to any other professor.

"Just because we all weren't death eaters during the war Malfoy," he thought he had me there but I was prepared for that.

"I know my mistake Weasley, but I'm back to make amends, it's not my fault you can't see that." I smirked as he edged closer to me clutching something in his pocket.

"Ron calm down" I heard Luna Lovegood speak up for the second time that hour. "He was asking a question, if it was any of us you would answer wouldn't you?" she asked and I was grateful that no one had caught on to my plan except maybe the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Yes but Luna don't you see, he is doing this to annoy me, to get back at me."

"For what? Like I said I'm starting new, Harry and Hermione can forgive me, why not you?" I began to play nice once more.

"See he even mentioned her because he knows, he knows I love her," he pointed a dirty finger at me.

"Actually Weasley," Nott shouted from next to Blaise, "None of us knew that, you just admitted it yourself." I flashed a smug smile as the doors swung open once more and Harry walked in.

"How was class?" Harry asked smiling at the class then looking at the anger on Ron's face, "what happened?"

"Ask the ferret," he snarled and walked out.

"Draco?" Harry turned to me.

"Nothing happened, Luna asked him to tell us about the war and stuff, I was asking questions he took it personally saying something like I was only asking because he loved Hermione," I shrugged forcing a smile back.

"Really? That was all you said?"

"It was Harry," Blaise and Luna spoke at the same time while the class nodded in agreement. "Ron just flipped at him," Blaise finished.

"I'll have a word with him then," he sighed as the bell chimed signalling for the end of the lesson. "Oh and Draco, do you have any more classes?"

"Nope free for the afternoon now why?" I asked.

"Will you go talk to Hermione? I think she is still upset," he asked me, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled before turning and running towards my dorm.

**A/N: Well for once I don't have anything to say but thank yo for reviews, alerts and favourites:) makes my day especially when I just got home and my feet are cut and blistered cause I am the idiot that wore my fav high healed boots to town and walked for seven hours straight :'(**

**Ahh well it was for my bitch anyway xD**

**thanks once more :)**

**jess**

**x**


	17. slowly falling

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot J.K Rowling own's everything else**

Hermione's POV

Sometimes I really did love Harry, although the last hour felt like I was repeating myself I couldn't do anything but smile as he had told me he had left Ron teaching and came to study with me, to help learn more about what I was to become in a matter of days.

But we didn't find anything that we didn't already know.

My eyes where rather going to change into a shocking green, a blinding blue, clear white, orange, red, or a purple, All representing an element. That was the only new piece of information we could find out of about twenty books.

For once in my life the library was failing me.

So when the hour was up I headed back to my common room with a few more books while Harry returned to check on Ron saying something like 'Malfoy and Ron in the same room for too long couldn't be good for anyone,' to which I agreed.

"Hello Hermione, what do you have there?" Dumbledore asked as soon as I stepped in front of his portrait.

"Oh these, just some books about my inheritance," I smiled at him warmly.

"Ah nymph?" I nodded "I always expected you to become this, guess I was right once more," he chuckled.

"Sir,, do you know anything about them you could tell me?" I asked a little desperately, "or perhaps where I could go to find out if I was truly adopted?"

"Ah so you finally know? I am sorry you found out this way Hermione, I truly am but it's not my place to say even if I wanted to," he gave me a small smile.

"Okay, but if you will excuse me I think I might go read some more before the weekend," I smiled before saying our password "unity," and without another second he swung open so I could step inside.

Minutes pasted before the door swung open once more, "Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked as he came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered a little to quietly even for my ears.

"Oh, it's just Harry said you was still a little down about the whole thing."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked.

"Fair point" he smirked

"How was your lesson with Ron anyway?" I asked honestly curious.

"I may have offended him a little, not that I meant to," he raised his hands at the stormy look on my face

"That's Ron for you, easily offended," I laughed as we both sighed and settled further into the couch.

"So what have you been doing for your free period?" He asked after a moment of comfortable silence, something which was hard to find.

"Library, nothing new there and went to ask permission of McGonagall to leave the castle for the weekend," I smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh where are you going?" I didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"We," I dragged the word "are going to my parents' house remember you did say you would come with me, I understand if you have better things to do," I looked down thinking I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No, I still want to come with you, I just thought you would want rather Harry or Ron to come with you instead," he admitted.

"To be honest, it would be so much easier with you," I kept my face down, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Really? I'm shocked Granger," he laughed making me join in.

"Well seen as though I didn't get much sleep last night, I am going to go try to catch up, I will see you in the morning Draco," I smiled and after a second decided to lean in and embrace him for a moment before going to bed.

As soon as I entered my room I began to think. Tiredness wasn't the reason I came up here; no it was the fact that even being close to Draco was sending my heart wild, as well as messing up my concentration.

Although it was the second day back, and I had only recently forgiven him I couldn't shake the feeling that I was slowly beginning to fall for Draco Malfoy once more.

It wasn't the first time, no, back in first year I had, had the biggest crush on him until second year when he had called me muddblood and near enough spat it in my face, after that I swore to myself never to feel that way about someone who could easily hurt your feelings.

That was the reason I had kissed Ron during the war, he had seemed so safe, easy really but as soon as the danger was gone I saw that I wanted more than that, I wanted something that excited me more than anything.

I guess that was why my feeling for Draco came back.

Fuck that sexy Slytherin and even though that was meant in the total opposite way a voice in the back of my head was saying I bet you would, making me bite my lower lip before I slipped into bed and surprisingly into another dreamless sleep.

**A/N:so today is my day off so I have decided to dedicate the day to my story although I am still tired xD**

**Kermit 304- in the letter she and Harry and Ron I guess wrote to each other it said her parents were still alive but it was before the war and they lost their memories before they could tell her, that's why :)**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted and added to their favourites**

**Until next time**

**Jess**

**x**


	18. idea's

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot**

The next day came round fast as I was woken up by my alarm signalling I had exactly half hour to get ready. So sighing I pulled myself up and began to get ready for the day.

I honestly wasn't in the mood to dress up or do my hair, so pulling a brush through it I put it in a sleek pony tail before looking into my trunk for the days outfit.

After ten minutes I was dressed in a pair of electric blue skinny jeans, white vest top and a pair of white ugg boots and I just added a little mascara before walking towards the door to my bathroom, not even bothering to knock first.

"Fucking hell Hermione!" Draco screamed and he hastily grabbed a towel wrapping it securely around his middle. "Ever heard of knocking?" a slow smirk began to fill his face and I began to babble.

"I was just- I didn't – I - I" couldn't even form a stable sentence.

"You-you just wanted to see if the rumours were true?" he walked beside me towards the sink picking up his wand and waving it through his hair.

"No!" my anger clouded my embarrassment, "now will you get out so I can brush my teeth?"

"Nope, don't think I will" he popped the p in that annoying way of his.

"Urgh just get out!" I screamed but he just shook his head, "Why not?"

"You walked in on my practically naked I deserve a little pay back," he smirked.

"Wasn't my fault you didn't lock the door," I was about to give up and go back to my room but then I thought and the saying 'fight fire with fire' came into my head "That is unless you wanted me to walk in on you?" I smirked as his mouth gapped open.

"No," he said after a moment making me laugh and back near him another idea forming.

"What is it Draco?" I whispered while walking towards him as he took little steps back towards the door, perfect. "Is it the fact that you're in a steamy room alone with me?" I asked as he frantically shook his head "no? Well is it how you wanted me to walk in and ask to join you?" I heard him gulp, one more push Hermione "ask you to wash my body as you was about to yours?" and with that he was out in the corridor but I was still approaching "because you know Draco" I reached towards him taking the tooth paste he had in his hands "that pigs will fly first!" I laughed at his wide eyes and gasping mouth before I shut the door filmy remembering to lock it.

"Urgh Hermione, you will pay for that!" he called through the door making me chuckle again.

"Looking forward to it," I shouted back and heard him groan before his door closed.

I couldn't keep the smile of my face once I had finished in the bathroom, it was nice to have one up on Draco for once, the look in his eyes still played in my mind, the way his eyes had turned a sudden blue at what I was saying and how I was acting and I couldn't help but shiver at the meaning behind them as I descended down the stairs to fine Luna sat near the fire.

"Morning Luna," I smiled as I stood next to her "you coming down to breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, I am feeling a little hungry," she hopped up as we both walked out of the dormitory together.

"So how you liking the new dorm?" I asked starting up a friendly chat with her trying to keep my mind of those silver eyes.

"Oh I like it, it has a magical feeling to it, I suspect pixie's are behind it though," she whispered as I held back a laugh remembering why I liked Luna so much.

"They cause a lot of trouble," I decided to play along as we walked down the two flights of stairs.

"They do, how was your summer Mione?" she asked.

"It was good, got to know new people and you?"

"It was enjoyable, I will talk to you later on," she waved without warning before skipping to her table and I walked to mine

"Do Potter and Weasley know what a tease you are?" an all too familiar voice asked from beside me.

"Nope," I answered simply picking at my toast.

"Well I think they should, just a shame they are no longer here," he laughed and I turned to smile at him before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Just a little announcement before you all run to classes," she smiled and I noticed for the first time in a long time she had rosy cheeks, "this year I, Victor Krum and Madame Maxime have agreed due to the success of the yule ball we will be holding yet another ball this Saturday night, where students from each school will attend to build once again unity, students from the other castles will be arriving in two days' time and will be here till late Monday night, which means classes are cancelled -" she couldn't even finish as cheers sounded from every student including myself. It was at least five minutes before she could speak again, "so students are able to shop for the necessary outfits," she beamed "and all have permission to leave the castle but must sign out with Mr filch first," she waved her hand "now ea.t" She demanded and conversations started up again.

"Wasn't one bad enough?" Draco moaned from beside me.

"Come on, it will be fun," I smiled as I saw long ginger hair come running towards me "hey Ginny."

"Hermione, oh my god I am so excited" she screamed sitting opposite me "Blaise asked me straight away, who are you planning to go with?" I didn't miss her eyes flashing to Draco and back.

"I'm not sure yet, geez Gin it has been less than ten minutes since she announced, I still have nearly three days for someone to ask me," she nodded before standing.

"Well hurry up, I'll see you later okay" I nodded and she turned and ran back to the other side of the room.

Just as I was about to ask Draco who he was planning on taking a great black owl flew in and landed with grace in front of me.

I was already sick of receiving owls now.

**A/N: so would like to dedicate this one to skyla-lilly for all the help she gave me :) thanks again**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything else makes my day :)**

**jess**

**x**


	19. Pug face Draco's POV

**A.N: I don't own I don't own anything except the plot xD**

Draco's POV

I have never seen one person receive so many letters in my time at school, but here Hermione sat with another letter open in front of her.

While she read I began to think.

I remembered four years ago, back at the yule ball where I had asked, well literally begged that idiot Krum to not ask Hermione to go with him so when he asked why I had told him that it was simply to humiliate her, but that was a lie I had wanted to ask her myself and if she hadn't a date then I could have just asked her to dance, tell her I felt sorry for her.

But that prick had asked her anyway and so a breath-taking Hermione went to the ball with a pug faced pig.

Not this time though, this time would be different I promised myself as I heard the girl sigh.

"Let me guess another letter from Weasley confessing his love for you?" I gave her a half-smile as she shook her head "then what?"

"Victor just asked me to go to the ball with him."

I felt my heart break a little but kept my face a mask.

"Oh right, well shouldn't you be jumping saying how happy you are, screaming or whatever the hell girls do?" I asked letting the jealousy seep through the crack a little.

"That's the thing," she whispered "I'm not happy, I should reply and recline soon so he can find someone else," she whispered and began to scribble.

So Krum had asked her again to be his date? He just couldn't leave her could he, but no I thought it was still different this time, she had still said no to him.

But he still asked, she isn't going to say no to everyone you know, my head screamed at me and I sighed knowing I had to ask soon.

"So who are you going to go with?" I asked after she had finished writing.

"I'm not sure," here goes nothing.

"Go with me," It didn't even sound like a question it just slipped, I were meant to do it differently.

"What?" she asked eyes wide.

"Go with me to the ball?" I smiled, there that sounded a little better.

"But why?" she asked shocked.

"A few reasons, but really because I want to go with you Hermione, so will you go with me?" I asked once more.

"I would love to Draco," she whispered and my chest tightened with happiness.

"Really?" I had to make sure.

"Yes, it will be different, plus tomorrow I will be a wanted nymph," she whispered the last word "and there is no one else I would want to go with that I didn't know would have a motive," she chuckled "plus I owe you don't I," she giggled a delicious noise.

"So you do," I smirked and began to stand "what you doing today?" I asked feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Erm," she thought for a second "no plans why?" she looked up at me.

"Want to go to Hogsmeed with me?" I asked holding out my hand, "we can get your dress seen as though you're not going to be able to leave the castle when the news about tomorrow gets out," it was the perfect excuse.

"Sure," she smiled and placed her hand in mine and we began to walk towards the oak doors to sign out.

**A/N: I know it's short but the next one should be a little longer hopefully.**

**thank you to all the reviews and also glad people like the whole going slow, I am trying to make the story longer and didn't just want them flung together.**

**next chapter should be up later seen as though this one is so short**

**jess**


	20. hogsmeade Draco's POV

**A/N: would like to point out that I don't own anything except the plot everything else the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling owns :) hope you enjoy though :)**

Draco's POV

It was a comfortable silence walking down to hogsmeed; we walked close together down the straight path that took us to the small village.

"So," she started.

"Yes?" I turned to her eagerly and took a small step closer to her, brushing our arms together.

"Tell me about yourself?" She asked her voice a little nervous.

"What would you like to know?" I asked a little curious and cautious at the same time.

"Erm I don't know," she thought for a second "what was your childhood like?"

"My childhood? Well it was simpler than it is now" I smiled at the happy memories.

"How so?"

"It was before I got my letter where life was perfect, well as perfect as it could be for a Malfoy, I use to get everything I wanted, there was nothing out there that we couldn't afford," I smirked. "But being pureblood it has its obligations, I had to attend balls and gatherings from a small age, know spells and study early so I was ready for when I went to school but apart from the hard work it was a pretty good childhood, what about you?"

"You want to hear about my childhood?" she asked a little taken back.

"Well yeah, I mean it will be nice hearing about life as a muggle child from an actual muggle born," when in my mind I was saying something like let's see if everything my dad said were lies.

"Well, I had a simple childhood, we couldn't afford everything but I didn't care as what I did receive was enough for me," she smiled "up until the age of four I was happy."

"Why four?"

"That was the time I started muggle school," she sighed "it was hard, I was an outcast everyone had friends except me, I was the weird kid that could make things float, burn or burst, nobody wanted to talk to me."

"Well they were missing out" I smiled taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, but when I got here you was like the rest of them remember? Except instead of freak and ugly you called me worse," she didn't let go of my hand.

"It was how I was raised," I shrugged but gave her an apologetic smile "what are your parents like?" I found myself saying.

"They are the best parents I could ask for," she sniffed "I miss them."

This took me of guard a little "miss them?"

"Before the war started I wiped their memory of me."

"Why?"

"Cause I knew people on the dark lords side would want to use them and hurt them to get to me," she whispered.

"Oh," was the smart answer I gave.

"I hear your father got off in his trial?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, but he's banished."

"Banished from where?"

"The wizarding world, he is currently in London working as some shop keeper or whatever, they took his magic away from him and sent him there so he knows that muggles are just like us, or something like that."

"And your mother?" she asked

"She misses him, she wanted to be sent there as well but Father refused so she only has to do a bit of volunteer work in the ministry because potter gave a testimony," I said but noticed that we arrived near honeydukes "mind if we go inside?" I asked.

"Not at all," she gave a small smile and I noticed she still had hold of my hand.

It took at least ten minutes for us both to decide what we wanted and pay for our purchases "where to now?" she asked.

"Fancy a butterbeer?"

She just nodded and we both walked down the street towards the pub.

It was packed inside as we made our way through students and professor,s "go find somewhere to sit, I'll get them in." I gave her a small push and reluctantly let go of her hand feeling a blast of cold air hit my palm.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, how good it is to see you again, what can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Just two butterbeers please," she nodded and waved her wand making two cups appear in front of me "thank you," I handed over three galleons.

When I got to the table Hermione had taken a seat I noticed that she was in another embrace with Longbottom, making anger flow through me at how comfortable they looked together making me remember what the twins was talking about.

What if they were dating? What if she cancelled going with me to the ball?

"Hey Draco, you okay?" Hermione called and when I blinked I saw that Neville was gone.

"Yeah," I slowly said before making my way towards the table taking the seat next to her sliding the beer towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So," I decided to just throw the subject out there "since when have you and Longbottom been dating?" I asked trying to sound curious instead of Jealous.

To my surprise she had choked on her drink "what?" she demanded.

I suddenly became uneasy, "well it's just that I heard both parvati and Padma talking about it and I was just wondering," I shrugged feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

"They did what?" she almost screamed.

"Hermione calm down," I begged.

"It's just if it's not rumours about Ron and I it's rumours about Neville and I," she took a deep breath calming down "he is just a friend, what do I have to do to prove that to people?" she moaned.

"You could always kiss someone else to prove your point," she gave me an are you kidding look, "Don't worry about them," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Draco," she smiled warmly at me sending my heart into rapid mode before waving at someone over my shoulder.

"Hermione," the familiar voice of Ginny called.

"Hey Gin, where's Blaise?"

"He went to get a drink before I leave, hey Malfoy."

"Ginny," I nodded at her.

"So Mione, Neville just told me you had a date to the ball?" her smile grew as Hermione nodded her head "who?" she demanded.

"Me," I couldn't help but beam at the ginger as her mouth gapped open.

"Really?" she recovered.

"Yeah."

Instead of being pissed off like I thought she would, Ginny Weasley jumped up and down screaming "oh my god, this is amazing."

"Calm down," Hermione shushed her while I chuckled under my breath.

"Oh you have to come with me to get your dress," she demanded, pulling her up.

"Gin, I'm sort of with someone at the moment."

"Draco do you mind if I take your date to get a stunning dress that will make you drool and possible take of later?" Weasley received a glare and a smack at the last part.

"If that's what's going to happen then of course you can take her, just Ginny, nothing red." I smirked.

"Deal," and without another word the two girls left the pub leaving me wondering at the possibilities of the dress.

**A/N: hope this one is longer than the last xD and if anyone was wondering where Lucius was than I told you he would be in soon enough xD**

**thank you to everyone for the alerts, reviews and favourites means a lot would also like to say a big thank you to skyla-lilly for her amazing support as well xD cheers chick :)**

**jess**

**x**


	21. shopping with Gin

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot all rights go to J.K. Rowling and her amazing mind xD**

Hermione's POV

I still couldn't believe I had agreed to go with Draco Malfoy to the ball.

At the time I wasn't thinking about what it could mean and what people would say, at the time all I was thinking was yes! Over and over again, thinking about the consequences later, that was until I saw Ginny's reaction after seeing her excitement I knew that I honestly didn't care anymore.

This was why I was now walking down the street past gladrags towards a small shop called impression.

"Ginny, what are we doing here?" I asked walking into the store.

"Looking for your dress obviously, I found this place when I was looking for my dress at the yule ball," she smiled and I remembered how stunning her dress was.

"Okay," I smiled at the shop owner as Ginny pulled me towards the back of the shop where the most beautiful dresses were kept.

"Oh I like this dress," I shouted after ten minutes of searching.

"Yeah so do I, but its red Draco said no red," she laughed but took the dress from me. "Blaise on the other hand has no choice," giggling she entered into a changing room as I carried on looking.

That's when I saw it; it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen "hey Ginny are you almost done?" I called but heard the door unlock and she stepped out.

Saying she looked beautiful was an understatement, the dress fitted her amazingly, the colour of the blood-red strangely brought out her eyes, and it flowed down her body perfectly. It was held up by two pieces of material that was hooked around the neck and at the side of the dress was a patch of gems and the other side a split which ended half way up the thigh.

"Ginny you look amazing" I gushed as she twirled showing that the back came to the top of her bum.

"I think this is the one Mione," she looked at herself in the mirror beaming.

"So do I but while you go get dressed I think I have found the perfect dress," I smiled before stepping into the second changing room while she into the first.

I started to strip down while I thought of what Draco would think of the dress and about tomorrow, tomorrow I would find out whether I am adopted and also what I will look like for the rest of my life.

But all that didn't matter right now, no what mattered now was the fabric and how perfect it felt against my skin, so soft and silky, and when I zipped it up and looked in the mirror I couldn't help but gasp.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny called from outside my room

"Yeah I am fine," I couldn't take my eyes of the dress.

"Can I come in and have a look?" she asked and instead of answering I waved my wand and the door unlocked. "Oh my god Hermione, you look breath-taking," she smiled.

"Do you think Draco will like it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Darling, he is going to want to keep that dress on you no matter what I said," she laughed and I joined in before reluctantly taking the dress of and putting my clothes back on.

"Come on we best get back to the castle, it's nearly dinner," we walked back to the front of the shop and paid before making our way up to the castle.

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked as we walked.

"Nothing's going on, why do you ask?"

"I saw the way you were looking at each other, you would have to be blind to not know that something was going on between you two."

I sighed, giving up "I don't know Gin, I mean I like him but I don't know if he feels the same or if I can trust him fully."

"Are you kidding, when your near him but not with him he looks at you, in potions yesterday he looked so miserable when you was sat with Neville, he likes you Hermione and by him asking you to be his date he likes you a lot." She gave me a knowing smirk and finished her little speech "Blaise also told me, that's how I know but I still think you can trust him."

"So what is it your saying?" I was a little confused.

,"Give him a chance, people change for a reason Hermione, someone smart told me that a while back" she winked and it fell silent as we drew nearer to the castle.

I remember those words, it was the same words I had given her when she was confused about her feelings towards Blaise, back when she and harry had broken up, Ginny was devastated that he thought he needed to experience the world more before he settled down. But when she took my advice and gave Blaise a chance there was a gleam in both their eyes that no one had ever seen, when they were together you could feel the sparks flying of one another, it really was like magic.

We made it to the castle in time for lunch, and as we sat together I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

**A/N: I really do need to make my chapters a little longer, but I felt the need to end it here xD**

**Plus! I feel the need to say sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes but as I have said it's not my fault and also if spell check and google chrome doesn't correct me it's not my fault :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews and everything else makes my day :) that's why I try to upload every day woop!**

**Thanks again to ash and her support xD and also to amy and miles who made me not describe the dress even though i really wanted to xD**

**Think that's all so :)**

**jess**

**x**


	22. doubts

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot, I am sorry about any mis-spelled words but I do try hard to pick them out :)**

"Guess what Hermione" I heard the excited voice of Harry behind me.

"What?" I asked feeling his excitement radiate onto me.

"Well you know I won't be teaching defence against the dark arts because George asked for the job?"

I nodded my head, I was still shocked that Professor McGonagall had agreed to let George come and teach but when I had asked her she had reminded me of our fifth year saying that if he can do all that for a couple of jokes then he might as well put it to some use.

"Well, McGonagall asked me to teach some of the first five years how to duel as well as some of the Slytherin's - Parkinson - the Patromus charm, she is basing it around my auror training isn't that great?" I couldn't help but laugh as he looked like a small child on Christmas day.

"That's amazing Harry," I stood and pulled him into a tight hug.

While Harry went to tell Hagrid his news I began to dig into my dinner in silence.

"Ah Hermione there you are," I noticed McGonagall walking to the isles to greet me, "as it is your birthday tomorrow, and also the ball on Saturday I was wondering if it would be best for you to go to your parents' house tomorrow morning after breakfast? Gives me a chance to speak with them all you see."

"I was thinking the same thing before Professor, it would be easier and also nice to get out of the castle and dig up any answers I can find," I smiled and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall give you permission to leave the castle," she began to turn around when I remembered something.

"Professor, would you please excuse Malfoy as well, he offered to accompany me and I could do with the support."

"Of course, now get some rest, tomorrow is going to be difficult for you," she gave me a sad smile and made her way back towards the staff table.

I carried on eating my food as I thought about what tomorrow would bring.

I was going to become one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world, I was going to find information to weather I am adopted or not and to top it all off I had to worry about others reactions.

Ah hell.

"Are you finished?" Someone broke through my thoughts and when I looked up I saw Ron standing beside me.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" I asked a little concerned.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk you back to your dorm before I leave," he smiled as I stood up.

"Sure, thank you," I walked beside him as we made our way to the common room.

"So McGonagall has invited both harry and I to this ball on Saturday," he started.

"Oh that's wonderful have you asked Lavender yet?" I asked.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes he flinched a little "No well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me," I felt guilt hit me at his words.

"Ron," I began but he stopped walking and turned to face me placing his fingers over my lips to keep me quiet.

"No just listen, I know that howler was a stupid idea, I thought I was being romantic but well I thought wrong, that's not the point though, I still love you Hermione no matter how many times I kiss Lavender I think of you, just please go to the ball with me, give me a chance."

I know it was wrong of me because what he just asked but all that was going through my brain was poor Lavender so I sighed and pulled his hand away.

"Ron, there was a time long ago that I would have killed to be your girlfriend and have you say these things to me," I saw a slow smile spread across his face, "but that was years ago now, I have moved on and I honestly think you should go with Lavender." I smiled and started to walk again.

"You're honestly turning me down?" he called angrily from behind me.

"Yes, I'm sorry Ron."

"So you think you're too good for me now? Is that it? Think that because you're a nymph you could honestly find someone better than me?" He let loose making me stop at his sudden outburst.

"No I don't think that, I never asked to be a nymph Ron and I don't choose who I fall for." I tried to sound calm.

"So you're going alone to this dance then, because I haven't seen anyone else ask you," he spat nastily.

"For your information Ronald I have a date," I snarled right back.

"Who let me guess Malfoy? Honestly Mione you can do so much better than him, I bet he is simply using you," his voice calmed down a little.

I couldn't speak for a moment after that, instead I felt tears prick my eyes as I turned and ran away from Ron and the rest of the way to the common room I shared with three other people.

Once I arrived I ran straight past the two figures that happened to be in the middle of making out on the couch and straight to my bedroom flinging myself on the bed and putting my face in the pillow and crying until a soft knock was placed on my door.

"Hermione are you okay?" Luna asked as she peeked in and walked towards me.

"I'm just so confused Luna," I sobbed while pulling up and moving over so she could sit with me.

"Want to explain?" This is what I mostly loved about the girl next to me, people think she was mad as the hatter, but to her friends she was such a clever and wise girl that when a battle was coming she faced it head on.

"Tomorrow, is my eighteenth birthday and I found out that I am going to become a nymph," her eyes widened but she stayed quiet "I may or may not be adopted and I am going to find out tomorrow the answer to that one as well, me and Ron just had a fight, he thinks Draco is using me and I don't know Luna I think I am starting to fall a little too fast for him," I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

Luna placed her arms tightly around me pulling me closer to her, "my dad use to tell me about nymph's, they are connected to an element, like the nargles can control objects," I chuckled a little "but they are strong and powerful and you have proven you are that already Mione," she smiled warmly at me "as for Ron, I have always believed him to be a spiteful, nasty man, the fairies whisper you see, I think he said that about Draco to put doubts in your head, I see the way you look at each other I think it's meant to be between you two," she smiled and we sat there as she hugged me and rubbed circles on my back.

"Thanks Luna, so you and Macmillan eh, who would have thought?" I giggled.

"It's his birthday today you know, he came into his inheritance and you will never guess what he is," she beamed I just looked at her waiting for her to continue "he's a veela, and for some strange reason I am his mate," she gushed and by the smile on her face I knew she was happy.

"Wow Luna that is amazing," I beamed and we sat there for a few more minutes until Luna said she could feel Ernie become anxious so needed to go be with him.

I didn't even change that night as I curled up in bed and instantly fell asleep

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites spelt that word right for once in my life GO ME!**

**dedicated to Ash and Miles :) seriously lovely people xD**

**jess**

**x**


	23. answers Draco's POV

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot, J.K,Rowling owns the rest xD**

**Would like to say sorry for any spelling mistakes there may be, but again kinda not my fault**

**Thanks to ash, miles and Amy for their support gotta love them xD**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Draco's POV

Blaise and I stayed late that night in hogsmeed, so by the time we arrived back to the castle we had missed dinner.

"Want to come back to Slytherin house?" Blaise asked.

"Nah, think I might go to the library you know."

"Wow, someone has been spending too much time with Hermione," he chuckled.

"Well, I thought I would do some more research about nymphs for her." I smiled and shrugged.

"Right, well I will see you later tomorrow then." he waved and we both walked in opposite directions.

As I walked down the corridor to the library, I clutched the small box that was inside of my pocket.

Whist I was in hogsmeed I had decided that I would get Hermione a present for tomorrow, it wasn't big but It reminded me of her.

I had found out from Blaise that Ginny was getting Hermione a charm bracelet, so when I had found a charm of a book and another with a guitar I knew I had to get them for her, and that's where they now sat inside my pocket ready for tomorrow.

When I reached the library I knew exactly where to go to receive the book I needed, that I knew Hermione would never have found.

Pureblood history.

I had read this book back when I first joined the school, and I remembered finding something on nymphs inside so I flipped through the pages until I had found the page and paragraph I needed.

… _Bloodline, nymphs are associated as the wizarding worlds,_

_Most valuable object and as well as being incredibly beautiful they Are known to be very seductive, _

_A nymph is known to give themselves to one person,_

_And one alone, this is because when a nymph and another are consternating their relationship a nymph can pass on some of their magic and also,_

_A connection can form between them, the wizard that has,_

_Mated with the nymph will experience a rush and it will be the most erotic, Experience of both their lives,_

After that it just rambled on about their powers and nymphs from the past, so I shut the book and rubbed my eyes.

Checking the clock I saw that it was past ten and also nearly curfew so slowly I got up from my seat, putting the book back where I had found it,and set of towards my dorm room.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, how are you tonight?" Dumbledore asked as I stepped in front of him.

"I'm well, thank you, and you?" I decided to be polite to the old man as I still felt guilty to almost killing him.

"I am very well thank you how are you enjoying your new dorm?" he asked.

"It's wonderful," I smiled.

"And I am guessing Miss Granger has something to do with this?" he winked at me.

"What would make you say that?" I put on my poker face.

"I may be old and, well dead but I don't miss anything that happens in this school Draco, I knew I choice the right people with you, Hermione, Luna and Ernie," he smiled.

"Why did you choose us sir?" I asked I was curious at why he didn't choose someone other than me.

"A few reason's" he paused and I waited "first is why I put Luna and Ernie together, you see it was Ernie's eighteenth today and he inherited from his father veela blood, and Luna so happens to be his mate," he smiled and continued. "As for you and Hermione I knew about her becoming a nymph and I also knew that you would be the best person to protect her and you both needed a new start you both need each other to move on."

I just stood there shocked for a few moments "so the bathroom sharing was your idea?" I asked.

"Yes, that was a test, I needed to get you both comfortable with each other and also I knew that Ernie needed to be near Luna, so it all worked out for the best I think," he smiled. "Now it's getting late password?"

"Unity," I mumbled and went straight upstairs to bed.

It took me a while to fall to sleep that night, but when I did I dreamt about nothing, except brown eyes.

**A/N: I know its short but I needed it to end there seen as though the next chapter is sorta a little important**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and Favorited this story means a lot**

**now before I kill my brother I best go :)**

**jess**

**x**


	24. amazed Draco's POV

**A/N: would like to say no matter how much I wish it I don't own anything except the plot all rights go to J.K Rowling :) also sorry about any spelling mistakes but I think I might have them all if not sorryyyyy :)**

**Dedicated to miles, Ash, and Emily seen as though I am going to go see her soon :)**

Draco's POV

I was awakened early the next morning, not by the sun, no but by a scream, a scream that was coming from the bathroom. So without thought or delay I jumped up and began to act on instinct, as I ran straight towards the course with my wand held high, only to find a girl with dark hair crying on the floor while hiding her face away.

"Are you alright?" I asked approaching the girl.

"Draco?" The girl asked.

It was a voice I knew well, a voice that I could recognise even in death "Mione?" I asked dropping my wand and hurrying to her side.

Slowly she looked up and I gasped at the sight I saw.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had black hair that reached all the way down her back towards her tail bone and was pin straight, she had a pale complexion that could rival my own, she had grown a little and she had the legs and body of a runner from what I could see under her clothes from yesterday. All in all if I thought Hermione was beautiful before it was nothing compared to now.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing," I got out of my suddenly dry throat.

"So you don't think the eyes are too much?" she asked shy and taking my eyes of the lower part of her body I made them scan up and look at her face.

My father had been right, she did take my breath away her face was flawless, she still had her features but with pale skin, she could definitely revile that of a veela, but that wasn't what I was meant to be looking at, so I lifted my eyes until they reach and locked with hers.

Her eyes where wide, and bright her eye lashes thick and long but that's not what caught my eye, right in the middle where eyes not just one colour but five, all the colours the book had mentioned

"But how?" I whispered not moving my focus.

"I don't know, it's meant to be one colour but not them all!" she shouted and sank to the floor.

"Should we go see McGonagall?" I asked not sure what to do myself.

"She will be in the great hall for breakfast," she put her head in her hands.

"What about Ginny and Blaise?"

"They will be there too," she sighed "but I guess we better get this over with," and without any warning she jumped up and began to walk back towards her room "Erm Draco?" she turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"Would you please sit with me at breakfast? I don't think I could handle it without you there," my heart beat rapidly at this and because I couldn't find my voice I nodded and she turned and shut the door.

I clumsily made my way back towards my bedroom and began to dress.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, she looked different yet the same and the eyes made her look even better, but they still confused me.

I dressed in a button up white top and a pair of blue jeans before I made my way back down the stairs, keeping my hair a little messy, I mean let's face it if you was going to sit by Hermione now you had to look good.

Sitting on the couch I noticed Luna and Ernie sat with their arms around each other.

"Morning Draco," Luna smiled brightly at me, and I noticed Ernie still a little.

"Morning Luna, have to say never would have thought you two, would be together but look at you now, also have to add you look perfect for one another," I smiled and Ernie relaxed a little.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked pulling Luna a little closer.

"She's just getting ready, but could you guys do me a huge favour?" The idea just popped into my head,

"Sure," they both answered.

"Well firstly please don't stare at her eyes, I can tell she doesn't like that, and second will you both sit with us at breakfast this morning? I think she needs the support." I never thought I would see the day that I would be asking Luna Lovegood to sit with me.

"Of course we will."

"Thank you," I beamed at the happy couple as we all waited for Hermione to descend the stairs.

**A/N: bugger I didn't know it was this short, sorry geez I say sorry to much but oh well xD**

**thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts and favourites means a lot :)**

**off to meet the wife (Facebook wife) to give her the cake xD**

**have a good day/night/morning which ever xD**

**jess**

**x**


	25. sooner or later

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot although I seriously wish I did, and would like to say sorry about any spelling mistakes I do try to get them all but some slip by.**

**xD this is dedicated to a few people, the usual Miles, Ash and Amy but also Emily, Alice, Jason, Adam and my un-born godchild :)**

Hermione's POV

I still couldn't get over the way I looked now, my hair I could deal with it being almost black, I could deal with the colour of my skin but one thing I could not handle was the colour of my eyes.

I had expected one colour but not five, it had been such a shock when I saw them that I had screamed making Draco rush to my side, in which I was grateful for.

But now I was going to go face the entire school and have them stare at me, but I knew I had to do it sooner rather than later.

So I plucked up my courage and began to look for the days outfit.

I remembered that Draco and I were going to the muggle world today so I picked out my purple vest top leather jacket, black skinny jeans and my long black converse.

I decided to play on my eyes a little so I added my usual black eye liner and mascara, but then did something different, I added liquid eyeliner to the top of my eyes making them look bigger.

Feeling semi confidant I descended the stairs to find all three of my roommates sat on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked the gaping mouths.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she came to stand in front of me.

"The one and only," I smiled and embraced the girl before walking over and standing beside Draco.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" He asked taking my hand in his and giving it a small squeeze, sending electric currents up my body.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he began to pull his hand away but I held it firmly in place needing the contract. So without another word we all stepped out of our dorm room and headed down to the great hall.

I noticed that the walk took hardly any time and the halls were strangely empty, but as we stood outside the great hall I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart.

"We can go back if you like?" Draco and Luna told me.

"No I have to do this, thank you though."

"By the way you look kick ass Mione," Ernie muttered before kissing Luna on the head and opening the doors ready for us all to go through.

As we made our way in side, I noticed every head turned to stare at me, some with the eyes wide and most with the mouths hanging open.

"Where's Ginny and Blaise?" I whispered looking towards my shoes and Draco pulled me further into the hall as the whispering started.

"Wonder who she is," someone whispered

"Probably another one of Malfoy bints," someone replied but I ignored them and carried on following Draco.

"Right over here," his instantly speeds up and I noticed we were heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Draco, why is everyone staring at you?" Ginny asked but as soon as her eyes landed on me she gasped. "Merlin almighty," she shouted so loud we had to shush her "Mione?" she asked and I just nodded my head before sitting down "Holy fuck you look hot."

This made me chuckle and feel a little better "thanks Ginny," I looked up and the fork she was holding fell out of her hands, I'm guessing she saw the eyes.

Luckily Blaise was calm as usual "your eyes, Hermione they're beautiful," he smiled and winked as I flushed a little.

"Yeah they are, I mean, where do I get them?" Ginny picked her fork back up like nothing happened.

"Believe me if I could I would hand them over without a second thought to it," I laughed as I felt someone stand behind me.

"Why hello there, you must be new because I sure as hell would remember a body and a face like yours," I turned around and locked eyes with none other than Dean Thomas.

"Hey Dean," I smiled at him and his eyes bugged out of his head as he noticed who I was.

"Hermione? Fucking hell you look, well you look hot!" He winked at me.

"Thank you," I turned my head as his eyes started wondering.

"Do you have a date for the ball? Because if not I would kill to go with you," he asked suddenly taking me of guard.

"In fact I do have a date Dean, thank you for offering though," I smiled sadly as his face fell a little.

"Lucky bastard, who you going with?" he asked curious.

"Draco," I smiled over to my partner who I now noticed was stabbing Dean with his eyes.

"Oh right, have fun save me a dance?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe" I smiled as he began to walk away.

"You know I don't plan on sharing you at the ball?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on dancing with anyone else," I smiled and winked over at him while Professor McGonagall walked towards us.

"Ah Miss Granger, I must say the transformation went by smoothly," she smiled at me before carrying on "I was just here to ask what time do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as I have finished my breakfast," I smiled warmly at her.

"Good, and you will be apparating there I suspect?"

"Yes," I answer and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you later on tonight to hear what you have found, best of luck," with nothing else to say she walked back down the aisle.

"What was she on about?" Ginny asked.

"Well I got permission of her yesterday to let Draco and I leave early to check my family's house for information, that is if he still wants to come."

"Would be honoured," he smiled and we carried on eating our breakfast in silence.

It wasn't long after that we were walking down the hall towards the front doors.

"Mione, I know you're nervous at what you're going to find out but remember you are Hermione and no matter what you last name will be, you will always be that," Draco told me seriously before taking my hand while I spun and thought about my family house.

After the dizziness had warn of I looked up to see that was now stood in front of a three-story white building, my childhood home

"Have to say this is a pretty nice house you have Mione," I smiled a little as we walked up the path towards the front door.

**A/N: so I am now a qualified teacher xD BOOM! completed my course today so dead happy about that, would like to say once again thank you to all the reviews, alerts and favourites means a lot**

**just though I would add that I know some pretty weird people, my best friend made me watch this video of a man stood going imma snake for about twenty minutes xD**

**hope you liked the chapter though next one should be longer, possibly already wrote but like to upload one a day :D**

**jess**

**x**


	26. the truth

**A/N: so here it is, chapter twenty six the one have been dying to post xD**

**would like to say I don't own anything except the plot and for any spelling mistakes sorry :)**

**hope you like it :)**

"Alohomora" I whispered to the lock and heard the familiar click.

I hadn't been in this house since the war had started and I had left, so as I looked at the dust covered objects I felt my heart swell at the memories and felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Are you okay?" Draco placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my cheek capturing the tear as it fell.

"Just memories, I'm fine," I smiled up at him leaning into his hand a moment.

I was about to say something more but I felt his eyes lock with mine and I couldn't help but look back at him "you know you still look the same as you use to, still beautiful," he whispered and his head lowered a little, I didn't break the contact as my eyes started to close a little, and we both began to lean forward, our lips were almost touching when a bang could be heard from the upstairs making us both jump apart.

"What was that?" Draco asked as we both pulled our wands back out.

"I have no idea" I started to make my way towards the stairs - still a little shaky from the almost kiss - until he pulled me behind him and led the way.

At each step I took a new memory came at me.

The first time I could walk, when I had received my letter, my only childhood friend, the first time I cried about a boy, listening to my parents, and now I could add this to the list.

We found the source of the noise on the second floor, there behind the door that was once my room sat a huge ginger ball of fur.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked as I smiled hugely before running over and stroking its head.

"This, Draco happens to be my cat crookshanks," I kissed the top of his head while he purred violently "I thought he ran away during the war." For the second time in half hour another tear escaped my eye.

Slowly as if unsure Draco moved forward sitting near me and reaching towards the ginger fluff on my lap "careful he doesn't really like people," I warned, but to my surprise crookshanks jumped off me and went straight to Draco curling round him "huh, that's strange," I chuckled.

"What's so weird about a cat liking me?" He asked as he scratched the top of the cats head.

"Nothing, just remembering when Ron tried doing that, he nearly clawed his eyes out," I laughed even more at the memory and after a moment Draco joined.

"This cat has standards than, think I like him already," he chuckled as I looked around.

Everything was like I remembered and left it, my double bed lay under the window against the far wall, with my book shelf opposite it, in the far corner sat my wardrobe and my work desk which held a few photos of my father and mother laughing at the blank space between them.

"Why are they so far apart?" I jumped a little at how close Draco's voice was.

"When I erased their memory of me, it took me out of every picture, that's where I use to stand," I pointed to the space he was talking about.

"Oh," he answered and we stood in silence "so this is your room?" he asked breaking the moment.

"Yeah," a smirked crossed my face "and except for my dad, you're the only boy that has ever been in here,." I winked as he smiled

"Well then I'm honoured," he smirked as I walked round him and out the door.

"We best start in my parent's room," I muttered and started up the next flight of stairs and through the second door on the left.

I don't know what I was expecting but the fullness was not it, all shelves were still staked, their coats hung on the pegs and the duvet lay neatly on the bed.

"So where should we start?" Draco asked and I was grateful for the interruption.

"I have no idea, looks like they kept everything so it might take a while," I answered but began searching anyway.

After half an hour of looking we didn't find anything except an old box "I wonder what's in it," I mused as I tried to pull it open but when that didn't work I took my wand and whispered a silent Alohomora once more and it popped open.

After the cloud of dust had cleared I looked inside and saw a piece of paper which was folded up.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you find this letter it could mean one of two things, one that I am dead or that the dark lord hasn't found you yet, the second I pray for most._

_I am not there to tell you all of this myself as I would have hoped so instead of you finding it out on your own, I wish had a chance to explain this to you._

_I was nineteen when I fell in love with a powerful wizard, I was so in love with him that I didn't see the horrible things he did and when I did I was already disowned from my family for falling pregnant with him._

_So I left him and went looking for someone who could help me, this was when I met Albus Dumbledore, he saw that I was pregnant and alone and set out to help me. He asked me what I wanted to do with my child and I had instantly told him I would keep her already being in love with her. He explained to me the consequences and I happily accepted them, so a few months later you were born but also the dark lord had risen._

_I was the only remaining nymph on the planet, no one knew about you, so to everyone including you-know-who I was the last chance at power, so acting out of love I asked Dumbledore to place you in hiding and he accepted placing you with a muggle family, the Grangers._

_They were told about the situation and they was also told that if I could I would come and find you if not than I wrote them a letter also asking them to give you this a year before you turn eighteen and will become a nymph also._

_I want you to understand Hermione that I loved you deeply and I am sorry for the burden you now bare, I wish I was there to help you lift, but it hopefully someday you will forgive me for everything, I also wish for you to have a happy life, that is all I've ever wanted for you._

_Inside the box I have placed one of our family's treasures in case you wanted to find out more about your true family._

_Take care, my sweet_

_Love and forever missing you_

_Iris prince_

_p.s. Dumbledore has promised me that if you were ever to go to him about me, he wouldn't tell you until you read this yourself. I'm sorry and don't be mad at him._

I re-read the letter seven times as the tears fell down my face; ever so slowly I reached into the box and pulled out a small photograph and the gold locket which was the shape of a heart and had - I was guessing - my family crest on it.

I sobbed as I took hold of the photograph and turned it to look at the picture of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life, with hair like mine. She was wearing muggle clothing and was also holding a small baby in her arms, me.

I don't know how long I sat there crying while holding both the locket and my letter, but after a while I felt warm arms wrap around me pulling me closer, while shushing me and stroking my hair.

I had forgotten Draco had come with me, but was grateful that he had as I buried my head in his chest while he let me cry, until I was all cried out.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione," he whispered but a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"What?"

"Well I know this isn't the right time but, if you're going for the drowned cat look you look perfect," he laughed a little as I realised what he was saying.

"Please tell me my make-up isn't all down my face?" He nodded and laughed a little more and after waving my wand I joined in, feeling a little better "thank you Draco." I muttered to him leaning up and slowly kissing his cheek.

"For what?" He asked, a taken back.

"For being here and for making me feel better, also for letting me cry on you," I looked at his shirt and waved my wand once more clearing the mess of black that lay there.

"You don't have to say thank you," he stated and smiled before standing and offering me his hand.

"So did you find out who your birth parents are?" He asked.

"Just who my mother was," I sniffed as we walked down the stairs towards the sitting room.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Iris Prince," I smiled a little at the name.

**A/N: so this happened to be three pages in word and now it looks short, stupid thing.**

**Thank you to reviews and alerts and favourites woke up this morning to 47 hotmail emails about it xD**

**oh and thank you for the congrats that i'm a teacher at 17 :) means a lot**

**so this chapter is for all you :)**

**jess**

**x**


	27. it's who you are Draco's POV

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot xD and would like to say sorry about any spelling mistakes that might pop up, did try to get them all but a few might have slipped**

**dedicated to ash because she is awesome xD**

Draco's POV

"I've heard my father mention the name Prince before," I mused, but I just couldn't remember where.

"Your father knows who my mother was?" she asked shocked.

"I think so."

"Do you know where your father is now, and could we go see him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," I was reluctant to see him after three months, but I knew that I would do anything for Hermione and if she needed information about her birth mother I was going to help her get it. She started smiling down at the picture in her lap as I shrugged.

"Could I have that picture and locket a second?" I asked having an idea.

A little un sure she handed it over to me and I pulled out my wand muttering words until the picture was smaller and as also in the shape of the locket, taking Mione's hand I pulled her up and spun her round and placed it round her neck, "it's who you are, it's part of your mother I think you should wear it," I whispered and moved her hair back in place.

"Thank you Draco," she pulled me into a hug.

"You ready to leave?" I asked taking her hand as she nodded spinning on the spot as we apparated to a muggle shop that my father currently worked in.

I was a little nervous about seeing my dad for the first time in a long time, it wasn't that I didn't want to come and see him but he had told me not to, he said he didn't want me to see him like this. But now we had no other choice.

Slowly I took a deep breath, not letting go of Hermione's hand and began to walk into the store which had the name 'Nero' written across the top.

It was different than what I imagined as we stepped into what looked like a coffee shop, I couldn't see my father ever working in a place like this, but as I glanced around I saw him at a table smiling and laughing while asking people what they liked, was this opposite day or just a parallel universe?

Blinking a couple of time, I pulled Hermione over to a table and waited for him to come over.

"And what can I get the young couple today?" his voice sounded of, there was a cheery note to it that had never been there, for once in my dad's life he sounded happy.

Taking another deep breath I looked up "two coffee's please," I smirked as his eyes widened as he glanced at me.

"Draco? What are you doing here; I thought I told you to stay away?" He whispered.

"I know, but I well we need to talk to you," I gestured towards Hermione.

"I'll be right back, stay here," he rushed of towards the back room and I turned to the girl opposite me.

"Was it just me or did my father look happy to be asking other people what they wanted?" I asked her letting my confusion seep through.

"I was just thinking that but didn't want to say anything," she smiled.

Just as I was about to answer her my dad came back carrying a tray of coffee.

"Now what's so important you couldn't owl me?" He asked sitting between both Mione and myself.

I didn't know where to start but something told me I better make introductions.

"Father you remember Hermione Granger don't you?" I asked as he looked over to her for the second time but this time he scanned her, his eyes traveling at the difference between the girl from the war and the girl who sat here, he looked her over until he gasped as Hermione looked up letting him get full view of her eyes.

**A/N: so so so so so so sorry about it being so short, I think it needs to end here and the next chapter is longer. sat watching celebrity juice laughing my head of Keith lemon **

**thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites means a lot**

**jess**

**x**


	28. powerful Draco's POV

**A/N: would like to start by saying I don't own anything except the plot :)**

**And then secondly enjoy :P**

"It's impossible," he whispered.

"Please to meet you again sir," Hermione said and by the look of her mouth she felt the exact opposite.

"How can this be?" He didn't take his eyes of her until I coughed, getting a little uncomfortable as he was looking at her like the entire male population of the school did "Draco is she truly a-a,"

"Nymph? Yes she is Father," I nodded my head "but that isn't why we're here."

"Of course not, what is it I can do for you?" I noticed he asked Hermione instead of me which coursed me to cringe.

"Well Draco told me that you would be able to give me some information on my birth mother," she answered shifting in her chair.

"Oh, and who might she be?"

"Iris Prince, do you know her?" I answered for her.

"I haven't heard that name in so long, of course I have heard of her," he was shocked that was evident.

"What can you tell me about her?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was years ago that I last heard of her, when she was dating Isaac, but that didn't last too long, after that she disappeared for a while, I guess I know why now," he ran a hand through his hair. "She and I were close friends you see, when the dark lord had commanded that he would have her for both power and also as a wife I was scared for her and tried to keep her safe," he sighed, "I gave her a place to stay while I went away on my mission, but when I came home I found that he had already found her." He paused and peaked at Mione, I did the same seeing a tear in her wide eyes once more. "She had refused him, saying she would rather die than do what he says, so the lord compelled to her wish, I am so sorry Miss Prince, your mother was an amazing person, I had known her since childhood," he smiled sadly at her.

"So he killed my mother?" she whispered.

"From what I heard, yes," he nodded.

"Do you know anything about my father?" She asked.

"I do, he worked for the dark lord alongside many, his name was Isaac and from what I could tell her was in love with your mother and was devastated when she left him, he had no idea about you as far as I can tell."

"Do you happen to know his last name?"

"Well, people knew him with two names, he had told us that his name was Isaac Kendrick but you mother had told me he had told her a different name, Isaac Gryffindor" I gasped along with Mione at this. it was unbelievable.

"So you're saying my father could be related to one the founders of Hogwarts?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now I don't want to seem rude but my break has ended and I best be getting back," I knew from his face he was hiding something more.

"No of course, thank you so much for your help Mr Malfoy," she smiled a small smile at him before standing.

"But of course, I just hope I was helpful, but Draco may I talk to you a for moment please?" I nodded my head as Hermione walked outside to wait.

"What is it?" I asked eager to go join Mione back outside.

"You do realise what you have become close to don't you?" He asked.

"Yes father I do," I nodded.

"And not only is she the only nymph on the planet but her being a prince makes her the purest blood this world can get, she is descended from the first ever wizard. Plus if she is part Gryffindor as well than she my boy will be the greatest wizard and nymph this world has ever seen, do not let her go."

"I don't plan on it," I spat while a smile formed on his face, "but not the reasons you think, I would hold on to her even if she wasn't a nymph or a pureblood, I'm past all that now father," I began to walk away "Nice seeing you again." I called behind me before walking out the shop to where Hermione was currently stood.

"I have some more news for you he missed out," I told her as we began to walk down the street.

"Oh?"

"Well apparently being a prince and a Gryffindor makes you the greatest wizard of our world," she stopped.

"I think, today has filled my head with too much information for one day," she whispered but began to walk again.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me but instead grabbed my hand and ran down the road towards something that looked like a play area.

"Come on I love this place," she screamed and ran straight towards a seat and kicked her feet of the ground, I just stood and watched as she laughed while her hair flew out everywhere "are you just going to stand there?" she asked.

I shook my head and walked towards the one next to her.

"I will give you a race see who can go highest," she shouted and began to move her legs faster as I did the same getting the hang of it, and after a while we were both laughing and for the first time in a while I felt free.

We spent hours on the park, both swinging and laughing talking about anything and everything, we knew that we had to head back soon, but neither of us could bring ourselves to. But as soon as the sky turned black I knew we would have to sooner or later.

"We really should head back now," she told me as we began to walk towards the gate.

"I know but is it bad of me for never wanting to return and wanting to stay here?" She shook her head as I took her hand without a second thought but also noticed her shiver "are you cold?" I asked as I felt the wind.

,"A little" she whispered and without another word I pulled my jacket of and put it around her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked pulling the jacket closer to her for heat.

"I'm a Malfoy, we rarely get cold," I smirked down at her.

"Right, hey aren't the other school's meant to be arriving tomorrow?" she wondered.

"Yeah in the morning during breakfast," I replied.

"Oh right," and as we made it down the end of the street we both spun and apparated back to Hogwarts and went straight to our dorm.

"Despite everything Malfoy I really had fun today," she smiled at me as we were the only two in the dorm room.

"Same here," I didn't realise I'd moved a little closer until I was a centimetre from her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as we were now stood outside our bedrooms.

"Most definitely," and I didn't expect what happened next, as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine for just a second.

"Night Draco," she rushed into her room leaving me there touching where she had just been.

"Night Hermione," I whispered and walked into mine closing the door firmly behind me.

It was hard to sleep that night, images of Hermione both old and new was swirling in my head; the way she had looked today was mesmerizing, her laugh and her smile had me, transfixed but she had always been that way to me.

It was back in second year she had began to get my interest, she may not remember but it was the time she had stood up to my father, I was so jealous that she could do that and I couldn't, but from then on my feelings grew stronger

That was when it all clicked; my feelings grew stronger up until the point where I would go see my dad against my better judgment, sit on comfort her about her parent's I've never done this to anyone, shooting up in my bed I muttered the reason out loud.

"I am completely and utterly in love with Hermione," I sighed but not in an annoyed way, no I sighed contently and lay back on my pillow, falling to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: boom just got home from seeing beauty and the beast in 3D (yeah I am a big kid at heart) and while I was watching it I ended up laughing by thinking beast could be Draco (and what a hot beast Je would be) people thought I was weird but who gives a flying turkey?**

**would like to say a HUGE! thank you to Alice, Emily, Miles, Klod, Adam, Jason, Nicole, Ben, Callum and Ash for the support and to everyone else who has given theirs to means a lot :) should see my face in the morning when I see how many people alerted, added to their favourites and also reviewing xD love love love reviews :)**

**now best go clean my finger seen as though its dripping blood all over my laptop**

**have a good day/night/evening whatever the time may be :)**

**jess**

**x**


	29. seeing red

**A/N: well hello dear readers :)**

**would like to say I don't own Harry potter as much as I would love to, and I also would like to apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammar, do try to find them but it's hard and they slip through sometimes :)**

**without further ado :)**

Hermione's POV

I woke early that morning, although I was still exhausted I couldn't get back to sleep, so sighing I jumped out of bed grabbed some things and made my way to the bathroom.

Making sure I locked the door behind me I pulled of my clothes and jumped into a warm shower enjoying the heat that came from the water and steam.

Last night I had begun to think of all the new things that had happened in my life, firstly my parent's or should I say adopted parents. I had decided before I slept that I was right to keep their real memories from them, they should live a happy life, a life that would have happened before I knew them.

Another thing I had decided last night that I would go talk to Dumbledore at some point in the near future, as well as the portrait outside our room there was one in his old office.

When the water started to turn cold I knew that, that was my warning to get out, so sighing I jumped out of the shower and began to dress.

It was the morning that the other schools would be arriving to the school ready for the ball which was tomorrow, so I had decided that I would dress up a little. So I pulled on my red skinny jeans, black vest top, my LA jacket and also my black convers boots.

As I was about to brush and dry my hair I heard a knock on the door.

"Mione, will you hurry up in there, I need a piss," Draco shouted while I smirked and piled my hair into a towel before unlocking the door and stepping outside, "thank you," he didn't give me a second glance he just ran in head first slamming the door.

I laughed to myself as I entered the room already waving my wand over my head, as I felt the tingles going down to my skull I moved my wand down to my face and began to mutter a different spell not being bothered to do it by hand. After a couple more minutes my hair was straight and my makeup looked natural but like yesterday I made my eyes stand out.

As I left the room I heard the door to my right close and knew Draco was stood beside me.

"You do know that you look better and better each morning?" He smirked at me as I smiled up at him.

"Could say the same about you," I winked as I took in his sexy ruffled hair like he had just woke up and left it that way, he looked good in his leather jacket, black jeans and to my surprise he was wearing a muggle ACDC top I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Ah but I look good every morning," he smiled as we both made our way down the stairs, where Luna and Ernie were waiting.

"Cocky much?" I asked as all four of us made our way towards the hall.

"No, not at all, I just know when I'm right," he smirked once more as we entered the Hall and made our way towards our separate tables for now.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Ginny?" I asked as I scanned the long rows ignoring the stares I receive as I sat next to him.

"Erm, well she was with Blaise and erm, well she said," he started to stammer his eyes wide.

"Neville what's wrong?" I asked as his eyes widened more.

"I know I knew about you becoming a nymph but fuck Mione you look incredible," he gushed and I knew this was something big because Neville never swore.

"Thanks Nev," I smiled before picking up the latest addition of the daily profit nearly making me choke.

The headline read.

_Nymphs' walk among us once more_

_By reeta skeeter_

_Hermione Granger, wizarding world hero, Gryffindor princess, and friend and ex-lover of the chosen one came of age yesterday morning, where she became a full nymph surprising the magical world._

_As we all know nymph were wiped out among our kind years previous and the last existing one lived over fifteen years ago._

_Iris Prince was not only Nymph but was also, the famous Isaac Gryffindor's lover,_

_Making our hero Hermione jean Iris Gryffindor not only the only nymph in existence but also one of the most powerful wizards that have known to walk our earth since the founder Godric Gryffindor himself._

_My source Mr Ronald bilius weasley had this to say on the matter,_

_'Yeah I knew she was something special from the moment I met her, but I never would have thought that my fiancée would be this special.' Looks like wedding bells are signalling for the pair, but it makes me wonder what young Harry Potter has to say about this?_

_Keep reading dear reader as I try to catch up with both Hermione and Harry._

_Until next week_

It was only a small article but it was enough to get me angry.

I felt the power before I had chance to stop it "Mione your eyes, they're red," Neville gasped as he moved away from me, but I was too far gone to even care as at that moment I screamed and pushed my hands away from me.

"Everyone out of the hall!" A voice called and I knew that voice anywhere but it wasn't enough, I was still outraged. "Now!" Draco demanded as feet began to move towards the exit "Hermione?" the voice turned softer now.

"How could he?" I screeched.

"I read that, and as soon as I see that weasel I am going to kill him, but right now I want you to take a few deep breathes," he spoke softly to me placing his hands on my shoulder and as soon as I felt his touch my mind cleared and I began to calm down "Good," he commented and when I got my sight back I saw both worry and pain flash in his eyes making me gain all my senses.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked as he cradled his hands.

"At least we know what your element is," he hissed and I glanced down.

...

**A/N: well there you go, and I notice a lot of people are asking about Snape being related to Hermione and you shall have to wait and see, have a plan for that you know xD**

**thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and those who added this to their favourites means a lot so this is dedicated to all you :)**

**was up till half 5 this morning writing the ball scene and since I am so tired I am going to go have a nap**

**jess**

**x**


	30. control

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot and a few characters :) sorry about any spelling mistakes there might be but I do check but sometimes they slip by :)**

"Draco, oh my god I am so sorry," I began to move towards his hands taking them in mine as I closed my eyes and willed for it all to go away, for it all to get better.

"What the fuck?" He heard him shout as I tingled once more "Mione open your eyes," he whispered.

Slowly I did what he said and as I opened my eyes I saw a glow between his hands and mine, and when I quickly removed my hold I saw that the burns and red mark where gone.

"That's impossible, no nymph has ever had two elements, I thought. Wait that explains your eyes!" He shouted as the door opened slowly and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Granger are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes I am, sorry about that, it's just I saw the article and I lost it," I sighed before turning back to Draco. "Now what about my eyes?" I asked as the professor stared between us both.

"Hermione, when you was angry your eyes went red and the fire and the candles went mad, and when I touched you my hands burnt," I flinched "that's the red part of your eyes, but then when you saw I was hurt you started to glow gold a little and your eyes changed to white and my hand healed, white is spirit, the white part," he was grinning obviously satisfied at his answer.

"But is that even possible?" I asked McGonagall as she stood with her mouth open.

"I'm not sure." She paused for a second, "Hermione I want you to think about a lake," I gave her a questioning look, "trust me think of a lake and think that you are inside that lake I need to see something."

I did as she asked and as closed my eyes I imagined the black lake, the deep pools of blue, the feel of the cold, water on my feet and my fingers when I dipped my toes in the water, I knew it was working when I felt a rush of wind and both people gasped.

"Now a tree or a flower," the professor whispered and I thought about the park the tree's around it, I thought of the flower that was in my mother's room the yellow rose that grew to an unbelievable height.

"Impossible," Draco whispered in awe.

"Now think of the wind," and I instantly remembered the breeze through my hair as I swung back and forth on the swing, laughing as the wind blew my hair behind me "I think we have our answer," I snapped my eyes open to see their wind-swept hair.

"Sorry," I muttered but I was just as shocked as the others.

"We mustn't let Rita Skeeter know, Hermione being a nymph, prince and Gryffindor makes you the most wanted person on the planet," she gushed "and if everyone knew this as well, I believe people would go as far as starting a war," she took a deep breath as we all began to straighten our clothes. "Now our guests are about to arrive everyone is outside and have no idea what happened, they believe someone cast a spell and you both were trying to fix it," she smiled fondly at us before we all left the hall and waited outside for the other schools to come join us.

I waited nervously beside Draco as the ship from fourth year rose from the lake and students clapped, I tried to sound enthusiastic but I knew I was failing to do so as a the boat stopped and none other than Victor Krum stepped forward followed by his many students.

"Ah professor i expect you are well?" He asked McGonagall after kissing her hand in greeting, after the war Krum was named headmaster of Durmstrang institute as the previous was sentenced too twelve years in Azkaban for his involvement with the dark lord.

"I am indeed, pleasant trip?" She asked but I saw he was no longer watching as his eyes scanned the crowd before landing on me.

"Excuse me a moment Professor," he muttered eyes still firmly on my face and I had a sudden urge to pull Draco closer but being the Gryffindor I was I stood my ground with my head held high. But as he drew closer I felt Draco stiffen at my side. "Hermione?" He asked as he was now stood in front of me, I had to admit his English was so much better as he was now able to say my name without making it sounds like 'Her-mi-nini.'

"It's good to see you again Victor," I smiled a little hesitant as his eyes roamed my face and body.

"Is it truly you?" He was still in shock.

"The one and only," I sighed.

"So the Skeeter woman was right? You are truly a nymph?" He beamed.

"She was," I couldn't help but give him shorter answers while I edged closer to Draco a little.

"You look even beautifier than I remember, but I must ask, is this why you declined my offer to the ball, because you are engaged to Ron weasley?" I felt a little sorry for him as his face dropped a little.

"Not at all," I felt my anger build once more and was grateful for Draco's arm.

"So you are not engaged?" He asked confused.

"I am not," I smiled at him calming down more when Draco moved closer to me, but I felt myself stiffen at the same time as he as Victor stepped closer picking up my hand and brining it towards his lips.

"Then why refuse me?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face, something I did not remember him having.

"Because she already has a date," Draco spoke before I could even open my mouth. At the sound of his voice Victors head snapped up and he began to glare and the blonde beside me.

"I remember you," Krum smiled and I shivered uncomfortably "you are the boy who convinced me not to ask Hermione to the ball in the tri-wizard tournament," I gasped waiting for him to deny it.

"Yeah, and you're the idiot that ignored me," my eyes went wide and what I was hearing.

"I did, now looks like I will be the one to do the begging," he dragged the word "for you to not take her this year it seems," and without another word or glance in my direction he walked of back to his ship with his student following.

"What was all that about?" I whispered to him as I saw the beauxbatons was already here.

"I will tell you later," he muttered back as we all made our way inside.

"I'll hold you to that," I muttered back as we walked towards our dorm room only to find five people waiting for us.

**A/N: So you all want Ron to be punished? well I can sort that out for later got to get a few things done before then though, so please be patient.**

**and well done for those who thought about the whole being able to control every element because of her eyes *claps***

**thank you for the reviews and alerts :) glad you all liked it now I best start writing some more chapters it seems :)**

**thanks again**

**jess**

**x**


	31. control Draco's POV

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot, all rights go to J.K Rowling :)**

**sorry for any spelling mistakes that may occur, do try to get them but who knows some might be there**

Draco's POV

There in front of our prorate stood, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Theo, the older weasley George.

"So when are Hermione and Malfoy getting here?" George asked and I smirked as we approached and Ginny noticed us.

"Right now actually," she told him and jerked her head in our direction, and as soon as Georges eyes found the girl beside me they widened and a huge smile lit his face, without any warning Hermione shot forward and embraced the tall boy.

"Hermione, seriously it's you?" She nodded her head. I stood there a little awkwardly as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground, "I thought these idiots where having a joke when they told me what you looked like," he beamed and placed his hands on her shoulders as she just laughed and muttered the password and they all stepped in with me in tow feeling out of place.

I was about to walk to my room and give them some privacy when a voice caught me.

"Oi Malfoy where are you going?" I turned and saw the whole group looking at me from the couches.

"I was going to go to my room?" It sounded like a question, and my eyes or heart didn't miss the disappointed look that crossed Hermione's face.

"Come join us?" George asked a little hesitantly patting the seat near him.

"Yeah mate," Blaise chimed up earning a nod of encouragement from Ginny and Mione.

"Come on Malfoy, we're not that bad," Harry winked at me as I chuckled.

"Sure," I shrugged and took a seat next to George.

"So what are you all doing here?" Mione asked as she smiled more than I had ever seen "I mean I am happy to see you don't get me wrong, it's just a surprise."

"Well when I walked through the castle these lot got hold of me and began to tell me about you and I had to see for myself, must say you look stunning Mione, more than you usually do," he winked and I had the urge to roll my eyes, was every weasley in love with this girl?

"And we all wanted to know what happened yesterday, we saw Skeeter's article but didn't read it not until we talked to you," Ginny beamed and I made a mental note that none of them knew about what Weasel had said then.

While Hermione told them everything we were able to find out from yesterday I began to think about everything that happened in the day once more.

I thought back to this morning and what had happened in the hall.

**"Draco will you stop staring," Blaise had whispered in my ear making me jump out of my seat while he smirked.**

**"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm not staring," I looked at the table but peeked through my eyelashes at her.**

**"You have it bad man, does she know yet?" He asked and I knew I could trust Blaise with anything, he knew I liked her before I did and was the one that told me to think about my feelings towards her.**

**So I sighed and opened up to my lifelong friend. "No I haven't told her yet, I just don't know how to do it, I mean," a smile lit my face "she gave me a small kiss last night before going to bed, but what am I meant to do Blaise? Just go hey Mione did I ever mention that I have been in love, with you since second year? So what you doing now?" I asked sarcastic.**

**"Something along those lines yeah," he smirked "you need to tell her soon Drake."**

**"Why? I'm working up to it," he sighed and shook his head before handing me the paper.**

**"Read this it will explain everything," without another word he stood and made his way out the hall leaving me to read through the short paragraph about Hermione, although I never got past the word fiancée and the words belonging to Weasley as I felt my anger rise I heard the scared voice of people around me**

**"What the fuck is with the candles?" One nearly shouted.**

**"They're going mental," I tried to ignore them until I heard the scared voice of Neville.**

**"Hermione, your eyes they're red," at that my head shot up and I saw it for myself, she was staring straight at the paper in front of her, her eyes a murderous red, I saw her skin glow a faint red also, this can't be good.**

**"Everyone out of the hall!" I shouted jumping from my seat, when I saw people still eating I screamed louder knowing they would listen to the voice my father told me to use, "Now!" I demanded and without any more instructions they stood and ran out the room even the professors ran, but as soon as they were gone I waved my wand and started towards Hermione, "Hermione are you okay?" I asked.**

**"How could he?" She screeched eyes turning redder.**

**"I read that, and as soon as I see that weasel I am going to kill him, but right now I want you to take a few deep breaths," I spoke softly to her placing my hands on her shoulders and as soon as I made the contract I felt the burn, but choose to ignore it and just deal with the pain for her. After a moment I felt her calm down and I was glad as the sensation was beginning to really hurt "Good," I muttered as her eyes flashed open.**

**"Draco are you okay?" she asked as I couldn't stand the pain any longer and pulled my hands to my chest cradling them.**

**"At least we know what your element is," I hissed and she glanced down towards my red and bloody burnt hands.**

**"Draco, oh my god I am so sorry," she began to move towards my hands taking them in her own making me shiver out of the cold I watched as she closed her eyes, the look of utter concentration on her face.**

**"What the fuck?" I could help but shout at the current that was flowing through our hands and as I took a chance and looked down, I saw that my hands where back to the pearly white they use to be "Mione open your eyes," I whispered in her ear.**

**Slowly she did as I asked and looked down gasping in shock.**

**"That's impossible, no nymph has ever had two elements, I thought. Wait that explains your eyes!" I shouted as the door opened slowly and Professor McGonagall walked in, but I didn't pay attention I had just found out the reason for her eyes and was eager to share it with her.**

**"Miss Granger are you okay?" she asked worriedly.**

**"Yes, I am sorry about that, it's just I saw the article and I lost it," she sighed before turning back to me "now what about my eyes?" She asked as the professor stared between us both.**

**"Hermione, you were angry so your eyes went red and the fire and the candles went mad, and when I touched you my hands burnt," I watched as she flinched but I continued, "that's the red part of your eyes, but then when you saw I was hurt you started to glow white a little your eyes changed to white and my hand healed, white is spirit, the white part," I was grinning satisfied at my answer.**

**"But is that even possible? "She asked McGonagall who was stood with her mouth open.**

**"I'm not sure, Hermione I want you to think about a lake," both Hermione and I gave her a question mark look "trust me think of a lake and think that you are inside that lake. I need to see something."**

**She did as she asked and in almost an instant I felt wetness touch my skin and I knew the professor felt it also when she gasped in surprise as well.**

**"Now a tree or a flower," the professor whispered and it took a little longer but I smelt fresh grass and in the corner of my eye I saw the plants in the great hall grow.**

**"Impossible," I whispered in awe.**

**"Now think of the wind," it was quick and I had to catch my breath as the wind hit me sending my already messy hair into bed head "I think we have our answer," at the words Hermione snapped her eyes open.**

**"Sorry," she muttered but I saw she was just as shocked as the rest of us.**

...

**A/N: so I thought I would put control in Draco's POV so you could see it from their prospective :) and I have decided that Ron will get punished during the ball gives it some excitement which will be coming up soon I might add :)**

**also the next chapter is going to be a little short, but I am trying to add to it before I post it tomorrow, hopefully I can figure it out :D**

**thanks for reading, reviews alerts and also people who Favorited the story :)**

**now if everyone who added to alerted reviewed it would make my day :D but if not I'm not so shallow to go no reviews no chapters :) now I should stop rambling :) and just say have a good whatever time it is**

**oh and dedicated to Ash and everyone else because you know your awesome :)**

**jess**

**x**


	32. invitations Draco's POV

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot all others go to J.K Rowling :) and for any spelling mistakes I am sorry**

"So what you're saying is that little episode in the hall were Draco went mad and near enough kicked everyone out of the hall was you being angry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," she looked guilty.

"And that not only do you have control over one element but all five?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yep," she popped the p and I smirked, know that she picked up one of my habits.

"Wow, remind me never to get you angry and to never leave this school again, I miss everything fun," George muttered a smile forming on his face.

"So Mione," Ginny turned to her with the brightest smile I had ever seen her wear. "What time should I be here tomorrow?" She asked as a confused look passed Mione's face.

"Err what for?"

"The ball you idiot," she laughed.

"Oh right, Erm how about five?"

"Two hours to get ready? Don't you think we need a little longer?" Ginny complained.

"Well I don't know, how about half four then?" she amended and Ginny sighed while nodding her head.

"Fine."

"Do I get to see your dress?" I asked saving Hermione more of Ginny's eagerness about tomorrow.

"Nope," she shook her head a smile forming.

"Why not? How will I know what tie to wear?" I complained this time.

"I'll charm it for you later on," she smirked and I knew I had no more argument.

"Wait, you're going to the ball with Malfoy?" George and Harry asked at the same time.

"Yeah," she gave them a look challenging look, daring them to question her.

"Oh right, Ron told us that you was apparently going with him," they all looked confused while I felt the anger rise once again.

"Is it just me or is it getting really warm in here?" Harry asked and I instantly turned to Mione.

"Mione I need you to calm down before you set everyone on fire," I didn't touch her this time but just moved closer feeling incredibly warm already, "come on deep breaths," when she had claimed I felt a cold breeze hit me "good."

"Sorry, it's not the first time Ron's lied," she muttered.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, it's okay, just wait till I get my hands on him," she gave her a reassuring smile.

I chuckled at the confused looks that crossed all their faces; they didn't know what a prat their brother was yet, and obviously didn't read what half the hall had just read.

"Hey Mione, next weekend you should come up to the shop, you haven't been there since, well since," we all looked down; although I didn't know Fred I still felt guilt and grief at his loss.

"Would love to George, I'll be there," she smiled easing the tension a little.

"Great, all of you come and we can make a night of it?" He asked the rest of us, and I was shocked to see I was included in the invitation.

We all nodded in agreement. And we all settled into comfortable conversation for a few hours.

"Well we best be of, it's getting late and I have to go see McGonagall." George informed everyone as one by one they stood and made their way to the portrait hole.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mione," Ginny smiled before pulling her into a hug "and you as well Malfoy," she waved before walking out.

"See you man," Blaise shook my hand and then pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Take care Mione," both George and Harry muttered pulling her into a huge embrace and surprised me by grabbing my hand and shaking it "see you tomorrow Malfoy."

"Sure see you tomorrow," we both smiled as the door closed.

**A/N: so I know this chapter is short, but the next two in Mione's are her getting ready with Ginny and THEN the ball (which I might include the bashing of Ron you have all been waiting for) xD**

**now I best get back to teaching xD sat with year 11's and I have told them they should write a fiction of their favourite book only a short one, they apparently love the idea and when there done might let them watch the woman in black for a treat :) ain't I a boss teacher? xD got snacks and everything but that's not the point.**

**so until tomorrow toodlesss :)**

**jess**

**x**


	33. letters

**A/N: heyy**

**so this is the third time I have tried to do this xD the letters blend in :)**

**But I don't own anything except the plot everything else's belongs to J. :D sorry for any spelling mistakes that might be there I do try to get them all but some slip past**

Hermione's POV

When they all left I heaved a sigh and slumped on the couch "I'm exhausted," I complained as Draco took his seat next to me.

"Oh I know," he moved a tad forward "Ginny seems excited about tomorrow," he stated and I nodded in response.

"Oh I know which reminds me," I sat up "you can still back out in being my date you know," I moved a little closer to him.

"Nope you're the only one I want to go with Mione," he spoke softly to me.

I smiled in response "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about another film?" he offered and I smiled to myself.

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't know, should know Mione I'm not use to these sorts of things," he smirked while I muttered Acrio films and within seconds they were all sat on my lap.

"Okay then which one?" I asked moving to sit next to him now.

"School of rock what's that about?" He asked lifting the case.

So for the next ten minutes I began to explain and also began laughing when I mention Freddie Jones, "what are you laughing at?" He asked.

"He looks like a younger version of you!" I got out between chuckles.

"This I got to see," and with a wave of my wand the music began. I didn't know what came over me but when the film was about ten minutes through I leant forward and lay down across Draco's lap. He was a little taken back but after a few minutes he began to stroke my hair.

"So you're saying that looks like me?" He asked when Freddie came on the screen.

"You can't see it?" I giggled turning to look up at him.

"No way," he looked down showing me his eyes, his mouth may say no but the look he was giving me makes me think he really could. Chuckling once more I turned back to look at the screen.

I still couldn't believe I was here with Draco like this, I have never been this way with anyone before, and now here I was with my childhood enemy and I couldn't be more comfy.

"We should get to bed" I heard him say and I shot up and looked back at the screen.

"Wait when did that end? Last I saw he was making a hand shake," I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah well if you wouldn't have dozed of you might have seen the rest of it," he smiled at me before stretching and standing.

"Oh right," I muttered a little embarrassed when I remembered, "hey have you seen Luna?" I asked looking round like I could find her here.

"No, I haven't seen either of them," I narrowed my eyes before walking over to the opposite side where their stairs where slowly walking up I knocked on the door with the glitter and drawings on.

"Luna?" I called "are you here?" But I received no answer and as I was about to knock on the next door I heard a weird noise.

It sounded like someone was in pain and moaning... oh god. My mind worked it out and I held back a laugh as I made my way back to where Draco waited.

"Did you find them?" He asked and I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore.

"Oh yes," I got out.

"What are you laughing at?" He challenged.

"I found them but they were a little busy with, Erm activities," I laughed once more at the look that crossed his face, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh EW, didn't need to know that one Mione," he shuddered as we made our way up our stairs.

"Well I will see you in the morning," I muttered suddenly a little nervous for god knows what reason.

"You sure will, unless Ginny changes her mind and kidnaps you for the day," he chuckled and I glared, "night Mione," he leant down and placed a kiss on my cheek before we both turned to our rooms.

"Night Draco," I called entering my own room to find a note placed on my bed.

_Hermione,_

_I just heard the wonderful news from Ronald, you're getting married! Finally! Been waiting for this to come for a while now._

_He didn't tell me if you set a date or not, but no matter I will arrange a date to see you during school with the headmistress, we need to start planning._

_All my love,_

_Your future mother in law_

_Molly Weasley._

I groaned to myself as I began to undress, he was telling everyone we were engaged? Well I was going to put the record straight, but tomorrow, I just wanted to climb in bed and sleep.

I was woken the next morning by a very annoying tapping noise, and as I looked up I saw four owls waiting for me to let them in, raising my eyebrows I walked over and open the window letting them fly in.

As I took the parchment from each of them, I watched as they flew away leaving me alone.

I didn't know what to expect when I opened the first but it certainly wasn't what I found.

_You be my ticket_

_I'll be your conductor_

_Let's ride the bus of love_

_Be my wife?_

_Love and forever waiting_

_Sam_

I stared wide-eyed at the letter that he had sent me before bursting out into a fit of laughter and taking the second

_I have wanted to tell you my feelings for a while now, not only are you the apple of my eyes but now the black cherry I have been waiting for._

_Marry me?_

_Michael Nott_

The third was a little simpler

_Marry me?_

_Carter m_

Who the hell was he?

The last had me smiling.

_Mione, about twenty owls arrived at Gryffindor common room for you, they weren't sealed so we read them, and you have a big decision to make about these marriage proposals. Harry found it funny but I thought I would warn you._

_Feeling the need to seal with something special_

_Forever yours_

_Ginny and Harry_

**A/N: so thanks for the reviews and alerts :) and for being patient, the Ron bashing will be real soon promise but I can't just rush right into it takes time :) but it will be worth it...I hope **

**jess**

**x**


	34. awkward

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot and 2 people :P anything else belongs to J.K. Rowling :) sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes that might occur I do try to get them all but some flip past :)**

**oh and I have changed the rating to T until I get to the naughty parts, but there is still going to be foul language because hey its Draco do you expect anything else?**

I laughed at this one feeling a little light headed when I finished, so I decided I best take a shower before I begin the day properly. So sighing I stood and began I picked up all my things and made my way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower I went back to my room pulling on a baggy cut top and a pair of sweats, before picking up a book I had taken from the library the other day after returning to school from the muggle world.

It was a book on the Princes, their history and as I flicked through the pages I saw one of the most beautiful couple I had ever seen, one was a man, he was tall with black hair which was pushed back, he was wearing the most amazing dress robes I had ever seen, and had amazing green eyes, he looked so happy to be stood next to a women, who was breath-taking, she was wearing a long blue dress which travelled down to her toes in a pool on the floor, her hair was pulled in an elegant bun on top of her head, her purple eyes sparkled.

I let my gaze wander to the bottom of the page where their names where.

_**Isaac Leon Gryffindor and his fiancée Iris Elizabeth Prince**_

I gasped as a small knock was placed on my door and Draco poked his head through.

"Good morning, well I guess afternoon seen as though it's now past two," he smirked and walked towards my bed sitting on the edge, "what you reading anyway?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"I got this book on my family, here look," I sat up and moved towards him handing over the book.

"Wow, is that your mum and dad?" He asked his eyes wide with their beauty.

"Stunning aren't they?" I leant over his shoulder to look once more.

"You can definitely tell you're their child," he smirked up and me while I blushed and moved back towards my pillows taking the book back.

As I flipped through the pages once more I saw a picture that stunned me "Hey Draco isn't this your mum and Snape with my mother?" I asked as he pulled himself up to lie next to me.

"Yeah, who would have thought it huh?" he scanned the picture of the three people.

"I know," as I was about to continue looking he began to pull the book away from me "what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull it back.

"I my dear am trying to look at that picture again," he pulled harder and I sat up putting all my strength in to it.

"Well it's too bad I am trying to look at something else," I heaved as he raised an eyebrow while a mischievous smile spread across his face, as he pulled even harder and within seconds I was lay on top of him.

"Well to bad isn't it?" He whispered sending chills up my spine as he leaned in closer and I did the same.

"Mione are you here?" Ginny's voice called from outside the door and before either of us could move the door slammed open, "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" I could hear the smirk in her voice and as I answered no Draco answered yes.

"No Gin what's wrong?" I asked sitting up and straightening out my hair.

"Here to get ready," she beamed at me while my mouth formed an O shape, "don't look at me like that it's three."

"Exactly we said half four," I argued as Draco laughed.

"Well I couldn't wait so you," she pointed at Draco "need to get out so that Hermione and I can get dressed."

"Fine, I'll go see Blaise, see you later Mione," he winked "Ginny," he nodded and left the room. As soon as the door was shut Gin rounded on me.

"What was all that about?" She demanded.

"All what about?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh come of it Mione, I see the way you look at each other, you're going to the dance together, you went on a date yesterday and now I come in here and I see you on top of him about to kiss?" She took a deep breath "all that."

I gave up "first it was not a date, or I think it wasn't and I don't know Gin, I kissed him, not a proper one just a peck," I saw her face light up. "He gives me these amazing compliments and opens up to me; last night was amazing although we only watched a film and ahh I just!" I took another deep breath "Gin I think I'm falling for him."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Gin i-" I began but she cut me off.

"Don't gin me, why the hell haven't you told him yet?" She demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, why haven't you told him yet?" She waved her wand and a chair appeared, "sit."

"I can't tell him, what if he doesn't feel the same?" I asked as she began on my hair.

"Hermione how many times He is fucking head over heels in love with you, Blaise told me, and even if he didn't anyone could see it."

"But how am I meant to tell him?"

"I say you snog his face off and let him work it out," she giggled.

"Yeah I am just going to walk up to him and snog him," as she began on her hair I did my makeup myself.

"That's the spirit!" She giggled obviously missing the sarcasm, as she finished, and me a second later "what time is it now?" She asked

"Erm about," I leant over to the muggle clock on my desk, "geez it's only five," why is it when I don't want it to but time flies by.

"Good, leaves us another two hours to get ready," she beamed while I gave her a question mark look "what we still got nails and stuff."

"Stuff being we're going to do it all over again?" I raised an eyebrow while crossing my arms.

"Maybe, now stop complaining"

**A/N: so I have the day of and how do i spend it? sat on the couch sobbing my heart out at the vampire diaries last episode of season 3 :'( not going to say anything more about it just in case some hasen't watched it but if you have then you honestly can't tell me you wasn't shocked and cried i mean CUMMON!**

**now seen as though TVD has nothing to do with Harry potter I shall move on :P**

**thanks for the reviews alerts and those who favourite-d means a lot :)**

**now I think I am going to watch sweeny todd (the amount of harry potter characters in that still boggles me and johnny depp think I will watch his new film :)**

**but have a good day/night/evening :)**

**jess**

**x**


	35. grow a pair Draco's POV

**A/N: so like I promised you I put two chapters into one, but I am only going to be doing that for the ball :)**

**I don't own anything except the plot and a lovely dream when Draco just comes to join me xD everything else goes to J. and her beautiful mind :) plus sorry for any spelling mistakes that might occur, but I do try to get them, but the sneaky buggers slip by xD**

**now on with the story**

Draco's POV

I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I made my way towards the Slytherin common room, I couldn't have imagined things being better than they already were. I hadn't even said the password when the door flung open and Blaise was there to greet me.

"Hey, Ginny said you might come down here," he pulled me in and towards the sofa "why so happy?" he observed.

"No reason at all," I couldn't make the smile disappear although I tried.

"Seriously Drake you look like you just seen Hermione naked," he laughed while the smile grew at the thought of what might have happened if Ginny didn't interrupt "fuck! That's it isn't it?" he nearly shouted jumping up from the couch making me shush him and push him back down.

"No that's not it, although If your girlfriend didn't barge in it could have led to that," I sighed, "we almost kissed."

"Almost?"

"Like I said Ginny's fault," I narrowed my eyes.

To my surprise he just laughed "what's funny?" I asked.

"Never would I have thought that you the Slytherin 'sex god,'" he air quoted, "would not having something he wants, it's just good to see the shoe on the other foot that's all," he patted me on the back while smirking.

"Yeah but this time is different Blaise," I moaned.

"What do you mean different, you want her don't you?"

"Don't be stupid of course I do! But that's the thing, I don't just want her I need her, when she's not there I miss her, when she is there I want her closer, when she smiles my heart goes crazy and when she laughs it's like," I sighed stating my point, "I sound like a total girl now don't i?"

"Yeah but hate to tell you Draco, but when you're in love that's what you sound like, trust me you should hear how I talk about Ginny and treat her," he smiled at even her name reminding me a little of myself.

"What am I meant to do?" I almost begged.

"Well it's simple really, but you got to be ready to do it."

"Go on?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" he leaned forward causing me to do the same.

"I'm ready."

He curled his fingers making me move closer to him so he could whisper in my ear "grow a pair and tell her!" and as I glared at him he burst in to hysterics.

"Is that it? Your great advice is to just tell her?" I demanded.

"Yep," he smirked once more, "come on Drake, think about it this way if you don't tell her someone else will and she will then be with someone other than yourself." He had a point but apparently he wasn't finished, "even if she wasn't a nymph slash prince slash Gryffindor's descendent a girl like that would be snapped up in a heartbeat, I mean she made Draco Lucius Malfoy fall for her, who will it be next?" his smirk grew as my eyes widened.

"You know, you're a dick but you also have a point," I smiled and sighed as I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Draco?" I head Pansy call and before she had chance to even get to the bottom I grabbed Blaise and ran towards the door,

"Awe Drakie she has been waiting for you all day, aren't you going to say hi?" Blaise teased as we walked down the corridor towards my dorm.

"Don't start she is seriously starting to annoy me," I complained.

"Good afternoon fellers, excited about tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Afternoon sir, and yeah I guess we are," Blaise answered for us.

"As you should, I got a glance and their dresses and I must say that you are both in for a surprise," he winked.

The grin I had on my face before had made its way back.

"Password?" he asked.

"Unity," and without another word the door swung open and we both made our way inside "Want a butter beer?" I asked walking to the built in thing Hermione called a fridge.

"Sure we still have -" he glance at his watch, " -about an hour till we need to grab the girls," he muttered as we sat on the couch both drinking half the drink before placing it on the coffee table in front, "so let's finish our chat on Hermione shall we?"

"Oh no, not here, I in fact want to know the story of how you and Ginny got together because not so long ago, you where the one that said and I quote, 'wouldn't be seen dead with the mini weasel.'"

"Yeah well during the holidays I was out in diagon ally just looking around when I spotted Hermione walking alone and looking pretty down," I gave him my full attention at her name, "so I remember what you said to me the day before about starting new and not letting our families views get in our way." I nodded at the memory, "so I went to see if she was alright, when she looked up and saw it was me you should have seen the look in her eyes, she looked so scared that I felt guilty," he took a deep breath, "I told her to calm down and to take a deep breath, I promised her that I wasn't going to hurt her and that she could trust me, so after a few minutes she smiled and I asked if she would like a butterbeer, that was how we got talking. After a few rounds of drinks Ginny came in and my heart stopped at the sight of her, Hermione told her that she could trust me and from then on we all came closer in different ways," I sat a little speechless at this.

"So all you really had to do was tell her she could trust you?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but by the looks of things she needed someone to talk to, why what did you have to do?"

"Pretty much the same, but she was hesitant at first."

"Wouldn't you be if the guy who watched as you get torture by said guys' aunt asked if you could start new?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, it's just I wish I could have done something, you know that."

"I do, but she doesn't."

"Hate when you're right," I muttered.

"Should be used to it by now my friend, it does happen, like all the time," he smirked and I checked the time, great twenty minutes to be ready.

"Well you gloat all you want but I am going to get into my robes and wait for my beautiful date to accompany me to the ball," I downed the rest of my drink before waving my wand to make it disappear, realising what a dick I sounded like.

"Yeah I best get ready as well," he sighed and heaved himself of the seat, "be back in like ten," he called over his shoulder after making his way out the room.

I knew Blaise was right, of course I knew that I hadn't stopped thinking about that since I saw her, I knew that if I didn't tell her she is going to be with someone else. But after everything she and I have been through how am I meant to do it?

I sighed and began to underdress, I had wanted to tell her for so long now but every time I got the chance I would fuck it up because I was more scared of my reputation getting ruined then by losing her. That how much of a dick I was.

But here I was, buttoning up my robes to go on a date with her and yet I still haven't told her I was crazy about her.

I was losing my touch.

Taking one last look in the mirror I left my room and began to make my way down the stairs, well that was until I knocked on Hermione's door and shouted, "are you planning to come to this ball or are you staying in there all night?" A glint came to my eye, "you know if you're experimenting and getting kinky with each other, I on behalf of Blaise as well would like to say we as your dates should get a peek," I smirked and carried on walking.

"Ew! Seriously Malfoy? We will be down in a second," Ginny called while I heard Hermione's musical laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaise asked coming through the portal door when I reached the bottom.

"Just saying that if Hermione and Ginny are getting down and dirty," I wiggled my eyebrows, "then we as their dates should be involved."

It was silent for a few minutes until, "Fuck!" He breathed eye wide.

"I know I can picture it as well, but minus you, that's just weird."

"No you idiot, fuck," and he turned me around.

And what I saw just stopped my heart; behind Ginny was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I must say Hermione really should wear green more often; she looked amazing in the lime green dress which had a diamante belt around the waist and made a pool at the bottom of her feet. Her hair was pulled to one side and was curled, - by the looks of it Ginny had cut it a little shorter – her eyes where bright and boarded with glittered and had a sexy smoky look. My heart skipped a beat the longer I looked at her.

"You look," I couldn't think of a good enough word, so my mind worked my mouth for me, "fuck." I breathed as she moved closer.

"Thanks," she blushed as Ginny and Blaise moved closer.

"Told you no red, and if you like the dress you should see what's under it," Ginny whispered in my ear making my eye bulge open.

"Draco, are you alright?" Mione asked as Ginny laughed.

"Huh? Yeah should we go?" I asked holding out my arm, before I did something I really wouldn't regret like lifting her and taking her back to her room.

"Sure," she smiled and linked her arm with mine as the four of us made our way down the halls and towards the great hall.

As I took in her look outfit once more I caught a glimpse of silver on her wrist, which reminded me.

"I've got something for you," I stopped walking.

"What do you mean," she placed her weight on one side then as a sterm look crossed her face, "if this is another sex comment then save it," she glared at me while I chuckled.

"No, and trust me I will save that for later," I winked, "but that's not what I have," I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box that lay there, "here."

"Draco you didn't have to do that," she started to complain.

"It's a late birthday present, and plus when I saw it, It just screamed you," I smirked as she opened the lid and gasped.

"Draco's these are beautiful," she beamed up at me.

"Like I said when I saw them they reminded me of you."

She blushed a little before holding out the box and her wrist "help me put it on?" she asked.

With a quick wave of my wand the charms were dangling from her wrist.

"Thank you so much," she kissed my cheek before we both began to walk again.

"Anytime," and without another word we stepped into what use to be the great hall.

**A/N: well the next chapter will consist of half of Ron's punishment, but I needed to get something done before the second part so that will be in Draco's POV**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed alerted and added to their favourites :) i'm telling you that's what keeps me going because somethings I have to work out in the story is stressful but worth it to see that people like it :D**

**now best be getting ready, off to meet my klod to watch dark shadows, tim burton+johnny depp = heaven! :3**

**jess**

**x**


	36. i need a hero

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot and a few people. everything else goes to J., sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up, but I tried to get them but buggers slip past.**

Hermione's POV

I was still astounded by Draco's present, it really was beautiful and he was right, they honestly did resemble me.

I was about to turn and thank him once more, until I saw the great hall.

It looked amazing; there were purple drapes everywhere with bewitched stars that twinkled above us, in the middle stood a huge dance floor with a raised stage to the side. Table where dotted around everywhere holding candles, and different coloured balloons. I must say the headmistress really out did herself.

"Wow," Ginny whispered from in front of me.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I muttered as Draco pulled me further in and towards a table.

It felt like the first day all over again, all eyes were on me as Draco pulled my chair out and I sat sending him a grateful smile.

We all sat and chatted for a few minutes until all three headmasters stepped on the stage and addressed the crowd of waiting students.

"Welcome everyone and I must say on behalf of all the staff that you all look incredible tonight," McGonagall started, "a few rules for the night," she paused while everyone groaned, "no drink, and bed by 2am but apart from that have fun!" She beamed as everyone sighed in relief, "now if you would please all put your hands together for Dj sparks," even though no one knew him they all clapped and went wild as the first song started.

"Hey Hermione dance with me?" Ginny didn't give me chance to reply as she pulled me to my feet and towards the dance floor as a song by the weird sisters started.

"So are you going to tell him?" she asked as we spun.

"I want to yeah, just got to find a way to say it," we both dipped.

"Just kiss him," she demanded pulling my arm and twirling me.

"I can't do that!" I laughed as the song turned to the chorus and we began to jump up and down.

"Blaise told me Draco was going to tell you tonight," and with that I stopped my actions and gaped at her.

"What?"

"Told you he liked you," she spun and dipped once more.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," and before either of us knew it the song had ended.

"This one is for the couples," the Dj said as I felt a tap on my shoulder, slowly turning around I came face to face with a beaming George.

"Dance with me?" he asked I had to say I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Draco but agreed anyway.

"Would love to professor," I placed my hand in his as he pulled me closer.

"Must say you look stunning tonight Mione, and the sound of professor is also amazing," he smiled down at me.

"And you look so handsome in your suit, have to say George you scrub up nicely," I smirked.

"Why, thank you," we swayed from side to side.

"How have you been Mione?" he asked staring me dead in the eyes.

"Good and you?"

"No I mean really how have you been, and no lying," he smirked.

"I am good, honestly I didn't think I could be happy again after everything and now I am back I just," I sighed, "feel better, surprisingly it has everything to do with Draco," I smiled at the name, "now how are you and no lying."

"I miss him Mione, everyday it's like a piece of me is missing but I know that if I'm sad and he was here he would kick me and say-"

"Stop being a pansy, there's mayhem to create?" I asked finishing him.

"Exactly, so I am trying and doing it in his memory," he spun me once more while I laughed.

"Can I cut in?" Draco asked standing next to us.

"Of course," George smiled before turning and walking away.

I was shocked when the next song started, as it wasn't a wizard song, but a muggle one which I recognised as Ella Mae Bowen's holding out for a hero.

"Why are they playing a muggle song?" I asked Draco as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Because I asked him to," he grinned as my eyes widened.

"But why?" I asked surprised.

"I know you like this song," I raised an eyebrow, "you was singing it in a shower so I asked potter and he told me who it was."

"Thank you," I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to the song that played.

…_Isn't there a white knight?_

_Upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and turn_

_And dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta larger than life,_

I giggled softly as Draco spun my under his arm and then took my hand and my waist once more.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Rising from the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_Isn't there a superman_

_To sweep me of my feet_

And with them last words Draco picked me up spinning me in a circle before placing me back down and gliding me round in a circle.

"Learn all this at your pureblood lessons?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I did," he winked and dipped me over his leg.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta larger than life,_

I felt so graceful when I was in Draco's arms; like I was light as a feather and to be honest with myself it felt so right being with him.

_Up where the mountains meets the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning spreads the seas_

_I could swear there is someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the raging flood_

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

"Did I tell you, you looked incredible tonight?" he asked spinning me out before pulling me back to his chest.

"You might have mentioned it once," I giggled once again and blushed.

_I need a hero_

_And then we'll dance till the morning light_

_Dreaming he'll lead me_

_Held tight, tonight's the night_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta larger than life, larger than life_

And with that the song ended as Draco pulled me forward and our faces moved closer together.

"Hermione could we talk?" a voice made us instantly pull back and us both to sigh.

"What do you want Ron?" I snapped never taking my hands of Draco.

"Like I said can we talk?" he asked once again and when I raised an eyebrow he added, "alone."

"Fine," I gave up, "but make it quick." He began to walk out of the great hall while I turned back to Draco, "save me another dance?" I asked.

"Of course," he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles before I turned and made my way out of the hall and towards the red haired figure down the corridor.

"What is it you want Ron?" I demanded when he stopped.

"Just wanted to see my fiancée," he smirked pulling me closer to him.

"Excuse me?" I stepped back.

"What?" he honestly sounded confused.

"Fiancée Since when have we been engaged?" I sounded calm even to me.

"Well I was thinking," he began to stutter while running his hands through his hair ,"and then did some research and I found out so much about a nymph and I knew that if I had you then defeating Voldermort would have been nothing compared to that, just think Hermione my family will be so rich that even the Malfoy's money wouldn't compare." His eyes widened at the prospect.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Ron wanted to marry me for riches and to look better than he already did?

"No fucking way in hell," I whispered.

"What?" he didn't seem to of heard me.

"I said, no fucking way am I marrying you!" I shouted.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Luna was right, you are the most selfish person I've ever met, do you hear yourself? You sound like such a prat Ron," I began to turn around and walk away when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"No for once in your life you're going to listen to me, you and I are meant to be together, and no way am I going to let some other guy get in the way of what I want!" and before I knew it was happening I felt his rough lips upon mine, he was harsh as he forced my lips to part and when I tried to push away he pulled me closer, so I sighed kept my eyes open and waited for him to stop.

It lasted for another minute until he pulled back and smiled at me, "see I knew you wouldn't be able to re-"

I willed all my anger to my knee and hand as I trust up into his groin before pulling my hand back and hearing the satisfied crack as it connected with his nose.

"What the fuck?" he wheezed kneeling on the floor.

"Never touch me again," I felt my skin heat up and new I had to get out there, so slipping of my shoes I ran all the way back to my common room.

**A/N: so I have a swollen eye and I can't see out of it. you honestly don't know how hard it was for me to read over this chapter with just one eye. but ah well, was going to leave the next few chapter till my eye got better but I know you all want the real punishment for Ron. so i'll suck it up and post it tomorrow morning again :)**

**thank you to everyone that review, means a lot and if you have any questions message me, I shall use my phone while I get back in bed and answer :)**

**jess**

**x**


	37. idiot Draco's POV

**A/N: well here it is chapter 37 :)**

**I don't own anything except the plot :) and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up head hurts, plus eye infection = not very clear eyesight. but ahh well enjoy :)**

Draco's POV

I still couldn't believe what I just saw.

I had been walking out of the hall at the time looking for Hermione when I saw it happen.

There in the middle of the corridor was Weasley and Hermione kissing for everyone to see. I stood for a fraction of a second in shock before anger made me turn and walk all the way back towards the common room.

I have been so stupid to think that Hermione and I could have had something special, of course I had no chance and it was only a matter of time until she would be with Ron once more.

Feeling even angrier I walked straight towards the fridge and took a firewhisky out and downed it in one gulp, I was about to start on my second when I heard the portal door open and footsteps approach.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice asked from behind me, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat harshly, "I am having a drink," I turned and raised my glass.

"Oh right, well sorry about the interruption," she started to say.

"Forget about it, I have," I muttered the last under my breath but apparently she heard me.

"Draco what's wrong?" she stepped forwards while I glared at her making her stop at the other end of the room, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Oh I don't know, could be the fact that my date," I spat the word, "went off to make out with someone else, I mean if you wanted to go with him Hermione then you should of said something instead of making me look like a complete idiot!" I shouted.

"What the fuck are you on about?" she shouted right back.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know what you and Weasley did I saw, you did it so everyone could see!" I screamed feeling my face heat.

"You saw that?" she whispered.

"Of course I saw that, who wouldn't have seen that?" I was still so angry.

"Why are you so angry? I pushed him away," that took my back a little but not enough to calm me down.

"Didn't look like it."

"Urgh, why would I even kiss Ron when I'm in love with someone else?" she screamed and my heart literally broke in my chest.

"Well woopty-doo for George, not one Weasley then it's the other," I through my arms above my head.

"It's you, you fucking idiot!" she screamed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm in love with you, you prat," she screeched and without a moment's hesitation I crossed the room and took Hermione in my arms and pressed my lips to hers.

She was shocked at first but after a moment she slipped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss slipping the bobble out of her hair and lacing my fingers into it while she licked my bottom lip asking for permission, which I instantly granted.

We stood there for a few moment then both lost in the sensations of our lips, until she pulled back needing air so I took the opportunity and held her face into my hands looking her dead in the eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered before leaning forward only to be met by air "what-"I began to ask.

"No interruptions this time," she smirked and waved her wand before pulling me towards the couch while I pulled her onto my knee.

We were silent for a little while until a though came to my head, "didn't I promise you a dance?" I asked while she nodded and stood back up, grabbing my hand as she went.

We imagined the music this time; both swaying from side to side as Hermione rested her head on my chest.

"Draco?" she asked a little nervous.

"Yes?" I muttered into her hair.

"What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused by her question.

"I mean, I told you I loved you and we kissed, what does this mean?" she repeated.

"While firstly, I am never going to get tired of hearing you say that Mione," I pulled away and looked her deep in the eyes "I have loved you since second year when you stood up to my father, the love grew when you hit me in third and then till I saw you in the war," I flinched and pulled her back over to the couch, "when the snatchers caught you and the others, all that was running through my mind was not her anyone but her," my mind clouded with the memory and I didn't even know what I was sating anymore. "I was so scared for you that even my mother saw the dread and had to hold me back, it only got worse when my aunt saw the fear in my eyes and did what she did to you. With each second that passed I wanted to hex her in oblivion," I snarled the last before shaking my head and refocusing on her.

"That is why I came back this year Mione, to make a new start with you, to show you I have changed," I smiled a little, "I never would have thought that it could lead to this, but now it has I never want to let you go." I took a deep breath before taking her hands in mine "Hermione Jean Iris Prince Gryffindor would you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?" I smiled once more.

"I would be crazy not to," and she connected our lips once more in a fiery kiss, but after a moment she pulled back and whispered, "Hermione prince will do just fine," she smirked and kissed me once more.

We just sat there for a while longer until an annoying sound came from the window meaning an owl happened to be there. So without moving I waved my wand and the window opened with a click. It was addressed to Hermione, so being the gentleman I was I read over her shoulder.

_Miss Hermione_

_Dumbledore has asked me to seek you out to go to his office when the time suits you best._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"I wonder what she wants." I thought out loud.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out," she muttered, "in the morning though, I want to enjoy tonight, speaking of," she looked at the time, "we have a few more hours until the ball ends, want to go back?" she asked hopeful and I just couldn't refuse her.

"Of course," I took her hand and lead her back towards the great hall where music was still playing.

"Mione," I felt my anger grow as I heard the voice of the dick head Ronald Weasley from behind and I felt her stiffen meaning she knew who it was as well.

"Ronald," she acknowledged before turning around slowly.

"Why did you leave, and what the fuck are you doing with ferret?"

"I told you there was no fucking way in hell I want to marry you or be with you Ron, I didn't think there was anything else to say, was my knee and fist not clear enough?"

"I thought you wanted it kinky," he winked making me gag, "but like I said before you are mine," he took a step forward and I automatically took a step in front of Hermione "what the fuck are you doing Blondie?"

"Keeping you away from MY girlfriend ginger," I smirked as his face fell.

"What do you mean your girlfriend?" he demanded his face turning a hilarious red.

"Exactly what I said, now if you'll excuse us I am going to take my girl to the ball and sweep her of her feet," I smiled down and Mione as she giggled.

We turned around and began to walk back towards the dance floor "I don't think so," I didn't have time to turn around as i saw Hermione turn and push her hands outwards.

I felt power radiate of the woman beside me, a chill went down my spine and when I turned to look at her I saw her eyes the silver they were when she was controlling air.

My theory was true as I heard a grunt and Weasley was thrown with great force against the furthest wall.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you point your wand at someone whose back is turned to you," she screamed her hair going wild and she pulled out her wand as he did the same, "Expelliarmus!" Within seconds Weasley was defenceless and by the look on his face he knew it also.

"Hermione?" I head Harry call from beside me.

"Leave her, she needs to get it out," I held him back while everyone around us gawked and I held a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Let's get things straight I will NEVER marry you," she through silent hex making his hair turn pink. "I will NEVER be with you, we kissed and it was in the heat of the moment, I am with Draco and if you have a problem with that then stay," another hex making his noise smaller, "the," another making his teeth grow, "hell," his ears grew, "away," his feet turned into a weird shape and I instantly recognised what she was doing, "from me," with the last words she shot one last silent spell and the whole of Weasley's body changed into a rabbits.

She turned and walked back to where Harry and I was standing dazed, barley holding our laughter in, "You can change what you look like Mione but you will always be the filthy bookworm muddblood!" Ron shouted and before I reacted Harry beat me to it sending a stunning spell straight in the pink pricks face. .

"That fucking to far Ron, I agree with Hermione, stay away from all of us," he took Mione's hand before turning back and casting a spell to make not only his hair pink but the rest of him, and I finished it off by casting a sticking charm that would last for three weeks before pulling Mione inside as Blaise and Ginny came out.

"Would one of you like to explain to me why my brother is against the wall, and looks like a bloody pink rabbit?" Ginny demanded while laughing and pointing, taking pictures with her wand.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Harry started but I felt differently.

"Hmm let's see, first he kissed Hermione without her permission, then he announced that they were engaged without her knowing, he just attacked me with my back turned and then called her a mu- that word," I shivered.

"He did what?" Blaise screamed.

"Don't worry about it, Mione unleashed her power on him," both Harry and I laughed at the memory of his face and the way he looked, "now if you'll excuse me i owe my girl another dance," I smirked down and took her hand twirling her to the dance floor.

The time passed like it was minutes instead of hours that we danced and we didn't even realise that nearly everyone had gone until McGonagall spoke.

"Alright it's exactly ten to two which means the dance is officially over, now off to bed with you all," and she turned and walked back of the stage.

"Come on Mione, we best get back" I, tugged on her hand.

"But I don't want to," she moaned sounding like a little kid.

"Well it's tough isn't it," she shook her head and I did the only thing I could think of that would make her move "if you don't go you will get detention," I sang song as she grabbed my hand and ran out of the room "bloody hell we could of walked!" I shouted as we got closer to the stairs.

"Ah but where's the fun in that?" she asked laughing but slowing down.

"Never saw this side of you before, I like it," I winked as we stood in front of the portal hole.

"I see you both had a good night?" Dumbledore asked smiling at us both.

"Was one of the best nights of my life." Mione beamed and held on to my arm.

"Glad you enjoyed it, did Professor McGonagall see you yet?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes sir, I will be there after breakfast," she smiled and without even needing to say the password Dumbledore swung open and allowed us entrance.

A/N: can you believe this is actually 4 pages in word? yeah doesn't look like it does it? oh well :)

thank you for everyone that reviewed and this chapter is dedicated to LornaMellark :)

jess

x


	38. late night

**A/N: so I was a tad bit drunk last night when I attempted to write this and when I read over it I was like eh might just keep it, something to do before she goes and see's dumbledore xD**

**I don't own harry potter or anything to do with him, I do own the plot though :) sorry for any spelling mistakes I do try to get them but they slip past :)**

Hermione's POV

It was one of the best nights of my life; I couldn't believe that I was now the official girlfriend of Draco Lucius Malfoy, it was beyond amazing.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked as we sat close to each other on the couch.

I couldn't even answer before there was a knock on the door. "Could you get that while I get changed?" I asked kissing him on the cheek when he nodded.

It didn't take me long to get changed in a pair of sweats and a baggy cut of top, and when I made my way downstairs I saw Blaise and Ginny sat next to Drake.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I beamed happily at them.

"Well the ball may have ended but why don't we continue the party?" Blaise suggested holding up a bottle of firewhisky.

"And make it even better by playing truth or dare?" Ginny giggled and placed her hand on Blaise's leg.

I saw Draco's face light up at the idea, but I on the other hand, I was a little hesitant to play "what do you say Mione, want to play?" Blaise asked seeing the reluctant look on my face.

"I don't know-"I dragged as one part of me was saying suck it up and go for it, while the other was reminding me I had to go see Dumbledore in the morning.

"Please Mione, it's been ages since we did something like this," Ginny pleaded,

"I know," I looked around at all the pleading looks I was receiving, "fine," I smiled giving up.

"Yay," we all sat around the bottle in a circle and waited till someone spun.

I held my breath as Blaise spun it, round and round it went until it slowed down and pointed at me, shit.

"Mione truth or dare," Draco asked.

I choice the safest option or so I thought, "truth."

"Okay take a swig of this," Ginny handed me a small bottle and I obediently knew what it was.

"Ginny how the hell did you get veriaserum?" I demanded taking the bottle in my hand.

"Blaise knows people, now drink," she ordered and I did what I was told, "okay now, I always wanted to know this, but what have you done with Harry, Ron," she shuddered, "and Krum?" I felt my cheeks heat up as the potion spoke for me.

"Kissed Ron and Victor and had a err-little touching session with harry," I blushed bright red as they all gaped at me, "now this is un fair I think we should all take some of this before we carry on." I chucked the bottle to Draco who instantly took a sip. When we all had a little the game continued.

Once again the bottle spun but this time landed on Ginny, "alright Gin truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Dare," she winked.

"Okay, I dare you to snog pansy tomorrow morning." Draco roared with laughter and after a few heartbeats I join in clutching my side.

"That's not fair!" She screamed but no one was listening, "fine I'll do it," something in her eyes was screaming revenge.

It carried on like this for a while all laughing and drinking so far tonight I have confessed that I use to have a crush on Blaise – who winked and smiled – that I am still a virgin, that I have kissed a girl in the muggle world, I had refused any dares we were having such a good time until I checked my watch, "guys its half five!" I gasped, "I think I best go to bed," I was about to stand up when Draco grabbed my hand.

"Fine we will all go to bed, but I think we should all dare each other to do one thing tomorrow."

"Fine I dare Ginny ask filch to marry her," I smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"And I dare Hermione to wear Draco's quidditch jersey al day tomorrow, and if anyone asks she has to tell them she had a late night with Draco up in the tower and had no time to change this morning," Ginny laughed having her revenge.

"Right well then I dare Draco to confess his undying love for Hermione in the middle of breakfast tomorrow, saying everything he loves about her." Draco blushed but I saw a smile play on his lips.

"And I dare Blaise to wear a top that has Ginny's Bitch engraved on the back," Draco laughed as we all nodded in agreement to doing the dares before both Ginny and Blaise left the room.

"So where exactly did you let potter touch you?" Draco asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Potions wore of Drake, there is no way I am telling you that," I giggled as we climbed the stairs to our rooms hand in hand.

"Your answer says it all," he winked and stopped pulling me towards him and to his room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked a little afraid.

"Well you need my shirt for tomorrow," he said while pulling out a long green jersey.

"Oh right," I muttered a little embarrassed.

"Mione, don't worry I don't plan on doing anything like that until you're ready," his eyes glinted, "and when you are trust me you are never going to regret it," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver with pleasure.

"Right, well I best go to bed," I muttered before pulling him down towards me. "But first a good night kiss is needed," I pressed my lips to his firmly while he sought out entrance, I accepted and it became a battle for dominance until we both needed air, "I will see you in the morning," I called over my shoulder and shut the door.

As I wondered into my room I found not only ten owls but, nearly twenty sighing I took the letters from them all and through them all in the bin without opening them.

Feeling my tiredness weigh me down I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

-o.o-

In my dreams I felt lips pressed against my head and my hair, down my neck and along the top of my chest, I felt tingles go through me every time they touched my skin.

I sighed in my dreams and moaned a little as a voice called my name "Mione," It cooed. "Mione, wake up," the voice kissed my lips and I couldn't help but kiss back, "come on Mione wake up you have to go to breakfast."

I recognised the voice now as Draco, as I giggled inward but kept my eyes shut.

"Mione come on wake up, I'll just keep kissing you if you don't get up," he muttered nibbling on my earlobe.

I felt him jump as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "if you want me to get up then you need to think of a threat better than kissing me," I muttered and pulled his lips closer to mine.

"Well then, if you don't get up I will tickle you, better?" he asked.

"Quite," I pushed him away and jumped up, "now you best get out so I can get changed," I muttered already looking through my trunk.

"Or I can stay here and enjoy the view," he popped himself up on my pillows smirking.

"I don't think so," I crossed my arms.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked.

"Never kiss you again," I turned his threat against him

Not even a second passed before he jumped up out of my bed, "I'm going; I'm going just," he moved further towards me and placed his warms lips upon mine for a few seconds, "morning beautiful."

I blushed "morning," and he walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

"My boyfriend, what an idiot," I chuckled then remembered I had to wear Draco's jersey today. So sighing once more I pulled of my sweats and top of before pulling his over my head and then took out a pair of black short shorts, added together with my heeled boots I deemed the outfit perfect, before adding a little makeup and pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail.

Taking one last look in the mirror I walked down the stairs ready to meet Draco.

"So I was thinking later today we-" he stopped turning around as his eyes widened, "fucking hell Mione you should wear my top more often, wait a minute," he paused. "Shit, I have to confess my 'undying love' for you don't I?" he asked.

"Yep, and also what you love about me," I giggled at his face as I took his hand and we began to walk out of the room.

"Do I have to do this?" he moaned

"If I have to wear your top, Ginny has to kiss pansy and ask filch to marry her and Blaise has to wear something saying Ginny's bitch, I'm sure you can do this," I patted his head before taking a deep breath and walking over to the Gryffindor table and he towards the Slytherin.

Shocked looks covered people's faces as they looked at the shirt I was wearing, glares and gasping came from my house as I sat down next to Ginny and Neville, and as soon as I sat down Ginny spat her drink out laughing.

"I don't believe you did it," she shouted.

"Hermione, why are you wearing Draco Malfoy's jersey?" Neville asked.

I was about to tell him about the dare when a pointed look from Ginny made me say something completely different, "I had a late night with him, and had no time to dress this morning," Ginny had a fit of laughter when I giggled at his face,

"What?"

"Ah nothing, now Ginny isn't there something you needed to do?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Fine," she got up, flipped her hair and stormed towards the Slytherin table and towards a certain girl.

"Watch this Neville," I whispered as we stared towards where she now stood.

We only had to wait a moment before I saw pansy stand in front of her and demand to know what she wanted, without a second though Ginny leaned in towards her and smacked her lips on hers.

Only Draco, Blaise and I didn't look shocked as gasps filled the whole hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" pansy shouted pushing Ginny away who blushed and walked back towards us.

"I hope your happy," she hissed as she sat by me and I glanced towards a red faced pansy and a laughing Blaise and Draco.

"Extremely, is Blaise wearing his top?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Oh yes, pink and glittered as well," she laughed and I motioned for him to turn when I caught his eye and saw it for myself.

"That's amazing," I laughed along with her as Neville just stared at us confused.

"What the hell is with you four?" he demanded.

"Like Hermione said, interesting night" Ginny giggled once more, "why isn't Draco here?" she asked.

"No idea," I whispered back before starting on my meal.

**A/N: well that's it for today xD got to go college for an hour :/ but when i'm back shall be writing more :P**

**have a good-en :)**

**jess**

**x**


	39. own fault Draco's POV

**A/N: bloody hell I am tired xD but I do not own anything except the plot, sorry for any spelling mistakes that might occur they slip past me sometimes especially when I'm half asleep.**

Draco's POV

I was still laughing at both Ginny kissing pansy as well as Blaise's top when he suddenly reminded me on my dare, "it's now or never Drakie."

"I know, I know," taking a deep breath I stood along with Blaise and started over towards the Gryffindor table and straight towards the girls.

"Nice top Mione," Blaise whispered before sitting down next to Ginny.

"Hey Hermione?" I stuttered nervous but she ignored me, "Mione?" I called a little louder and confidently, but still she ignored me and I saw the smirk at the side of her face.

Sighing I did the only thing I could think of and stood on the bench and then the table, now she listened to me.

"Draco what are you doing?" she hissed, "get down."

"Own fault," I smirked at her before clearing my throat. "Everyone listen!" I called but only a few went quite.

"OY!" Blaise and Ginny screamed at the same time causing all eyes to land on me. Here goes, nothing.

"Thank you," I muttered smirking down at Hermione's who's cheeks were a bright red. "Now Hermione jean iris prince, I am totally one hundred per cent in love with you, I love the things you do and the way you do the things you love, I love your old bushy hair and the way that when you're unsure how you bite your lip. The way you get so involved with a book that voldermort could be dancing in front of you singing wearing nothing but a swimming costume and you wouldn't know any better," people chuckled as the image flashed in their heads. "I love how your always the first to answer and when you get bad news you take it head on and find a positive side to things," she started beaming at me before I started to climb of the table, "I love the way your face goes red when I kiss you, I love how you took control of Weasley and most of all," I cupped her face, "I love how your mine," at the last word I pressed my lips to hers for a second before turning and sitting beside her on the bench "shall we eat?" I offered like nothing happened.

"Sure," she answered slowly and I placed my arm around her waist, "by the way, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, although you could have done it differently," she winked.

"I know I was going to stand in front of you, but you're the one that ignored me," I chuckled.

"I know, but I didn't think you was going to do that," she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm full of surprises," I began to place eggs on my plate.

"Well that was entertaining," Harry laughed as he sat in front of us, "nice shirt anyway Hermione, never would of though it but a quidditch jersey really suits you," he winked.

"I know, I should really get one of these, but our house," she answered.

"Why you're a Slytherin girl now, should just wear this," I smirked, "plus the colour green looks amazing on you," I placed my hand on her thigh.

"Harry's right, they do look good on you, might give you my old one Mione be part of our house," George answered sitting down next to Harry.

"Would love it, and I would wear it with pride," she smiled.

I had to admit I loved the idea of Hermione in a jersey, but if I was completely honest it was my jersey I loved her in.

"But I think I might keep this one," she leaned her head against my shoulder while my heart did summer salts.

"Of course you can keep this one," I muttered kissing the top of her head and stiffened when I felt someone behind us.

Instinct took over as I grabbed hold of my wand and pulled Hermione closer before turning around to see Dean and Seamus stood grinning like idiots.

"Hey Mione, was wondering if you wanted to play a game of quidditch with us, seen as though you already have the uniform?" Dean asked.

"Even if it is the wrong house and colour," Seamus laughed.

"Guys you know I would but I just don't play quidditch," she grinned, "but I'm sure Harry, Ginny, George Blaise and Draco would like to play," she turned and included us all.

"Yeah, what do you say Malfoy fancy it?" I was taken back at the offer, I mean after everything I had put them through they was offering to play a game with me? I was about to agree when I remembered something.

"I would but I'm going with Mione to see Dumbledore," I moved my hand a little up her leg.

"Oh I forgot about that," she smiled placing her hand over mine holding it in place shocking me.

"Maybe some other time," I offered.

"Sure we'll hold you to that, what about the rest of you?" they looked around while I rubbed circles on the inside of her thigh.

They all agreed and left Mione and me alone.

"So I was thinking that tonight I could take you somewhere special," I thought quickly.

"And where might that be?" she asked placing her hand on my leg making my groin tingle a little.

"Well we could go for a meal. Then maybe rent a room and we could get to know each other better," I winked.

"And what are you suggesting?"

"That we talk, god Mione keep your head out of the gutter," I smirked her way before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I'll keep my head out of the gutter if you keep your hand out of mine," she winked making me spit and spill my drink all down me.

"Since when have you been kinky Mione?" I asked wiping my face.

"Since I started dating the Slytherin prince," she answered standing up "now are you coming to see Dumbledore with me or not?" she offered her hand which I took.

"Shouldn't I be offering you my hand?" I asked walking out of the room full of stares.

"Eh, I like being in control" she replied laughing as my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Shit what have I gotten myself into?" I questioned myself

"Who knows?" she giggled as we approached the big phoenix which was the entrance of Dumbledore's old office.

"Gummy drops," she whispered the old password and the phoenix began to twirl and a stair case was revealed, jumping on I grabbed Mione's hand and held on tight as we twirled upwards towards the huge door.

"You ready to learn more about your mum?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

It was just how I remember it, bookshelves covering both sides of the room filled with books of names I hadn't even heard of or seen. Portraits of old headmasters hanging round in every spear place in his office, as I turned towards the front a desk lay in front of the room with the chair he use to sit on behind it. Another wave of guilt hit me as the reason he was killed was because of me.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Hermione whispered brining me out of my dazed thoughts.

"What?" I asked generally confused.

"Dumbledore's death, it wasn't your fault," she clarified, so her thoughts was on the same page as mine.

"It was my fault Mione," I took her hand and sat her on the stairs, "if I would have listened to him then Snape would never of killed him and he would still be here," I sighed holding back tears.

"That's where you're wrong," she muttered pulling me towards her.

"But you wasn't there Mione, you didn't see what happened," I whispered resting my head against her chest.

"I'm going to tell you something that no one knows, that neither Harry, Ron," she spat the name, "or I have never told anyone," she took a deep breath while I looked at her, "there are some things about the war that we have never told anyone before, but I think you need to know," she began to stroke my hair making me feel weak, but at that moment I couldn't care.

"It was during the war, when we was trying to find Voldermort's snake that we saw it happen, Lucia's was trying to get Voldermort to back out of the war, for you, when he was asked to go get Snape," she took a deep breath while I stayed muted on the spot, "we sat and watched as voldermort explained about the wand not working for him, saying that Snape was his true master not knowing that you then Harry owned the wand, but he didn't care, Snape was in the way and Voldermort soon took care of that," I felt water drip on to my head and realised she was crying but I couldn't move, I needed to know more.

"As we were about to go back to the castle, Harry had a wave of guilt for the man we had known for years and we had to see him one last time, to see if we could do anything to keep the potions master alive," she sniffed, "but there was nothing we could do and Snape knew this, so his final act was to share his secrets with Harry who then shared them with us."

"But what does this have to do with the fact that Dumbledore died because of me?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Well if you let me continue I will tell you," she chuckled a little but it sounded off, "so as I was saying, we saw Snape's memories, and one he shown us was of him and Dumbledore talking, you know about the horcruxes?" I just nodded my head, "well one Dumbledore tried on, but it had a curse upon it, so when it slid on to his finger Dumbledore realised what it meant and asked Snape how long he had left, which was a little over a month at that time." She took another deep breath, "so you should know Snape was also a spy for the order and told Dumbledore the mission you were given, he begged Snape to be the one to kill him and not you, saying that it was his wish and he wished to keep your soul pure," she sighed, "so on the tower Dumbledore knew what was going to happen and he knew he had to let it, it wasn't your fault Draco, you shouldn't blame yourself," she kissed the top of my head while I thought for a moment.

"So Dumbledore knew and asked Snape to do it instead?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you needed to think that Snape did it on purpose and didn't know what you had to do for a show."

"So it really wasn't my fault?" I asked.

The next words didn't leave Hermione's mouth but a familiar one behind me instead, "isn't that what she just said Malfoy?" I snapped my head around and saw a portrait of a long noised, greasy haired wizard.

"Snape?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, now will you listen to Miss Granger, for once she isn't talking a bunch of nonsense," I heard the girl snort causing me to laugh, "now what are you both doing in here?" he demanded.

"Waiting for Dumbledore," Hermione answered for me.

"Well he isn't here," he said like it wasn't obvious.

"Guessed as much," Mione whispered but by the look on Snapes face he heard, "professor I have wanted to say something since the night you died," she said louder this time.

"And that was?" he asked curious and I had to admit I was as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and his eyebrows jumped into his forehead in shock.

"Why do you need to apologise?" his voice calm.

"Harry, Myself and Ron always judged you, turned against you and tried to convince everyone that you were evil and was working for Voldermort to try and kill Harry," she sucked in more air, "so I'm sorry, I had no idea what you went through," she looked down a little embarrassed and I put my arms around her like she did me.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," he moved his hands through his long locks, "but it should be I who should apologise, for the past seven years I treated you and the rest of the trio unfairly partly because of Harry and also the fact that you were Gryffindor's but that doesn't matter, I should have held the past where it belong and I am sorry Miss Granger for the way I treated you, you truly are the brightest witch or your age," he smiled a true smile, one that I had never seen, "and I would have been honoured to have had you I my house."

"Don't mention it sir," she placed her hand in mine and laughed at the confused expression on my face, "keep up Draco."

"This has to be a dream," I whispered not knowing it left my mouth, "you both apologising," I shook my head while the two laughed, "weird."

"What confuses me the most is why Dumbledore wants to talk to you here and not near your common room," Snape mused.

"I guess he wanted to talk privately about Mione's real mother and father," I answered for her.

"Real mother and father?" he questioned.

"Hermione isn't who everyone thought she was, she happens to be pureblood and also a nymph," I answered once more.

"Oh that explains the looks and eyes, I didn't recognise you when you entered the room," he smiled and I suddenly remembered something.

"You knew her mother you know," I muttered, "I saw you together in a picture."

"And who might she be?" he asked.

"Iris Prince."

**A/N: omg I am so tired! but wanted to get this up that's what he said**

**dedicated to**

**sweet-tang-honney**

**JLeeP**

**Lornaeallark**

**KatieBNorthman**

**casper22**

**serpentofdarkness**

**and of course ash :D**

**well hope you liked it, i am going back to sleep :)**

**jess**

**x**


	40. the past

**A/N: well hello :) I don't own anything except the plot, and sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up and hahaha should I say any 'street' talk to xD**

**dedicated to ash because she is awesome xD**

**:)**

Hermione's POV

Snapes eyes went wide and his mouth started gaping like a fish staring at me.

"You knew her right?" Draco asked a little uncertain.

"Of course I know her; I just haven't heard that name in such a long time."

"But how is it you know her?" I asked.

"She happens to be my sister," he whispered and I gasped.

"But how?" I whispered.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"I have time," I muttered getting closer next to Draco who sat quietly listening.

"Guess if she is your mother than I best tell you," he sighed once more "now I don't know where to begin but the first thing you should know is my mother's side of the family are purebloods-"

"The first wizarding family," I finished and he smirked.

"Can't go without interrupting can you Miss Granger?" he laughed but continued anyway, "but yes the first ever wizarding family. Now my grandmother was a proud woman who also happened to be a seer, and she had a vision of some sorts of dark times that was about to come, so she took my mother and hid them in the muggle world," he stopped for a moment walking to his chair while I moved closer. "Now let's see, ah yes, as well as being proud my grandmother was also an old fashioned witch who offered my mother to a muggle man in exchange for shelter."

"That's awful," I gasped.

"It is, but that also happened to be my father," I gasped again as he smirked, "so they were married within the month and within a year she gave birth to me," he smiled a cruel smile which made me flinch, "but she was holding a secret, before she died she shown me that I had a sister." A sad look crossed his face, "her memory showed me how she thought she was in love with a pureblooded wizard who used her, but at the same time made her pregnant and so Iris was born," I nodded sadly along with him and Draco pulled me into an embrace much like the one I gave him.

"Now my father never knew this until she was on her death bed, that was when Iris came to see us and at the age of fifteen I first met my sister, she was beautiful and mesmerizing and it took me a whole of a second to realise she was a nymph," he smiled down at me as he continued, "my gran raised the both of us after my father refused Iris, she sent us to Hogwarts where she met Isaac Gryffindor, Lucius and Narcissa, they all bonded but she bonded better with Isaac than the rest. And soon after she became pregnant with you I believe, and I am guessing you know the rest of the story?" he asked.

"Her family banished her for becoming pregnant, my father lied about his last name and worked with the dark lord, Voldermort killed my mum and as for my dad I do not know where he is," I sniffed letting another tear escape my eye.

"That is true, Isaac did become a death eater, but for the same reason I did. To protect your mother," I gasped out loud, "but she left him, told him she was going into hiding and he never saw her after that," he sighed, "the dark lord found her though a year later and I don't know what happened after that." He sighed, "I'm sorry that is all I can tell you Hermione."

"I'm just lucky you could tell me anything at all," I muttered wiping the tears away.

"Ah so I see that you both know now?" Dumbledore appeared giving us a knowing smile.

"No doubt your plan anyway Albus," Snape laughed as he gave me a loving smile one I had ever seen him wear before.

"I thought her family's history would come better from her uncle," he winked.

"Uncle, it still sounds so strange to me," Snape grinned all the same.

"Snape, you said you knew her dad, what can you tell us about him?" Draco offered and I was thankful as I forgot that little detail.

"Ah Isaac Kendrick or Gryffindor if you must, he was a great person, smart and determined much like you Hermione," he smiled once more and I blushed a little at the compliment, "but as time wore on he became depressed, when Iris left him he was empty and he didn't know the reason she left him just a note saying it's too dangerous, I'm going into hiding don't look for me that's all either of us received, but he took it badly." He hung his head, "now the day he, Lucius and myself were given orders to go search for your mother he left, no word to anyone, he just up and left leaving Lucius and I to hide her."

"What happened to my farther?" I asked.

"No one knows, there had been rumours of him creating an army to go up against Voldermort, some say he's still searching for your mother. No one really knows the answer," he sighed again, "I'm sorry."

"No, thank you for telling me, I needed to know," I smiled up at both him and Dumbledore. "Sir, I was wondering something?" I began nervous.

"Yes dear?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Could I get re-sorted? I mean try the hat on again I want t know where it would place me now I know my true past," to my surprise he didn't looked shocked as Draco and Snape did but just nodded and pointed to the top of a cupboard.

"He has been waiting for this for a while now," he smiled and I decided not to question him but instead pulled the hat onto my head and waited for the voice to speak.

**Ah I see you finally know.** The voice whispered and I felt like I was back in my first year again. **I thought you was never going to find out, but here we are once more. Just where I would have put you. **he went quite for a moment as I bit my bottom lip. **I have to say I have never seen such a difficult mind since, well since harry potter himself. **I smirked remembering how he told me he was going to be placed in Slytherin. **on one hand you truly are the Gryffindor heir but on the other the princes come from a very long line of Slytherin's, Emily prince being married to Salazar. **I gasped, **I think I have it. **He paused for dramatic effect while I rolled my eyes. **Slytherin,** he whispered inside my head while I took the hat of.

"So Mione, lion or snake?" Draco asked winking.

"Both," I answered still dazed.

"What how can you be both?" Snape asked.

"Apparently I am not just related to one founder, but apparently I am related to two," I turned to Dumbledore who smirked, "is that true?"

"Salazar Slytherin happened to be the husband of Emily Prince, well that was until he ran away with someone else, but I believe he did place you in one house and not the two?"

"Yeah, apparently I am more Slytherin then I am Gryffindor."

"Always knew you had a dark side to you," Draco winked as we walked out of the door and down the stairs fifteen minutes later.

"Yes but what you think is my 'dark side' is nothing compared to what Harry, it and I have done."

"Have to say I for one love the new name for the ginger prick but care to elaborate?"

"I will tell you later, but didn't you promise to take me out?" I asked remembering his promise and really needing to be out of the castle for a little while.

"I did," he pressed his lips to the top of my head as we walked through our portal hole, "now go get ready, something nice and I will meet you back here in ten minutes." He demanded before sprinting to his room and me mine.

As I ran in my room I began to feel nervous, what the hell was I meant to wear and where the hell was he taking me? I was so stressed that I began to throw my clothes over my shoulder until I spotted something.

It was the dress my mum (well mother granger should I say), had bought me. It was a dark purple strapless with gems along the top, a black sash was wrapped around the middle and it floated out to mid-thigh, it was beautiful and I remembered she had bought it me for my seventeenth birthday, but I never found a good occasion to wear it, well until now.

So I pulled of my shorts and Draco's jersey, pulled of my bra and placed on a black strapless one instead. Slowly I placed the material over my head and smoothed it over my body, when I realised I couldn't reach the zip I pulled on a pair of black seven inch heels and curled my hair magically with my wand.

When I deemed myself ready I called out for Draco, "will you come zip me up?" I head him open his door before he walked without knocking into my room.

"Why is it every time I see you, you look stunning?" he asked coming behind me.

"Who knows," was all I answered as I held my breath at his cold hands that sent chills up my spine.

"Maybe it's just you," I didn't reply as he fiddled a little more with the zip.

"Having trouble there?" I smirked.

"Shush, pulling down a zip I am use to, pulling one up not so much," I heard the sound and knew he had done it so turning around I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well you need to get use to them both then don't you? Now shall we leave?" I hooked my arm with his as he pulled me towards the portal hole and down the corridors, "where is it we're going?"

"Well that would be telling," he smirked entwining our fingers now.

As we reached the entrance of the school I raised an eyebrow, "does McGonagall know your taking me of the school grounds?" I asked.

"Wouldn't care if she didn't, but I knew you would so yeah she knows," he smiled my way.

"Good, because I need someone to know that I am no longer here," I muttered.

"Don't trust me granger?" he used my last name mockingly.

"On the contrary Malfoy, it is I, I don't trust."

"Well that is something you will have to get over," he swung our arms in front of us as we walked down Hogwarts grounds towards the apparating point "ready?" he asked taking both my hands in his facing me.

"Yes," I whispered and he spun apparating us outside the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

We stood in a meadow or field, which one I had no idea, it was surrounded by trees and different flowers the beauty of them was breath-taking, but that wasn't what caught my eye. Right under a willow floated twinkly lights and as I moved closer I saw a blanket and a picnic box.

"Did you do all this for me?" I gasped turning towards Draco.

"I had a little help," he admitted but I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love it," I whispered before pulling his head closer to mine, and leading him towards the blanket without breaking the kiss. "So what is this place?" I asked after breaking apart in the need for air.

"Well," he suddenly sounded nervous, "it's my favourite place," he muttered something else I couldn't hear.

"And where is that?"

"It's my favourite place inside the manor," he searched my eyes while they widened.

"We're inside the manor?" I whispered instantly grabbing my arm that held the scar of the past.

"Hey, that was the past, this is now, nothing's going to hurt you," he held my shoulders looking me dead in the eyes.

"Would it make me weak if I admitted I was scared?" I whispered lying down on the blanket.

"No its makes you strong to be able to admit that Mione," he lay next to me taking my hand in his.

We lay there for a while in silence, both to wrapped up in our thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for Draco; it's me that should be saying sorry."

"Why?" he leant on his elbow giving me his full attention

"Because you have done something so wonderful for our first, well I guess second date. And all I can do is sit and complain about where it is you have taken me and for being spoilt, I want to say sorry and thank you. This is a really nice thing you have done for me."

"Hermione I would of done the same, I didn't think. I just wanted to share this moment with you, well this place with you but after everything you went through here I should have at least warned you," he sighed and his eyes looked sad.

Slowly I sat up as well and placed both hands on his cheek "the past is the past Drake, I want to know where you grew up," I smiled up at him before pressing my lips once more to his for a second, "I want to know everything that makes you, you." I smiled.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," he offered lying back down and I copied the motion.

"Like twenty questions?" I asked chuckling a little.

**AN/: bloody hell how hard it was to right Snapes past, i can't remember if he explained how his dad met his mum so ignore any of that if he did, i had to make something up and that was the easiest way i could do it. bleehh. xD**

**thanks for the reviews, alerts and everything else, means a lot.**

**not going to be able to upload tomorrow, maybe it will get me more reviews i dunno, i am just going to be too busy to even think about uploading.**

**jess**

x


	41. questions and the truth Draco's POV

**A/N: i don't own anything except the plot, and 2 people (sadly not Draco and Hermione) sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up, did try to get them but some just like to be sneaky buggers and sneak past :D**

Draco's POV

I was still beating myself up for how stupid I was for bring Hermione here. No matter what she said I still felt the guilt claw at me.

"Twenty what?" I asked anyway desperate to keep her mind of where it currently was

"It's a muggle game couple's play. I ask you a question, you ask me one. But we have to tell the truth" she added

"Okay I can do that" I smirked "I'll start shall i?" she nodded in response "okay one I have been dying to know, what made you give me a chance?" I asked generally curious

"Honestly I'm not sure, but the best I can explain it is that I have liked you for such a long time now. First year I had found you interesting and then that developed to liking you, up until second year that is and when you called me a muddblood" I cringed at the name "then during the war when I was here I saw your face, you looked like you wanted to stop what was happening to me and for that I was grateful, because after that you came out of the war a changed man." I smiled a little but it didn't fully reach my eyes

"Now something I want to know, why is it you changed your mind about me, or my blood?" she asked curiously and I has been expecting this to come up sooner or later

"I never really changed my mind" I felt her stiffen and realised what she might have though "no don't get me wrong, it's that I have never really believed in all that blood status thing. That was my father talking through me, and as he had spies in Hogwarts I had to keep up a front" I took another deep breath "like I have told you before, I have felt for you since second year but kept it in not because I wanted to protect myself. But I wanted to protect you" I placed my hand on her arm "how did you become friends with Harry and Weasley?" I asked as it had always confused me.

She began to chuckled and I looked over at her seeing the blush on her cheeks "well do you remember in first year when the troll was let in?" I nodded my head "well a few hours before that Ron had said something that upset me, so I went of crying in the toilet" I laughed at how silly it sounded, but she ignored me and carried on "well while I was locked up alone the troll came in. and if they never turned up I would have been dead by now, so ever since then I felt like I owed them my lives"

"Makes sense, but I never knew that"

"You never took the time to ask me it before, now next question, why didn't you tell your father it was us on that night?"

I was taken back at how forward she was with the question but answered anyway "there are a few reasons, but the main one was because of you. I saw how scared you were and I knew I couldn't do it; you and Weasel would have been killed on the spot. And secondly was because I knew you was my last hope to getting out of the war and ridding the world of the slit-noised git I had to call lord"

"You know if you never would have done that the world would still be under his control?" she whispered

"How so" I was confused at this

"With me and Ron dead, do you really think Harry would be strong enough to fight?" she asked like it was obvious

"True, now what do you want to do when you leave?" I asked getting of the hard questions, and from her sigh I see she was glad of this

"I have always fancied myself a professor, defence against the dark arts strange as that sounds" she gave and awkward chuckle "same question to you"

I grinned at the thought of my Hermione becoming a professor, in her short skirt buttoned up shirt half way open, sat crossed legged on the table. It sent chills down my spine and to my groin at the mere thought of touching her like that. But as I was about to get lost in the images she cleared her throat "oh right, to be completely honest; and no laughing at this. But I have always wanted to be the care of magical creatures professor" and although I told her not to laugh she let the most musical laugh I have ever heard out

"Seriously?" she asked laughing even harder "I would have thought after third year and that bloody chicken thing that you would steer clear" she chuckled calming her breathing down

"Well Hagrid is an oaf" I raised my hands as she turned her head and scowled at me "sorry old habits but still, always wanted to be the one to look after them"

"Now that I think about it, I can actually see you doing that professor" she winked

"I could get use to you calling me that" I smirked at her blush "if you could go one place in the world where would it be?" I was desperate to know this one as I was planning on taking her any place she wished in the future.

"That's easy, New York at Christmas" she smiled to herself "I have always wanted to see the lights and the tree, if you could have one thing what would it be?" she began to trace circles on my arm

"Well before I answer" I heaved myself up "how about a drink?" I offered feeling my throat dry a little

"Would love one" she sat up with me moving closer as I poured a glass of a muggle drink called wine

"Now in answer to your question, it would be a family" she raised her eyebrows "don't get me wrong I don't want it just yet, but in the future I want a family. I want a chance to raise my children the way my father never did" I sighed and didn't add the fact that I could picture myself having this family with Hermione. Smiling at the thought I checked my watch and saw it was past midnight "aren't you tired?" I asked

"A little, why what time is it?" she asked yarning

"Thirty two minutes past twelve" her eyes popped wide and I smirked

"Oh my god, McGonagall is going to kill us" she jumped up "what are you doing?" she asked as she saw I didn't move

"Well I suspected we was going to be out later, so I got us the night out" I smirked "but there is one thing" I added reluctantly

"And what's that?" she asked sitting on her knee's in front of me

"Well I didn't think so the only arrangements I made was for us to stay here. But we could always go somewhere else I mean you don't have to be here-"I was cut off by her warm finger against my lips

"We can stay here" she whispered "I need to face my fears Draco. Plus this is your home, if I want to be with you I have to face it sooner or later" she smiled and placed her hand in mine standing "now would you like to show me round?" she offered.

I was shocked but as a Malfoy I was able to place my poker face up "would be honoured" I smirked and placed my hand in hers.

We walked back to the manor in an awkward silence, I could tell she was scared and I knew telling her the next thing I was about to would make it worse, but she needed to be warned

"Mione" I looked down at her

"Yes?" she peeked up

"I have to warn you, my mother is in the manor tonight. And if she isn't in bed then we might run into her" I gulped at her reaction

"That's fine, it is her home. And if I remember right your mother played a huge part in us winning the war"

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot you wasn't allowed at your mother's trials" I shook my head remembering pleading with the ministry to let me be with her, only to have them laugh in my face and push me away "well Harry and I was there to testify for her" once again I nodded knowing they had been there "well as we told them if it wasn't for her lying about Harry being dead, then he never would have had his chance. Plus I was her face when bel- _she _was torturing me, she looked almost of regretful as you did" she smiled

"Mother never liked people to be harmed, she only associated herself with he-who-must-not-be-named to keep an eye out for father and I"

"She always looked like a kind woman to me" she muttered as we approached the door.

"You ready to do this?" I asked "you can always turn back and we will rather go back to school or somewhere else" I muttered turning to face her, one hand on the door

"I can do this Draco" I smiled at the confidence in her voice

"You and your bloody Gryffindor bravery" I smirked before pushing the door open to a lit mansion.

It was just how remembered it before I left, has is only been a week? Instead of the dark and gloomy atmosphere, it felt different as me and my mother had spent the whole summer re decorating. Instead of the black walls, they were now a cream colour, with patterns of red along the wall (not very Slytherin I know). As we walked further into the house I felt Hermione cling a little to my side for protection

"You know I won't let anything hurt you" I whispered kissing the top of her hair completely at ease until

"Draco what was that?" she mumbled scared in my ear

"I'm not sure" the noise came from the family room. As I pulled my wand out I noticed Mione copied the action as we tip toed towards the cause.

"Draco dear, is that you?" my mother's voice called and I instantly relaxed while it had the opposite reaction to Mione.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I rushed to her side pulling her into a hug. Farther may not have approved of affection, but mother certainly did.

"Such a silly question Draco, I live here why wouldn't I – oh" she glanced over my shoulder and I kicked myself for forgetting Mione for a moment "Draco, who is your little friend?" she smiled with welcoming over to Hermione and I beckoned her forward.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend" I winked at her "Hermione Prince" Hermione stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"It's a pleasure you meet you Hermione, I thought that name was uncommon but Draco here knows two, tell me do you know miss granger also?" both Mione and I shared a look before bursting out in hysterics "what's so funny?" I remembered my mother hated to be out of the loop

"Mother, I only know one Hermione" she raised an eyebrow at me "Hermione granger is now Hermione prince" my mother's eyes widened

"You mean?" she gasped

"She is the niece to Snape yes" I nodded as she gestured for us all to sit down.

"Well, welcome to our home Hermione" she smiled

"Thank you for having me Mrs Malfoy" Hermione answered with such manners I was taken back a little

"Now what brings you here?" mother asked taken a seat opposite us

"Actually no reason at all mother, I was showing Hermione the gardens it was our first proper date and I wanted to take her somewhere special" I took her hands in mine

"Why didn't you take her to the ball room Draco, if I know the prince's as well as I do then they love to dance" I felt Hermione stiffen in my arms next to me and a tear run down her face, she let go of my hand and placed hers over the scar. And I knew the mistake mother just made

"Excuse me a moment" she whispered and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is it something I said?" mother asked generally confused

"Mother, think back to the war, and when she was brought here, it took me a while to calm her down before and now" I stood up planning on running after my girl

"Oh I forgot" mother whispered eye bugging "poor girl" she saw I was moving towards the door and called after me "you stay here, I will see to her" she stood and walked towards the door leaving me frozen with worry.

**A/N: so i found some time to post this as you can obviously see.**

**and would also like to take this moment to say i know my story is getting pretty long but, i want to make it that way. you know like a proper story? so yeah. its going to be a pretty long story, but seen as though i am putting two chapters together now i though it would be better :)**

**on word i have currently posted 98 pages xD and have wrote 113 (two more chapters then i am getting to the main point of the story, well part of it) **

**thank you for being so patient with the story and sticking to it even though its so long, i normally lose my muse for stories and give up but seeing your reactions makes me want to write as much as i can :) **

**dedicated to **

**nf19, casper22, Ash and miles because all four of you are awesome and made my day yesterday as well as everyone else :)**

**jess**

**x**


	42. sorry

**A/N: hey reader, would like to say i don't own anything except the plot, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i do try to get them but they slip past :) **

Hermione's POV

I know I was being stupid by running out of the room, but I just couldn't stop myself. The very mention of that room brings back the memories of that night, and also a small stab of pain to my arm.

I needed to get out of here, but which way was out I couldn't remember, so instead I ran towards the stairs and fell to my knees letting the tears fall freely now.

"Hermione?" I heard a soft voice of Narcissa Malfoy from the front of me before soft arms pulled me into an embrace

"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy" I began to wipe my eyes

"No need, it is I who should apologise. I never think before I talk, some say that's my fault in many ways" she chuckled a little "but this time I had reason to think before I mentioned that room, can you forgive me?" she muttered in my ear

"Of course I can, I saw you that nigh with Draco" I whispered before I knew I had

"I'm sorry?" she asked politely intending it as a question

"The night Bellatrix attacked me; you had the same look Draco did" I felt slightly embarrassed.

We sat quite for a moment both lost, while she stroked my hair.

"She loved you, you know" she whispered causing me to jump a little

It was my turn to be confused "who?" I probably sounded stupid to her

"Your mother, she loved you"

"I saw a picture of you and her in a book once, you looked happy" my voice sounded shaky even to me

"She was my best friend, we did everything together she had this passion about her that drove all the men crazy, I remember when she met your father" she chuckled a little "he was so in love with her that he would do anything to get her attention, annoy her, call her but in the end he couldn't hold it in anymore" she smiled "they remind me very much of you and Draco in so many ways. That's how I know this is going to work" she smiled pulling me forward

"Mrs Malfoy, do you know what happened to my father, Snape says he is still out there looking for my mother and Lucius doesn't know either"

"I don't my dear" she shook her head "I'm sorry"

I just smiled and wiped my eyes "thank you for talking to me" I beamed

"Well Draco was going to come find you, but it was my mistake to fix"

"Well I am glad it was you. Imagine if he saw me like this?" I laughed trying to clear the smudged makeup

"I would still think you was beautiful" a voice behind me called and I knew the voice without turning

"You have to say that"

"I would say it anyway" he walked forward sitting on the other side of me "are you okay?" he asked concern obvious in his voice

"I'm fine, your mother saw to that" I smiled at the woman next to me before standing yarning

"Tired?" he smirked

"A little!" I admitted

"Come on I will show you to the guest room" I offered my hand

"Draco, I never would condone this, but maybe it's best if she stays with you I'm sure she will feel safer that way" tonight Narcissa voiced

"Is that alright with you?" Draco asked turning to me

"If you keep your hands to yourself" I winked turning behind me "thank you for everything Mrs Malfoy"

"Like I said it is I who should say thank you as well, you saved my families lives We will always be in your debt" she moved forward and brought me into a tight hug

"Goodnight" I whispered pulling away and taking Draco's hand as he led me up the stairs

"Pleasant dreams my dear" she called from the bottom.

We were silent as we made our way up two flights of stairs and across many halls "remind me never to walk around here without you" I muttered breaking the silence as Draco laughed

"It's easy to find your way around here; you just need to get us to it"

"Easy for you to say" I whispered under my breath as he stopped in front of double doors

"We'll be staying in my room, if that's okay with you?" I nodded my head as he pushed open the doors.

I could honestly say it was nothing like I was expecting. Instead of green walls, they were painted a blood red colour. his wooden floor was bare except a chair and table that sat in the corner and a king sized bed that lay in the middle against the far wall, which had golden sheets and red throw pillows placed on them. On the opposite side of the room a fireplace stood, with gold couches and a white rug in front.

"Released your inner Gryffindor in here Draco?" I giggled

"Shut up, everything in the house was, green, black or silver. So after the wall my mother and I wanted a change to make the place feel warmer. So I couldn't think of anything warmer than your house colours" he smirked down at me before walking to a wardrobe I hadn't seen and pulling out a long shirt "here. Bathroom is over there" he pointed to the white door.

The bathroom was just as warm and Gryffindor styled as the bedroom. I couldn't help but smile at his colour choice.

Slowly pulling of my dress and heals I slid his top on over my body and smoothed it out, as it only just covered my bum.

Looking quickly in the mirror, I removed the makeup charm and the charm on my hair before sighing and walking back in the room to see Draco already in bed.

"Mione, just going to put this thought past you, but you should wear my shirt everyday" I giggled and flushed before climbing in next to him and snuggled against him while he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for walking out before" I whispered feeling the safest I have ever felt in Draco's arms

"It's okay, I completely understand" he kissed the top of my head "you know, my mother seams fairly fond of you"

"She is nothing like I expected her to be" I answered

"She never is what people think."

"You know" I leant up looking him dead in the eyes "she told me about how my mother and father met"

"Really"

"Yeah, he was just as annoying as you, but the difference he did it to get her attention" I giggled

"So he must have been as cunning and as smart to think up the same plan as I then" he smirked

"You have such a huge ego" I slapped him playful on the arm moving away but feeling his arms wrap around me and him roll so he was no on top of my body

"Yeah but you love it" he smirked down before leaning and placing his lips to mine.

The kiss started soft, but after a moment I began to feel the fireworks and pulled him closer to me, he responded straight away deepening the kiss, and moving his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I didn't hesitate to grant.

The kiss began to get heated as we both fought for control over the other, his winning in the end making me thread my fingers through his hair, while he trailed his hands down my sides, and rolled of me, while pulling me even closer.

Desperate for air, I pulled my lips of his and began to place small kisses down his jaw and towards his ear, as he hooked my leg over his pulling me closer making me gasp while nibbling his earlobe which made him moan. Smirking at the response I did it again while dragging it between my teeth

"Fucking hell Mione, you're driving me crazy here" happy at his dazed voice I moved my lips down his neck and sucked gently, marking him as my own "holly shit" he pulled my face away from his neck and smashed his lips to mine once more.

My hands became frantic as I moved my fingers down his bare back as he ran his up his thigh and across my stomach reaching slowly towards my ribcage and when his fingers reached bellow my breast I gasped and remembered where we were

"Draco" I sounded breathless as I pulled my lips away from his

"Mmm…" he answered trailing kissing down my neck causing my to arch my back

"We can't" I pushed him a little, but honestly wanting to continue

"Why not?" I muttered looking me in the eyes

"Believe me I want to, more than I have wanted anything in a long time" he smirked at that "but I am not the type of girl that does it in the house someone's mother is in" his smirked fell

"I guess your right but can I ask you a question?" he asked wrapping his arms round me once more pulling me into a loving embrace

"Anything" I answered automatically

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" he sounded honestly curious

"That would be telling" I chuckled

"Well as long as I am the only one that gets to kiss you now, I'm not complaining" he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I was going to talk to you about that. I was thinking that maybe I should in fact marry Ron, I mean god he can really kiss a girl" I tried to sound serious while holding in a laugh.

"Excuse me?" he sounded shocked

"Well he does this thing, where he eats my face. It just drives me wild" I couldn't hold it in any longer and I bust out laughing

"You little tease" he moved his hands to my sides and began to move his fingers tickling me and I gasped and squirmed trying to get free, with no such use.

"Draco, Draco, stop it, please stop" I laughed feeling my sides hurt already

"Not until you say sorry" he laughed along with me

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" I gasped and he let lose while I caught my breath.

"Good" he pressed his body closer to mine "now are you going to tell me about this 'dark side' of yours?"

"Fine, okay well you know about some of first year right?"

"About the troll yeah"

"Well do you remember at the end of the year, when Harry, Weasley and I was in the hospital wing for a while?"

He just nodded his head and waited for me to continue

"That was when we first suspected Snape at being against us, so we followed him to a secret room under Hogwarts, which was where Harry met Voldermort for the first time" he nodded his head once more "well then you have second year, when we were trying to find the heir-" i didn't finish as i burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Well, we actually suspected you being the heir so, I made polyjuice potion for both Harry and Ron to turn into Crabbe and Goyle and go down to the Slytherin Dorm room so that they could get you to confess" i giggled "but turns out it wasn't you"

"Huh I wondered why they acted that way when I insulted you " he mused

"Well, third year, me and Harry released Serious Black"

"What" he asked in shock

"We released Serious Black" i said again

"So you're telling me you set free a killer?"

"Nope we set free Harry's godfather and a free man" i corrected him

"Right" he let the subject drop

"Forth year, well you know all about that, moody wasn't moody and he set the cup to be a portkey to send harry to his death, fifth year, well you know all about Dumbledore's army cause you tried to stop it"

"I only tried to stop it because I wanted in" he told me defensively

"Well I know for a fact Harry and Ron wouldn't of let you, but I would have" i whispered the last but he let that be "sixth year, we found a book belonging to the half-blood prince which happened to be Snape, that's how Harry found that spell he used on you, and Snape knew how to heal it. Then you had everything after that. Seventh year well we wasn't there and from what Harry told me you know where we were" it was quite for two minutes till he was able to find his voice

"Do you ever have a dull year?"

"Nope, this year is the same, I think this year is actually the one that is the worst" i smirked and he smiled down at me

"You know, if I would have known that you was in danger all these years, I would have tried my best to keep you out of harm's way" he told me seriously

"Well, I wouldn't have listened. These are my friends I would never have left them"

"now, come on; we have to be up early tomorrow to be back in time for lessons" he once again changed the subject

"Draco Malfoy, worried about missing lessons, well I never thought I would see the day" I giggled but agreed and snuggled further into his chest

"Well your just rubbing of on me" he kissed my head "sleep my lioness, I'll see you in the morning"

"Night Draco" I smiled before slipping into the darkness.

**A/N: dedicated to all my reviewers :) **

**jess**

**x **


	43. morning Draco's POV

**A/N: i don't own anything except the plot and two people :) worry for any spelling mistakes of grammar mistakes that might pop up, try to get them but they like to just slip by **

Draco's POV

_**I saw the dead in her eyes as she looked up at me "what else did you take" Bellatrix screeched.**_

"_**Nothing, we took nothing" Hermione sobbed **_

"_**Crucio**__**" my aunt screamed and Hermione cried out in pain. All I could do was stand and watch as she withered on the floor **_

"_**Mother I have to do something, I can't just let this happened" I whispered to the woman behind me, who grabbed my arms holding me in place**_

"_**Draco, if you go help her you both die, keep quiet, it will be over soon" she whispered back just a breath in my ears **_

_**I looked back at Hermione and tried to hold her gaze, willing her to see the guilt and sorry look in my eyes, I wanted to stop it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to make a difference.**_

"_**Now, where did you get the sword?" my aunt sounded like a mad woman and right then and there I knew I despised her.**_

"_**It's fake" Hermione promised, but it wouldn't work as a few moments later Bellatrix began to cut into her pale and perfect flesh.**_

"_**Mother" I begged **_

"_**There is nothing we can do" **_

My eyes shot open as Hermione's scream filled my ears. As I franticly looked down at the sleeping witch in my arms I realised it was just me and not her.

Sighing in relief I began to stroke her hair calming myself while I let my mind wonder.

In a matter of weeks I was to turn eighteen, and if I was honest with myself I was a little nervous. Mother had always told me that I had nothing to worry about, that the Malfoy family was nothing but pure. But I wasn't stupid; I knew never to trust that fact. And therefore I was scared.

"Draco" I heard Hermione sigh my name and as I peeked down to see if she had waken, but her eyes were still closed and a smile was had formed on her lips.

I couldn't stop the grin that lit my face as I realised she must be dreaming about me, and by the smile that she was still wearing, it had been a good dream.

Forgetting about the dream I slowly closed my eyes and dreamed about the girl that was currently resting in my arms.

I awoke to a loud 'pop' the next morning, and as I looked to my right for the cause of the noise I saw pinkey my house elf waiting patiently by the side of my bed

"Good morning sir, Mistress would like to have breakfast with you and Miss Prince before you head back to school" she said in a high pitched voice

"Tell mother I will be down in second, I just have to wake Hermione" I smiled as she left with another pop.

Smiling I began to wake her up the way I did yesterday. Trailing kisses down her neck "Mione" I cooed

"What?" she grumbled

I chuckled at how she sounded "come on, time for breakfast before we go back to school" I whispered biting her neck a little

"I'll skip breakfast" she muttered rolling away from me

"If you don't get up I'll" I could only think of something father did to me once "I'll throw cold water on you" I threated and her eyes snapped open

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but darling" I kissed her noise "I would" I laughed as her eyes widened and she shot out of bed

"What the hell am I meant to wear?" she demanded after sending a glare my way

"Well, I'm not sure" I climbed out of bed and walked towards my wardrobe "how about another one of my t-shirts?" I smirked at her legs

"Oh so you wouldn't mind sharing these" she lifted her leg on my bed "with other males?" she asked and I knew she had me

"Fair point, okay then, What if I have pinkey wash your dress for you?" it was all I had

"Okay, but can we please hurry with breakfast. I'm starving" without answering I took her hand and lead her down the stairs and into the huge family dining room. "I really do need to stop being surprised about how big and bright a room you take me in is" she gasped while I pulled out a chair for her "thank you" I placed a piss on her cheek before seating myself opposite her.

"How long do we have until first lesson?" she asked while I glanced at the clock

"Just over an hour, which reminds me? Pinkey" I shouted and the house elf popped into the room waiting

"Yes sir, what can I help master with?"

"Could you please do me a huge favour and grab Hermione's dress of my floor and wash it so that she can wear it today?" the house elf nodded eagerly and then exited the room

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked

"Well Hermione, that will be your choice, what is it you prefer?" my mother asked walking into the room

"Just some toast will do me thank you" she nervously pulled at the short top before she beamed up. I couldn't stop the smile that lit my face, no matter what happened here during the war, they wasn't going to let it get in the way for their new relationship.

"Very well" and she called for her own house elf Lilly to fetch breakfast for us all "sleep well?" she asked us both, and I knew Hermione couldn't see the seriousness of the question, but I certainly could.

"In all honesty Mrs Malfoy, I had one of the best night's sleeps I have had in a long time" Hermione smiled and I felt my inside tighten at the truth of her words

"Good to hear, she smile. And you Draco?" my mother's eyes landed on me

"Fairly well, woke up to Mione talking in her sleep though" I beamed towards the shocked girl "you whispered my name" I reached over and whispered in her ear, as I watched her flushed tomato red.

"Well, there is a reason I asked you both to join me for breakfast" my mum continued "and that is that I wanted to throw a gathering, or a party if you will" she smiled at us both "and wanted you both to attend" I felt Hermione stiffen and couldn't pin the reason, but apparently my mother could "of course you can bring your friends as well" she smiled and relaxed

"Do I have any choice in attending?" I asked already knowing the answer

"None at all"

"Fine, I'll go if Hermione will be my date" I smirked

"Well I was going to ask someone else. But I guess you will do" she smirked and I had to say my smirked looked better her then it ever did me.

"Thanks, makes me feel loved" I muttered sarcastically under my breath while the elves lay out our breakfast.

"Thank you" we all said at the same time

Breakfast was a quite event, but it wasn't awkward, no it was comfortable. "Well Hermione, we best be going, we have lesson's to attend remember?" I spoke up as I watched as her eyes widened

"You know I honestly forgot, thank you for the breakfast and hospitality Mrs Malfoy" she chuckled while waving her wand over her hair and face "is my dress done?" she asked as we walked out of the room and back up to mine.

"Should be, pinkey is the best at these sorts of things" I answered pushing my door open, and as expected lying on the bed was her dress

"I will be out in a second" she called running to the bathroom door, while I dressed myself in jeans, black button up shirt and shoes, muggles called converse.

"How long do we have till we need to be back?" Hermione asked coming out looking as stunning as she did last night.

"thirty minutes till breakfast ends, come on we'll be able to floo to our common room" she raised an eyebrow at me "McGonagall hooked it up, makes it easier for when you and I quote, 'want to escape' "I winked and took her hand in mine and stepping into the dire "Hogwarts school, unity dorm" I called and with a pop we whirled and landed on the soft carpet "you go get changed, I'll wait here then we can go to breakfast" I kissed the top of her head before she raced up the stairs to change her clothes.

**A/N; `i have lost all feeling in one of my arms it looks funny :P **

**i know the story is short and for that i'm sorry :/ but on a lighter note, the next chapter is third person and also part of my main point, but again that is short as well.**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed :) you guys rock **

**jess **

**x**


	44. discoveriesthird person

**A/N i am so tired! but needed to get this up, as with the help of casper22 i now know where i am going and what is going to happen, going to be bloody hard to write it though, but i think i will manage :D **

**i don't own anything except the plot, everything else J. owns, except 1 or 2 people :P sorry for any spelling mistakes that might occur, but they buggers sneak past :)**

Third person

A thousand miles west beyond the mountains, sat an old stone manor. A manor that hadn't been used in over a century, at first look it looked like a regular abandoned house. It was three stories high with five windows on each layer, which were blacked out and some planes of glass were smashed and damaged. It was a rusty red colour, and had mould and moss growing in-between the bricks. The roof had gaps in the panels were water dripped through the cracks and into the attic. If the house wasn't enough than add the jungle of a garden with weeds that was higher than the average man.

But if you were stood close enough to the door you could hear the pacing of a man that resided in there.

He was a tall man, young with a strong build, underneath the dirt and stubble he was handsome with piercing green eyes that couldn't be found anywhere else except on him.

He was pacing with a newspaper in his hands, frustrated at what the page read.

_**Nymph's among us, update **_

_By Rita skeeter _

_When we last left our story, we had just uncovered that Hermione Jean Granger known war heroine had just come into her inheritance._

_Throughout the wizarding world everyone had asked the question, is she really a Prince? Is her father truly the heir of Gryffindor, Isaac? _

_Well a secret source within the castle had confirmed, yes she is both, as she now goes by the name Hermione Jean Iris Prince._

_Marriage proposals have been sent to the girl from male wizards all over the world, and after asking Harry potter – ex lover and best friend of Hermione – he gave a direct quote 'Hermione isn't engaged to Ronal Weasley, the git just made that fact up. From what I see, she is happy with her boyfriend' _

_Although the-boy-who-lived didn't give us a name of said boyfriend, I am determined to find out, is that the sound I can hear wedding bells sound already?_

_Stay tuned reader, as I will be giving you a weekly update on all things Hermione, as I go deep into her past, and present to tell you her secrets, and those of her family._

He read, and re-read the article, his head spinning with thoughts and memories of a woman, but not just any woman, no the love of his life.

Every day he would think to himself, why had she left him? But here, in this small article was the answer

"I have a daughter, and Iris never told me" he whispered as he packed his remaining possessions and cleaned himself up ready to tackle the task of getting to know his new found daughter

After a quick shave and cleaning spell , he looked like a different man. He looked young once more with olive skin and a healthy glow, you wouldn't have noticed that the man before was who he was now. In his fresh robes he apparated in front of the iron gates he hadn't seen in twenty years.

Hogwarts was just like he remembered it, and as he walked down the path towards the entrance, memories flooded his head.

The first time he had met Iris, her sitting on the bench with Snape, their first date under the stars, when she whispered that she loved him for the first time, when he had asked her to marry him.

As he reached the huge oak doors, he took a deep breath and pushed them open, letting his eyes wonder at the familiar place.

He walked slowly down the hall wanting desperately to catch sight of his daughter, but no one stood out to him, or drew him in like he knew she would. So giving up he walked the familiar hall towards the heads office.

Now what?

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" a voice called from behind him, and as he turned he saw someone who he knew very well.

"Professor, McGonagall?" he asked in a husky voice as the dark haired witch drew closer

"Yes, now what can I do for you?" she asked now standing directly in front of him

"I was wondering if we could have a word in headmaster Dumbledore's office" he questioned her turning to the eagle

"Of course, although you must have heard, Dumbledore is dead, I am the new headmistress now, gum drops" she muttered and stepped as the stairs formed.

Following close behind her he stepped after her and walked into the familiar room

"Now what can I do for you, eh, I'm sorry and your name?" she repeated her question once more

"Isaac, Isaac Gryffindor" he held out his hand for the wide eyed woman

"Ah Mr Gryffindor, I've been expecting you" a voice he recognised sounded from behind the old desk

"Professor Dumbledore, I should have known" he smiled

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked a curious look in his eye

"Is it true?" Isaac wondered, letting all the fear leak into his voice

"About Iris having your child, yes its true" a cold drawl came from behind him and as he turned he locked eyes with his old friend, Severus Snape "Gryffindor" he nodded his head

"Snape" Isaac nodded in return. And both men burst into matching grins

"Good to see you, now I believe you were looking for my niece" Snape smiled and Isaac suddenly remember that he had always wanted family, and it looks like he now had one in the form of his daughter

"I am, do you know where she is?" he demanded a little impatient

"She is on a date at the moment" McGonagall answered for them "she should be back later on, but Albus" she turned to the painting "you can't just tell her, her father is here" she objected worry clear in her voice

"I wasn't planning on that" Isaac replied and all eyes turned to him "she is a nymph I read, and therefore will need help to control her element and other things that come with being a nymph, I am here to help, as well as getting to know her" he smiled "now which element is it she controls?"

All three answered at the same time "all of them"

With this he dropped his bag and stared open mouthed at the two paintings and the one professor.

"What do you mean she can control all the elements?" Isaac demanded, feeling his heart pick up and his head began to spin.

"Exactly what we said, Gryffindor, she was a very powerful witch before all this happened, helped defeat Voldermort. And is the brightest witch of her age, and many before that I suspect" Snape answered looking at his old friend

Isaac couldn't help the pride that consumed his veins at that, his daughter, the one he never knew existed until hours ago, had helped to defeat the darkest wizard that had ever walked the earth?

"Really?" he found himself asking

"She has a strong will, much like her mother" McGonagall nodded

"When can I meet her?" he turned to the portrait of the old headmaster

"I believe she returned about ten minutes ago and is now heading down to breakfast. Minerva if you would escort him down to the great hall, and ask Hermione if she would be so kind as to escort him to his chambers which are located next her to own" Dumbledore beamed

"What am I meant to tell her?" she asked franticly

"That he is her trainer, of course professor ball if you will"

"Ball?" the others asked confused

"It's how you and Iris came together, and from what I heard it's the same with Hermione"

"I'm sorry but who is it my little girl is dating?" Isaac asked feeling the need to protect his daughter already fill his heart

"I believe she is dating my god son" Snape answered for them "Draco Malfoy"

**A/N do i know its short but i hate, hate, hate, hate and HATE! writing in third person, i think next time i will act make it in his POV but ah well.**

**and if i hadn't split chapters into we would only be on chapter 26 now xD shocked at that but once again ah well, i have a feeling its going to be a really long story, but i hope you stick with it, because what i have planned. its gonna be worth it, i hope :) **

**thank you for those who reviewed, means the world to me nearly wrote beans then :P **

**well best wishes to all**

**jess**

**x**


	45. professor Ball

**A/N: hey :) i don't own anything except the plot and 1 or 2 people :P sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up or grammar, do try to get them but they are sneaky twats that like to sneak past :) **

Hermione's POV

It felt so much better when I change out of my dress and heals and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a green silk top, my long black convers and leather jacket. Keeping my hair as it was, and making sure my makeup was still in tack I raced down the stairs and took Draco's hand in mine.

"You really should wear green more often you know, you're a Slytherin now, show some house pride" Draco joked with me while I groaned "what?"

Before I could answer him I saw an owl fly my way, curiously I opened the small note to see it was from professor McGonagall

_Miss Prince, _

_After great discussion, Albus and I have decided to keep you with your fellow Gryffindor's until the end of the term, to make the transition easier for you._

_Best wishes _

_Professor .M. McGonagall _

Looking up to see Draco's curious eyes, I answered his question "looks like I won't be showing new house pride until next term" I smiled a little

"You mean you are still a Gryffindor?" he asked mock disgust

"Looks like I am" I answered narrowing my eyes

"Well I am sorry, but I don't date Gryffindor know-it-all's" he replied as we walked into the great hall, finding eyes on us once more

"Good because I don't think I couldn't stand to be near a slimy git like you" I answered seeing some of my house smile at my words as I began to walk towards them.

""Where do you think you're going Granger?" he pulled my wrist back towards him when I began to walk away, and as I turned I saw the glint in his eyes

"As far away from you as I can" but I didn't move instead I looked into his eyes and moved closer, forgetting where we were and who was watching

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" he muttered before placing his lips on mine in a slow but passionate kiss.

I heard whispers from around the room, as we pulled away and I had to admit I was feeling a little annoyed, what did they think the performance was yesterday some hallucination? i think not, But we chose to ignore as we walked to the Gryffindor table and towards our friends.

"Morning guys" I said cheerfully as I sat on the bench with Draco beside me loading his plate up with food

"Morning Mione how was your date last night?" Harry asked smiling between us both

"Amazing" I turned to Drake and place a loving kiss on his cheek "how was your night?" I wondered pouring myself a drink.

"Fine" I noticed he looked down and blushed deeply, making me turn to Ginny with a question mark on my face.

"He also had a date last night" she smirked at how fidgety he looked but decided to continue "with Pansy Parkinson"

If I would have been drinking, it would have immediately come back up and out "what?" I asked in disbelief

"Well I thought" he started nervous cheeks flaming "that if you could get over everything he did in the past, that I could give it a chance" I smiled at this, at least someone was also making the effort

"Well than, how did it go?" I asked a little excited

"Actually really good, we have another date tomorrow night" he smiled at the thought and I was glad he was also moving on

"Hey Harry, why is it you don't sit with the rest of the professors?" Luna asked squeezing next to Ginny while Ernie took her other side

"To be honest, I feel like I don't belong over there and sitting here, I feel better and normal" he smiled and I couldn't help but grin back as I felt Draco's arm sliver around me

"Well you are always welcome here mate" Blaise grinned towards him as we all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, anyway I heard this morning, there is a knew Professor that just started" he changed the subject

"Really, who" Draco asked

"I don't know, never met the bloke but apparently his name is Professor Ball" he answered and I almost laughed at how much he sounded like a gossip

I began to wonder who this guy might be and what he would be teaching, because as far as I know, all the subjects now had a professor. I ran through the list anyway, defence, couldn't be that, George took that one. Transfiguration, no McGonagall still took that one. As I was about to carry on I saw Both Blaise and Draco double over laughing.

"What are you both laughing at?" I asked and instead of answering they jerked their heads over to the double doors to see a pink rabbit shaped figure trying to move UN detected.

"OI Weasley" Blaise called making everyone snap their attention over to the boy that looked around frantic.

It all happened at once, every pair of eyes widened as they took him in, before bursting out in hysterics.

"You fault muddblood" Ron shouted over to me and the saying if looks could kill flashed through my head.

"What was that?" Seamus called back at him making me gasp

"You head me, it is that bloody mudblood's fault" he hissed

"Don't you call her that" Dean stood glaring towards him

"And are you two going to stop me?" he sounded smug

"Not just us, but if you haven't noticed, everyone else" I was shocked at his words, but as I looked around I saw he was right, the anger on peoples faced was shocking. Some people I have never talked to looked like they wanted to kill Ron and as I turned towards my group of friends I saw Harry, Draco, Blaise, George (who had just joined us) Ginny and surprisingly Pansy (who had walked over while the boys where laughing) all with their wands out

"Now do you want to say that again?" Draco asked threateningly.

Ron looked around and took in the glaring faces before looking me in the eye "whatever, not worth it anyway" he muttered before walking over to the table and sitting as far away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Ginny whispered reaching over the table to take my hand in hers

"Yeah I'm fine" I gave her a reassuring smile I was about to add something onto it, but a clumsy barn owl flew through the window and headed straight towards Ron.

I saw Ginny lean over, to get a good look at what the message was, and when she chocked and giggled I raised an eyebrow "it's a Howler, I sent mum a letter last night telling her everything that's happened, think this is her reply" she giggled and I joined in by went quite as soon as he opened it.

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR MOTHER! OF ALL THE SELFISH BITTER THINGS YOU COULD OF DONE, YOU DO THIS. AND TO YOUR BEST FRIEND AS WEL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS. THE DAILY PROFET HAD A FIELD DAY WHEN THEY FOUND OUT YOU LIED, AND I FEEL ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON! **The howler screeched **BUT NO THAT'S NOT THE WORST OF IT, YOU HAD THE AUTHORITY TO CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOD I AM DISGRACED AND YOU ARE LUCKY I DON'T SEND FOR YOU NOW. **People began to chuckle and I couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk cross my face the look on his **AND HERMIONE DEAR, I AM SORRY FOR WHAT THIS HAS MEANT FOR YOU, AND DON'T FEEL LIKE THIS SHOULD PUT YOU OF COMING TO STAY THIS CHRISTMAS, **the voice calmed down but after a paused started shouting again **BUT AS FOR YOU RONALD I WANT YOU NO WHERE NEAR MY HOUSE WHEN SHE IS. **And with the last word the message ripper its self-up and the hall burst into hysterics once more

"Well that was entertaining" Draco commented

"To right it was" Ginny clutched her sides

We all began eating breakfast in silence when the laughter had died down, sometimes looking up and engaging in conversations, with each other. But that stopped when we saw McGonagall walking down the aisle towards us.

"Ah Miss Prince" I noted how strange the name still sounded to me "just the person I was looking for" she smiled "could you please accompany me?" she asked while I nodded my head and standing, with a quick kiss to Draco and a wave to everyone else I followed the professor out of the hall.

"What can I help you with?" I wondered as we stepped round the corner.

"Well, as you may have heard there will be a new professor starting here, I would like you to show him around castle and then show him to his chambers which is the knight's portrait next to your own, the password is family bond" she gave me a look I didn't understand.

"Would be honoured to show him around" then I thought it was the perfect time to ask her the question I had wondered before "professor, what is it he will be teaching?" I asked as we approached her office

"I think I will let him explain that to you, you have been excused from all your morning classes but for now I have business to attend to" she smiled before turning and leaving me to deal with Professor Ball.

Straightening out my top I slowly pushed the door open, stepped through then closed it without turning.

"Can I help you?" the voice behind me asked making me whip around, to see the most handsome guy I have ever seen since Draco.

He was tall, strong build with piercing green eyes, which looked strangely familiar. He had a strong posture and wind swept black hair, his grey suit made his toned body stand out. All in all he looked more like a model than a professor.

"Sorry sir" I stepped forwards holding out my hand "I'm Hermione Prince, headmistress McGonagall asked me to show you around the school" his eyes widened as he took my hand and shook it.

"Ah, well I'm Professor Ball" he released my hand and stepped back "shall we begin than?" he smiled and began to walk towards the door.

"Of course" I followed walking by his side "so where you just came from was Professor McGonagall's office" I pointed back to where we just came out

"How are you enjoying school Hermione?" he asked and I was a little shocked but answered him anyway

"It's different than I first thought, there is always something different to learn and to see, it takes my breath away sometimes to think that it's been nearly eight years, and last year I didn't even know if I would survive to actually be here at all" I smiled "down here is the dungeons where Slytherin house and also the potions room is" we carried on walking.

"I heard you helped the wizarding world, many people are in your debt Hermione" he sounded honest

"It was my duty of some sort, I couldn't let a world that I fit in be destroyed, plus if I would have known something I do now, I would have killed the bastard myself" I paused and turned to him "sorry" I muttered nervous not meaning for the word to slip out

"No its fine, your right he was a bastard" he smiled down at me as we carried on up the stairs and turned around the corner

"This is the trophy room" I pointed to the door but stopped when he did

"You mind if we have a look in there?" he asked and I nodded my head and followed him

The room had been re done since I was last here in first year; it was a lot bigger than it had been before the war. Looking around I saw all the old trophies', Harry's dads for quidditch, his mum's for potions. I ran my fingers along them and came to a stop in front of one I hadn't noticed was there.

it stood out among the others, shining gold, with red around the middle, inside lay an engraving.

_Harry James potter_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Ronal bilius Weasley_

_Hogwarts Hero's, we still live as they still breathe._

I felt a smile light my face at this, as I kept my eyes plastered on the message, 'we still live as they still breathe' I knew what it meant. And I felt my heart warm at this.

"Hermione, by any chance is this your mother?" Professor Ball called from behind me and I reluctantly walked over to where he as standing.

_Iris Prince _

_Head girl _

_The greatest treasure the school has ever known_

I felt tears well up my eyes at this, my mum was head girl. She had my dream "are you alright?" the Professor asked

"Yes, it's just over whelming, until a week ago I never knew she existed and now I am seeing her name pop up everywhere. People say I am so much like her, while others say I am just like my father" I sniffed wiping my eyes grateful for the water Proof Spell I put on my face "I just want to know them myself" I looked up into his eyes

"So you have never met them?" he asked and I heard something odd in his voice but decided to ignore it

"No, but I wish I could, I want to know who I am" I answered honestly

"You will soon, it will all get better" he smiled at me with a weird look in his eyes "do you know why I am here Hermione?" he asked as we walked out of the room and closed the door

"No Professor McGonagall said she would let you explain"

"Well, I am here for you" he answered and I raised an eyebrow making him chuckle "not like that, I am here to help you with your elements, to help control them. And also show you secrets of your inheritance that no one else would be able to show you" he smiled and my eyes grew wider

**A/N: i still can't believe the response i am getting for this story, i thought before i posted the first chapter that no on would like it, and if i made it more than 20 chapters people would stop reading, but was i wrong :) i am not going to be doing day by day now, i am going to have to skip like a week or something. because i am really to excited to wait any longer :P **

**thank you everyone that was reviewed :) means a lot to know that people still like this story :)**

**dedicated to everyone who is reading :) **

**jess**

**x **


	46. morning's DI

**A/N: so for this chapter i put two together, both Draco's and Hermione's dad's so you could see how both their morning's went :) i might be doing it for a few more chapters :P **

**i don't own anything except the plot and a few people, though i don't own anything else to do with Harry potter, no matter how much i would love to own Draco for a few hours. **

**sorry for any spelling mistakes that might occur, they slip by :D **

Isaac's POV

McGonagall had told me to wait here while she collected Hermione, and i hated to admit it but i was nervous about seeing her. Dumbledore had explained to me how she looked like her mother but there were hints there that she was definitely mine.

It hadn't been enough, i had wanted to know more about her, so Snape had explained about her grades, how she was top of her class, how she saved the world, how she had a talent for memorizing things. When he had said that one i had smiled knowing that wasn't just a talent but a gift every Gryffindor had.

i was pulled out of my thoughts when the door suddenly opened, and as i stopped my pacing and turned i saw a tall girl with long black hair closing it.

"Can I help you?" i asked desperate for her to turn around, so i could see her for myself.

And then she did, and I couldn't help but gasp. They were right she looked just like her mother, except her hair. Her hair was my colour while her mum's was a very dark brown, her skin was just as pale as mine once was, and the part of her eyes that was green was the only green you could find if you were a relative of mine.

"Sorry sir" she stepped forwards holding out her hand "I'm Hermione Prince, headmistress McGonagall asked me to show you around the school" I felt my eyes widen at her, she even sounded like Iris, but not wanting to sound rude i took her hand firmly and shook

"Ah, well I'm Professor Ball" i released her hand and stepped back "shall we begin than?" i smiled and began to walk towards the door, needing air.

"Of course" she followed walking by my side "so where you just came from was Professor McGonagall's office" she pointed back to where we just came out, but i already knew that, and it's not what i wanted to know.

"How are you enjoying school Hermione?" i asked and she jumped a little, i realised it was to forward and that she wasn't going to answer.

"It's different than I first thought, there is always something different to learn and to see, it takes my breath away sometimes to think that it's been nearly eight years, and last year I didn't even know if I would survive to actually be here at all" i notice she smiled at this "down here is the dungeons where Slytherin house and also the potions room is" we carried on walking.

"I heard you helped the wizarding world, many people are in your debt Hermione" and i happened to be one of them, but for her surviving than defeating. Although i was definitely thankful for that

"It was my duty of some sort, I couldn't let a world that I fit in be destroyed, plus if I would have known something I do now, I would have killed the bastard myself" I paused and turned to him "sorry" she muttered nervous, and i felt stab in my heart knowing what she was talking about

"No its fine, your right he was a bastard" i smiled down at her as we carried on up the stairs and turned around the corner

"This is the trophy room" she pointed to the door and i stopped having an idea

"You mind if we have a look in there?" i asked and she nodded her head while following me in.

The room the room was different than how i remembered it, it was so much bigger and cleaner, but i knew what i was looking for and didn't waste any time.

Walking along the walls i scanned for the name, and there it was. Iris Prince, head girl.

"Hermione, by any chance is this your mother?" i called towards her knowing already that it was. She slowly walked over to where i was stood and stared wide eyed.

i watched as she looked at her mother's name, and as i looked up into her eyes i saw a tear fall "are you alright?" i asked, not meaning to upset her

"Yes, it's just over whelming, until a week ago I never knew she existed and now I am seeing her name pop up everywhere. People say I am so much like her, while others say I am just like my father" she sniffed and wiped her eyes, while i smiled a little. She did look like us both, she was simply beautiful "I just want to know them myself" she looked up into my eyes and i had to hold my breath again

"So you have never met them?" i asked holding guilt and love back in my voice, i already knew the answer but i needed to ask anyway

"No, but I wish I could, I want to know who I am" she sounded honest and i did the same

"You will soon, it will all get better" i smiled at her knowing very well that i wouldn't be able to hold the secret for very long "do you know why I am here Hermione?" i asked as we walked out of the room and closed the door

"No Professor McGonagall said she would let you explain"

"Well, I am here for you" i answered and she raised an eyebrow making me chuckle, i knew what she thought, if only she knew "not like that, I am here to help you with your elements, to help control them. And also show you secrets of your inheritance that no one else would be able to show you" i smirked as her eyes grew wider.

"You mean there's more that i can do then just control all five elements" she gasped

"Of course there is, you're not only a nymph, but you are also a Gryffindor" I felt my heart swell at the words "there are many things you can do" I smiled and her eyes narrowed

"Sorry sir, but how do you know?" she accused

"Like many before, I knew you father and mother" I shrugged

"You did?" she asked smiling a little

"I did, and I know that if they met you they would be so proud" I told her the truth, because I knew one part of that was so true.

"Thank you" she whispered "so what other things am I able to do?" she asked enthusiastic.

"I am not sure "of course I was "you father had powers even he-who-must-not-be-named could only dream of having, and your mother, well she could read minds" I smiled at the memory.

"That's amazing" she beamed

"People use to say that your mother and i-Isaac were so powerful together, that an army would be wiped out in just a blink" I was hoping she didn't see my mistake of saying I instead of her father "they were quite the pair"

"They sound amazing" she looked at her wrist "but Sir I best show you to your chambers, it's almost time for lunch" she carried on walking, and I followed keeping pace with her

"Hermione, do you mind walking down to the hall with me, I'm not sure if I would be able to find my way again" it wasn't completely true, I would be able to find it with little difficulty, but I just wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"I wouldn't mind at all" she smiled

"Ah Miss Prince, Professor Ball, how are you both this evening?" Dumbledore's portrait asked

"Very well Albus, and yourself?"

"I'm splendid, did Hermione here show you around?" he wondered

"She did, she is very intelligent this one. It's going to be a pleasure to work with her" I told him honestly as he gave me a meaningful look

"I am glad, now it is almost time for dinner and your afternoon classes Miss Prince, so if you best be going" he smiled once more as we carried on with our trip

"Here you are, your password is family bond, for god knows what reason" she chuckled and I nearly burst into hysterics at how convenient it was

"Okay, now shall we head down to dinner?" I wondered wanting to spend more time with her

"Of course, its back this way" we began walking again as I thought of more questions to ask her

"Hermione, what is your favourite lesson?" I wondered

"It's hard to choose, I love them al" I nodded my head just like me "but if I had to, it would be defence against the dark arts" I smiled, just like her mother

"You don't seem like the type of girl that would enjoy that" I mused

"Most people say that, but it's interesting to learn what's out there" she beamed and I noticed the twinkle in her eye when she spoke about subjects

We drew nearer to the great hall but I had one final question to ask her "would you like to know more about your family?" I asked as we stepped through the double doors

"Will you be able to tell me more?" she asked as we walked down the isle

"I will" I answered as she stopped when someone called her name, as we both turned around I saw a man walking towards us with a gleam in his eye, his white blonde hair and silver eyes gave away that this was her boyfriend and the son of two of my oldest friends

"Hey Draco, this is Professor Ball, Professor this is my boyfriend Draco" she introduced us, and I felt the protective father part of me turn on

"Malfoy, am I correct?" I asked holding out my hand and grasping it firmly

"Yes, pleasure to meet you" so he had his mother's manners

"And you, you remind me so much of your father" I told him

"You know my dad?"

"And your mother, yes" I smiled "now if you will excuse me, I best be seeing Professor McGonagall" I bowed my head and walked towards the heads table at the front.

I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I approached her "Professor, I was wondering if I could go speak to Snape for a while" I wondered feeling rude to just walk in there.

"Of course" she smiled at the look on my face "I will take it that you had a good morning?" she inquired

"It was more than I could have expected "I beamed before turning around, only to stop at Hermione "Miss Prince are you free tonight?" I asked smiling at her

"Actually I have plans with this lot" she gestured round her "but I have a free lesson tomorrow afternoon" she smiled

"Great I shall see you tomorrow then in the entrance hall?" I offered

"Yeah" she smiled while I turned and walked away,

I smiled to myself as I walked through the corridors; she was everything I could have asked for in a daughter, she was smart and beautiful, with manners and grace. She was definitely Iris and my child.

-o.o-

**Draco's POV**

I was bored walking down to potions that morning. Hermione had left to help McGonagall with something, leaving me with Blaise, as Ginny now had defence.

"Miss her already?" Blaise nudged my arm snapping me out of my thoughts

"It's been twenty minutes, of course not" lie

"Keep telling yourself that" he smirked and I pushed him before walking over to my seat.

He was right, again I did miss her, the past two days have been the best of my life no matter how whipped that made me sound, I just wasn't going to deny it.

"Good morning class" Slughorn came in smiling at us all

"Morning" he got a dreary reply

"So today I was thinking we could give Felix's luck another try" he beamed as we all groaned "instructions are on the board, you may work in partners, begin"

I sighed and began to work, not really bothering with a partner, well that was until Blaise spoke up from beside me

"Sorry Parkinson, Draco's my partner for today" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and felt relieved that he was here

"I wasn't going to say that actually Zabini, I was going to say that I'm sorry" that got my attention as I looked her in the eye

"Why?" I found myself asking

"Because I have been a bitch to you and Hermione, and I'm sorry for that/ you look really happy with her and that's all I want for you. Plus I have found someone and I want to see where it goes, because believe it or not, I really like him" she smiled and I knew who she was thinking about

"Harry told me, and I am happy for you, never thought I would say this but he really is a decent guy"

"I know he is, and if you can say that about Harry then I am willing to give Hermione a chance" she smiled "well that's all I wanted to say, shall see you later" with a quick wave she walked away

"Am I the only one that wasn't expecting that?" Blaise asked just as shocked as I was

"Nope, I had no idea she was going to say that" I began to cut the ingredients and caught them when they went flying.

"Right" he let the subject drop "so how are you and Mione anyway?" he asked after a moment

"We're fine" great, amazing, wonderful All of the about

"Just fine?" he raised his eyebrow

"We're amazing" I smiled sighing

"This is the happiest I have ever seen you, I'm happy for you" he patted me on the back

"Thanks, you want to know the good part?" he nodded his head "she met my mum, and my dad" I smiled at the memories

"Holy shit, this is big, no one has met your parents. What happened?" he took over my job while I began to explain

"Nothing, my mother adores her" I beamed once more "Hermione was upset last night, and mother went out to comfort her"

"And you dad?" he asked and I flinched a little

"Well when he met her, he looked like he liked her a bit too much, if you get what I mean" I saw him cringe as well "well that was until he found out who her parents where, they he seems to want her for me now" I chuckled as he began to sweat at the hard work

"Does she know if her dad's still alive?" he whispered

"No one knows where he is, she doesn't know if he is alive or dead. I just wish someone knew" I sighed

"So you think he's still out there?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, I just think my dad knows something which he's not telling me about the whole thing, whether it's to do with her mum, or her dad"

"Well, how about tomorrow when we have a free lesson we go and see if he will tell just you and i?" Blaise offered stirring the potion

"Yeah, might as well" then I remembered "hey don't turn it all three times"

"Why not, the book says three" he argued

"Well my god father said differently" I smirked as his eyes bugged wider

"Always his favourite" he muttered under his breath

"Why yes I am" my smirk grew as his brow frowned

"Git" Blaise tried to cough

"Prick"

"Twat"

"Dick"

"Fucker"

"Jealous?" I questioned

"You're unbelievable" he shook his head

"Why thank you" I smirked as he slapped me across the head "hey"

"There you might take an insult now" he laughed and I couldn't help join in as Professor Slughorn came lurking down the aisle

"Ah getting there, getting there" he smiled before turning and walking away while I whispered _that's what she said_ under my breath

"You really have a one track mind don't you?" Blaise commented

"Not really, one leads that way then one leads towards Hermione, but than that leads back to sex, so I guess yeah I do" I smirked as he chuckled and shook his head once more

"Right, what are we meant to do next?" he asked

"Chop these, but easier way to do it would be crushing them" I told him "Blaise, mum's having a gathering, you coming?" I asked

"When?" he turned towards me while crushing and adding the juice to the potion

"Don't know, soon knowing mum"

"If Ginny can come then I am there" he smiled and I nodded my head

"Yeah she can come, going to ask Harry and George as well. You know start a new with them both proper, might make Hermione more comfortable being in that room" I shuddered

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he sighed "don't worry we will take her mind of it" he beamed and my eyes glinted at the possibility of that "got anything planned for your birthday?" he asked changing the subject

"Not really, just shitting one you know I don't know what's going to happen that day. But I might just spend the day with my girl" I loved saying that

"How about a double?" he asked after a moment

"You mean a double date?" he nodded "can't see why not" I shrugged finishing the potion, just in time to see Slughorn coming back

"Perfect" he beamed and waved his wand placing it into a vile "you both can leave early if you wish?" he asked and we didn't hesitate to leave once we finished cleaning

"So we have half hour till lunch, want to go outside?" he asked as we walked down the corridors

"I would, but I have to see Snape about something" I had an idea

"Right, well I am going to go wait for Ginny to finish, see you later" he walked away and I made my way towards the huge eagle "gum drops" I whispered to it before stepping on the stairs that appeared.

After a hesitant knock on the door, I walked through checking if Dumbledore was still there. With no sign I walked over to Snape, coughing loudly

"Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked catching my eye "aren't you suppose too be in lesson?"

"Got half hour till lunch, and wanted to ask you something anyway"

"Go ahead" he urged

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Hermione's dad" I told him simply

"What?" he demanded

"I want you to tell me everything about Hermione's dad" I repeated again as his eyes went wide

"Why?"

"Because I am going to find him" I shrugged like it was no big deal

"Draco-"he began but I cut him of

"No, listen. You don't have to see her face whenever someone mentions her family, she beams and there is a spark in her eyes that I have never seen before. She doesn't know who she is Snape; I just want her to be happy. You're her uncle" I smirked as a smile lit his face at the word "you must want the same. So please just tell me"

He went silent for a few moments, as we both stared at each other, trying to make the other back down. I was about to give up and leave but he spoke up as I reached the door "Draco, I can't tell you, but please try and work it out for yourself" I snorted "for Hermione as well" I stopped and knew he had me there

"Best be going to lunch now, see you" I waved a little before walking out of the room and straight down to great hall and towards the Gryffindor table.

"Entering the Lion's den without Hermione Malfoy?" a voice sounded from beside me, and as I turned round I came face to face with none other than Dean Thomas.

"Ah but I know none of you Gryffindorks will touch me what with bravery and all that other crap your house stands for" I smirked making sure he could see that I was only messing with him

"True, plus" he moved in closer "they're all scare that Hermione will kick their arses if they tried" at that I laughed along with him as Blaise, Ginny and Harry came to join us.

"Oi Draco, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked loading her plat as Blaise poured her pumpkin juice.

"Don't know, still with McGonagall probably" I shrugged digging into a sandwich.

"But she's over at the head table" Blaise pointed out

Sighing I finished the last bite before turning on my bench ready to get up and look for her

"Wait, she's there, but who the devil is that with her?" Harry's voice broke my concentration.

"No idea" I said before standing and making my way over to them "Hermione" I called when I was near them

"Hey Draco" she beamed at me "this is Professor Ball, Professor this is my boyfriend Draco" she introduced us, and I my heart give a squeeze as she introduced me as that

"Malfoy am I correct?" he asked holding out his hand while I grabbed it firmly

"Yes, pleasure to meet you" I said with all the manners I was raised with.

"And you, you remind me so much of your father" he told me and I couldn't help but stare at him

"You know my dad?" I voiced a little unsure

"And your mother, yes" he smiled "now if you will excuse me, I best be seeing Professor McGonagall" he bowed his head walking towards the head table, while we made our way back towards ours

"So" I started a conversation "did you find out what he's teaching?" But she didn't get to answer because as soon as we sat the Professor called her from behind

"Miss Prince are you free tonight?" he asked smiling at her

"Actually I have plans with this lot" she gestured round her "but I have a free lesson tomorrow afternoon" she smiled once again and I began to wonder what exactly this guy was doing here.

"Great I shall see you tomorrow then in the entrance hall?" he offered

"Yeah" she smiled before the walked out the hall and she towards the many questioning faces "he is here to teach me how to master my powers, he knew my family and new things no one else knew" he shrugged and began to eat signalling the end of the conversation.

**A/N: wow this is seriously getting long, but imma try and set a target, of 100 chapters or a little more, seen as though what i have planned is gonna be BIG! and so far i haven't seen what's going to happen anywhere else in this fanfiction sight. :D**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, seriously your amazing! keeps me motivated to write **

**jess**

**x**


	47. birthday surprises part 1 Draco's POV

**A/N: see how the rating has changed? keep that in mind :)**

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything except the plot and 2 people :) everything else J. owns **

**sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes that may pop up, but i was up till five writing this and they tend to slip past :)**

Draco's POV

The weeks flew by after that day, and I found myself seeing less and less of Hermione. Every time she had a free moment, she would jump up saying she had to do something with Professor Ball. The only time I got to see her were during lessons, in the morning and at night.

it was the night before my birthday that i decided I had enough and decided to confront her.

"Hermione?" I asked stroking her hair as she lay across my knee reading

"Yes?" she looked up smiling and my heart skipped a beat

"Do you still want to be with me?" I asked just putting it out there, no matter how much the words hurt or made me sound weak and paretic.

"What?" she asked confused sitting up turning slightly towards me placing her book on the nearby table

"Nothing, just forget I said anything" I felt heat flood my cheeks. _why did I have to open my stupid mouth _I grumbled to myself

"No, why would you think I didn't want to be with you any more?" she asked taking my hand making me sigh and speak without knowing what words came out

"Well it's just I hardly see you anymore, and when I do see you and your with Blaise or Ginny you go quite. I just want to know what's happening" I looked down avoiding her eye

To my utter embarrassment and surprised she laughed "Draco" she clutched her stomach

"It's not funny" I muttered under my breath

"I know and I'm sorry" she stopped laughing "but Draco you have to realise how ridiculous that sounds" she turned fully towards me now "I love you, okay? No one else, you" I felt my heart quicken at her words "I have just been busy organising something, training and work. But at the end of the day, you're my boyfriend and I will always come back to you" she placed a soft kiss on my lips "okay?"

"Yeah, but Hermione"

"Yes?" she turned and I latched my lips to hers in a fiery kiss

"I love you too" I whispered as I pulled away.

"Now come on, it's a big day for you tomorrow, so best go to bed" she kissed my cheeks reaching out her hands to help me up.

"Oh yeah I forgot Draco" Luna and Ernie came walking into the room "it's your birthday tomorrow" she beamed at him

"Yeah it is" I didn't sound enthusiastic about the thought

"Well Happy birthday for than" she smiled and waved as Hermione and I said goodnight before walking to our rooms hand in hand.

"Well I will see you in the morning" she leant up and placed a kiss on my cheek

"That you will" I pulled her in and gave her a proper kiss that left us both breathless. "See you in the morning" I reluctantly let go of her hand and began to walk in my room and straight to my bed without dressing.

-o.o-

The next morning i woke to someone calling my name "Draco, Draco i need your help" and as i opened my eyes i saw Hermione stood in a dressing gown staring deep into my eyes.

"What?" i asked while my head was still buried in my pillow

"Will you please come and help me?" she asked and i sighed and heaved myself of my bed rubbing my eyes and following her out the door

"What is it you need help with?" i asked walking in front of her to her room, but when she didn't answer i pushed the door open and i was suddenly fully awake.

It didn't look like it did the last time i was here; no instead it looked like something you found in a honeymoon suit, with rose petals, candles and soft music playing in the background. "what's all this?" i asked turning round when i heard the door close, but nearly regretted the choice as my mouth dropped to the floor as I watched Hermione removed her dressing gown to reveal a very short, and very silky black nighty.

i swallowed loudly as she took my hand and lead me over to the bed. "Well, i have been waiting for this for the past week. And when i told Ginny she helped find this" she gestured to her outfit "and i wanted it to be special" she gestured round the room before leaning forward and placing a kiss just bellow my ear"happy birthday" she whispered before i got lost in the moment and took her lips with mine and lowered her onto the pillows

The kiss started of slow yet intense, both seeking entrance and battling for dominance. i felt a trill go through me at the noise she made when my hands slid down her sides, but what made me instantly harden was when she pulled me closer to her wrapping her arms around my neck at the same time i wrapped her leg around my waist, both holding each other in place.

Slowly as if not to break her, i moved so that i was now on top holding my weight but making my body mould to her. Breaking the kiss long enough to trail my lips down her neck and to nibble a little on her ear lobe, making her moan and tug at my shirt. i knew what she was getting at and lifted myself up to let her pull it off and throw it on the floor, before i pressed my lips to hers once more.

She broke the kiss this time, reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it slowly over her head, to reveal a green lacy bra with matching briefs "fuck" i muttered under my breath as i looked at her curves

"How's this for house pride?" she asked seductively

"Your beautiful" was the answer I gave her which in return made her blush, before pulling me back to her, completely ignoring her lips i began to place small kisses down her jaw, neck and finally chest, smirking when he back arched as i placed a kiss over her covered breast.

"Draco please" she mumbled and i lost it, reaching behind her to unlock her bra before taking the exposed tit into my mouth and began to suck and flick it with my tongue. "Fuck" she cursed when my hand reached up to massage the other. i worked them till they were both erect and had received my full attention.

With that i began to kiss lower down her stomach, stopping to dip and twirl my tongue inside her bellybutton while she gasped and arched her back once more. "wait" she stopped me when i reached the line of her briefs "stop" she sat up and pulled me up to meet her mouth once more "this is meant to be your birthday present, not mine" she smiled before removing my belt and pulling the zip of my pants down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" i asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm sure about you Draco, and i want you to be my first" she smiled up at me while i slowly removed my trousers while she took a deep breath and began to pull my boxers down, before taking them of and throwing them with the rest of our clothes.

i was about to tell Hermione that i loved her at that moment before my words left my mouth in a hiss, as she grabbed my painfully hard member and began to pump slowly making me moan "shit Hermione" i mumbled the words throwing my head back, as she carried on pumping with a small hand, but what completely took my of guard was when the other reached up and began to play with my balls at that moment i knew i had to stop her soon or i wouldn't last very long. "Hermione, fuck Mione" i sat up while my eyes rolled into the back of my head

"Did i do something wrong?" she looked up

"Fucking hell no, you did everything right, but if you carry on i don't think I'm going to last long" she blushed and nodded her head while i pulled her back up into a fiery kiss and not breaking it while i ran my hands down her thigh and along the inside, before slipping a finger into her now wet underwear.

"Oh" she took her lips from mine as i began flicking my finger against her clit and then slowly along her folds and finally inside of her "oh" she gasped even louder now as i slip in another finger working her and stretching her out "shit Draco" she moaned and her head fell back and i began to pick up my pace, for a few more moments only to have her grasp my hand stopping me "i want" she caught her breath "i want you inside me now" she gasped out and i slowly slipped my fingers out, taking of her nickers before i positioned myself over her.

"Hermione, this is going to hurt a little. But i promise only for a moment" i told her seriously not wanting to hurt her

"I trust you" she kissed my forehead and i began to lower myself into her, making it quick so the pain would die down sooner. When she hissed through her teeth i knew i had broken past her barrier.

"Are you okay? i am so sorry Hermione" i pulled her hair out of her face and kissed every part of her i could reach while she became use to my size

"It's stopped, you can start moving now" she breathed after a moment smiling up at me, as i slowly pulled myself out, just to trust back in. repeating the Patten as we both began to moan each other's names and the pressure and pleasure began to build.

"Shit Mione" i moaned as i felt her walls tighten and then shudder telling me she had reached her climax which sent me over the edge a moment later.

"That was-" i started

"Amazing?" she offered a smile plastered on her face as we lay next to each other

"I was going to say the best birthday present anyone has ever given me, but i will stick to amazing, that doesn't make me sound like a hufflepuff" we both laughed.

We lay there wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours, both to content to speak. Well that was until Hermione's alarm went off.

"We best get up, we still have classes today" she whispered

"It's my birthday, can't we just stay in bed?" I asked pulling her closer to me

"Nope, plus" she sat up pulling out of my arms looking me in the eyes "how do you feel?" she asked her voice laced with concern

"More than okay" I winked and she giggled

"Not what I meant, I mean this morning when you woke up, how did you feel?" she asked and I soon clicked on and sat up with her.

Now that I think about it, I felt different. My body felt weak and dizzy, my mind had begun to race last night with images of people who I know to be dead. But instead of telling Hermione this I shrugged "I feel fine" I smiled before getting out of bed pulling on my boxers and pants "I am going to go get a shower, be back soon" I kissed her hair before walking into the bathroom and went straight to the mirror.

I didn't look any different, my eyes were still the silver they had always been, my hair the same blonde, skin just as pale as it was last night. Nope I couldn't find a difference, but that doesn't explain why I feel like this. Why my head felt like it weighed a tone, why my arms were suddenly aching, and why I felt this odd sensation in my chest, and near where my heart lay.

Sighing I pulled my hands through my hair realising that after a good shower I should be back to normal. But as I turned something caught my eye.

There just below my rib cage, letters was beginning to form in clear black writing.

**_Magic beyond this world_**

What the hell was that meant to mean? I groaned quietly and sank to the floor, putting my head between my legs taking deep breaths, trying to think rationally.

Okay so the words don't have to mean anything, they could just be an effect of sleeping with a nymph? Even in my mind that sounded stupid. Hermione could have cast it while we were making love? Even stupider, I sighed and began to pull at my hair.

It was moments like these that I needed Snape alive. He would know what to do, what I was becoming. He would tell me to snap out of this self-pity and think, what had happened and what I knew of my family so far. I needed him here and In all honesty he was the only one I could trust with this sort of thing.

And as I thought about my godfather, my bones began to tingle which then suddenly turned into painful stabs. Every inch of my body began to ach sending me into fits of pain. But something inside me told me to stay quiet to not scream like my body wanted me to. To keep my eyes open.

So I did, and what I saw made my eyes widen and my heart speed.

Smoke began to form around the floor, twisting and turning in different directions, moulding into shapes and spirals, until it settled on one, a human.

Panic started to fill me as the pain died down, leaving pins and needles in its place, but I didn't care about that, no instead I kept my eyes firmly locked on the man that was now stood before me.

He was medium height, with long black robes which flowed down to the floor; he stood straight as my eyes travelled up taking in his arms which were now across his chest, his long black hair which reached his shoulders, his hooked noise and his dark black eyes.

"Happy birthday Draco"

"Snape?" my voice shook as I tried to stand, but he stopped me before I could even move

"Don't be stupid, you just brought someone back from the dead. Stay down" he demanded coming to sit beside me holding me in place

"What do you mean I brought you back from the dead?" I demanded as he took out his wand and flicked it to the door, sending a silencing spell to it.

"Exactly what I just said dimwit" he chuckled darkly "was surprised that I was the first though" he smirked

"How?" I ignored everything he said and asked the most important question

"It's your inheritance" he stated simply

"What that I can bring people back from the dead by just thinking about them?" I almost shouted thinking back to the pain it had put me through to do it.

"In a way, yes" I swear if this man wasn't like a father to me, or was supposed to be dead I would fucking kill him myself

"Explain" I spat while raising an eyebrow as he sighed

"It's simple really Draco, even Potter and Weasley will understand" he smirked "but seems like you received the gift your grandfather had, you see Draco you are able to bring people - who haven't moved on - back to the living, not in flesh like I am, but back" he explained

"So why are you back in the flesh than?" I asked trying to take in everything he had just told me.

"Good question, a person cannot return to their living body unless their-"he broke of standing and pacing around the bathroom, finger on chin and deep in thought

"Unless their what?" I asked standing with him

"Unless their soul is returned" he whispered the last part before turning towards me "but how?" he asked himself without turning.

So Snape was here because his soul had returned to him, and because I had 'brought him back?' – somewhere in the back of my mind, the old me was screaming that this was fucking awesome, while the new me was worried about what people thought, what Hermione would say and most of all, had his parents known? – But that still didn't explain how his soul had been attached. like a punch to the face words from the book I had read came flooding back **when a nymph and another are inter-mate in their relationship a nymph can pass on some of their magic…**

As I was about to turn and tell Snape what I knew, a small voice caught my attention.

"Draco?" Hermione asked and I cursed under my breath as I saw her eyes widen in fear as she took in the former dead Professor beside me.

"Good evening Hermione" Snape drawled, and I smacked my head at how stupid he was as she gasped and her body fell to the floor.

**A/N: okay would like to get one thing straight here for those who saw a review, I ALONE write this story (with help with idea's from casper22) i don't have a bata and emma did not write any of these chapters. credit enough?**

**oh and just to say i didn't want their first time to be all like hardcore, because well its their first time and this is Hermione we are talking about, that is why i tried to do it slow. **

**surprised about Draco inheritance? and the fact that Snape is now alive? well shall be explaining it more in the next chapter :) so patience :) **

**with that done, thank you to everyone else who reviewed :) means a lot **

**any questions don't hesitate to inbox me. seriously i don't bite :D **

**jess**

**x**


	48. Professor Snape

**A/N: i don't own harry potter of anything else except the plot, sorry for any spelling mistakes that may occur, i do try to get them but they slip past :)**

Hermione's POV

I was so glad I waited for his birthday and for Draco himself. He made the whole experience, just so memorable. And the little pain i felt served as a reminder that i had now given Draco everything i had to offer. Well except for the present I had yet to give him.

I smiled to myself as I pulled myself up and out of the covers. Today I was going to make sure Draco never forgot it. I was planning to make this the best day, ready for the night where we were all to apparate to the manor for the party Narcissa was to host.

Running my hand through my hair I began to pull out clothes ready for the day. Sticking to green – for obvious reasons – I pulled on new underwear before sliding on my green dress and black belt pairing it with a pair of flat black shoes, quickly muttering a silent beauty spell on my hair and face I was ready and began to wait for Draco to hurry in the bathroom. As I was about to pull out a book I felt something bubble in me.

It started off as panic, not full panic, no but small stabs of fear, but as the seconds rolled on it turn into pain, raw pain that had me clutching my sides to try and stop the burning that now took over, but nothing helped and I bit my lip to keep the scream from escaping.

Slowly sinking to the floor I felt my hands begin to shake as I tried to calm my breathing. And ever so slowly the pain left me, being replaced my small stabs of shocks.

What was happening to me? I asked myself as I pulled myself to my feet, and trying to walk over to the bed but. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore as I walked forward and straight to the bathroom door, swinging it open without even knocking. And what I saw stopped my heart.

There next to Draco stood a man I never thought I would see again.

"Good morning Hermione" he smirked as my eyes widened and my head felt light, and before I knew what was happening my body fell backwards and I fell to the ground.

-o.o-

I didn't know how long I was out after that, but when I began to come to, I felt soft sheets underneath me and heard voices beside me.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" I recognised Draco's as the closest voice

"I was being polite, what else am I meant to say? And anyway I'm not the idiot that didn't lock the door am i?" the voice that caused all this spoke

"Not my fault either" Draco argued

"You know if you carry on doing things like that, blonde people are going to start making jokes about you" Snape chuckled and I realised it was time to let them know I was awake

"Can't deny Draco, he has you there" I whispered and began to laugh alone with the other two

"Hermione" they both moved forward when I opened my eyes

"Hey" I sat up smiling at them both adding in the sweetest voice I could "Would one of you like to explain to me what the fuck Snape is doing here?" I didn't even care about the words I used, all I knew is if someone didn't explain things and soon I was going to go crazy

"You truly are my niece" the man himself laughed but stopped once he saw the serious look on my face "Okay the easiest way for me to explain this is by just telling you that is happens to be Draco's inheritance" he looked me dead in the eye, and I presumed he was checking to see if I was going to faint once more

"I'm fine" I reassured him "and you're telling me that Drake can bring people back from the dead?" I asked taking deep breathes, trying to cope with the news

"Sort of" he answered

I was starting to lose it "what the hell do you mean sort of? That makes no bloody sense" I growled

"Let me explain" Draco said out loud before muttering "and he calls me stupid" under his breath, which I guested Snape heard as he began to glare "okay, so basically what he told me was that I could bring people back from the dead but not in flesh" I began to speak, but he cut me of obviously knowing what I was about to ask "someone can only be restored, as fully as Snape if they have not yet moved on and if their soul can be reattached" I raised my eyebrow

"So how has Snapes soul come back?" I asked

"Well I was about to tell him what I think before you came in the room"

"You figured it out?" the potion master asked sounding slightly shocked by this

"I think so" he took a deep breath "I read a book back before you changed about Nymphs, and it said when a nymph and someone is" his eyes flickered towards the man "together in that way" I blushed knowing exactly what he meant "then the nymph can pass on some of their power, so my guess is-"Snape cut him of

"That when you slept with my niece, she passed on a part of spirit to you and when you thought about me it all connected?" I almost chocked because the way he said the words just made it sound creepy.

"Yeah" Draco rather didn't care what he just said or he was a good actor "do you think that's what happen?" he asked

"Well I am not going to ask you to experiment that again" he offered looking me straight in the eye while I felt the blush creep up my neck "but it's the only thing that makes sense, as it happened to your mother and father also" he cringed before putting his mask back in place

"So what are we meant to do?" I asked changing the subject

"What do you mean, what are we meant to do?" Draco asked and I had the urge to smack him

"Hmm… Let me think, a Professor that is meant to be dead is sat here talking to us, and is oh yes alive" I dragged the last word and rolled my eyes

"Well i say we do nothing" Snape spoke up

"What?" both Draco and I asked

"We do nothing, we just act like nothing had happened, plus don't you think I deserve some fun? I was dead you know" he pointed out and I had to give him that.

"I guess so" I was a little reluctant at what his 'fun' intended

"Good, now we have that sorted shall we go to breakfast?" he asked

"I don't think you should go down straight away Professor" I commented before attempting to stand, but wobbled but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"And why is that Miss Granger?" he folded his arms once more across his chest as I was now held in Draco's.

"Firstly, its Prince" his face split into a smile "and second because you are not only going to give the students a heart attack but also the staff, hey don't give me that look if it wasn't for Draco I would have cursed you and would have thought you were an imposter" I shrugged "I think you should at least go and see McGonagall and explain it all to her, so she is at least warned" I smiled proud of myself as I saw him deflate a little

"I guess you're right, but I will only wait until lunch" he added and I knew he just wanted the last word.

"Okay, in the meantime, Draco and I now have to go to class" I smiled finally able to stand and take Draco's hand "go see McGonagall" we both began to walk to the door before I had a though "and Snape" I turned to him "I'm glad you're alive, at least I get to spend time with one part of my family" I smiled once more before walking down the stairs and out of our dorm.

"So you know it's my birthday?" Draco commented as we walked down the moving stairs breaking the silence that had fell

"Yes" I answered

"And you know the birthday boy should get what he wants?" he said in a baby type voice

"Go on" I chuckled under my breath

"Well I was thinking that we could stay in tonight, just you and me?" he asked

"Can't plans and your mother would kill us if we cancelled" I smirked as his face fell a little

"We have plans with my mum?" he groaned

"Yep, she wants us to have a meal with her, and I agreed" I answered as we stepped into the great hall

"Okay I have another request" he smirked down at me.

"Go on" I repeated my words, but he just shook his head as the headmistress was coming our way

"Just the people I wanted to see" she smiled at us both

"What can we help you with Professor?" I asked politely

"Well Albus seems to think that the unity project is done, so by the end of the term you will be moving out of that dorm and into your houses once more" she got out in a rush

"But Professor, I am to join Slytherin house am I not?" I asked confused

"That you are, that is why we are saving it till then" she gave me a weak smile "oh and before I forget, how is your morning Mr Malfoy?" she turned her eyes to the boy behind me

"Pleasant thank you" he answered truthfully and even though it was an innocent enough answer I still felt heat fill my face

"Glad to hear, now if you will excuse me" she dipped her head a little before walking away.

"Thank merlin for that" he muttered as we walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat across from Neville and Harry

"What?" I asked smiling at the two

"I no longer have to sit here" he smirked and I elbowed him

""what do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"Oh just that Hermione is now a Slytherin" I gasped

"What?" both Gryffindor boy's demanded

"Yeah I am now a Slytherin" I muttered keeping my eyes away from them

"Oh" was all Harry said and I snapped my head up

"Is that all you're going to say?" I was surprised

"What it's not as Drake's not going to be there, or that anything is going to change between us, we're still friends Mione, no matter what house you're in" I leant forward ignoring everyone that gave me strange looks as I embraced my friend

"Thank you" I whispered and pulled back. Just in time to see the morning post arrive.

I revised no letters that morning, in which I was grateful. I noticed as the weeks dragged on, so did the proposals. And I found myself each day with no less than ten, from people I have never met before in my life.

But today was different; all I held now was the latest issue of the Daily profit. And as I looked at the cover I groaned

Another article about me

**Hermione Prince, secrets or regrets? **

_By Rita Skeeter _

Hello again readers, after much research and searching I have come to find an answer to the question that has plagued our mind for some time now.

Who is Hermione's secret love, and is it really secret at all?

Well I looked into this, and found the truth, Draco Lucius Malfoy, known pureblood and ex-death eater was seen announcing his love for Hermione weeks before, and since then the pair have been seen walking hand in hand and kissing in public.

Many outside the school say that their relationship won't last very long. But as I asked many inside the school those people have certainly been proven wrong..

I didn't have time to finish what I was reading as Professor McGonagall stepped onto the platform to address the waiting students.

"Good morning students, just a few words" she took a deep breath "Magic are an unknown source to some, but to us it is a gift we want to further" she stopped making sure she had everyone's attention "and last year proves that there is magic out there that we have never faced, but can truly fear, now I want you to keep that in mind when you see the next person and new Professor" she cringed when the door opened and Snape came strutting in, a smirk placed on his face as students and teachers all gasped.

The hall went silent when he stood before everyone, his air held the same fear he was able to achieve in his lessons.

I was starting to worry until I heard a loud clapping sound from the opposite side of the hall, then it grew louder as every student joined in showing their appreciation for the man that did so much for the world and for this school. Whistles and cheers joined in the clapping as everyone was now stood on their feet.

"Welcome back" McGonagall said tear filled voice "Professor Severus Snape"

**A/N: so i was reluctant to post this chapter, my confidence was knocked when i was writing this :/ not going to be able to post tomorrow morning. girls night out and if i am not to hungover i am going to try and post when i get home on saturday.**

**thank you to Gemma for her idea's and help :) and i realised on the last chapter i made a mistake Snape said 'good evening' instead of morning, so i am sorry for that **

**thank you to those who have reviewed, made my day. and if anyone thinks i should stop writing this s****tory, i have no problem deleting it honestly.**

**jess**

**x**


	49. surprises part 2 Draco's POV

**A/N: so guess what? I'm sort of better! *happy dance* thank you so much for those who wished me a speedy recovery, looked like it worked a little :D **

**anyway as always i don't own anything J. does, and for that i am so jealous :)**

**any way hope you like it :D**

Draco's POV

It took at least ten minutes for the noise to calm down, and then another for the smirk to leave Snapes face. Everywhere I turned people was asking the same question. How is he back? So to avoid anyone asking me, I piled my plate with food and stuffed it in my mouth just as fast.

"You know, if you keep eating like that people are going to think Ron dyed his hair blonde" Hermione whispered in my ear.

"But there's a difference between him and me" I smirked her way

"Yeah and what might that be?"

Moving in so that my breath would tickle her neck I whispered "he couldn't make you moan like I could" I felt her shiver as both Blaise and Ginny came to sit with us.

"Holy fuck, was any of you expecting that to happen?" Blaise asked before either of them was fully seated

"Nope if it wasn't for Neville I would have chocked on my breakfast, I mean don't get me wrong I am glad he's back" he paused for a moment "sort of, but it's weird to think that he came back from the dead" Harry explained not looking up from his toast or eggs "oh and before I forget, happy birthday Draco"

"Shit I forgot about that, happy birthday mate" Blaise smiled

"Yeah happy birthday, and I am sure he got the happy part this morning" Ginny winked and I felt the heat radiate of Hermione

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I guess we could say our little girl is all grown up" she giggled "pretending to wipe a tear from her eye

"You mean..?" he trailed of wiggling his eyebrows

"Yep" I heard Hermione groan "and that is probably the sound she made as well" Ginny burst into hysterics while everyone who had heard was looking between Hermione and me.

"Guys can we just drop all this until later, we still have lessons and stuff to go to" Mione begged and I was glad the subject didn't lead back to Snape or my inheritance.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later" Ginny threatened "anyway I have potions guessing you all have defence?" we nodded "right see you later than" she placed a kiss on Blaise's forehead.

"See you" the rest of us muttered after her when she left the room.

"Guess we should go now as well?" I asked Blaise and Hermione

"Yeah" She smiled while he just nodded and stood "see you later Harry" Hermione kissed his cheek before taking my hand and leading me out of the hall with Blaise beside us.

"What do you think George has planned for us today?" Hermione asked breaking the silence that had formed

"Not a clue, hope it was like the last one" Blaise laughed along with Hermione as I scowled remembering it took seven washes to get all the shit out of my hair when George thought it would be funny to tech the class how to make those fireworks he and his departed brother were so famous for, but it turned out a disaster when one chased me and exploded goo all over my robes

"Oh god, that was one of the funniest moments of my life" Hermione gasped for breath as we entered the class and went to take our seats next to pansy.

"What are you lot laughing at?" she asked after a quick hug from Hermione.

For the past few weeks Hermione's and Pansy's friendship had grew to something I didn't think was possible, but since Pansy and Harry started to date they were always together now.

"Oh just remembering Draco's face when George showed us the fireworks" they all cracked up again while I pouted.

"Come on Malfoy, it's your birthday smile" speak of the devil and he shall appear

"Hey Weasley" I smiled despite myself. It's weird to think before Hermione I would never have been seen talking to that family and now here I was friends with two of them.

"I think you will like this lesson more than the other one" he winked while the other laughed and I almost slammed my head on the desk. "Morning" he turned to everyone else.

"Morning" it was the most enthusiastic anyone ever got in lesson's. And I couldn't blame them, apart from being a target, I looked forward to defence classes now.

"Well last night I was thinking about how I have just shows you how to distract your attacker" huh so that's what it was all about "so I was thinking that today I will show you how to use all that in a duel" he smirked at the beaming faces "guessing you all like that idea?" I didn't need to turn to know everyone was nodding their heads "good, because I am going to place you with the person that I think will be the greatest competition to you, now everyone line up against the back wall" without another word everyone stood and almost ran to stand in a line me beside Hermione who took my hand.

"Right, so" he clapped his hands together giving the whole class an odd look "everyone outside" he laughed as we all groaned

"Why line us up then?" Hermione asked

"Cause Mione dear" he came forward and pinched her cheeks "I want some fun in these lessons, and to see you work harder than I have to is a reward" he put his hand to his heart looking proud

"Dick" she whispered and I laughed before pulling her out of the room and walking down to the entrance hall

"Hey Hermione" I heard someone call from behind making us both stop and turn to see Justin Flinch-Fletchley running towards us with a smile plastered on his face

"Oh hey Justin" she smiled while I just stood glaring realising something was wrong.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to hogsmeed with me next weekend. You know for lunch?" he smiled a glint in his eye

"Erm, Justin I don't know if you know, but I am seeing Draco" she glanced between our hands and he followed her gaze.

"Yeah I heard about that, just didn't think you would last this long. I mean we all know Draco's reputation" he sent a smirk my way and I balled the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's into a fist

"I don't know what you've heard Justin, but not all of us stayed the prick they were before the war, I am still with Draco and expect to be with him next weekend as well" she glared before dragging me outside where everyone else was waiting

"Glad you three decided to join us" George called "now we can start, right when I call your name go stand near your partner" he pulled out a piece of parchment reading of names "Seamus, Brown. Zabini, Parkinson" he carried on reading of names "Malfoy, Flinch Fletchley" I smirked at how perfect this was, but didn't move until George read Hermione's name of "Hermione, Harry" and with a smile the doors opened and out strolled Harry.

"Wait what, no way" I started to complain, Harry had defeated the dark lord there was no way in hell I was going to let him duel Hermione "isn't there anyone else?" I asked a little desperate

"I tried but I couldn't find anyone as powerful as Hermione except maybe Harry" George explain "you should have seen her in the war Draco, nothing could get past her. Anyway with her new found inheritance and who her parents and relatives are I would say Harry has no chance" he smirked and I felt a little better.

"Fine, but watch her" I told him seriously before walking over to where my target was stood.

"Alright Flinch show us what you got" I smirked as he cast the first spell, smirking I lifted my wand casting a shield blocking the jelly-leg hex "is that all you got really?" I mocked waiting for him to cast his next spell

"Expelliarmus" he shouted the same time I shouted "Finite Incantatem" blocking his spell.

"Seriously that is the oldest trick in the book" I smirked before deciding I had enough of his.

"Immobulus" I immobilized him making his eyes widen "now let's get one thing straight" I walked closer to him "stay away from Hermione" I sent his jelly-leg curse back to him "next time you ask her on a date" I sent a bat-boggy hex "make sure she's single" I shouted Stupefy before turning and walking to wear Hermione and Harry were still talking.

"Hey" I shouted when I was close enough

"Hey you finished already?" Hermione smiled

"Yeah, looks like George underestimated me a little" I pointed to where he was now brining Justin round "you two finished yet?"

"Hardly, we haven't even started I am trying to convince Harry that I need a fair test, that he shouldn't go easy on me" she shot him a dirty look

Although I hated to agree I decided it was the best way "Harry I agree, she has powers that in all honesty could burn down the school with a flick of her hand" I saw Hermione smirk at this "she was powerful before the war and before she became a nymph, trust her she knows what she's doing" I smiled at my girl "plus it will be fun to see her kick the boy-who-would-not-dies ass" I smirked towards him.

"Fine, but as soon as you show weakness I'm stopping okay?" he looked at her serious and she nodded a small smile playing on her lips

"Okay" she kissed my cheek while I sat and watched "hey Draco you best put a protective spell around yourself" she warned and I did as I was told

"Now Hermione are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked standing in place

"I am" she answered confidently

"Good, Expelliarmus" he shouted sending the spell towards Hermione, who closed her eyes and to my utter surprise it was Harry's wand that flew out of his hand. "What the hell?" he asked as he looked around trying to spot where it flew to.

"Looking for this?" Hermione shouted over twirling his wand in her hands

"How the hell did that happen?" he demanded while I near enough clapped at how Slytherin she looked right now

"Been practising with Professor Ball" she smirked and threw it back to him "try a different spell Harry"

"Fine" I wasn't expecting the next one but I saw a jet of ice fly at her, but she didn't even flinch, instead she had already moved out of the way

"Did I mention that because I am a Gryffindor I can sense some spells that you're thinking of" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in, but stopped when I saw her wand fly out of her hands.

"Old spell comes in useful" he laughed this time while I became worried for apparently no reason

"Yeah well, new spells are better" she closed her eyes for a moment breathing deeply, and when she opened them I gasped as they were now the stunning green "Earth" she shouted lifting her hands as roots from the floor came up, Shocking everyone that had come to watch.

"What s Hermione doing?" Seamus asked from beside me

"Watch" I smiled proudly as vines came from the floor and attach themselves to Harry's leg pinning him in place as she waved her arms about making them run up his body to keep his hand straight.

"Wow" I heard Pansy from my other side

"I know" I smirked as Harry's eyes widened and he fell to the floor and I watched as Hermione approached him slowly

"I think I win?" she muttered her eyes returned to normal and the roots began to leave him

"Hard to say you didn't when you do something like that" Harry answered pulling her into a hug "you were amazing" he laughed while I heard people clap

"I'm more powerful than I thought" was all the reply she gave while blushing and walking to me "so how did I do?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck

"I don't think there is a word for how you did, I wasn't expecting that" I gushed unable to find the right words

"Want to know a little secret?" she asked flipping her hair over one shoulder

"Always" I answered without hesitation

Slowly she reached up on her toes and whispered "that's not all I can do, what you saw there is just the tip of the power I have" she smirked and pulled away before attaching her lips to mine.

I forgot where we were then, too caught up in the heat of her lips and the power that was flowing through us, well that was until I heard someone cough

"Sorry guys, but you do realise you have an audience?" George smirked and I realised that how we were stood at this moment wasn't exactly polite for company

"Sorry George" Hermione blushed before putting a little distance between us "spear of the moment thing you know?" she giggled and was joined by Pansy while I was joined by Blaise

"Holy fuck, did you know she could do that?" he asked slapping me on the back before walking inside

"Not a clue, I'm as surprised as you are" and I was still in shock

"Just have to say one thing mate" I looked at him urging him to carry on "don't hurt her, before after Harry, Ginny and I have finished with you I think you wouldn't want to handle her" he chuckled a little

"Yeah thanks for that and you know I would never do anything to hurt her"

"I know that, just making sure you got the warning though" he patted my back just as the bell rang, well I best be heading to herbology, will see you later then? I nodded my head as he ran down the corridor.

-o.o-

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and I couldn't help but dread tonight and the meal with my mum.

"Hey" Hermione called for the next room "are you ready yet?"

"Almost" I shouted back fixing my tie "although I don't see the point in dressing up, this is just my mother you know" I put on my jacket and walked to her room.

"It may only be your mother, but this is the dress code" she called through the door," anyway you can come in now"

Raising an eyebrow I pushed open the door and stopped in my tracks.

When I say green loos amazing on her, I had no idea blue could look better. She wore a deep blue maxie dress with a studded belt around the middle, it was held together by two strips of material that were tired behind her curly hair.

"What do you think?" she asked spinning in a circle

"I think forget Slytherin, Ravenclaw would be better" I leant down and placed my lips to her until she pulled away

"We have no time for that now" she giggled "we have to go" she picked up some green floo powder eyeing me till I reluctantly followed "Malfoy Manor" we both shouted at the same time.

**A/N: so i am not going to be able to upload every day still, from here on out the story is going to get a little harder to write because what i have planned (thanks to Gemma, seriously you are AMAZING! for helping me come up with my idea) **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted and added the story to their favourite :) means lots!**

**p.s: if anyone is wondering why i haven't added the lesson's yet, it will be in the next three chapters :) like always i need to get over stuff written before i post that part**

**dedicated to everyone that has wished me well :)**

**jess**

**x**


	50. wasn't expecting that Draco's POV

**A/N: i don't own anything except the plot, and a few characters :) sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes they like to slip past xD **

Draco's POV

I was not expecting what happened when we arrived.

I mean at first I was hoping that the night would end as soon as possible as we walked down the hall ways towards the, hang on-

"Hermione why are we heading to the ball room?" I asked her

"Well your mum invited some friends round, apparently the table in there was too small" she answered without turning to me

I groaned under my breath as she pulled me along and opened the double doors.

"-And on his eighteenth birthday I would like to thank you all for coming, but here he is. My son and his girlfriend Draco and Hermione" my mother called as we stepped into the room that looked nothing like a 'dinner' no instead it looked like you ball all over again.

Black drapes hung from the roof with white dotted in between. A few tables were set up with black, red or white cloths frown over. On one side of the room a long table lay against the wall with foods and drinks. A couple of hundred guest stood smiling as me and Hermione descended the stairs

I was surprised to say the least, I would never have pinned Hermione down to be a good liar.

"Meal huh?" I whispered in her ear as we carried on walking

"Was a surprise" she whispered back as we got to the bottom "now go greet your guests" she pushed me a little before walking over to people I couldn't see yet.

Huffing I did as I was told, straightening my back I began to walk to the closest set of people

"Draco" I recognised the Parkinson's

"Mr and Mrs Parkinson, how are you tonight?" I asked offering my hand to them both

"We are wonderful, was a little shocked when we found that you and our daughter were dating members of the golden trio and not each other" I was about to make a comment when Edward Parkinson cut me off "but then we met them, and have to say we were wrong to judge them" he smiled and I nodded my head

"Plus our Pansy seems happy" his wife answered

"She is, if you will excuse me" I smiled shaking their hands once more "I best go find Hermione"

"Of course, happy birthday Draco" they smiled before i turned and greeted others.

"Enjoying yourself?" a cold voice drawled and I instantly knew who it was "always knew you hated these, but have to say this is nothing like the last one" I turned to face the smug face of my godfather

"Snape, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling him into a manly but comfortable embrace

"Well people at the school seem to be over the shock of my return, so I wanted a new crowed" he chuckled as people walked past gawking

"Always the same" I shook my head

"Did you expect me to change? I was dead not at some muggle retreat" he chuckled once more

"You seem in a good mood?" I observed

"Life isn't worth wasting, plus I have reason to be in a good mood"

"Want to share those reasons?" I laughed as a smile spread his face

"Ah well, I'm alive for one and secondly you will see later" he smiled before turning away "now move on and get back to my niece, who knows what pureblood is attacking her attention?" he laughed something I hardly hear

"What?" I looked round the room

"I'm joking Malfoy, she is with Potter and the Weasley girl" he reassured me before swishing his robe and walking away.

It took almost half hour for me to finish the majority of the room leaving me with just eight people left.

One of those people happened to be my mother "hey mum" I kissed her cheek

"Draco, how are you enjoying your party?" she asked smiling handing me a glass of butterbear

"It's wonderful" I told her the half lie, I hated the beginning of these things but the possibility that I could go see Hermione soon was what got me through it "thank you"

"It was Hermione's idea really, I just helped" she winked "speaking of which where she is anyway?" she looked behind me

"Over with Harry and everyone I presume" I smiled "Speaking of I really should go find her" I began to walk away

"Hold on Draco" she placed a hand on my arm "your father sent an owl this morning, the ministry wouldn't let him come today. He is sorry but wishes you a happy birthday anyway" she told me with a smile, I just nodded my head.

"it's fine, I understand but I best go fine Hermione" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left before she could object.

I was a little grateful that my father wasn't going to come, for a few reasons. One, half the people here he would never accept, and Two I still didn't trust him around Hermione, I mean the vibe he was giving of was and the way he was acting, just made me cringe.

Speak of the devil, I smirked to myself as I made my way over to the eight people I still had to 'thank' for coming

"Hey" I kissed Hermione's neck when we reached her, wrapping my arms around her waist

"Hey, you finished greeting?" she asked moving closer into me

"Just about" I kissed her once again before turning to the others "Harry, George, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Neville and of course Mione. Thank you all for coming tonight" I told them with my best manners.

"It was no trouble at all" they answered at the same time, which I found weird.

We stood for a few moments all chatting about the great job my mother had done setting all this up, when the music started "if you'll excuse us, I would like to dance with my girlfriend" I smiled down before offering said girlfriend my hand "care to dance?" I asked her.

"Would love to" i smiled as I led her to the middle of the dance floor "so you planned all this?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I might have" She hooked both arms around my neck, pulling me even closer

"Is this why we didn't spend so much time together last week?" I asked it all making sense mow

"Might have been" she smirked "but not the whole reason though" I raised my eyebrow as we began to sway side to side, not breaking eye contact "shall explain everything else later on" she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I will hold you to that" I muttered and we became silent, both enjoying being in each other's arms

"Draco, can I ask you something?" she whispered her head still on my shoulder

"You can ask me anything" I answered without any hesitation.

"If I was still the old me, you know muggleborn, would you still be with me?" she asked now lifting her head looking me dead in the eyes

"Hermione" I sighed "I told you this, I have liked you for so many years now, everything about you that I said annoyed me was in fact the reasons I began to fall for you. Your bushy hair, know-it-all-ness, your shortness and just everything, the blood status never really mattered to me, not really it as just a show. And honestly if you was still the old Hermione, we would still be where we are now"

"I love you" she muttered a small tear slipping out of her eye

"I love you too, always" I cupped her face bring it closer to my own, but just as our lips were about to touch I felt someone breathe deeply down my neck.

Sighing I began to turn around and tell them to piss of "excuse me do you-"but stopped as I saw who it was "mother is everything okay?" I asked worried as her eyes glassed over.

"Luna?" Hermione asked and I saw behind her stood the crazy blonde with the same look my mum did "what's going on?" she asked them both.

I was beginning to become worried, their breathing changed it began to pick up and become deeper and rough. I was about to shout for help, but the moment my lips began to open they began to speak.

"_Beware the shadows of one's old friend_" Began my mother began in a voice that wasn't her own. "_Voices whisper softly in the breeze_" Luna added staring at the both of us "_Without a wand the sire will come_" "_Only to be stopped by ghosts of the past," _"_Family ties_" I didn't even take notice as people crowded around us staring at the two women. "_And another's half_ " "_Together opposites will collide_" "_What was once lost can now be found" "Together they are strong" "But apart are weak" _ "_In another dimension holds the key_" I felt a hand touch my shoulder at this point and when I looked up I met the black eyes of Snape "_To unlock the lovers destiny_" they finished together.

It was silent as everyone stared at the both of them, we watched as they coughed and return to normal "Oh Draco, what's happened?" my mother asked obviously not remembering she just had a prophecy. I watched in amusement as Luna just shrugged and skipped away.

"You don't remember what happened?" a voice beside me asked and as I looked to my right I saw Professor Ball looking deeply at her

"Of course I don't Isaac, we all can't have Gryffindor's power of remembering everything can we? No all I remember is walking over to my son" her eyes widened as people began to gasp. It took me a moment to understand what they were gasping at, but then it all clicked into place.

"Isaac?" Hermione whispered the prophecy momentarily forgotten as she stared at the man as realisation hit her "you're my father?" I tried to step closer to her, but apparently a lot of others were as well

"I knew you should have told her" Snape muttered

"You knew?" she looked at him for a moment before turning back to the man who she just discovered was her father "you know as well? You know you my father but said nothing? All those times I told you that I wanted to know my family that I felt alone. And you just stood there sympatric instead of telling me the truth?" her voice became angry

"Hermione…" he pleaded holding his hands out

"I need a moment" and she ran out of the room, Isaac following closely behind her.

**A/N: wow this is shorter then i thought it would be, but hey lot happened so am i forgiven? xD**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to Gemma :) **

**dedicated to Miles, Amy, Gemma and serpentofdarkness :D and all my dedicated reviewers :D **

**you guys are awesome **

**jess**

**x**


	51. i want to know you Isaac's POV

**A/N: so i am really surprised at how much response my story is getting, i mean over 67 thousand hits and over 12 thousand visitors, must mean your enjoying reading it as much i am writing it xD**

**i don't own anything except the plot and 1 or 2 characters, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling xD sorry for any spelling mistakes that might occur, do try to get them but they slip past. sorry for my poor grammar as well :) **

Isaac's POV

It had been two weeks since I met Hermione, and those last two weeks had been more then I could ask for.

She was so intelligent, much smarter than I would have thought possible with someone who was her age, and had also missed a year of education. But no, no matter what I asked her she would quickly answer with a text-like answer. It amazed me, but at the same moment it made me proud to know her.

I was currently watching as she descended the stairs holding Draco's hand, I had come to like the young man from what Hermione told me of him in the lessons I had been giving her. One particular lesson still stuck in my mind.

"_**Come on Hermione focus" I told her once again.**_

_**She took a deep breath and sighed. Closing her eyes she began to lift her arms focusing on the two elements then just the one. But once again she failed "I'm sorry" she sat on the floor running her hands through her hair.**_

"_**I don't get it; you got it last time you tried, what's wrong?" I noticed the frown on her face.**_

"_**It's Draco's birthday in two weeks and I still haven't gotten him anything, I want to get him something meaningful, but I can't think what" she sighed **_

"_**There is something you can give him" I answered, remembering her mother had done the same**_

"_**What do you mean?" she asked raising her head as I came to sit beside her**_

"_**Well your mother once released part of her power and placed it into an object" she raised her eyebrow at me "in your father's wand she placed half her power into it" I smiled remembering.**_

"_**So you're saying that I will be able to place part of my powers into an object?" I nodded my head "how?" **_

"_**Takes a lot of strength, but I believe you can do this" I told her "we just need to find the object" I paused for a moment thinking "and I think I have it" I got up walking out the room **_

_**I searched around my trunk for a moment looking for the one thing I was about to give her, and after five minutes I found it.**_

_**There wasn't just one sword of Gryffindor, no there was three. Dumbledore had one, one was buried with the founder and I happened to have the other. **_

"_**Here" I handed it to her once I re-re-entered the room. **_

"_**What is it?" she asked taking it carefully, and I couldn't blame her, not only was it sharp but it was incredibly beautiful as well.**_

"_**Your father told me once" it still felt odd talking about myself this way but it was necessary "that only a few people knew about the three swords of Gryffindor" her eyes widened "Dumbledore has one in his office, one is lay with Godric himself and the other is passed down from generation to generation" I pointed to it "if Isaac knew about you" like he does now "I think he would want you to have it" I smiled as her eyes filled with tears of happiness **_

"_**Thank you so much" to my utter surprise she dropped the sword and leaped forward pulling me into a bone crushing hug, which I was too shocked to respond to "I'm sorry", she pulled back blushing a little **_

"_**No it's fine, it was just a shock" I reassured her**_

"_**So how do I put power into it?" she asked changing the subject, while I was debating telling her there and then **_

"_**Stand-up" I ordered her while I went to get pepper-up potion. Just in case. **_

"_**Okay, now what?" she asked a smile playing on her lips **_

"_**Close your eyes" I stood in front as she did as I asked "now focus on what you want to happen" I placed my hands on her shoulders trying to make it a little easier on her "good, but remember deep breathes, clear your mind" I felt her relax and knew she was doing something right.**_

"_**Is your mind clear?" she nodded her head "good, now focus on an element like we practised" she let out a breath and I knew she was doing it right as I felt the energy radiate from her "now focus on the object and about pushing the element towards it" **_

"_**How do we know it's worked?" she asked her eyes still closed **_

"_**What element are you thinking of?" I kept my voice down making sure she carried on focusing.**_

"_**Fire" she whispered also **_

"_**The sword should heat up and glow red" I informed her and she nodded "now focus, when you feel a tingle push harder" she nodded once more and squeezed her eyes tighter closed.**_

_**Nothing happened for a moment but when I turned towards the sword, I saw a faint red glowing from it "good its working" I told her as her hands began to shake "a little more" I placed my hand on her shoulder once more trying to give her some of my energy. And it worked because it didn't take long for the sword to glow brightly "Okay now just stop, think about nothing at all" and she did, dropping to the floor in the process "Hermione, are you okay?" I dropped to my knees as well, concern written over my features.**_

"_**I'm fine" she whipped the sweat that formed on her brow away "I felt the power leave me. Is it always like that?" she took a deep breath and I gave her the potion "thanks" she took a sip**_

"_**What I heard it got better, drawing energy from someone else like we did makes it easier" I rubbed her back "but you did good" **_

"_**Did it work?" she asked standing walking over to wear the sword still lay **_

"_**Look for yourself" I pointed to the metal were the word **__fire __**was now engraved**_

"_**Wow" she beamed **_

-o.o-

"Are you going to tell her?" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I turned towards my old friend

"Hermione, are you going to tell her?" he rolled his eyes

"I want to, Merlin I want to-"I was cut off when a familiar face came into view

"Isaac?" Narcissa called walking towards us, with her narrowed eyes.

"Hey Nessie" I said her old nickname as her eyes widened

"I thought you were dead" she almost shouted drawing closer and I noted she hadn't changed much from school.

"I almost was, but it's good to see you" she embraced me.

"Why are you here? Does Hermione know you're alive?" she fired her questions while Snape supported an amused look.

"That is why I am here, I am here for her" I answered truthfully "and no she doesn't know who I am, and right now I am teaching her to master her skills"

"Don't you think she has the right to know?" she demanded

"Yes, but I just don't think this is the time to tell her" I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"And why isn't it? Do you not see that the girl needs family?" she questioned and I knew she was right, but it didn't mean I was going to admit that to her.

"She has Severus" I pointed to the satisfied man

"That not enough, after everything that poor girl went through, I think she needs her biological father, now if you'll excuse me" without another word she walked away.

"I should tell her shouldn't i?" I muttered staring into Snapes black eyes

"You should" and he walked away also leaving me to run through ways in which to tell her.

My eyes scanned the room once more, trying to spot the dark headed witch and like magic my eyes landed on the back of her head as she spoke to the girl Weasley.

She looked so beautiful tonight, just like her mother had at these things. I smiled to myself when I remember Hermione inviting me to this advent.

"_**So do you have anything special planned for Draco's birthday?" I asked making conversation as we walked to the great hall together.**_

"_**I have a few idea's, but the main one is the party his mother is hosting at the manor" she paused for a moment like she was thinking something over. "Hey sir, you know you could always come as well, It would be an easier way to say thank you for helping with the gift" she offered and after and a bit of hesitation I agreed.**_

"_**Would love to" **_

Once again I was pulled out of my thoughts as people began to gasp and make their way over to the middle of the dance floor. Curious I began to make my way there as well, only to find myself staring into the eyes of both Narcissa and Luna Lovegood

"_Beware the shadows of one's old friend_" Narcissa began in a voice that wasn't her own

"_Voices whisper softly in the breeze_" the young Luna added in the same deep voice "_Without a wand the sire will come_" "_Only to be stopped by ghosts of the past," _"_Family ties_" i watched in shock as both women stared at Draco and Hermione, speaking the words to them . "_And another's half_ " "_Together opposites will collide_" "_What was once lost can now be found" "Together they are strong" "But apart are weak" _ "_In another dimension holds the key_" "_To unlock the lovers destiny_" they finished together.

It was silent as everyone stared at the both of them, we watched as they coughed and return to normal "Oh Draco, what's happened?" Narcissa asked her son, who was stood in shock after hearing a prophecy.

"You don't remember what happened?" i asked instead, knowing that others were still trying to find their voices

"Of course I don't Isaac, we all can't have Gryffindor's power of remembering everything can we? No all I remember is walking over to my son" her eyes went wide as she realised what she had just said, many people gasped and made their eyes wander towards me. But i couldn't care less; there was only one person i was watching.

"Isaac?" Hermione whispered the prophecy momentarily forgotten as she stared at me, i saw her eyes widen as she took in everything about me that was represented in herself "you're my father?" she asked while many people tried to step near her and comfort her.

"I knew you should have told her" Snape muttered gloating and i knew he was right, again

"You knew?" she looked at her uncle for a moment before turning back to me "you knew as well? You knew you my father but said nothing? All those times I told you that I wanted to know my family that I felt alone. And you just stood there sympatric instead of telling me the truth?" her voice became angry and i felt deep regret in my stomach at not telling her in the beginning

"Hermione…" i pleaded holding my hands out

"I need a moment" and she ran out of the room, which i followed shortly after.

"Hermione please" I begged as I followed her down the many long corridors of the manor, thankful that I knew where I was heading

"Leave me alone" she shouted without turning, but I didn't listen I just kept following.

She ran for at least another ten minutes before she came to a stop and sank to the floor.

"Hermione" I slowed down walking and sitting in front of her

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed and I desperately wanted to wrap her in my arms, but knew she would hate me if I did so.

"I wanted to tell you, Merlin knows every minute I was with you I wanted to tell you-"she cut me off.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked looking into my eyes

"Because I thought you would hate me, if you knew the truth about who I was" I muttered pulling my knees up to my chest "I wanted a chance to get to know you, to see for myself everything that Iris and I wanted in a daughter. And I did, I saw how much of your mother and me was in you" I sighed "I didn't want to let that go"

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere" she whispered and I raised my eyebrow at her, instead of answering she pulled a small bit of paper from her robes and passed it to me "I found this in a book when I first changed, I remember thinking how beautiful you both were and how I would love to meet you both" she smiled remembering "I remember picturing what we could have been like as a family. Don't get me wrong, I love the Grangers but I wanted to know my wizard family"

I looked at the photo of Iris and I in our last year, she looked so beautiful that day. The last day I saw her.

"I imagined that you and my mum would be so proud of me, how I wanted to talk to you both about everything that's happened in my life" she whipped a tear from her eye

"You can now" I moved closer to her slowly.

"I-"I cut her of this time.

"I want to get to know you more Hermione, and I want you to get to know me also I want the family you want, and most of all I want people to know I am back and that you're my daughter" I smiled softy "will you please give me a chance to be your dad?" I asked half hopeful.

"I would like that" she answered giving me a small smile while I prepared to stand again

"Should we head back?" I asked

"You can, I think I will stay here. That room still gives me the creeps" she shuddered

"Why's that?" personally that room had been one of my favourites when I stayed here

"Memories of the war, so much happened in that room" she held her arm before changing the subject "can I ask you something?" she sounded a little nervous.

"You can ask my anything" I answered reminding myself to ask her what it was that was bothering her later.

"What was your favourite memory with my mum? Mrs Malfoy told me once that you would torment Iris to get her attention" she laughed a little

I joined in with the laughter for a moment before answering her question "I did use to tease your mother. I would trip her, hex her call her a know-it-all, but I did all this because I wanted her to see me, to get mad and pay attention to me" I smiled at how stupid it sounded "but I found out it wasn't working, that she was beginning to get tired and fed up of it all, so I did what any guy would do"

"What's that?" she asked

"I asked her to the dance" we both chuckled "after much begging on my part she agreed to go with me. That was where I told her that I was sorry and why I did the things I would to her" a slow smile spread across my face "that was where she told me she loved me"

"You really cared about her didn't you?" she asked her tears finally stopping

"More than anything" I sighed "I have only ever loved two people in my life" she raised her eyebrow, thinking I meant another woman "Your mother and yourself" I clarified.

"Do you think she's dead?" she whispered now

"I don't know, I wish I did for you" I told her truthfully "but I know if she was alive she would love you just as much as I do" I added on

"Can I ask you one more question before we go back?"

"Anything you want to know Hermione don't hesitate to ask" I stood holding my hand to her

"Was the prophecy about Draco and i?"

Ah "I don't know, but I am going to find out when we're back at Hogwarts" and without a word we walked back towards the ball room.

**A/N: so i promised someone i would do this for them, you know boost the confidence on their story a little, but would appreciate it if people could read 'just another Dramione' and review :)**

**thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story :) mean a lot honestly :) and thanks to those who reviewed :) makes my morning when i see my inbox xD **

**and again special thanks to Gemma for helping with some idea's :)**

**have an amazing day/afternoon/night :) if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask honestly would love to answer them as soon as i can :)**

**jess**

**x**


	52. the voice Ron's POV

**A/N: oh my dayz i am so tired! but wanted to get this up before i go x factor tomorrow xD **

**i don't own Harry potter or anyone else (accept Isaac and Iris, i own them) i don't own hogwarts or that story line (but i do own this plot) :)**

**dedicated to Ash and Gemma :) **

Ron's POV

i still couldn't believe that she chose that ferret over me.

What did he have that I didn't? Sure he was blonde, tall and girls fell at his feet over his smile. But he didn't love her, not like I did. He loved the idea of her, of having her boost his status and riches, where as I, I wanted Hermione for my wife because unlike him, I knew what love was.

I was currently watching the pair at his 'birthday party' if you ask me it was more like a ball but that's not the case. I was watching as he whisked my girl away to the dance floor after her return from what I can imagine being 'family bonding' stupid really.

It had been three weeks almost, three fucking weeks since that bloody ball and he stealing her away, three heart-breaking weeks since I made a plan, a plan that I was about to set in motion.

As a smirk filled my face I walked over to a couple I knew would help.

"Harry" I called approaching him and pug-faced Parkinson

"Ron what are you doing here?" he asked stopping and glaring at me. So he wasn't over the Ball incident either.

"Open event, not the point" I pulled them both into a deserted corridor "I need your help" I told them both, getting straight to the point.

"What with?" he asked reluctantly holding on to the snakes hand

"Getting that git away from Hermione" I snarled

"Ron" he started but I didn't let him finish

"No listen, you don't know her like I do, she's miserable with him. I can see her shiver with disgust whenever he touches her, she wants out Harry but she doesn't want to hurt him" I pleaded with him

"Have you ever thought Weasel that maybe she is shivering because of the activities they did this morning?" Parkinson asked as my eyes grew wider as this information was planted

"You mean-"

"Yeah they finally put all that sexual frustration to use" Pansy answered running her hands down Harry's sides.

"Have you ever thought that he raped her?" I almost screamed, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Ron, that's stupid we both know he would never do that, give him a chance" Harry pleaded this time, but I was far from listening

"This is more complicated than I thought" I muttered out loud before turning to the couple "you have to help me get her away from him, even you pansy will have to help. You love Draco don't you?" I demanded stepping closer to her but being blocked by Harry

"Yeah I love him, but I see now it's more of a brotherly love, I'm happier with Harry then I was him, and for your information Weasley, Draco loves Hermione and I for one will not be helping you break them up, get over it already, you lost" she shrugged and I began to see red, while somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was whispering _**kill her**_. Shaking my head I carried on glaring

"Ron I have to agree with Pansy" Harry spoke up and I turned my glare to him "she's happier then I have ever seen her, he makes her happy and I am not standing in the way of that, sorry mate" he reached out the pat my back, but I moved away

"So what, your turning on your best friend because some whore let you in her pants?" I snarled fed up of people turning on me "mate you're probably not the only one"

"That's too far" he growled pulling out his wand

"You know what? Forget it, I'm leaving anyway can see who my real friends are" I snapped turning and walking away _**turn around**_ the voice was back, but again I shook it away.

I couldn't believe Harry, after everything I had done for him, that Hermione had done for him, he could be happy for us? Well he will see when I get Hermione out of that relationship and finally with me.

_**You can have her, all you have to do is take her**_, the deep voice whispered in my head once more, but this time I chose not to ignore it but agree.

All I had to do was take her, take her from that git but how?

_**Old magic**_ now I knew this wasn't my head speaking, looking around shocked I saw no one. Slowing down my walking I glanced left and right before apparating outside my home.

"Mum" I called walking through the door

"Ron" she answered preparing dinner, this is what it was like these days, I would try she wouldn't I'd get mad, she'd kick me out and it would start all over again _**don't let her win this time, you fought the dark lord, you won. Without you she would be dead, let her know that.**_ I smirked, the voice was right once more.

"Can't you just bloody drop that now?" I asked slamming my body down on the chair.

"No I bloody can't" she turned and screamed "you humiliated this family and poor Hermione also" she growled

"I'm your son, should you be taking my side on this?" I stood now glaring at her

"No I shouldn't, yes you maybe my son but you have to learn respect, poor Hermione" she turned back towards her cooking repeating her words.

"Poor Hermione?" I screamed once again "Poor Hermione, what about poor me! She chose that git over me mum and now she is in a horrible relationship" I slammed my hand down on the table

"From what Harry told me she's happy with him Ron, just leave then"

"No I won't" I shouted my cheeks flaming "I won't stop until she's mine"

"This is getting stupid Ron, I understood for a few weeks about this obsession but now it's getting too much, I think you need a break"

_**Obsessions make you great; she won't understand **_"it's not an obsession, she is meant to be mine" I slowly pulled my wand out just as my dad walked through the door.

"Stup-"before I could finish the words my wand flew out of my hands. Oh great

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY" he started holding his wand while standing between us both.

"What, she started it" I shouted while their eyes widened and pointing at the small witch

"Get out" Molly whispered

"What?" I didn't understand

"GET OUT" she screamed

"Whatever" _**you don't need them **_"I don't need you"_** let's see how far they get without you **_"you'll see how far you get without me" I copied that voice word for word before storming out.

Now what?

_**Now time for you to tap into magic the dark lord wouldn't, time for you to do my bidding. Time to change the world**_ I grinned walking across my front garden pushing the voice to the front of my head now.

-o.o-

**A/N: yeah i don't like Ron either, but if you look at the ****prophecy once more, it might help work out not telling you which part but i'm sure you will guess :) oh and sorry its short, getting a headache but wanted to post :) **

**oh god had a proper blonde moment before;**

**me- mum i forgot which one is biology? **

**mum- What do you mean you forgot?**

**Me- is it the one with plants **

**Mum- *raises eyebrow* **

**Me- oh never mind that ones herbology **

**mum- *laughs***

**me-shit forget about that, that's Harry potter xD**

**love blonde moments, they can be fun, until your mum posts it all over facebook, once again thanks mum appreciate it!**

**anyway, thank you for the reviews , alerts and for adding to favourites :) makes my morning seeing that :D **

**thanks again to Gemma for the idea's :) **

**jess**

**x**


	53. wait Draco's POV

**A/N: hello :)**

**i don't own harry potter, i just own the plot. sorry for any spelling mistakes that may pop up or grammar as well :)**

Draco's POV

"Thank you for coming" I shook hands with Mr Parkinson before him and his wife apparated home, "thank you for coming" I repeated to the minister of magic, "thank you for coming" seriously how many people turned up at this thing? "Thank you for coming" hurry up out my house, I added that part in my head as Snape left the building glaring at me, obviously hearing what i had just thought. "thank you for coming" I was rushing now desperate to get back to Hermione, "thank you for coming Isaac" I smirked at this one, holding my hand out for the man to shake. Still not happy with the fact he lied to Mione for weeks about whom he was.

"Thank you for having me Draco, but now that you know who I am" he held on to my hand tighter now pulling me closer with a menacing look in his eyes "you know what I can do and what I'm capable of, if you so much as hurt my little girl" I smirked larger now before putting the malfoy mask firmly in place, honestly I lived with the dark lord and I suffered from the cruciatus curse number of times. He wasn't going to intimidate me what easily.

"Same goes for you" I smiled pulling my hand free easily before turning to the next batch of people, which happened to be my friends "hey guys, thanks for coming" I told them seriously.

"You're welcome, and don't worry too much about the prophecy, between the lot of us, we will work it out" George shook my hand smiling. i was really coming to like this Weasley as well as Ginny.

"Yeah it does help you have the smartest witch of the century as a girlfriend" Blaise grinned nudging my arm with his elbow.

"Well, at least I know when N.E.W.T.S arrive I'll have the motivation to study" I laughed along with them before they left me standing by the door, "thank you for coming" I told the Nott's, "thank you for coming" I hated being a pureblood "thank you for coming" now the smile on my face was real as the last guest left, and I was now free to go back to the ballroom where my girl was currently waiting for me.

I was still amazed at how well Hermione had done tonight, she had been in the room where my crazy aunt had tortured her, but she had been quite and by the look In her eyes she had actually had fun, even when she returned with her 'dad' she looked generally happy and the little worry line I saw on her forehead was due to the prophecy, or so she said.

"Draco just in time" my mother called snapping me out of my thoughts

"What is it you need me for?" I asked approaching the smaller witch who was waving her wand putting things away.

"Oh nothing, I am just trying to convince Hermione here that I have everything under control" I shook my head; she had a lot to learn about my stubborn girl.

"Hermione, come on mum's probably hired people to do the cleaning for us" I muttered in her ear wrapping my arms around her "besides I've had to share you all night, I think as your boyfriend I deserve a little alone time with you" I kissed just under her ear "plus did I mention that it's my birthday?" I added knowing I had hit the right spot.

"Fine" she whispered back before turning towards my mother "thank you for helping me arrange this Mrs Malfoy" she embraced the older witch. Which I had to admit did surprise me a little, especially when she hugged her back.

"Not at all, and please Hermione for the tenth time, call me Narcissa" she beamed

"Alright then" Hermione nodded stepping back towards me "we will see you in the morning Narcissa, goodnight" she waved

"Goodnight" she called back blowing us a small kiss, while we left arm in arm.

"Have to say Hermione, even though you wasn't raised by purebloods, you have the act down to a T" I smirked her way as we made our way towards my room.

"Well helps that I have the biggest pureblood snob as a boyfriend" she giggled while I placed my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"Me a snob, never heard such a thing" she laughed even harder as we climbed the stairs.

"So did you have fun tonight?" she asked smiling to the house elf's we passed.

"Never would have thought I would say this when it comes to one of these things, but yes I did have fun" I pulled her closer to me "might be due to the fact I had you as my date" I kissed the top of her head as we drew nearer to my double doors "did you?" I asked needing a serious answer.

"It was stressful, what with the prophecy being told and the fact that professor Ball is my father, but without all that, and having you by my side, it was a good night" she beamed up at me as my heart begin to swell "I was a little nervous though, when your mother told me what room we would be in, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I would never tell her out loud how much those words made me want to smile.

"Well glad to hear it" understatement of year I thought as I pushed the doors open stepping through, but stopped when I realised Hermione hadn't followed me.

"Well i best say goodnight, I'll be sleeping in the guest room down the hall tonight" she told me moving a little further in.

"What, why?" I asked shocked, I was hoping she stayed with me tonight.

"Well like I said on our first date, I'm not that type of girl and staying in here with you will just temp me" she shrugged "but before I go" she stood on her toes wrapping her arms around my neck "I have to say goodnight" her lips crashed with mine for a second before she pulled back "goodnight Draco" she muttered before attempting to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled pulling her back.

"Like I said to the guest room" she tried to fight back a smirk while everything clicked into place.

"You little minx, you were never going to go to the guest room were you?" I asked pulling her towards the bed.

"Well no, but still doesn't mean I am going to have sex with you. Your mother is still in the house" and as the words left her mouth a loud pop could be heard and a letter flew through my window.

_Draco_

_I have gone to stay with your father for the night, to give you and Hermione some time alone. So be good, happy birthday._

_Love your mother _

I smirked to myself "problem solved" I muttered before pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss, which yet again she stopped.

"Wait" she laughed "I want to give you your present before we carry on" she laughed while reaching for her bag.

"I think you gave me my present this morning" I winked as she came to sit beside me again.

"Is that really all you think about?" she asked shaking her head

"Funny, Blaise asked me the same question a few weeks ago" I raised an eyebrow

"And what answer did you give him?" she wondered while pulling a small box from out her small silver bag.

"I told him, part of my brain does, while the other thinks about you" she smiled at that but I continued "but then the half that think about you likes to lead to the other, so yeah" she slapped me across the chest "hey I told you the truth" I defended myself as she handed the box over "what is it?" I asked just staring in amazement at how neat the wrapping looked

"Open it and see" she laughed while I did as I was told.

I almost gasped at what lay inside the box, on a chain lay a small sword with red and green crystals, it reminded me a lot of-

"It's the third sword of Gryffindor" she told me while I stared from her to my present in shock "not many people know that there are three, and this one happens to be the one that is passed down from generation to generation"

"Then why are you giving it to me?" my voice sounded far away even to me

"Well Isaac explained to me that the Gryffindor's gave this sword to the person they wanted to be with, and when that person no longer loved them in return it would magically appear to the next Gryffindor that happens to be around" she shrugged "I wanted to give it to you"

I couldn't speak for what felt like hours, I just looked at the sword admiring its beauty, until something caught my eye. There engraved in the metal lay five words.

_Fire water earth spirit wind _

"What's this?" I asked pointing to the elegant writing.

"Well, this is something else I have been learning with my father" she sighed "I learnt how to put a little of my powers into the sword" I raised an eyebrow once more "only part of them, I still control a lot of it, the sword just holds pieces of my magic in case you find yourself in harms away" she reached forward taking the beautiful pendent into her hands "here" she closed her eyes and to my confusion the sword grew to its normal size "all you have to do is think about me and it will grow" she muttered "then to make it its original size just say Reducio and it will shrink" and it did, placing the necklace around my neck I moved closer to Hermione placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" I whispered before pulling her into a more passionate one.

"Wait" she stopped me once more and I groaned

"What now?" I asked sounding a little whiny

She giggled standing turning her back to me "help me out of my dress?" she asked moving her hair out of the way.

"Now that I can help you with" I stood and began to unzip her slowly, moving my lips down her neck as my hands grazed her back, sending shivers down it.

Wrapping my hands around her waist I turned her head towards mine, placing a lingering kiss bellow her ear before reaching for her lips. We both fought for dominance for a moment until she turned and hooked her leg around my waist, making me lose focus and for her to win.

"Dammit Hermione, your drive me crazy" she smirked against my lips before pushing me onto the bed.

"Well pay backs a bitch" she winked before leaning forward and tracing her lips down my neck while unfastening the buttons on my shirt, placing butterfly kisses on the exposed skin.

"Yeah well, I'm not one to let people have revenge" I muttered rolling so that I was now on top gazing down into her enchanting eyes "your beautiful" I whispered before crashing my lips to hers once more while running my hands down her sides making her gasp "I love this effect I have on you" I muttered while a mischievous look crossed her face when she moved her hands down my body to the bulge that was now in my pants "fuck" I moan as she gave a little squeeze.

Not being able to take much more I grabbed my wand and removed the rest of our clothes.

"Eager are we?" she asked pulling me closer to her

"More than eager" I answered before moving my lips down to her breasts and placing one in my mouth and the other in my hands

"Draco" she moaned as my teeth and tongue grazed her erect nipple, laughing to myself I move on to the other breast, giving it the same amount of attention, while she latched her fingers through my hair.

Once I had given them both my attention I moved back to place a kiss on her lips, before she pulled away "I want to try something" she whispered and I raised an eyebrow at her questioning what she meant. But instead of answering she rolled so I was flat on my back and she was above me grinning.

"What are you OH" i gasped as she moved down me and traced the tip of her tongue along my length "fuck" i moaned as she wrapped her hand around me grasping my member firmly. i was already panting but shouted her name as her lips wrapped around me and she took me into her mouth "fuck Hermione" i gasped as she sucked in her cheeks before moving her head back up and slamming it back down, tracing her tongue over my head causing me to shudder.

i had to bite my lip holding back a scream as she began to grasp my balls "fucking hell Hermione" i held on to the bed sheets as she began to speed her movements up, sucking harder than before "I'm going to-" i couldn't finish as she began to go harder making me shoot my hot seed into her mouth. She swallowed all i had to offer while i rode out my orgasm. "Well shit that was, wow" i said when i got my breathing back to normal.

"Well happy birthday" she giggled and i shook my head, she was incredible.

"Oh it's a very happy birthday indeed" i muttered pulling her closer to me

"Now i am going to be true to my word and-" i didn't let her finish either as i had plunged my finger deep inside her speeding up my pace. i didn't let her get use to that though as i slammed a second finger in and moved even faster, making her moan and buckle her hips. "Draco I'm going to, shit Draco" she called out while i tried to speed up even more making her crumble.

it didn't take long for her to meet her climax, as her walls tightened and then she began to shake and gasp. At the same moment a loud pop was heard once more.

"Oh rimmy is sorry, rimmy didn't mean to interrupt" a small house elf squeaked while both Hermione and i searched for the covers, pulling them closer to our body's

"It's fine rimmy, what is it you need?" i sighed asking the shaking elf.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall requests you and miss Hermione back at Hogwarts tonight, she says she needs to talk about what happened earlier" the elf covered his eyes.

"Thank you rimmy, will you tell her we will be there shortly?" i asked and he just nodded before leaving with a pop.

i turned to look at Hermione ready to apologise for what just happened but to my surprise she burst into fits of laughter "what's so funny?" i asked confused.

"That was so embarrassing" she choked out

"Yeah, i still don't see the funny side to it though" i muttered beginning to worry about her sanity.

"That's it, i am so embarrassed i don't know what else to do" she whipped a tear from her eye while i just shook my head passing her, her clothes.

"You worry me you know" i told her sliding on my pants "but you best hurry and get dressed, McGonagall needs us" i told her while she nodded, calming herself and pulling her dress and underwear back on "you ready to leave?" i asked holding back laughter at her hair.

"I am" she answered stepping into the fire and calling out "Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" as a green flame surrounded us.

**A/N: dedicated to Ash and my brother, happy birthday to the both of you :) enjoy your day, and hope you both have a shot for me :P **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites, you guys rock :)**

**jess**

**x **


	54. working it out

**A/N: i don't own anything except the plot and a few characters, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop up, but sat in the hospital while writing this so dizzy and yeah. did try and read through it, and it made enough sense to me, but if not i am sorry :) hope you enjoy anyway :) **

Hermione's POV

My cheeks were still flaming after the encounter with the elf, poor thing walking in on what could only be described as the tip of what could have happened. I blushed further imagining what he might have seen if he would have walked in only minutes later.

I didn't have any more time to think as right then we landed with a thud, in the headmistress's office, still clothed in our formal wear.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Miss Prince, thank you for coming so soon" McGonagall peeked up from behind her desk as soon as we were stood in front of her "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as I blushed even more, looking anywhere but at her, fidgeting with my dress and flattening my hair. Luckily Draco still had his Malfoy mask firmly in place.

"Not at all, we were just cleaning the ballroom actually" I held back my laughter at this.

"Good" she smiled at us both as there was a knock on the door. "Come" she called as the door creaked open.

"Professor you asked me to bring the children?" Professor Ba- I mean my father asked walking through the door with just Harry and George behind him, who had matching expressions at the word 'children'

"Yes thank you Isaac" she smiled to him while I tried not to narrow my eyes at the fact she had known who he was also "now all we need is-" the door swung open once more and like always Snape walked in with his head high giving of confidence With each step he took.

"You wanted to see me headmistress?" he looked at each of us in turn before letting his eyes rest on the women up front.

"Indeed I did Severus, and your timing could not have been more perfect" she beamed before sighing and including everyone "now according to Albus here, something happened tonight that I wish to discuss with you" I looked at the portrait above her and saw Dumbledore smirking down at me, of course he knew.

"Professor" Harry spoke up "is this about the prophecy that both Malfoy's mother and Luna told?" he asked.

"It is indeed Mr Potter, what happened tonight was something very rare indeed" she shook her head before waving her wand; making six more chairs appear for each of us.

"Do you know what it means?" George asked who was now on my right.

"I am pretty sure, between us all we could work something out" Dumbledore spoke now looking at us all from his position "but can anyone remember what the prophecy sounded like?" he asked and before I could open my mouth Draco spoke up.

"Beware the shadows of one's old friend, Voices whisper softly in the breeze. Without a wand the sire will come, only to be stopped by ghosts of the past, Family ties and another's half. Together opposites will collide, what was once lost can now be found, Together they are strong, but apart are weak in another dimension holds the key. To unlock the lover's destiny" he spoke with confidence as McGonagall and Dumbledore all looked at him in shock.

"And are those the exact words spoken?" Dumbledore asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes sir" I answered now.

"There is another thing before we start Professor" my dad looked between both Draco and I as he said the next words "the two that spoke of this was staring at my daughter and the young Malfoy as they chanted the words" we all nodded our heads agreeing with this statement.

"So one of my realisations are true" he began to pace in the small space of his frame.

"You worked it out already?" George sounded surprised; honestly, did he not know this man at all?

"I believe I have worked a few of the finer points out yes Mr Weasley" he still had the glint in his eye.

"Bloody hell" was his answer as once again I rolled my eyes, but wasn't the only one that did it this time "I mean care to explain?" he fixed his sentence.

"Well, I may have some of the finer points, but some of the lines are a mystery to me" he answered stopping his pacing now and looking between both Draco and I, what was with people doing this tonight? "But I believe many of you do not know about Draco's inheritance?" he asked and I felt Malfoy stiffen beside me.

"No" many answered only Snape remained from speaking, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Draco?" he asked all eyes turning to my reluctant boyfriend.

"" he muttered so fast even I didn't understand what he had said.

"Huh? You need to speak up Malfoy" George leaned across me to get a good look of him now.

"I said" he sighed "I can bring people back from the dead" gasps filled the room as I rubbed his arms in a comforting manner.

"Did I just hear him right?" Harry asked

"Did he just say he can bring people back from the dead?" George stared wide eyed at him.

"Is that how Snape is back?" Harry asked again

"Yes, but there is more to it than that I believe" Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile.

"I Can bring people back from the dead but not fully" he reserved four raised eyebrows sighing again he continued "I can bring them back, but I cannot restore their spirit"

"So how is it that Snapes back?" George asked and I felt myself blush at the memory, please don't say it, please don't say it, I chanted in my head over and over.

"Well this morning, something" he coughed looking just as embarrassed as I felt "happened, so to speak and part of Hermione's power drifted to me, making me able to place Snapes soul back in his body" he scratched his head, us both looking at the floor.

"You mean, when you and Hermione, Err" Harry looked at Isaac, who was glaring at my boyfriend "well you know. She passed along some of her powers to you?" he asked and we both just nodded "awesome" he beamed and I held back a little giggle.

"Well" Dumbledore clapped breaking the awkward silence that had formed "there we go" he almost shouted as we all stared at him confused

"Sir, what part of the prophecy was this referring to?" I asked lowing my hand when I heard Draco chuckle beside me.

"Well I am almost certain a main part refers to this" he started his pacing again as I began to think as well.

What could this mean? And how was it part of the prophecy? I went through the verses again, until it came to me.

"I think I have it, but sir, it can't possibly mean we need to do it again, does it?" I asked uncertain.

"Do what again?" Draco asked softly at the same time my dad growled the words.

"I do believe you have figured it out Miss Prince?" I nodded my head "and have you come to the same conclusion as i?"

"I think so" I took a deep breath "Together they are strong, but apart they are weak" he nodded his head.

"Yes I do believe that is referring to you and Mr Malfoy, you see the pain Draco must have experienced going through the process would have been unbelievable, but without your power, that pain would have been double" we both winced remembering the pain, which reminded me.

"I felt it to" I muttered ducking my head

"Pardon me?" Snape spoke for the first time.

"When he was bringing you back, after we" I stopped and gulped "I felt what he was feeling, pain so unbearable, I crumpled to the floor, and need was filling me as well. Like if I didn't get to the bathroom quickly then I don't know what would have happened, I was just felt a pull towards that direction" I admitted as I turned I saw Mouths gaping open, staring at me.

"This is unbelievable" Dumbledore was the first to recover

"Sir?" both Draco and I asked

"Well I haven't heard of a bond so strong since, well since-"

"Your mother and I" Isaac finished for him.

"Well yes, it's extraordinary I have no doubt in my mind now, this part of the prophecy is referring to you both" he paced faster now deep in thought "back to Mr Malfoy's inheritance" I heard a low sigh from my left "I believe there is a huge part of the prophecy that refers to it" he answered and once again his eyes turned to me.

Of course I had already given this much thought also "Only to be stopped by ghosts of the past, Family ties, and another's half Together opposites will collide What was once lost can now be found In another dimension holds the key To unlock the lovers destiny" I muttered under my breath, but apparently loud enough for the others to hear.

"Correct" Dumbledore beamed

"As always" Harry and George whispered

"Wait so let me get this straight" Draco almost shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Half of this prophecy is about me brining people back?" he shook his head "I don't know if you heard, but the pain I went through, isn't something I want to experience again" I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"It is the only way I am afraid"

It was silent for a few more minutes, us all waiting for Draco to make up his mind, but after a few more seconds, I heard him sigh "fine, I'll do it" I smiled proudly at him, while he gave me a small smile in return.

"Excellent"

"But Professor, who is it I am supposed to bring back? And how the hell am I meant to do it? If you remember, I can't put their spirit back inside them" Draco voice took on a rude note, which I elbowed him for "no disrespect or anything" he added while the rest chuckled and George muttered the word whipped under his breath

"I think I can answer part of that, but some I do believe Severus will be able to answer" Dumbledore stopped dead for a moment "I don't think it would be appropriate to ask you and Hermione to become, intimate again" he coughed.

"I agree" Isaac stated, but we all ignored him and carried on listening to the portrait of the late headmaster.

"I do believe with the right amount of contact, holding hands for example. And with a lot of concentration I think that we may be able to form the same connection, as you are already connected in that way" he nodded to himself "Professor's" he turned to look at the two older men in the room "will you be able to take these two later and help them?" he asked and they both nodded their heads, missing out an important fact.

"Like I asked before, who is it I am bringing back"? Draco asked impatiently.

"Snape?" all heads turned in his direction this time.

"When I was no longer here, well part of me I should say "he corrected himself "was floating around in a place, spirits go for a short while after they die" he began pacing like Dumbledore had "they remain there, until they are able to move on into the next world" he sighed "there are still many there" he hung his head a little "I believe it ties to some of the lines in the prophecy"

"What do you mean?" I asked at the same time George asked who.

"Well, from what I saw, many death eaters still remain, Bellatrix, Crabbe. But then there are others, the ones I believe you are looking for" he took a deep breath "Serius" I saw Harry stiffen at his name "Lupin, Tonks" I was waiting for the one I knew was sure to come "Fred Weasley" George choked when the name was mentioned and it all started to make sense well that was until he added Dobby to the list.

"I don't get it why those and not others?" Draco asked

"Don't you see" Harry spoke and eyes turned to him "Family ties, Serius; he is the only family I have left"

"And he is also your Godfather" Isaac added and I was the one to choke this time as well "He kept it a secret?" I nodded my head "He kept his promise then" I took a calming breath realising this was not the time to start an argument and decided to ask about it later.

"Well, right, then you have Lupin and Tonks opposites" I was about to add something but he caught me before I had the chance "even you have to admit that those two were so different, but they still meant to be together" I smiled knowing he was right "then you have-"

"Dobby" Draco asked while Harry just nodded his head

"You can't get any opposite from wizards then house elves" he shrugged, but I could tell there was guilt in his voice when he thought of Dobby "but lastly there is-"

"Fred" George's voice was emotionless as he said he name, but I saw a small tear drop down his face.

"Yes, the other's half" I nodded agreeing, feeling myself tear up.

"I don't understand" my dad spoke up again "why these people?" he asked

"Don't you see?" I was a little excited now, and they all snapped their attention to me now, which made me blush once more "Love", was the only answer I gave.

"What?" Draco questioned me.

"I see what Miss Prince is referring to" Dumbledore beamed at me "love for all these people are different from each other, but also love is the greatest magic that can be found" both Harry and I nodded our heads remembering last year.

"Bu Albus, what does all this mean? What are all these people being returned for, and the first part of the prophecy, what is that talking about?" McGonagall asked desperation clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure my dear, but one thing is certain" he looked at each and every one of us "we need to be prepared, we are all in danger"

**A/N: so i hate hospitals seriously, i hate them with a passion! but i get to go home tomorrow and i have also written the next chapter, so if i have time tomorrow i will post it :0**

**also like to mention this petition that people and myself have signed, just type it in google it is by a girl called charlotte, if you could sign it, it would mean a lot to authors on here :) especially me :)**

**thank you for everyone that reviewed, alerted and added to their favourites :) you guys are awesome :)**

**now off to sleep for me :) see you tomorrow maybe :)**

**jess**

**x**


	55. pain Draco's POV

**A/N: wow, was typing this on word and i was like eh, would be on chapter 39 if i didn't split the chapters in half before xD **

**and *sigh* i don't own anything except a few characters and of course the plot :) **

Draco's POV

We all left McGonagall's office after that, in a deadly silence. All lost in thought of what we just heard, and what we now know.

It was like last year all over again, I could sense the danger drawing closer and closer, but who it was that we should fear is unknown. The prophecy said 'Beware the shadows of one's old friend' so we knew that it could be someone close to either one of us. But who that person was plagued my mind.

I knew one thing, and that was that I wasn't going to let Hermione out of my sight for a long time, well until the danger was gone. Where ever she goes, I went; nothing was going to hurt her like last time.

Acting on instinct, I squeezed Hermione hand gently, before receiving the pressure back.

"Now what\?" George broke the silence, and I felt another wave of excitement hit me. As soon as his brother's name was mentioned in that room, he had been nothing but determined, his voice had a new edge to it. A happier edge, he was getting his brother back and I didn't know why but I felt his happiness, as I was going to be the one to bring him back.

"Well" Isaac spoke up "Snape and i are going to take Draco and Hermione to my room, and we are going to begin with the work" he clapped his hands while I leaned closer to Hermione, to whisper softly in her ear.

"I don't see why we just don't connect in the way we did last time" I wiggled my eyebrows while she giggled, slapping my chest softly.

"Draco, please that is my nephew" Snape moaned and I smirked, hey if I could annoy more than one person with my arrangement with Hermione, it was bonus or me.

But instead of this I answered with a "Sorry professor" not one of my best apologises, but I wasn't really sorry.

"I'm coming with you" George spoke up once more, that deterred note in his voice still noticeable.

"And me, I want to see Serius" Harry sounded just as set.

I was about to argue but Hermione beat me to it "It would be useful to have them there" she muttered and all eyes turned to her "Oh don't look at me like that, if they think about them also it might, lessen the pain for us both. More energy and that" she turned to Isaac with a question mark written on her face.

"I agree, if they connect hands with you also then the energy from their magic will boost the connection" both boys beamed "but a warning" he carried on and their faces fell a little "you will also receive some of their pain"

"Were okay with that" Harry answered.

"If you're willing to do it, then I have no objections" Snape answered.

"It's sorted then" we were now stood in front of Isaac's portal he whispered the password 'family bond' and we all entered into his space which looked much like ours, except instead of purple, it was gold and red. Very Gryffindor

"Okay before we start, does anyone have any more questions?" Isaac stood in front as we gathered on the couch.

We all shook our heads, well except George who raised his hand, reminding me a lot of Hermione.

"Yeah, are Harry and I going to have to bond with Hermione the same way she and Draco did" I felt heat radiate of Hermione as I let out a chuckle "not that I'm complaining about that fact, I was just wondering if we could do it more privately" my laughter stopped, and both Isaac and I glared at the ginger haired boy across from us "whoa, I was just kidding" he raised his hands in surrender a smirk crossing his face "at least I know I can trust her with you both" he smiled and I relaxed a little.

"Well if that's it then" Isaac snapped and I rolled my eyes, someone takes the father act a little too far "I think we should start" I swallowed loudly dreading the pain I knew was sure to come "gather around the floor in a circle" we did as we were told, and sat together, Hermione to my left, harry to her left and George on my right "now like I said the pain is going to be unimaginable, but you need to keep focused on who it is your bringing back, both Hermione and Draco will be drawing energy from you both. So from when this starts you will all be connected"

I was about to say hell no, there was no way I wanted to be connected to these guys forever, Hermione yes, Potter and Weasley, no way. But to my relief the Professor continued.

"Only till we are able break the circle" a few more sighs of relief were accompanied with mine "now take each other's hand"

"Hey Draco" George whispered "I bet you and Hermione were grabbing something else when this happened last time" he winked and laughed, which I joined in after a moment "ow" my head snapped up as George started clutching his foot, after letting go of Harry's hand "Hermione what was that for?" he demanded and I turned to the girl who looked amazing wearing my smirk.

"Nymph's hearing is so much clearer" was her reply as we all began to laugh.

"Come on now, we need to do this properly" Isaac muttered although he was holding back his laughter as well.

We all connected hands once more while both Professors spoke.

"Close your eyes" Isaac stated.

"Like that's going to help" Snape muttered

"Take a deep breath"

"Cause that is really going to lessen the pain"

We were all holding in our laughter at how much these two reminded us of the Weasley twins. But apparently one didn't find it funny.

"Are you finished?" Isaac turned glaring at the unfazed Professor

"Just stating the truth Gryffindor, you're making them do things that are seriously pointless and make them look like a bunch of muggle hypoies-"

"Hippies" Harry and Hermione corrected

"Whatever, what I am saying is that it's pointless, don't try to avoided the unavoidable" he shrugged

"Here, here" George cheered and I was glad to see the spark I hadn't seen since he and his brother both left Hogwarts.

"Fine" Isaac sighed giving up "I see you can do better?" he gestured to us with his hands and Snape stepped forward.

"Like I said, the pain is something you cannot avoid but" he paused "thinking of the most powerful, and happiest memory you have of them instead of the sad, will lessen it some" he smirked towards the huffing Professor in the corner "Now Isaac was right about one thing at least, close your eyes, it will boost your concentration" we did as we were told while he walked closer. "Hermione, this is going to be hardest for you, but i have been told you are able to push your powers away from you?"

"Yes" she answered

"Good, push that towards the object that will be appearing in front of you. Can you do that?" I don't know whether she nodded or not but I guessed she answered as he carried on talking "Good, now Draco, Dumbledore warned me, this isn't going to be like last time, we don't know how we just know that there is going to be a change" I nodded my head ready. "Okay think of the happiest memories you have, let's start with Lupin" he whispered softly "Prevent Serius being here as much as we can" he muttered under his breath causing me to smirk.

It was quite for a while and I guessed we started.

I hardly knew Professor Lupin, although I did find his classes enjoyable – not that I would admit that out loud – but I thought anyway of that lesson with the boggart the parts I remembered anyway.

I remember thinking how adorable Hermione looked with her hair tied in a messy bun and being jealous of how close she and Harry were stood, wait stop this is not about who beautiful Hermione is, this is about the Professor. Think Malfoy think, he was an alright guy, he would make lessons enjoyable. I remembering him during break at one point, where he had pretty much chased Blaise down the corridor after he had purposely tripped him up, I nearly laughed to myself but then I felt it. The pain it was only dull this time, but there was something else along with the pain something that wasn't there before. There was a pull, what it was pulling me to I had no idea but I held on. Thinking about what Processor Lupin looked like.

"Mr Malfoy?" my eyes snapped open as I heard the voice and I nearly cursed as I looked around, thinking I had broken the connection.

Hermione, George and Harry were still there, sat around in the circle, eyes closed. But it was like looking at them through smeared glass, everything was blurred and as I looked around I jumped and gasped.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked staring at the man in front of me.

He didn't look like I remembered him, he was freshly shaved his hair neat. New robes and he looked younger then when I saw him during the war.

"What are you doing here Draco?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"I'm here to bring you back" I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What are you talking about? Draco how did you die?" he asked his voice softer then I have ever heard.

"I am not explaining this well am i?" I turned to look at Hermione, and his gaze followed mine.

"You love her don't you?" he asked

"I have for a long time" I answered before shaking my head "but that's not why I am here, we need you back Professor, there is danger coming and a prophecy was spoken, so I am here to take you back to the normal world with the help of Hermione" I answered

"I can't go back Draco" was all he answered with.

"Why not, Sir with all due respect we need you" i almost sounded like I was pleading, almost.

"I can't leave my wife" he answered

"I am bringing her back to, but Sir we need to go now before we all lose our concentration" the pain was getting worse by the second and I knew they were slipping.

"Are you sure she is coming back?" he asked and I just nodded my head, not able to breath properly "I'll come back" and without another word we were rushed back into the room and I gasped for breath.

"Draco?" Hermione spoke up.

"Don't break the link; push your power out Hermione" Snapes voice demanded as I felt the rush of air I did before. And I opened my eyes as Lupin now appeared in front of us, fully whole and just how I had seen him.

"Welcome back Lupin" Isaac said towards the gaping man.

"Isaac Gryffindor, is that you?" Lupin gasped staring at the man that was now stepping forward.

"Good to see you again mate" he replied as they both embraced each other.

"I thought you were, dead. What are you doing here?" he asked while Snape cleared his throat.

"Can we save the bonding for later? We have others to bring back" he smirked as I sighed "oh can it Malfoy and drink this" he passed around and potion and after drinking it I felt alert once more.

"Sir" Hermione beamed up as three men now turned her way "wouldn't it be easier if Professor Lupin joined us to bring back Tonks? You know make the bond stronger" she suggested while moving up.

"Good idea, Lupin? Focus on your wife" Snape said while the ex-professor sat on the floor next to my girl.

"I can do that easily" he smirked while we all closed our eyes once more.

"Erm guys?" all eyes snapped back open. "I never knew Tonks" I muttered.

"Ah, well I am sure if you just think her name and draw in the energy of those who do know her, it should work" Remus said.

"Right can do" I muttered and we all closed our eyes once more.

It happened faster this time, faster than I expected. But once I heard the voice I knew we had done it.

"Who are you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" I answered turning to the purple haired witch "you must be Tonks" I held out my hand for her to shake

"I am, but can I ask you what, are you doing here?" she smiled at me before looking behind at the people I knew where sat there "and what is Remus doing?" she asked.

"He's back in the real world" her eyes drew wider "that's where I am taking you" I said

"You mean, I can go back to my son with my husband?" I saw a tear roll down her cheek at this news.

"I do, just tell me when you're ready" I felt no pain this time as she muttered two words.

"I'm ready" and once again I was gasping for air while I heard Snape tell Hermione to push her power out.

"Did it work?" Tonks asked clutching her body.

"It did" Lupin smiled before standing and kissing her fiercely on the lips "Welcome back darling" he muttered when they broke apart.

She just smiled before taking his hand and leading him out of the room, without a glance back at us.

"I guess she was too excited to see her son, but don't worry they'll be back" Hermione smiled as she followed the couple with her eyes.

"Are you all sure you can do the next one?" Isaac asked now and we all nodded our heads.

I closed my eyes once more "think of Fred now" Isaac whispered and I heard him pacing around the four of us.

**A/N: so i was a little iffy about this chapter, but i think it turned out all right. not quite sure, won't be sure till i read reviews for it :)**

**thank you to everyone that alerted and added to their favourites, and most importantly to the people that take time to review :) thank you so much :) not long till the story ends :( but hope you will all stick till the ending :)**

**once again dedicated to Gemma, for her amazing idea's :) and to ash because well, lets just face it they are both awesome :)**

**jess**

**x**


	56. it's good to be home Fred's POV

**A/N: omg i am so tired" but i thought i would post this anyway :) **

**i don't own anything except the plot and a few people, everything else belongs to J.K rowling and her amazing mind, sorry for any spelling mistakes or Grammar mistakes that might occur, do try to get them but they slip by, and while i am medicated it might be worse. but i did read it five times to make sure :) **

**anyway here is is **

Fred's POV

i was happy where i was, well if you counted being a floating in-between watcher happy then why not? i mean i never thought i would get what i had now, which was a chance to watch over my family, my brother.

Thinking about George brought a sigh from my lips. i miss him greatly, every moment i stood and watched as a fake smile would plaster his face, or someone would mention my name and he would try to sound like he was moving on. But those who knew George like i did knew that he wasn't coping. Tosser

One of my deepest regrets when i was alive was not telling him how much i cared about him - not that either of us would have took each other seriously - but it was something i should have said anyway. But no when the final battle came round my final words to him were 'you may not have an ear Georgey boy, but he doesn't have a noise. So sniff it up and get your arse out there' yeah so much for caring words.

"Oi Weasley clone" i heard someone call from behind, and as i turned i gasped but narrowed my eyes at who was stood before me.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?" i asked a little confused as i looked round.

i was no longer stood in the shop that George and i had once owned, no now i was stood in some sort of room, and by the looks of things around us, we were at Hogwarts.

"Is everyone going to ask me that question?" he sighed and i stared at him confused.

"Oh no wait" i just remembered something important "Did Goyle finally blow you up with one of his potions?" i asked laughing to myself and he huffed.

"In fact no he didn't" he muttered something under his breath what sounded something like 'might as well just leave him here'

"Why, where are you taking me?" i asked serious now.

"I'm taking you back to them" he jerked his thumb behind him where i saw Harry George and a strangely beautiful girl i had seen only once before with George.

"How though, i mean I'm dead" i stated the obvious "and by you being here, it means you are as well" i shrugged although i did feel sorry for the guy.

"I can't explain this now" he told me holding his stomach a little like he was in pain "i just need you to say or make up your mind that you trust me" his face turned into a scowl as he clutched himself harder.

i thought for a moment then, did i trust the blonde ferret that made my younger brother and my friends life hell?

"Hurry up please, it's not only me your causing pain to" he growled and i made up my mind in that instant.

"Alright Malfoy, take me home" i spread my arms out wide and almost screamed as i felt a magnetic pull rip through me.

i felt my body twist and turn in all different directions, heat and coldness filled me as i adjusted to what was happening around me.

"Hermione now" someone shouted and i almost gasped again as i felt happiness fill my isides, along with warmth and once again i felt suddenly whole, something i hadn't felt in months.

i shut my eyes in that instant, not knowing weather i trusted myself to open them.

"It's like looking in the mirror" i heard a voice i would take a hex for, and without a second thought i snapped my eyes opened to look into a pair of identical ones.

"Welcome back Freddy" George beamed at me before stepping forward and pulling me into the first embrace in what seemed like forever.

"So am i really back?" i asked clutching at the material that was George's jacket.

"You are" he muttered stepping back a little.

"Good" i came up with an idea, something i wanted to do for a long time, and without any hesitation i slapped the boy around the head.

"Ow" he muttered "what the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded and i gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Moping, seriously the amount of trouble you have postponed" i shook my head not believing this "going to take a while and a whole lot of 'experiments' to fix that" i smirked before looking around me once more. Spotting someone i thought i would never see again.

"Harry" i shouted before pulling him into a bear hug, Harry may not be family but i sure as hell classed him as a brother "how you doing mate?" i asked like nothing happened.

"Shouldn't i be asking you that?" he asked but he smiled anyway

"Ah well i feel" i couldn't find a word for it "alive" i opened my arms wide as i heard a giggle. A giggle i knew anywhere.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Fred?" she called but when i tried to look for her, i couldn't find her and panic started to spread through me.

"Oh that's right" George slapped his forehead "Freddie, you haven't met the new Hermione Prince have you?" he asked pointing the stunning girl from before.

i couldn't help myself as i gasped in shock, she had different hair, and strange eyes. But as i stared at her face i knew she was definitely Hermione.

"Holy shit" i shouted causing a few people to shake their heads in disappointment "Hermione is that seriously you?" i asked raking my eyes over her body.

"The one and only" and without another word i leaped and her pulling her into a tight embrace before spinning her.

"I've missed you so much" she sobbed as i gently placed her on her feet.

"I've missed you too, but have to say it Hermione" i held up my hands in defeat "you look fit" my eyes travelled up her form once more before i heard three people clear their throats, i turned to the one closest to me, Malfoy.

"Ah Fred, wouldn't say that if i was you" George and Harry warned at the same time and i turned my attention to them, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Well you see Malfoy and our sweet Hermione are at the, how did Ginny put this?" he pondered a moment till it came to him "ah yea, 'if the bed is a rocking, don't come a knocking' stage of their relationship" he grinned when they both flushed red.

"You mean?" i didn't have to finish knowing he would answer.

"Yep" he nodded his head and i saw the old spark grow in his eyes.

"Well, seems as though i have missed a lot" i laughed a little trying to ease the tension by turning to them both "my baby is all grown up and sleeping with snakes" i fake sobbed before grinning and taking in the room around me "what else have i missed?" i asked not really sure i wanted to know.

"Let's make it short shall we?" Malfoy said and i turned back to him "Hermione and i are dating as you know, Ginny is with Blaise, Hermione is a nymph slash Gryffindor slash Prince Slash all-powerful-pureblood, i can bring people back from the dead"

"Obviously" i muttered but smiled just the same

"So that's why you Snape" my eyes widened at that, but i decided to leave that till later "Lupin and Tonks are back, although we still need one more person. oh and we are all in danger, and apparently bringing all you back was the only way to stop the new danger from the unknown prophecy, did i miss anything?" he turned to Hermione who shook her head but took his hand.

"Remind me never to die again, this world just can't seem to function without me" i gapped a little before turning to George "is he serious?" i asked and i saw the glint shine in his eye again.

"No but i do believe that is Severus" i couldn't help myself as i broke into a huge grin as he pointed to the potions professor behind me.

"Well i don't know about everyone else" i very posh and uptight voice called from behind us all "but I'm tired and would like to bring Serius back before breakfast" i looked the man over as i turned to him; he was tall, good looking and radiated confidence. But he looked too stuck up to be in a room with all us.

"Sorry if i sound rude" i wasn't that bothered if i did or not "but who are you?" i asked stepping forward and holding out my hand.

"Isaac Gryffindor, Hermione's father" he gave my hand a firm shake before letting it go "now will everyone get back in the circle" he demanded and they all did as they were told, and i stepped back.

i watched as they grabbed hands and couldn't help but comment "hey if this is some weird four-way then i think i should leave the room" it was good to be back, but the comment just left Snape glaring from across at me.

It was quite for a few moments then as Snape stepped forward and began to watch Hermione intently, to me it looked creepy till he turned towards me and snapped "that's my niece" ah forgot her knew occlumency.

"Makes sense" I muttered to myself while George's eyes snapped open

"Does it?" he asked

"Not one bit" I answered and he chuckled but closed his eyes once more.

"Right, now unfortunately I need you to think of Serius" Snape muttered, obvious he didn't want the man back which caused me to chuckle under my breath "once again think of the happier - if any - memories you have of him" he stated circling them all now as i watched everything play out.

i took this moment to myself to think about everything from the past five minutes.

Hermione, our sweet innocent princess was now dating the schools biggest player, but somehow that didn't surprise me one bit. I saw the way they looked at each other throughout their school career, anyone that didn't see it was fooling them self's. What did surprise me though was the amount of love i saw in Draco's eyes when he looked at her before. And i had to admit to myself that maybe he was changing for the better.

The next thing i found out was that Hermione was how did Malfoy put it? Nymph slash Gryffindor slash Prince Slash all-powerful-pureblood, i would never have seen that one coming. And to top that of she was Snape's Niece

i was about to move onto the next thing then until i heard someone gasp, which caused my head to shoot up and to watch as smoke began to appear in-between the four people sat on the floor.

"Come on Hermione, last time" Snape commanded and i saw as she clenched her eyes shut.

Huh so this is what i looked like when i was coming back from the dead? i thought to myself as i stepped closer to the man that was now appearing.

it was quite after that, no one knew what to say or how to get Serius to stop looking around like he had just seen Snape admit he loved Harry.

But apparently we didn't have to start the conversation "so he wasn't lying" he spoke to himself more than any of us "he did bring me back" he muttered quietly.

"Welcome back Sirius" Harry stood slowly and reached for the man in front of us.

"Harry?" he asked in disbelief, while the messy haired boy just nodded his head "Oh Harry" he clutched at him "I'm sorry, i am so sorry for leaving you" he whispered and i felt a little awkward watching this movement between the two, and apparently wasn't the only one as everyone now turned away.

"You have nothing to apologise for" was his answer while the others stood and George took his turn.

"Welcome back" he said as he shook his hand, before Sirius grabbed mine. Completely ignoring the glares he got from Snape.

Leaving just one person left

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered looking towards the floor.

"What are you talking about?" i asked her confused and probably not the only one either.

"Sirius just happens to be my godfather, but never told me" Hermione answered before locking eyes with him.

"Hermione, i am so sorry, i promised your mother i wouldn't say anything until you knew who you were, if she was here now she would explain" he rambled

"I did explain that to her, but you know Hermione stubborn just like her Iris" Isaac walked forward a huge smile on his face as he embraced Black "good to have you back old friend" he pulled away and walked to stand behind Hermione.

"Now what?" Malfoy asked clearly tired from the effort of tonight

"I think we all best head to bed for now, i will talk to McGonagall and arrange that you all have tomorrow of" Isaac spoke up once again

We all nodded our heads in agreement as I watched Hermione wobble on her feet, looking like she was ready to fall.

"In the meantime while Miss Lovegood and Mr Macmillan are away i say you al stay in the unity chambers tonight" Snape added on and we all nodded our heads again before leaving the room.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little lightheaded" she rubbed her forehead before stumbling.

"Whoa there" Malfoy caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I think I best carry you, its took a lot out of you tonight" he whispered but I could still hear perfectly.

"It's okay, I can walk" she muttered back, although I could still see the concerned look on Draco's face he didn't push the matter.

It was silent a few moments after that "Unity" Hermione muttered before a portrait swung open to lead us into their dorm room.

"Well is it just me or do any of you feel like they haven't eaten in years?" Serius asked breaking the silence and we all broke out into laughter.

It was good to be home

**A/N: so Fred's back as well as Sirius :) couldn't leave them dead, when they died i sobbed my heart out just had to bring them back to life. hope no one minds :)**

**once again sorry for any mistakes that may occur and thank you to anyone that reviewed, alerted or added to their favourites :) cheers :P**

**dedicated to al lmy faithful reviewers :) you guys are awesome :)**

**jess**

**x **


	57. thank you Draco's POV

**A/N: hey there my faithful readers :) i am in such a good mood today! that i even posted a new story in the twilight part :P happy, happy, happy jess xD**

**oh but this chapter is a little shorter then normal, and for that i am sorry. oh and i don't own anything except the plot, sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes that might pop up, but like always the buggers sneak past :) now on with the story! **

Draco's POV

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" i asked worriedly as she seated herself on the couch, unable to stand for much longer.

"I'm fine, honestly" she smiled up at me but i saw the strain behind the smile as her eyes became heavy.

"Accio blanket" i waved my wand without second thought as her duvet came flying towards me "here" i said as i tucked her in before sitting and pulling her closely to my side, as she gave a yawn.

"Thank you" she snuggled closer to me closing her eyes as the others settled around us.

"Now what are we meant to do?" Harry asked sitting on the couch, supporting Hermione's feet.

"I'm not sure" George sat on the floor and i noticed how he kept close to Fred "this night has been such a long night, and I'm not even tired" he glanced over at Hermione now "but apparently someone else is" he smiled and i looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Tonight was so hard for her, she just used so much of her power to bring back four people, she must be worn out" Harry rubbed her leg "i just hope she feels better after a rest" he looked at her once more and i saw the love he had for her radiate in his eyes.

Lucky for me i knew he loved her as a sister.

"Me too" i muttered running my fingers through her hair.

"You never did tell us Draco, how is it that you and Hermione got together?" George asked and i smiled at the memory.

"Well, you have your idiot brother to thank for this, if he hadn't forced himself on her, kissed her against her will then she wouldn't have got mad at me for getting mad at her"

"So wait" Fred was amused "you two got together through arguing?" he smirked at the thought.

"Do you really expect anything else from us?" i chuckled trying not to wake her.

"True"

Again i gazed down at the sleeping girl and wondered what i had done to deserve her. She was so beautiful, her hair was fanned out over my leg, her eyelashes framed her cheeks and her lips parted in an O shape. From a young age i had thought that i would never want to settle down, that i would never want to be with just the one person. But here i was, with the girl i wanted to spend as much time with as possible lay across my lap.

"You love her don't you?" Sirius asked and as i lifted my head i saw that he wasn't the only one watching me.

"I do, more then she knows" i answered moving my eyes back down as she turned in her sleep.

"I believe you" he sounded shocked at the thought "I can see it in the way you look at her, it's the same way James looked at Lilly" he watched us closely "i can see how much you love her, and i want her to be happy if that's with you then i can't say anything" i raised my eyebrow, like he had a say anyway.

"Thank you" i said instead, not wanting to start an argument.

"Just don't hurt her" George said

"Cause if you do" Fred continued

"You will find yourself unable to produce for a very long time" Harry finished and i couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"I would never do anything to hurt her" i told them seriously.

"I believe you" Sirius said once more, but before any of us could say anything else, Hermione shot up gasping with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Hermione" i tried to move to get her to look at me but she ducked her head and began to sob "Hermione' what's wrong?" i asked really beginning to worry.

But she didn't answer she just sat crying and i began to feel incapable "Hermione" Harry tired sitting on his knees to get closer to her now "Hermione love what's wrong?" he asked placing his hands on her knees.

But she didn't say anything she just shook her head and began to mutter things which sounded like 'why, why would he do this?' "Who do what?" i asked and i saw that i was the only one who heard.

"Ron" she muttered catching her breath.

"What about him?" i growled a little and began to take deep breaths.

"I had a dream, Ron attacked the castle he tried to kill you to get to me" she sobbed harder and i began to rub circles in her back.

"Hermione shh, it will be okay, nothing is going to hurt us. Ron wouldn't hurt you" i shushed her again as the other came closer patting her on parts they could reach.

"I know, it just seemed so real" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and settled back into her cover "I'm sorry, I'm over reacting" she lay her head back down and i began to play with her hair again.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, it will all be alright" she nodded her head and snuggled further into the couch and into me.

We all remained silent then, just watching as her eyes closed and her breathing became even, and i realised at that point that i wasn't the only one that cared for Hermione.

"You think she's okay?" George asked after making sure she was asleep once again.

"She should be" i muttered but never took my eyes of her.

"I think she might be right you know" Harry muttered also looking down on her.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"Ron tonight he asked me and Pansy" he turned to Fred and muttered "long story, but anyway he said that we needed to get her away from you" he looked at me.

"He what?" the words didn't even leave my mouth but surprisingly the twins mouth's.

"Yeah, he looked so warn out, i didn't take him seriously, i don't think we should now, but i don't know i have a bad feeling" and then i blanked the rest of the words out. The prophecy's words came back 'beware the shadows of one's old friend' could it be Ron that the Prophecy is talking about?

"Now i know what you're thinking" Harry said watching my reaction "and i thought about it, but this is Ron he wouldn't well couldn't do anything like this" i nodded agreeing, although he said it nice enough i knew he was referring to Ron's thickness.

"Your right, but still i don't want him near Hermione" i said and he nodded in agreement.

"Whoa what are you guys talking about?" Fred asked and i just shook my head lifting Hermione in my arms.

"You explain I am putting her in bed" i muttered before leaving the room with Hermione taking her up stairs towards her room.

As soon as i placed her on her bed, i couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, sweet dreams princess" i muttered before reluctantly walking out of her room, closing her door as i went.

"What the fuck are you seriously telling me Ron did that?" George asked and i think someone must have nodded their head as he carried on "can't believe you never told me"

"What was i mean to say, oh hey George, yeah your brother just near enough attacked Hermione and was now walking round looking like a bunny? would you have really taken that well?" Harry demanded sighing

"True, but that's not the point is it?" he asked as i came down the stairs i saw the portrait door swing open.

"Ginny what is it?" i demanded running towards the crying girl.

Instead of answering she stood staring at both her brothers as Blaise came running behind her with both Tonks and Lupin.

"Hey Ginny" Fred waved and gave her a small smile.

"Your here?" she whispered stepping closer to him.

"I'm here, i'm sorry for leaving you Gin" he muttered and it was the first time i had ever saw a Weasley with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she demanded before leaping into his waiting arms.

"We were going to wait till the morning" i answered for everyone who was looking away from the privet moment between brother and sister.

"How is this possible?" she asked holding on to him tightly.

"You have Hermione and Draco to thank for all this" Lupin spoke up clutching his wife's hand who had hold of teddy.

Slowly Ginny began to approach me, before flinging her arms around my neck "i don't care how you did it, but thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me" she whispered sniffing, while i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Your very welcome" i answered honestly before she pulled back and took Blaise's hand.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked after a silent moment.

"Right here" the sweetest voice i have ever heard called as Hermione began to make her way down the stairs rubbing her eyes "couldn't sleep" she answered before i even had chance to ask her why she was awake.

"Hermione dear" Tonks called passing her son to her husband before reaching out for Hermione "i didn't have chance to say it before, but thank you, thank you so much for what you and Draco have done for us" a single tear rolled down her cheek as Lupin approached and wrapped an arm around them.

"We will be forever in your debt" he whispered.

"You owe me nothing" she stepped back and came to stand by my side, taking my hand in hers "hey" she smiled.

"Hey beautiful" i kissed the top of her head.

"So what have i missed?" she asked

"Nothing really" and as i said these words an owl came flying through the window.

**_You have twenty four hours to give me Hermione, twenty four hours to prepare for war._**

**__A/N: i am so sorry its so short, i was trying to make it longer but i needed it to end there, as you can see. **

**than you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added to their favourites means the world to me :) **

**jess**

**x **


	58. in this together

**A/N: well here is another chapter.**

**i don't own anything except the plot and a few characters, sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes that might occur. they like to slip past. **

Chapter forty one

Hermione's POV

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded once the note had been passed round.

"Isn't it obvious" Fred waved it in front of his face "they want Hermione"

"Well they're not getting her" Draco growled in my ear wrapping his arms tighter around me, like his embrace could protect me from anything that threatened to cause me harm.

"Who sent it? i don't recognise the writing" Ginny wondered clutching onto Blaise firmly for support.

"The unknown danger" Snape spoke and we all turned towards him and Isaac who had just walked through the portal behind him.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked and even i rolled my eyes at him.

"Honestly" he turned to Draco "you really had to bring him back?"

"What you trying to say?" Sirius glared

"Trust me, I think its explains its self, black"

"Well sorry i don't think i can trust ex death eaters" Sirius smirked and i snapped.

"Will you both stop it already? We have bigger issues to deal with then you two, if either of you have a problem with working with each other then get out" i screamed and pointed to the door.

"But Hermione, after everything he's done-" Sirius started to speak and i turned on him.

"Was all for the bloody order, he was a spy and risked everything he had for love" i saw Snape and Harry flinch at the words but i didn't care at the moment "and i for one will not stand here and listen to you argue while everyone i care about is in danger" i took a deep breath and heard someone chuckle behind me.

"She's diabolical" Fred muttered as everyone nodded their heads.

"Right, now she has had her rant" Draco laughed "what are we meant to do?"

No one answered for a moment as i looked around at each person in the room.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, Sirius, Snape, Isaac, Tonks, Lupin and little baby teddy were the closest in my line of vision and i tried to imagine what i would do if i ever lost any one of these members, but the pain i felt was incredible, they were like family to me. Some actually were family and life without either one of them was something i couldn't imagine, not again.

Then i turned my head and looked at the boy no man stood behind me. Draco, now imagining life without him was something that was almost impossible, the pain that even thinking about being without him was ten times more painful. He was my lifeline and until now i never knew how much i needed him.

"We give them me" i answered before i could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"What?" everyone screamed at the same time and if it was in a different circumstance i would have laughed.

"It's me they want" i shrugged.

"Have you not been paying attention to the prophecy? Why do you think we brought all these people back? You can't do this alone" Snape pleaded with me.

"But i can't lose any of them either, even you who have been back in my life for only a short amount of time. i can't see anyone get hurt"

"Bloody hell Granger, stop taking potter's way out of things and listen to your uncle for once" Drake snapped "you can't lose any of us, and we can't lose you. We need you, i need you and if us all working together is the only way to make sure i can do that, then what the hell i am willing to do anything to keep you safe"

"But-"

"No buts, if's, why's or what's, we're in this together" George stepped forward

"I agree, i wasn't brought back from the dead to have you risk your life for me. Plus i need a little fun" Sirius shrugged.

"But-"

"Hermione no" Harry stepped closer to me "we are doing this together, were a team remember?" he took my hands and i nodded my head giving up.

"Urgh all this Gryffindork spirit is making me sick" Draco muttered half joking.

"I know what you mean, but want to know the worst part?" Blaise asked.

"Go on"

"We're going to be part of it" he grinned and we all laughed as the tension died out.

"And don't you forget it" George swung his arm around Blaise unable to reach Draco "now back to this warning, do you really think it will be as bad as last time?" his eyes flickered to Fred and i could tell he was afraid of losing his twin again.

"I'm not sure, but if there was a prophecy about it then i am guessing it won't be easy" Snape sighed and i noticed my dad hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation.

"What do you think?" I asked and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"I think i have a plan" well i wasn't expecting that.

"And?" I pressed for information.

"I think your right, we need to give them you-" he didn't get to finish as everyone around me went mad.

"There is no way in hell i am giving her up" Draco sounded calm but i heard the edge i was all too familiar with and i knew i had to step in.

"Draco, let him finish" i shushed him placing my hand on his arm waiting for the tension to go before i nodded to Isaac.

"Like i was saying, we don't know how many wizards are going to be there, it could be an army or it could be just a handful. But either way we need to be prepared, i think we should let Hermione go out, see what they want and what we're going up against" he moved closer to me now "i taught you how to be able sense their powers" i nodded my head.

"But i had trouble doing it" i complained remembering how hard it was

""i believe you can do it, you just need to focus" he placed his hands on my shoulders "i will be there to help you; you're not alone in this" i nodded my head again.

"I'll do it" i tried to make my voice sound confidant.

"And what are all we meant to do?" Blaise demanded.

"We all wait for a signal, if she cannot take them, or if it gets too much we need to step in. We also need to ask others for help. We need to be prepared for anything"

"So we're preparing for war?" Ginny asked sounded a little nervous.

"We are" he nodded his head.

"Blood hell, can we not have one year without something happening?" Harry shouted "i am getting pretty sick of life throwing shit our way" i had never seen him get so angry, and before i could try and sooth him he just shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving us all shocked.

"I'll go talk to him" i offered but i knew it was Sirius who probably needed to.

"No, it's okay I'll do it. Plus i need you to stay here stop Snape and Isaac from going at each other's throats" he smiled a little before heading out of the room in the direction Harry had just gone.

Harry's POV

i knew it was wrong of me to leave like that. Leave them there to discuss the upcoming events that would take place in just twenty four hours, but i couldn't stay, i couldn't think about sacrificing any one of them. Not when i just got most of them back.

i didn't know where i was heading, my feet just dragged me further and further into the castle, twisting and turning round corners. Until i reached a place i knew well.

The Astronomy tower, where it all started last time, Dumbledore's death and the decision to go hunting for horcruxes myself

"Hey kiddo" i heard a familiar voice behind me, and didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Sirius" i nodded my head before staring out into the sunrise.

"Care to explain what all that was about?" he asked coming up to stand by my side.

"Stress" i lied, and when he looked at me i couldn't help but spill the truth "i can't do it, not again. Last year was hell for me and having to go through it all again, i just don't know if i can do it" i sunk to the floor "i have lost so many people and having them back now just makes me think that i am going to lose them again" i placed my head on my knees which were tucked into my chest "Hermione and Ron were the only people to keep me going, and now that Ron i god knows where, i only had Hermione before tonight, she has been there for me through everything, when Ron left during the war she stuck by my side. And now i am just letting her walk out there with a target sign on her head, i feel like i am letting her down" i looked up feeling tears stream down my cheeks "she's my family"

"Harry" he pulled me into his arms "Hermione will never feel that way, and with the amount of power and people we have on our side to fight whatever is about to come is enough to make even the dark lord shiver in his grave" i put my head back down "i know how you feel though. Your father had put so much faith in me to look after you after he died, and the first thing i did was seek revenge instead of take care of you, if anyone has let people down its me" he sighed.

"But i would have done the same, i don't blame you and i know dad wouldn't either" i soothed him this time, knowing where he was coming from.

"Thank you, but you need to think about this as well, if you were in Hermione's place would you do the same thing?"

"Yeah but it's different" i argued.

"She wouldn't see it that way, but come on we really need to get back, then you can talk to her about it all" he stood and offered me his hand.

"Yeah i guess so" i stood and we slowly made our way back.

"... And while they are busy doing this, Harry will be-" Isaac stopped talking as soon as he heard the portal shut behind me. And everyone turned their attention to me.

"Harry" Hermione smiled.

"Can i talk to you?" i looked towards her and she nodded her head, placed a kiss on Draco's cheek before following me back out.

"What's up?" she asked but i carried on walking "Harry, talk to me" she followed closely behind me as we made our way towards the library.

"Not here, wait" i called behind me as we walked towards the back of the room.

"Now will you tell me what's up?" she asked and i sat at the table waiting for her to join me.

"Please don't do this" i dived straight in

"Don't do what?" she looked confused.

"Go head first into danger we don't know about, it could be dangerous and i- well i can't lose you Mione" i didn't take my eyes of her, as i watched her find her words again.

"Harry, you and i both know i need to do this, there is no other way. They want me, and let me ask you, if this was you if our roles were reversed would you do it? No matter what the cost?" i knew she had me there, just like Sirius had.

"Like i said it's different" i placed my head on the table.

"How is it?" she demanded and i heard the impatience in her voice.

"Cause" was the only answer i gave her.

"That's not an answer, so tell me why is this any different? Why are you risking your life any different from me doing it?"

"Because i can't lose you" i shouted before taking a deep breath "i can't lose you Mione. i have lost everyone i have ever cared about and i am not going to lose the only family i have left"

"Harry" she placed a hand on my shoulder "you're not going to lose me, i promise" i lifted my head as she grasped my face with her hands "listen to me, we will talk to Isaac, you can stay by my side. We can do this thing together okay?" i nodded her head "i can't lose you either Harry, no matter what happens we're family"

"No matter what" i agreed.

**A/N: so this story is nearly coming to an end :( but we still have a few more chapters so its all good. **

**dedicated to Ash, miles and Gemma xD **

**jess **

**x**


	59. the night before DracoHarry

**A/N: god i am so tired" but i thought i would post this though. **

**dedicated to Ash and Miles and Miley xD love you guys! **

**i don't own harry potter but i do own this plot x**D

Draco's POV

Once Harry and Hermione had returned Blaise and Ginny headed back to their dorm's as unlike us they still had to attend lessons tomorrow - something they both moaned at - as for the remaining few they all set up their own blankets on the floor next to the fire, except Tonks and Remus, who were taking Hermione's bed so we could have the night alone with their son.

"What a day huh?" i asked after we said goodnight to the others, making our way hand in hand towards my room.

"You can say that again" she muttered placing her head on my shoulder walking through the threshold.

"Is it just me or can we never have a quite year at Hogwarts?" we both sat on my bed fully clothed facing each other but keeping our hands entwined not wanting to lose contact.

"I know exactly what you mean, if it's not Voldermort" i cringed at the name "then it's some new danger" she sighed before adding "at least they're not after Harry this time, i guess that's something to be thankful for" she shrugged her shoulder while i gaped at her.

"And you being in danger is something to be thankful for?" my mind was still reeling from when they had both returned.

_**"Good, I'm glad your back" Isaac had said as soon as they walked through the door "i need you to know the plans for tomorrow" they both nodded their heads before sitting side by side on the couch. "At midnight tomorrow, precisely twenty two hours from now you Hermione will go forward to the entrance of the school and stand and wait till any signs of danger comes, weather you sense it or see it" she had nodded her head while he continued with his plans. Everything was thought out perfectly, until Harry spoke up.**_

_**"I am not leaving Hermione's side" he muttered quietly.**_

_**"What?" i asked not hearing what he had said. **_

_**"I said i am not leaving Hermione's side" he sounded so much more confidant then i had heard in a long time.**_

_**"Harry you don't understand-" Isaac had started.**_

_**"No you don't understand" he stood up becoming angry "she and i have been through everything together, she has stood by my side no matter what it cost her. Now there is no way in hell i am letting her walk out there alone when we don't know what's coming. We stand together" we all turned to look at Hermione who nodded her head.**_

_**"I agree, i need him by my side" **_

And that's all it had taken for everyone to agree, but something about this still confused me.

"Hermione, why Harry?" i asked while pushing a piece of hair back from her face.

"What?" it looked like i had taken her from her own thoughts.

"Why let Harry stay by your side and not me?" i had to admit i was a little hurt at this.

She sighed and took a deep breath "it's not like i had a choice really" i raised my eyebrow encouraging her to continue "Last year was the hardest time of my life" i nodded my head in understanding "i erased my parents memories, they believe that i don't exist that they have never had a daughter. For a long time Harry and Ron were my only family" i tried not to narrow my eyes at his name "but Harry was the only one that truly understood what it was like to lose someone close to you. So for either of us not to know that the other is safe is hard, i need to know that he is safe and he is the same with me" she answered honestly and i felt hurt again that she didn't care about my safety.

"As for you though" she had obviously seen my expression "i know your strong, you are the strongest person i know. You lived with the dark lord, you fought on the right side in the end, you stood up against your father, And i know you will be safe because we're connected, i feel when your hurt or scared or happy. I know i have nothing to worry about" and with that she leaned in and kissed my lips slowly.

"I feel it to, but i need to see that you're safe as well" i answered pulling her into me.

"I know" she whispered and it went silent for a few moments.

i understood that this could be the last night that Hermione and i saw each other, we didn't know how bad this new threat was, but from what we have been warned and what we have had to do to prepare, i knew it was bad and i knew that one of us could get seriously hurt the next day.

Apparently Hermione's thoughts were on the same wave length as mine as she pulled back and whispered "i love you" so softly that if it was any lower i would never have heard her.

"I love you" i pulled her into a deep kiss, showing her just how much i cared for her and it wasn't long till i pushed her back so that i was now lay on top of her.

We kissed slowly then, both taking our time for what could be the last time.

Slowly i made my hands roam down her sides till i reached the hem of her dress, where i quickly lifted it so that it fell to the floor before attaching my lips back to hers.

At the same pace i traced my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted straight away pulling my head closer to her as we both fought for dominance. Until i won, but she didn't seem to mind as her hands reached the bottom of my shirt starting to unbutton the buttons before sliding it of my shoulders.

i rolled to my side so that she was now facing me where i began to run my fingertips down her ribs and toward her thigh, which i lifted so that it hooked around my waist, causing her to moan a little at the friction, before gasping and coming for air.

"I can't believe a few years ago i would have screamed if you would have done that" she whispered nesting her head in my chest catching her breath.

"Well i for one pictured all this many times" i smirked running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe that this could end" she said so quietly that i wasn't sure i heard correctly.

"What?" i asked just to make sure, pulling her away so i could look deep into her eyes.

"It's just i don't know, i feel like something is going to happen tomorrow, something bad" a frown crossed her face as i pulled her once again to me.

"You know i will never let that happen don't you?" i needed to make sure she knew all this "i will not let anything happen to you, or all those you care about. i promise" i kissed her hair while she snuggled further into my side.

"I just don't want to lose anyone again" she whispered turning so her back was to me now.

"I know and i will do anything in my power to stop that" i kissed her once again "now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Night Draco" she kissed my chest.

"Night Hermione" i continued stroking her hair as her breathing started to even out.

I thought about what tomorrow would bring again, i knew there was a likely chance that this could be nothing. But just like Hermione i had a feeling something bad was coming, it was the same feeling i got when Vol - i mean he-who-must-not-be-named returned and i was worried. Those people asleep in the room bellow us, were all my friends now - never thought i would say that but they were - i couldn't see myself losing one of them without feeling pain or loss.

i took a deep breath and figured i the only thing i could do was try to protect each and every one of them, i mean let's be honest living with the dark lord and my father came with spells that others wouldn't know. Smiling for what felt like the first time tonight i moved closer to the sleeping girl beside me and closed my eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

**Harry's POV**

After Hermione, Draco, Tonks and Lupin had gone to bed Sirius, Fred, George and i lay on the floor in silence, all to lost in our thoughts to say anything.

I thought of everything that had happened tonight. The threat becoming known, the time we had till we faced it. The fact people that were dead are back and also the fact that they had agreed to let me stay with Mione tomorrow.

"Is anyone else really confused about the fact that Malfoy and Hermione are together?" Fred spoke up, obviously thinking along these lines.

"Not really" George answered and i sat up finding all the others doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Fred turned to his twin, but George just shrugged so i answered for them.

"At first i think we all were confused about it, but you should have seen how he acted when he was around her, he changed he was happier and so was she. So when he came to apologise to me i couldn't help but forgive him. They are good together, i think all the bickering was really leading to this" Fred's jaw dropped.

"He apologised to you?" he seemed generally shocked at the idea.

"Believe it or not but he's changed for the better. And i hate to admit it but he is an alright guy once you get to know him" i shrugged as Sirius turned to me.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" he spoke up.

"I really do, i thought the same about Pansy but like i said once you get to know them, you will see how different they are"

"Oh which reminds me, want to explain how the hell you and Pansy got together?" Fred asked smirking my way.

"I have no idea you know, all i remember is walking down to go meet the fourth years and then coming across her picking up her books. I felt a little guilty so i helped her out, we got to talking and then i asked her out, simple as that" i shrugged like it was no big deal, but in all honesty this was the happiest i had been In a while.

"Oh Harry you big romantic you" Fred fluttered his eyelashes mockingly.

"Doesn't sound romantic i know but i wouldn't change it" i saw Sirius smile at me and i remembered something.

"Why didn't you tell us that Hermione was your god daughter?" i asked and saw his face drop a little.

"I wanted to, so many times. When i first met her i couldn't help but compare her to her mother and father and i wanted to tell her every time i saw her. But i made a promise to her mother, to keep her safe, i was meant to tell Hermione that i was her god father the night she changed, but for obvious reasons i couldn't"

"Do you think her mother is alive?" i couldn't help but ask.

He shook his head "she died" he took a deep breath "i was there when it happened"

i gasped not knowing what to say, but apparently Fred did.

"Care to share this information with us?"

"Right" he took another deep breath "it was sixteen years ago, she was in hiding and i went to see her being the only one who knew where she was, well except Dumbledore that is" he breathed in again "She was telling me how she was going to go see Hermione soon, that she needed to see her baby girl, i agreed telling her i would go with her, but a bang outside the door interrupted us. She told me to hide and when i tried to object she pushed her power at me and used a silencing spell to keep me quite" a slow tear slid down his face. "He used the cruciatus curse on her tortured her till she agreed to help him. But she refused told him she would rather die than help him. So he granted it, but he did it slowly, her eyes lost her spark and he left her there on the floor" he wiped his eye while i felt anger build up inside me.

"If i would have known that i would have let the twat suffered" i growled as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"The past is the past, her mother has moved on, she is happy where she is now or so i think" he answered before changing the subject to something lighter. "So Snapes gone soft huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Apparently Hermione has this effect on everyone" George smirked.

"Not me brother, i would say she has the opposite effect on me" Fred winked and i saw Sirius glare at him "did i just say that out loud?" we nodded our heads "ah well" he shrugged and i couldn't help but laugh a little, God i had missed this.

We all sat in silence then until we heard a soft moan from upstairs "i don't even want to know what's happening up there" George smirked and we all laughed feeling the remaining tension from earlier leave the room.

"Well i don't know about any of you, but i am going to go sleep, busy day tomorrow" Sirius lay back down and we all followed "night guys"

"Night" we all called and closed our eyes.

**A/N: so i have had a hard week this week, but thought i would post it anyway. sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes that might pop up. **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed :) you guys are awesome!**

**jess**

**x**


	60. it's time

**A/N: as always i gon't own Harry potter or anything to do with him, all that belongs to J. :) sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop up :) **

Hermione's POV

So today is the day, i thought as i stretched out in bed next to Draco. Today was the day that the threat became known. To say i was scared would be an understatement i was beyond that point, but surprisingly i wasn't scared for myself, i was scared for the others. We discussed last night how we were not going to get others involved, that the prophecy didn't mention any of this and for that i was grateful, less people to worry about.

"Morning beautiful" a husky voice brought me out of my thoughts and when i looked up i saw the grinning face of my boyfriend.

"Morning" i smiled back placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You know what?"

"What?" i asked back, grinning at the sounds of his voice.

"Besides the fact that you look like you had a good shag last night" i glared while he chuckled "we don't have any lessons today" he began running his fingers through my hair "which means we can stay in bed"

"Good because i wasn't-" i was cut off by footsteps coming up my stairs case "what the-" but i didn't get chance to finish as in that second the door slammed open and Fred and George came storming in jumping on the bed which caused Draco and i to scream and fall on the floor.

"Wakey, wakey" Fred sang

"Rise and shine" George added

"Cause if you didn't know-" Fred sang again.

"It's kicking arse time!" they both shouted causing me to giggle and Draco to continue glaring.

"Will you two get out" he shouted while i covered my body which i realised was still only covered by my underwear.

"Oh stop pouting Malfoy, it doesn't suit you" Sirius said from the doorway and i felt my cheeks get warmer about the state in which Draco said i was in.

"Its" he looked at the clock "nine in the morning, we don't have classes so what the fuck are you doing in here?" he sounded a little more calm.

"Isaac needs us" Harry said from the door way "he told us to come and get you" he smirked.

"Bloody hell, why don't you just invite the whole school in here, can't you see that Hermione and i are not in the state for company now?" everyone's eyes flickered ti mine and i blushed a deep red.

"Don't want to know what happened" Harry muttered.

"Right everyone out" Sirius demanded while Draco threw me one of his shirts "let them get ready in peace" and they all left with smirks plastered on their faces.

"I swear if it wasn't for the fact we were all in danger, they will be wishing that Voldermort was back" i growled buttoning the shirt up, which reached mid-thigh, i sent a silent summoning spell and placed on a pair of shorts "you ready?" i turned to see that he was fully clothed while waving a wand through his hair

"I think you should do the same" he pointed to the mess on my head and i gave him an evil look before taking his advice "come on grumps we should go see what your dad wants" and with that he took my hand and led me down the stairs to where they were all waiting.

"Glad you could join us" Isaac said as soon as we were at the bottom.

"And looking decent" Fred muttered under his breath causing George to snigger.

"We need to start training" he told me and i groaned "none of that, we have work to be doing" he turned to Draco now "as for you, Severus needs you in the dungeons as soon as possible"

"Alright" he nodded and placed a kiss on my lips and turned to leave.

"So what are we doing?" i asked flopping down on the couch.

"Making sure you will be able to sense the power" he shrugged while i made my eyes roll "now, now Hermione we need to do this, plus Harry is going to help" i looked over at the grinning boy beside me "you will be bonded so you can draw each other's energy, just in case something happens"

"No way in hell am i being bonded to him" i nearly screamed.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry muttered and i turned back to him.

"Not like that Harry, if something happened to me, i don't want it happening to you" i took his hands turning back to my dad "there has to be another way to do this, i mean i was able to draw energy from him last time and the same with him, why do we have to be bonded to do so now?"

"I see your point, and it will work but just not as strongly" he sighed "fine we will do it your way Hermione, but as soon as i feel like its wasting most of your power i will bond you" he warned and i nodded.

**Draco's POV**

I really could kill Fred and George sometimes, i was having a pretty good morning and was about to make it better, but those two just had to come in and ruin it all. I sighed as i made my way down the corridor towards Snapes old office, knowing he would be there. And once outside i didn't even knock.

"Come on in Draco" he muttered sarcastically.

"What do you want?" i asked not beating around the bush.

"I wanted your help" i raised an eyebrow "we need to make some potions to help everyone, enhance their eye sight, hearing and smell" i nodded my head "but before we do that, will you go get Lupin, i need him as well" i nodded my head again and left the room without a second glance.

As i made my way towards the dorm once again, i passed students and couldn't help but envy them. They had no idea what was going on, no idea that at midnight we were going to put ourselves in possible danger just to keep them and everyone else safe. I saw their smiling faces, them laughing at something someone said and just not having a care in the world.

"Hey Draco, there you are" i turned and saw Pansy running up behind me "have you seen Harry, i haven't seen him for some time now" she walked by my side, keeping pace with me.

"Yeah, he's with Hermione in our dorm room" she nodded her head "I'm heading there now anyway" i muttered and i saw her smirk at me.

"Right, has he been there all night?" she wondered and i raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he slept over" i sighed and stopped turning to face her "i need you to know something though"

"Go on" she placed her hands on her hips.

"When you go in there, there are going to be a few things that are going to shock you. People are going to be there and your also going to find that we're not as safe as you thought we were" she nodded her head "if you can get past all that then i think you're going to be fine" i gave her a reassuring hug before walking side by side towards my common room.

**Hermione's POV**

"I can't do it again" i growled as i wiped the sweat of my eyebrow glaring at the pacing man in front of me.

"Yes you can, do it" he snapped and i did, i pushed as much power and energy i could at him, feeling the little tingle i did every time. I screamed out and clutched Harry's hand as i began to push harder. "Nearly there, come on Hermione push a little harder"

"I can't" i gasped and the door swung open.

"Hermione?" i recognised Draco as he came running and pulling me into his arms "what's happening?" he demanded and i felt another pair of arms as Pansy pulled me to her as well.

"Come on Hermione" Isaac growled.

"No" i screamed and let go collapsing on the floor.

"You almost had it, there is nothing more powerful than this Hermione" that's when it clicked, there was something more powerful than this, i was told almost every day last year about how there was no greater magic then...

"Love" i muttered and looked up.

"What?" he asked confused as Draco and Pansy pulled me closer to them once again.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, love is the greatest magic known" i saw the idea in his eyes but didn't understand until he spoke.

"I want you to use that, think of the love you have for everyone in this room, i want you to draw that out and push it into this" i nodded my head "are you ready?" i nodded again as i used Draco and Harry's arms to help me stand.

"Ready" i clarified and began to think.

i thought of the love i had for my family, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaise, Isaac and everyone else, i thought about all the memories we had together the times when we met, the holidays we spent together. I felt it before Isaac let it known, the raw energy that he was pushing towards me.

"You just need a push now Hermione, a bigger push. Something you will be able to think of to make it easier" and i knew what i had to think about, the only thing that could cause my heart to beat as fast as it did.

Draco, i thought about our first kiss, when he admitted he loved me also, the night we spent together.

"Keep going Hermione" Isaac called and i felt power flow through me.

i thought about the ball about the night we spent dancing.

"You have it" he called and when i opened my eyes which i realised were closed i saw that he was holding onto his knees "your taking my energy, you sensed it was powerful and a risk, so your first instinct was to draw the threat away from you" as i saw the colour drain from his face and i let go.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" i muttered pushing his energy back to him watching as the colour in his cheeks returned to normal.

"I think you're ready" he said when he caught his breath.

"You think i can do it?" i asked a little unsure.

"Well I'm not going to ask you to do that again, that was one of the most painful things i had lived though" he took another deep breath "but how was that for you?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm not going to say it was good, because it was far from it, but it was easier once i focused on love" i looked up to Draco and remembered something "what are you doing here anyway?" i asked.

"Oh trying to get rid of me?" i nodded my head laughing "well thanks, but i actually came to get Lupin and to bring Pansy here"

"Why do you need me?" he asked stepping away from Tonks.

"Snape needs you for god knows what" he answered and i saw as Remus nodded his head kissed his wife and headed out the door "i best go back as well, i will see you later" he kissed me deeply for a moment before following his ex-professor out the room.

"The love you both have for each other is going to take some time to get use to" Sirius muttered and i smirked his way.

"Trust me it took some time for me to get used to it as well" i smirked.

"And what i heard this morning it all started with an argument?" he asked

"Yeah but with Draco and i do you expect anything else?" i giggled.

"Fair enough, but guess it's not surprising with both your pasts" i nodded my head.

"What else do we need to do?" i asked sitting on the couch again.

"Well Snape is preparing potions to enhance our eyes, ears and nose" i nodded yet again "so that is being taken care of, we know our positions for when it starts, you can control your magic. So i think we are done for now" i nodded once again.

"Right, well i am going to go head to bed, i need my strength for tonight when Draco gets back tell him where i am" Harry nodded his head pulling Pansy onto his lap "well see you later on" i waved and walked slowly up the stairs, pulling my shorts of i sunk under my cover in just Draco's top falling to sleep instantly"

-o.o-

I was having the most peaceful sleep i had, had in a while, until i was gently shaken.

"Hermione" i heard someone call my name "Hermione come on" they called again, but i just groaned and turned to burry my face in my pillow "Hermione come on, its time" and that's all they had to say until i shot up out of bed, only to come face to face with Draco.

"Why what time is it?" i asked looking round the room for something to wear.

"Twenty too twelve" the time caught me of guard "you looked peaceful sleeping, i didn't want to wake you. But Isaac said we need to leave soon" i moved around my room again, picking up my black skinny jeans, purple top black La jacket and long black converse.

"I'll be right back" i rushed into the bathroom, washing my face and pulling on clean underwear then my clothes, before waving my wand and fixing my hair and makeup. If i was going to go down tonight, i was going to do it with dignity. When i was finished i raced back into my bedroom only to see everyone sat waiting for me.

"It's time we get into place" Isaac said and i nodded my head grabbing Draco's hand and walking to the entrance in silence.

As we descended the stairs towards the great hall, i couldn't help but glance around at the people around me. Harry and Pansy were walking hand in hand muttering under their breath to each other and i couldn't help but smile at how close those two got and how right they seemed to be for each other.

Then i looked at Tonks and Remus, they were also holding hands, walking in silence like Draco and i, not needing to fill the silence just needing to be near each other and i let a small tear slip down my cheek, i couldn't let anything happen to them not matter what it cost me.

Severus, Isaac and Sirius were walking in silence as well keeping a space between them and i chuckled quietly to myself, even in the face of danger they wouldn't put their differences aside.

I glanced to my left and gasped Ginny, Blaise were walking next to Draco and when Ginny caught my eyes she shrugged mouthing the words 'couldn't let you go alone' to me, i nodded my head in understand before turning towards Fred and George who were behind us.

They both looked prepared with smirks plastered on their faces, but if you looked at them closely you could see the sadness in their eyes, and i knew that they were thinking the same as me.

As we got closer to the doors i stopped and turned to Draco "I love you, be safe" i kissed him deeply for a moment before letting go.

"I love you too, don't let anything happen to you okay?" i nodded my head as i watched him walk away with Isaac to their position. I don't know how long i stood there but when i felt a warm hand on my shoulder i knew it was time to move.

"Come on Hermione, it's time to go" Harry's voice was in my ear and i nodded not being able to find my voice.

"Be safe you two" Snape called as he and Sirius headed further in the grounds towards the forbidden forest.

"Ready to do this?" Harry asked slipping his hand in mine and the clock chimed twelve.

"Ready as i will ever be" i took a deep breath letting him pull me outside.

**A/N: so two more chapters then the** **epilogue can't believe i'm nearly finished! i have all the chapters wrote out now, so i will upload sooner then you think :D **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, means a lot :) **

**jess**

**x**


	61. surprise

**A/N: i don't own anything except this plot and a few people :) sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes :)**

Hermione's POV

I wasn't expecting what i saw when Harry and i walked hand in hand outside.

There stood in front of the gates was none other than someone i knew very well.

"Ron?" i asked not needing the potion the others took for my eyesight to be enhanced "what are you doing here?" i asked walking closer.

"That's simple Hermione, I'm here for you" a smirk crossed his face which looked odd there, that's when i noticed other things about him. His clothes were rugged, hair a mess and pointing in different directions he looked ruff while twirling his wand in his hands.

"Wait let me get this straight, you sent that note?" Harry asked stepping a little in front of me.

"Of course it was me, when you and Pansy refused to help me i had to take matters into my own hands" he growled and i noted an edge to his voice.

"Come on Ron, this isn't you, just put your wand away and go home" Harry shooed him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted back before turning his head a little muttering to himself "no i won't do it, he'll see sense, she would kill me if something happened to him" i looked at Harry finding he was also looking at me with confusion written across his face. Obviously he knew that Ron was talking to someone like i did. "Fine" he growled causing my eyes to snap back to him as he lifted his wand to Harry "Stup-" my eyes widened as i stepped in front of Harry pushing wind out in front of me, knocking the power back the way it came and watched as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" i shouted stepping a little closer to where Ron now lay "what is he doing?" i asked no one in particular, knowing they could all hear me anyway.

"Hermione" i heard Isaac whisper in the wind "i can sense something dark from him, but he has to be awake to feel it" i nodded my head flicking my wand and watching as Ron worse from the ground groaning and rubbing his head.

As soon as i saw he was back i kept my eyes fixed on him as i felt the love and the need to protect everyone that was here now flow through me, before pushing it out towards him. And what i felt made me stagger back a little.

It was something dark and dangerous, i felt a chill run up my spine as i pushed a little further, but couldn't go any further when i felt something so horrible i shivered.

"What happened to you Ron?" i whispered looking him in the eyes, which were now black.

"I changed Hermione" he threw his arms out "I'm not just the sidekick now, I'm more powerful then you could imagine" a cruel smile spread across his face "i can sense things that you didn't want me to know" and i watched as he turned to the forest "Hello Sirius, Snape" he nodded in that direction and i saw two figures immerge from the forest line "i also know that Isaac and Malfoy are up in the tower" i followed his gaze for a second and saw the two shadows move from the window "i was surprised when i felt Tonks and Lupin though" he pointed towards the entrance hall where i knew the two were hidden "and Blaise, Pansy and Ginny are right over there" he pointed towards a shed "Fred and George are on the roof. You see? You can't fool me" he laughed harshly.

"But how, how do you know this?" i muttered as his smirk grew.

"The shadows they talk" i raised my eyebrow.

"Shadows?" i asked

"Yes shadows Hermione, i control them they bend at my every command, although they follow their true master" he put his head down a little.

"True master?" i couldn't help but ask, i knew i was pushing my luck with these questions but i couldn't help myself.

"Oh you will meet him soon enough, he didn't trust me to come alone" he growled before clutching his head "he never trusts me to be alone, he's here all the time" he pointed to his head "the voice doesn't stop" he screamed.

"Ron, your better than this" i tried pleading with him, trying to absorb some of his energy again "you can ignore it, we can get you help just please" i moved a little closer, ignoring Harry as he tried to pull me back.

"Stop trying to steal my power" he screamed "for once i am going to be the one that is strongest" he laughed again "you can't help me, i want this. And i want you as well Hermione" i watched him horror as he began to move his hands in different patterns "but you won't come quietly, i see i am going to have to will you to come to me instead" i gasped as his hands formed black shadows twisting and turning and as they grew and grew, i sent a silent i love you to the others before closing my eyes ready for anything.

"Enough" a voice called and i snapped my eyes back open as i saw the look of horror that passed across Ron's face when he turned in the direction the voice had just come from, but when i turned as well i saw nothing but darkness.

"Master" Ron dropped to the floor and began to have a conversation with someone the others and i couldn't see. "I'm trying her power is blocking me, yes i know but the others are - no master i would never - please just-" he dropped his head as the voice spoke out now.

"I see am i going to have to do this myself once more" i gasped as i realised i recognised this voice, i just didn't know where i knew it from or where it was coming from now. I watched as Harry began to look around again also, i walked in a circle but stopped after forty-five degree's.

A few yards from where i was stood, in a black hood, stood a man tall and lean, his face was covered but i watched as his hands reached up to grasp both sides and he slowly brought it down, showing that i indeed did know who this man was.

"Hello Hermione" he smiled and walked a step closer while i pushed Harry behind me.

"Lucius, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the muggle world, how did you even get here?"

"I was although i didn't have a wand i could still do magic, stupid how they thought i wouldn't but i was happy there until the day you turned up" he smirked as the prophecy's words flashed through my head 'without a wand the sire will come'

"Why me?" i asked pushing Harry further back as i felt a darker energy then i had with Ron roll of him.

"Why, so many questions tonight Hermione" his laugh was empty "but i should answer anyway, you see just like you i could feel the power radiating from you, it was so much stronger than your mothers and i knew i had to have it, if not you as well, but i learned from your mother not to rush into things and buy my time, let someone else do my dirty work for me" he looked over to Ron and i followed his gaze only to see that he was no longer there "such a shame"

"What do you mean like my mother?" i demanded.

"Now Hermione if you're going to find out these answers you're going to have to ask nicely" i glared at him until he sighed "i see why my son is so taken with you now, but as i was saying your mother was strong, begging for death saying how she would never be mine or let me have her power, i got so mad that night you see i lost control and killed her" he shrugged while i gasped.

"It wasn't you; i saw it was Voldermort that killed her" Sirius spoke up for the first time.

"Ah, i see the charm still works. I made it look like he did it i couldn't have anyone follow me or discover my secret yet, so i played with your memory a bit if you will" he chuckled "And it was so easy, the 'dark lord'" he spat his name "was just as weak as the others, his mind was easy to control" he looked at his nails bored.

"What do you mean control?" Harry asked and i squeezed his hand trying to keep him quite.

"Isn't it obvious? When i said jump he said how high? When i told him to kill he killed, when i told him to die, he died. He was foolish and greedy that it was almost too easy to point the finger at him, couldn't have people know about my power you see" he chuckled once again "now any more questions?" he looked me dead in the eyes, but i couldn't find my voice i was still processing everything he had just told me, from killing my mother to controlling Voldermort. "No, good" his voice turned serious "now Hermione i am going to be nice just this once and ask you to come with me" he held out his hand towards me and i just stared at it.

One part of me was telling me to take it, protect everyone behind me, but the other half was saying stay where i was.

"Hermione now" he growled walking closer to me. And i knew i needed to protect everyone, no matter what it cost.

"No" i heard several voices from behind me call as i stepped forward.

"You're going to have to go through all us before you get to her" Isaac pushed me behind him.

"Oh look, Daddy to the rescue, but if you want to die then so be it"

Everything happened in slow motion after that. I felt myself push everyone behind me with wind while stepping in front, locking them in place with spirit keeping them secure.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Draco shouted struggling to get free.

"I am not letting you sacrifice your selves for me" then i turned back to Lucius who was smirking "this ends here" i pulled out my wand, using both my magic and my powers to finish the man that had took so much from me.

Draco's POV

i couldn't breathe, i was trying to catch my breath as i watched with wide eyes what was happening in front of me. Sparks were flying everywhere as Hermione and Lucius sent silent spell after silent spell at each other, trying to catch each other of guard.

I was still in shock at what i heard before, Lucius, my dad was behind everything. The muggle murders, Harry losing his parents, Hermione losing her mother, Ron going mad, he did it all, like he said, when he said jump they all would say how high.

I struggled again against the force Hermione trapped us in, i needed to get to her and help her. But her power was to strong and as i glanced at the others i could see them doing the same thing. Isaac looked desperate to get to his daughter and avenge his fiancée. And me, i just wanted to wipe that smug look of that disgusting man I had once called father.

"What's the matter Hermione, your smart enough to know that i do know what will happen if you use to much of your powers" he smirked while i thought back to the book Hermione and i had read a few weeks ago in the library. Remembering the words without a problem '_Although a nymph is very powerful, they too have their weaknesses. If they project too much power then it will weaken them, and if the nymph is a wizard as well then to much of both power could lead to the nymph's death' _

"Hermione" i screamed trashing harder on the force "stop don't use too much please" i begged feeling a lone tear escape my eye.

"Listen to Draco, Hermione your too weak to handle this" Lucius sniggered and that pushed Hermione over the edge.

"Reducto" she screamed and i watched as Lucius moved his hand to the left casting the spell away from him. "Expelliarmus" she shouted and i watched in horror as she fell to her knees.

"Hermione no" Harry shouted as i was froze in silence watching as the girl i love fall.

"Come on Miss Prince, i am sure you can do better than that" Lucius walked to stand above her and i watched as Hermione lifted her wand and her head and snarled "Sectumsempra" once again Lucius casted it aside, but while he was doing so Hermione took advantage and pushed her power to him, causing him to stumble back.

"It won't work Hermione; i can see your trying to drain my powers. I'm too strong for that" my eyes grew wider as she tried again.

I turned my head to the side then, not being able to watch anymore. I struggled more and more against the force and when i looked back towards the fight i saw something that broke my heart.

Hermione was lay in the dirt panting for breath as my father stood over her.

"You're never going to win so why try?" he mocked and i felt the force loosen a little "everyone you have tried to protect tonight are just going to fall to me, people can't know about me you see" a little bit more and i would be free "just join me" he held out his hand and i was finally lose.

"Expelliarmus" twelve voices called at the same time, and i saw red light hit my dad straight in the stomach.

"It's not going to work" he shouted holding his arms our "I'm more powerful than any of your wands" he laughed and i saw Hermione snakingly stand to her feet.

Hermione's POV

"When will you ever learn?" i asked stepping closer to him, using the remaining power i had to push at him "there is something more powerful then you" i took a deep breath, i knew it was going to be my last but i needed to end this now "love, you underestimate it" i shouted pushing spirit at him. "You underestimate how strong it is, how different it is" i watched in satisfaction as he fell to his knees "you don't understand the love i feel for every single one of them, or them for each other" his eyes grew wider as gold began to circle me "your foolish" i laughed as my knees began to shake from the force but i needed to keep going.

"This" i pushed some power at him watching as he screamed "is for my mother" white light started to radiate from him "this, is for Harry's parents" i pushed some more and he scratched at the ground "this is for Draco, and the life you put him and everyone else through" i pushed just as hard and watched as his face moved shape "and this is for me" i pushed so hard i fell to the ground but watched with a smile as he shifted and disappeared, leaving behind a cloak and scraps, much like that of the dark lord.

"Hermione" i heard Draco call and running as he approached me scooping me into his arms "Hermione you did it, were safe, you're safe" he muttered and i saw tears fall from his eyes.

"I love you" i whispered

"I love you too" he kissed my head and i saw the others looking down at us.

"Look after everyone for me Draco" i muttered closing my eyes for a second feeling my energy drain.

"No, you're going to look after them Hermione, we're going to do it together, you're going to be alright, Sirius has gone to get help, just a bit longer Mione" he begged while i felt his tears slip onto my face.

"I'm so tired" i moaned

"I know, you did amazingly angel" he whispered

"Draco?" i whispered knowing that this could be my final sentence.

"Yes beautiful?" he asked

"Tell Ron i forgive him for everything" and with one final breath i slipped into darkness.

**A/N: *run and hides behind fang* sorry sorry sorry sorry don't hate me xD **

**but anyway i woke up to the nicest review i have had in a while :) i think her name was she devil but it was anonymous so i'm not sure :) anyway they are the reason i uploaded this today :) so dedicated to her as well as Gemma who game me some idea's :D**

**now i am off to meet the little brother :) two more chapters guys :)**

**jess**

**x **


	62. safe

**A/N: i don't own anything except this plot and a few people ;P sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but they can't be helped :**)

Draco's POV

"Tell Ron i forgive him for everything" she whispered as her eyes slid shut and her breathing stopped.

"Hermione?" i called shaking her gently but receiving no response "Hermione please" i begged hugging her tighter "wake up please i need you" i pleaded loudly as i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco" Harry started and i could see tears running down his face as he knelt beside me, but i ignored him knowing what he was going to say.

I didn't believe it; i didn't believe she was gone, she was so strong so full of life "Help" i screamed not knowing what else to do" someone please" i sobbed harder burying my head in her hair as i felt someone else lean on the floor.

"Draco, you need to let her go so poppy can check her over" Isaac's voice was rough and when i glanced at his face i saw he was also crying.

"I'm not letting her go, i can't" i chocked out finding it hard to breathe.

"Let me just get towards her heart Mr Malfoy" i nodded my head and moved a little but not all the way, never wanting to lose contact with the girl.

I watched as Madam Pomfrey began waving her wand in different directions, muttering to herself for about five minutes, when she was finished she looked up at me and said the two words i was dreading to hear.

"I'm sorry" and without another word she stood and began to make her way back towards the hospital wing, leaving us all to say goodbye and apparently Ginny had the same idea as i

"Draco, we need to say goodbye properly" she sobbed and i nodded my head moving back a little but keeping tight hold of Hermione's cold hand.

I saw Harry move forward before kneeling on the ground with tears streaming down his face. Slowly he took Hermione's other hand and began to cry while whispering his final goodbye.

"This is my fault" he choked "i should had stayed by your side, i should have never let you push me back" he sniffed taking a calming breath "i am so sorry i failed you, as a friend and as a brother. You deserve so much better than this" his words came out in stutters "i love you Hermione, this never should have happened to you. You were always the one full of life, and i don't know where i would be now if it wasn't for you-" i couldn't listen anymore, the more he said the more i wanted to shake her and demand that she come back to me. But i knew that it would never happen.

I clutched my stomach then as the pain consumed me letting the information sink in. She was gone, the only girl i had ever felt this much for had left me, i cried harder then, as memories of Hermione and i flashed through my head.

The day she had forgiven me, and we had become friends at the start of the school year, us apparating hand in hand to her house in the muggle world, the neatness and homeliness of her room, the look on her face when she saw her cat for the first time. I chuckled softly to myself at that one before flashes filled my head again, how her eyes shined when she completed the change, the way she looked when she came to meet me at the ball, when she screamed that she was in love with me, our first kiss. I sighed touching my lips, still feeling the tingle that would always be there. More memories of my birthday flashed through my head, the ball the necklace and everything after that.

"Draco" Blaise called pulling me out of my memories "it's time to move her"

"No" i growled moving to clutch her again "i can bring her back" i begged closing my eyes and trying as hard as i could to try and connect with her.

"Draco" i felt another hand on my shoulder but this time it was Snape "even if you could bring her back, only the power of spirit would be able to bring her fully back." i looked at him and saw his eyes glistening with unleashed tears and i knew then that the situation was bad.

"But i need her" i ducked my head as my necklace fell from my robes and lay across her.

I sat there for a few more minutes until everything clicked in place. The necklace, the thing that had been here all along could help and i jumped up startling everyone around me, but i ignored them all and rushed over to where Isaac was stood.

"We can bring her back" i saw he was about to object so i pushed the necklace in his hands watching as his eyes widened "she told me, she told me she put spirit in it i don't know how to pull it out while I'm trying to focus, please we need to do this" i was rambling now but it was my only chance, "Please Isaac help me bring her back" i pleaded again as other gathered around us.

"I forgot about this" he sighed and it sounded like a breath of relief "it should work, if we all focus on nothing her because there is only enough power in this to try it once" we all nodded our head frantic as we moved around Hermione.

"Now remember happy memories of her" we nodded again and closed our eyes and i willed this to work.

**Hermione's POV **

i was peaceful where i was, for the first time i didn't have to worry about where i was or how i got there, i just stood and enjoyed the meadow i was currently in.

i looked around and smiled to myself, it was bright and sunny here, the birds were flying above my head and singing a beautiful song, the grass was soft on my bare feet. Wait bare? i looked down and saw that they were in fact bare and that's not all i noticed.

I was wearing a white dress, something that looked so pure i had to touch it to feel the softness i felt on my stomach.

"I see you like the gown as well?" a beautiful voice called from behind me, and as i turned i gasped at the sight in front of me. She was incredibly beautiful, with her long brown hair and her pale skin, she wore the same white dress as i and then something caught my eye, her striking purple eyes.

"Who are you, and where am i?" i asked ignoring her first comment.

"You're in the meadow we all go when we first die. As for me, i am someone that has been waiting eighteen years to see you again" she smiled a soft smile and that's when i knew who she was. I had seen her before, stood next to my dad.

"Iris?" i whispered and watched as she nodded her head before raising her arms for me to join her, which i did. I ran to her and rested my head in her neck.

"I have missed you Hermione" she whispered and i smiled at the sound of her voice. We stayed there a few more moments both to wrapped up to let go, but after about ten minutes she pulled back and held me at arm's length "you're so beautiful baby" she whispered and i watched a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why did you leave me?" i asked not meaning to have asked the question out loud.

"Oh darling i never left you, i was always with you" she placed her hand over my heart "in here, i was always here, i saw everything you had to go through, and i am so proud of you baby girl, you fought by the side you knew was right, you stayed with your best friend and fell in love with a great man" she smiled and i blushed.

"You saw all that?" i asked looking down embarrassed.

"of course i did" she lifted my chin up "there is no need to be embarrassed about it though Hermione, i can feel the love you have for each other" she smiled softly before taking my hand in hers "walk with me?" she asked and i nodded my head following her.

"Mum?" i asked and it sounded odd calling her time but it also felt so right "what are you doing here if it is for these who have just died?" i asked a little hesitant.

"I was allowed to come and greet you" she grinned while i raised an eyebrow "there are some things i cannot explain to you, but i can say there are some things in this world that you don't t know about" i nodded my head in understanding "can i ask you something Hermione?" she asked

"Of course you can" i was shocked that she would have to ask.

"Why call me 'mum' when you have only just met me and why not call Isaac dad?" she asked.

"I don't know" i sighed "i guess i was always closer to my muggle dad, and it felt wrong replacing him. And calling you mum just feels right" i smiled at her which she returned "can i ask you something as well?" i asked still a little unsure.

"You can ask me anything you want Hermione, anything i can answer i will" she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell Isaac that i was born? And why did you leave him as well?" this had been plaguing everyone's minds for some time now and i just had to get it out.

"It's complicated Hermione, but i will explain it the best i can" i nodded my head once again "i loved - love your father very much, he was the best thing to happen to me. But he was also so close with Lucius - " she spat his name " - that i was scared that he might slip up and tell him about you, so i left keeping it a secret from everyone but your god father" she smiled fondly obviously remembering Sirius. "Not telling your father is one of my biggest regrets"

We carried on walking for a while then, swinging our arms out between us completely at ease with each other. But all that came to a stop when i felt a pull.

"Mum what's that?" i asked clutching my stomach.

She looked around for a moment then smiled "that my dear is Draco" i gasped what, no he couldn't be dead. Iris must have saw the panic on my face as she shushed me "darling he is brining you back to the living" she whispered and i sighed.

"What about you?" i asked as the pull got worse and things were getting blurry.

"I will always be here for you Hermione, watching over you and everyone you care about"

"I love you mum" i whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart, it's just not your time yet" she kissed my forehead before she was gone and i was sucked into darkness once again, gasping for air.

**Draco's POV**

I could feel it working as the pain in my chest grew but i didn't care, all i cared about was getting Hermione back. So i kept it up focusing on everything about her while never taking my eyes of the body before me.

We all sat for five minute's concentrating, and when i felt the pain subside i watched as Hermione's chest began to rise and fall as she gasped for breath.

"Hermione?" i gasped as we all moved forward each touching a part of her.

I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding as i saw her open her eyes looking around before resting them on me.

"Draco" she smiled lifting her hand and placing it on my cheek as tears escaped my eyes yet again. I smiled kissing her head, before making my way to her lips kissing her deeply and showing her just how much i loved her.

"Come on Draco, don't kill the poor girl" Fred muttered and i couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else now i knew the danger was gone and Hermione was now alive.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get you to the hospital wing" Isaac spoke and i watched as Hermione stared at him before speaking.

"She still loves you and is sorry for everything" she whispered to him as we all stared at her in confusion.

"Who?" he asked her

"Mum, she was there when i -" she didn't need to say it; we all knew she meant when she was dead "- she told me she still loves you and that she is sorry. Before i came back she told me to tell you she will be there waiting for you, dad" she whispered the last word so softly and i saw yet another tear slip out of Isaac's eye but he didn't answer, he just smiled and kissed her head.

"Let's all get inside" Snape stepped in before whispering "welcome back Hermione"

"Thank you uncle" she winked and i saw him laugh as I lifted up bridal style and carried her towards the hospital wing.

"You know I can walk" she complained when we were halfway there, noticing everyone following behind us.

"I know, but if you think i am ever going to let you go now, you have another thing coming" i smiled feeling almost giddy that she was safe and in my arms.

"I'll hold you to that" she whispered back and i smirked down at her.

"And I'll hold you too me" i answered placing a kiss on her head as we entered the infirmary.

"Oh no please don't tell me someone else is hurt" Poppy rushed over to us and gasped as she saw that Hermione was awake "impossible"

"You know their inheritance, it's not impossible" Snape answered as i place Hermione on a bed "now could you please check her over?" he asked and the nurse just nodded her head before walking over to where Hermione now lay and waving her wand.

"You're incredibly healthy; you're just a little low on energy at the moment"

"So none of last night can happen again" George muttered under his breath as i sent a glare his way.

"Just get some rest and you will be just as new tomorrow" we all nodded our heads, making sure she knew we were not letting Hermione do anything else than rest.

"Thank you Poppy" Isaac whispered.

"Hey guys?" Hermione asked standing up while Harry moved quickly to her side.

"Yes Mione?" he answered for us all.

"Does this mean i can go back to class tomorrow?" i rolled my eyes, this was typical Hermione.

"Of course you can sweetheart" i replied happy this was all over, and happy to give her anything she wanted.

**A/N: so there it is, the last chapter before the** **Epilogue :D**

**thank you to everyone for reviewing means a lot :D and thank you gemma for helping me with idea's for the story :)**

**jess**

**x**


	63. one year later

**A/N: well hello there my lovely readers :) **

**so here it is, the finale chapter of starting new :D **

**sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes that might pop up, do try and get them but they like to slip by. **

Epilogue

_One year later_

"Hermione stop fidgeting" Pansy moaned for the second time, pulling my hair.

"Sorry Pans, but do you really have to pull so hard"

"Yep" she replied smugly while i grumbled under my breath.

It had been one year and one month since we graduated Hogwarts, Pansy and i had become as close as two people could be as she was now living with Harry. As for me I was currently living with Draco in a Manor of our own - Draco winning that argument - we had been nearly incapable since we defeated his dad - which was one of the many reasons we didn't stay at Malfoy manor - and every day we just got closer.

"Ow!" i moaned clutching my head "Pansy seriously why couldn't you just use magic?" i complained the same argument i had ten times.

"Won't have the same effect" she snapped back pulling harder.

"Fine just stop pulling so hard" i have been sat in the same chair in Draco's and mine chambers for an hour now as Pansy attacked my hair waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Well if you hair wasn't so long i wouldn't' have to pull as hard now would i?" she muttered under her breath and i grinned. After the fight with Lucius i had decided to grow my hair longer like my mothers.

"I like it this way so why don't you shut it?" i muttered half-heartedly and she gave another yank.

"Ron called before by the way said everything was set" Ah Ron, the issue i had to deal with when i left the hospital wing, i remember it clearly.

_**"I don't want to go to class" Draco was walking behind me moaning from lack of sleep. **_

_**"Well you're the one that jumped me last night, not me" i muttered back.**_

_**"Was worth it though" he winked at me and i giggled before smashing into a hard chest.**_

_**"Sorry i - " i stopped when i looked up into the familiar eyes of my old best friend "Hello Ron" i muttered becoming embarrassed as Draco clutched my hand tighter.**_

_**"Hey Hermione" he looked down at his feet suffering also embarrassed "i was just looking for you and was wondering if i could talk to you?" i nodded my head while he glanced behind me "alone" he added when he saw that Draco hadn't moved.**_

_**"Erm, yeah sure i don't see why not, why don't we go outside to talk?" i asked and he nodded while i turned to Draco "i will be back soon, wait in the great hall?" i didn't give him chance to answer as i let go of his hand, kissed his cheek and then walked the opposite way, following after Ron.**_

_**We walked in silence for a while until we reached the black lake and i had, had enough "Ron what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" i asked **_

_**"I just wanted to explain everything that happened, but i don't know where to start" he ran his hands through his hair before sitting on the grass, patting the spot next to him.**_

_**"Why don't you start from the beginning" i offered sitting a little further away from him than normal.**_

_**"Right" he took a deep breath and i listened carefully. "Well it all started when, well when you changed. it started with small things, from snapping for no reason to wanting to kill something, it felt like i had that locket on again" he sighed "then it got worse, i started to hear a soft voice at the back of my head, i was able to ignore it, till you and Draco started dating, that's when the voice got louder and louder until i couldn't ignore it anymore" he looked down and i heard the shame dripping from his voice "i even threated my mum and dad" i gasped but he continued "he told me he could make everything better, he told me that all i had to do was become more powerful and then you would want me. I didn't have a choice though he threatened to hurt you if i didn't agree, so i did it" he looked at me pleading with his eyes "i am so sorry Mione, i know you won't be able to forgive me but i just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and i now see how right you and Malfoy- i mean Draco are together" he gave me a small smile before standing.**_

_**"Ron wait" i called to him, running after him "i forgive you, i understand it all" i pulled him into an embrace.**_

_**"Thank you Hermione" i wrapped his arms around my waist "i will try and give Draco a chance" he chuckled.**_

And they did manage to work it all out, he and Harry were now two of Draco's best friends - not that the school took that news well - they acted like they were never enemy's.

"Ginny's here" Pansy screamed and i jumped being pulled out of my thoughts as she raced to the door "you stay here, don't move i am going to go let her in" i nodded my head while she glared at the action before racing down the stairs shouting "Ginny, Luna" as she went.

I chuckled to myself at her action because it was strange how right we all fitted together.

"Yeah, just finished" their voiced floated up to me as they made their way back "took me longer than i thought but it looks amazing" they squealed when the door opened and i turned to them.

"Hey girls" i waved as they all gushed over me.

"Your hair looks amazing"

"Oh Pansy it's beautiful"

"She looks like a princess"

"Come on girls, back away Ginny needs to start on her makeup while i fix Luna's hair" Pansy ordered them, and then came the prodding and poking, if i thought my hair being pulled was bad, it was nothing compared to this.

"You're finished" Ginny squealed happily while pansy began to wave her wand over both their hairs.

"Why do they get to use magic and i don't" twelfth time.

"Oh shut up complaining and put your dress on so we can as well" Ginny pointed to my wardrobe and i sighed and walked over pulling out the garment inside.

"I still can't get over how stunning that dress is" Luna said while pulling on her shoes.

"I prefer your dress Luna, i mean all of your dresses are amazing" i was shushed as they all helped me with my dress, smoothing out over my curves.

"You're ready" a voice called from behind me, and as i turned i beamed at who was stood in front of me.

"Hey dad" i smiled.

**Draco's POV**

"Drake stop pacing" Harry patted my shoulder trying to keep me still.

"Can't I'm nervous" i muttered back as Ron and Blaise came to my side.

"It'll be fine, come on, they're about to start" they walked over to the doors leaving me to stand next to McGonagall, and that's where i waited till the music started.

I couldn't keep still as i waited for Hermione, i just kept bouncing on my feet waiting impatiently for her to get here, so when i heard the ooh's and awh's i knew she was finally here.

Slowly i turned and gasped at the four girls that where now walking towards me. First was Pansy walking arm in arm with Harry, wearing a soft purple dress that had a black sash around her waist which was a soft lilac, the dress was tight at the top but floated at the bottom, she wore high black heals and had a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked towards me. Next was Ginny, she was wearing a lilac dress that reached her knee's as well, the sash she had on was black and she too was wearing black heals as she walked clutching Blaise's arm. Then Luna walked down holding Ernie's arm, for once i noted she looked normal, wearing the same dress as Ginny did but with the addition of feathers and beads.

Lastly was Hermione and what she was wearing took my breath away. It was a long dress that reached the floor, it had a corset styled top and when it reached her waist it puffed out and flowed to ground with diamonds dotted along the wrap around top and some on the skirt of the dress. Her hair was to the side and styled in curls showing her heart shaped face more. Her make up looked sassy yet modest as her long eyelashes stood out against her pale skin more.

She was smiling so bright that i could almost feel the happiness radiate from her, making a smile cross my face as i didn't take me eye off of her, she was clutching her father's arm as they approached me releasing her hold on him to take my hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful" i muttered as i kissed her hand before we both turned towards our ex professor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Iris Prince in holy matrimony - " i couldn't help myself as i turned to look at the girl beside me, she had wanted a traditional muggle wedding and as i looked deep into her eyes i saw the happiness within it, it had been a short engagement lasting just over two months and now that we were here i couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face " - do you Draco take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?" McGonagall turned to me.

"Hell yes" laughs filled the air "i mean i do"

"And do you Hermione Take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she smiled up at me.

"Who has the rings?" she asked and i watched as both Pansy and Harry stepped forward, placing the rings in both our hands. "Now repeat after me" we turned to each other. "I Draco Malfoy, take you Hermione Prince"

"I Draco Malfoy take you Hermione Prince"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For richer or poorer"

"For richer or poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Until death do we part"

"Until death do we part" and i slid the ring on her finger seeing a lone tear escape her eye as she took my ring now.

"Now Hermione if you will repeat after me" and she went through the same again and as soon as the ring slipped on my finger i knew i now had Hermione forever. "Now the bride and groom have written their own vowels. Hermione" she turned to her and i waited for what she had to say, knowing i had, had trouble with them myself.

"Draco, i honestly didn't know how to start this, because i didn't know how to put in words how much i love you, we have had our ups and downs in the past but we put all that behind us in which i am glad. I couldn't imagine my life without you now your my lifeline and my soul mate" she sniffed "i hope i can make you as happy as you have made me, and will make it my life's mission to do so, i love you" she whispered and i mouthed it back.

"Draco"

"Granger" i winked at her as she giggled "you have always been the one to challenge me and was the only one that could get under my skin as easily as you did. You have been my rock in the bad times and my sun in the good and i love you for that, i don't even want to imagine what could have been if you were never in my life, because right now you are my future" i whispered feeling my eyes sting at the tears that i refused to let fall.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object" two voices i could pick out anywhere spoke, and as we turned round to glare at both Fred and George i watched as they grinned back "just kidding always wanted to say that" Fred sat down.

"Carry of" George added and both Hermione and i turned back to the professor.

"Trust them two" she muttered under her breath "by the power invested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" and that i did, cupping her face i pulled her forward attaching my lips to hers lovingly.

"I love you Mrs Malfoy" i whispered placing my forehead to hers.

"I love you too Mr Malfoy" she answered and i took her hand as i pulled her down the aisle and inside.

**Hermione's POV**

i couldn't believe i had agreed to have our wedding outside of Hogwarts near the black lake, Draco told me it was where it all began Hogwarts i mean so i agreed.

"You know what?" Draco asked me as we walked hand in hand towards the great hall, where the wedding reception was being held.

"What?" i asked, swinging our arms between us.

"No one can say the Malfoy's were a bunch of dumb blondes now" he chuckled and i giggled before stepping into the great hall.

I let out a gasp at the sight in front of me, it didn't look like we had just stepped into the hall i have known for so long, no it looked like something you saw in one of those five star hotels.

It looked like they had enlarged the room for today. Round tables where lined up on either side of the room, they had lilac or dark purple table clothes over them as well as tall glasses with flowers in the middle, In the middle of room was a giant chandelier dangling from the roof over the huge dance floor. Candles were floating along the wall and over the tables.

"I think your mum went a little over board" i whispered to Drake who still had hold of my hand.

"As my new daughter in law I'll ignore that" a sweet voice called from behind me "but in this case it wasn't me but your dad" i rolled my eyes figured.

Isaac and i had become so much closer in the last year, i was no longer afraid to call him dad now as he had done more than enough to deserve that place.

"Come on, we have to circle, this time you can't leave me" i spat my tongue out at him, remembering that his last two birthday's i had left him to do the socialising himself, but not today no today was about the both of us.

"Fine, lead the way huzzy" i joked and he grinned

"Can really get use to that" he kissed me deeply before leading me towards the first batch of people.

"Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley" i called embracing the older wizards.

"Hermione, Draco congratulations" Molly cried.

"Thank you" Draco answered for us both.

"Oh my don't you look so cute together, i was hoping that you and Ron, but i can see now that you and Draco are magic" she sobbed as Arthur pulled her into his arms "oh weddings" Molly muttered as we bid them farewell.

"Malfoy, Hermione" Snape called from behind us and as we turned he pulled me into his arms.

"Figures, he knows me all my life and still calls me Malfoy, but no when you come into the picture it's all hugs and first names" Draco muttered and i giggled as we finished circling before sitting at our table with Harry, Blaise, Ron, Ginny and Pansy.

"Can i have your attention please" my dad stood up and i groaned knowing what was about to happen "i think it's time for speeches" he grinned looking down at me.

"I first met my daughter and her husband here at Hogwarts, as soon as i met her i thought of how much like her mother she was, how polite and classy her act was, and i fell in love with her, she was everything me and Iris had wanted " she smiled "then came Draco" he chuckled "i receive a glare the first time i met him and he was just like his mother also. Although he is a big softy to Hermione he doesn't take a threat when it's given" everyone chuckled lightly "but i am so proud of them, they have grown up in such a short time and i wish them the greatest happiness" he raised his glass as Fred and George stood up.

"Now how are we meant to top that?" George wondered.

"Well we could tell you embarrassing stories about them both, like the time Hermione's teeth grew" Fred smirked.

"Or when Hermione punched Malfoy in the face" George added.

"Or when Hermione walked in on George and i when we were changing" i blushed and put my head down.

"Or that time where moody turned Draco here into a ferret and he had a little 'adventure' down someone's pants" i heard Draco moan from beside me and smirked.

"But that wouldn't be fair if we did that so we are going to wish them the greatest happiness also"

"And tell them to use protection"

"Because we don't need a new ferret running round one's bad enough" they sniggered raising their glasses and the speeches carried on like that and i decided that it was now or never, so i stood and looked down at the blonde beside me.

"Draco, i want to thank you for everything that you have done for me, you brought me out of my shell and introduce me to a world i never thought could be there" i took a deep breath "and i cannot wait to start my life with just the three of us" he raised his eyebrow at the word 'three' while i heard gasps from around the room.

"You mean?" his eyes were wide as he stared at my flat stomach.

"You're going to be a dad" i smiled as he jumped up and twirled me on the spot, right there and then i knew my life was truly just beginning and couldn't wait for the future.

The end

**A/N: so there you go, the ending. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story, you have no idea how much that means to me :)**

**i have decided that i want to write another Draco and Hermione story, had so much fun writing this one so imma write another sometime soon, so stay tuned for that.**

**thank you again to every single one that has given me a review have nearly 500 which was my target. Geez imagine if everyone who read this story reviewed, i don't think my hotmail could survive. **

**but this chapter is dedicated to you all.**

**see you soon.**

**jess**

**x**


	64. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: so this is just an author's note as some don't know I have uploaded my new story already (yeah I need a life) it's another Draco and Hermione story.

**summary - Hermione Zanbini was never one to follow her brother and when she is transfered from beauxbatons to Hogwarts she proves just how right that is, when a certain blonde falls for her. Will she be able to forget everything she's heard? or will the gossip of Draco keep her away?**

it's rated T because those who know me i have a very foul mouth and it's Draco so do you expect anything else?

while i'm here i want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter (one year later) glad you all liked it, was hard to write and not give anything away at first, to some it sounded like they were going to a ball or something xD

so there we have it.

jess

x


	65. sequel xD

So, this is yet another authors note saying that I' am writing a sequel to this story xD

I'm not going to be able to upload like I do my other stories, seen as though this is my third now and i am back in college on the 6th and the teaching course is going to take a lot out of me.

anyway the sequel is going to be about Hermione's and Draco's child and what they have to go through, but will also be about them as well.

i will be posting the first chapter shortly after i post this :) and will try and upload every week if i can :)

no idea where this story is going yet, but i will figure it out :D oh and i will not be having a beta for this story, but i will be checking over it properly and hope it still makes perfect sense. Just ignore spelling and grammar mistakes if any pop up.

jess

x


	66. Authors note part two

Hello once again!

So I have decided that I will be re-writing this story and then deleting it here. The reason? Well that's easy, I was getting sick of people commenting on my spelling so seen as though I now know a little about it and have gotten better I shall be adding and changing some of the bits in the story as well. Make it better xD

So I should have the first chapter up again soon, longer and I will be adding and changing quite a lot of it if anyone wants to give it another chance xD It'll be there.

I'll be adding more Harry and Pansy, Ginny and Blaise and I might even find some other people to mess about with xD

See you there? Hahaha

P.S: This might also help with 'so it begins' seen as though I am trying to relate the two :)

Jess

x


End file.
